Star Trek Star Wars Galaxy at War
by Celgress
Summary: A battle between Republic and CIS fleets during the Clone Wars triggers a subspace rift leaving many of our favorite Star Wars characters stranded in the Star Trek Universe during the Dominion/Federation conflict. How will their presence affect events? Will the Federation Alliance and the Republic emerge victoriously or will the Dominion and CIS under Sith leadership conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Prologue

Star Wars Dimension

CIS Fleet

Count Dooku stood on the bridge of _Malevolence_. The newly minted Subjugator-class heavy cruiser was an achievement of CIS engineering. There was nothing like her in the known galaxy. Her gigantic ion pulse canons would render any enemy vessel who dared oppose her helpless. Literally at the last minute Dooku had decided to be part of her maiden voyage rather than leave her at the mercy of that sadistic bungler Grievous. The cyborg had disappointed Dooku far too often as of late. If it were possible Dooku would have seen Grievous scrapped, alas Grievous was still vital to both Dooku's and his Master Darth Sidious' war aims.

"Our fleet is ready to depart Count Dooku." General Grievous said walking up to stand in front Dooku. The Count's unofficial apprentice the ever scowling Asajj Ventress stood to Dooku's right.

"Very well General order the fleet underway." Dooku said waving Grievous away.

"At once," Grievous said bowing low before scurrying off to carry out his master's orders like an obedient pet. Dooku chuckled slightly finding the mental image amusing. This earned him a cocked eyebrow from Ventress but nothing more. By now the female Dathomirian knew better than to question her powerful master over such trivial a matter.

Aside from _Malevolence_ the fleet comprised twenty other Separatist battle cruisers of varying classes and a droid factory ship. Once movements were coordinated the entire configuration jumped into hyperspace. They didn't progress far beyond their first jump when they detected an approaching Republican Fleet of comparable size.

"Battle stations," Dooku ordered his voice calm betraying no emotion.

Republican Fleet

"Enemy fleet entering visual range, potential targets spotted. How should we precede General Kenobi?" Command Rex asked on the bridge of the lead Republic Venator-class Star Destroyer, one of ten such vessels which along with another ten battle cruisers of more scaled down designs comprised the Republic fleet.

"It is imperative we destroy the Separatists' latest super weapon. Order all ships to target _Malevolence._ " Obi-wan commanded.

"Sir we're picking up odd readings." A clone trooper stationed at tactical informed his commanders.

"Define 'odd' technician," Anakin Skywalker who stood by the seated Obi-wan's right side, along with his Padawan Ahsoka Tano who stood to the elder Jedi's left, snapped somewhat harshly at the clone. Anakin immediately regretted his actions, not least of all because of the questioning stares he received as a result from both Ahsoka and Obi-wan. He'd been antsy ever since leaning his secret wife Senator Padme Amidala would be present on this mission by virtue of her senatorial transport being overtaken by the fleet. Anakin offered up a silent prayer to the Force for Padme's safety. He didn't know what he'd do of any misfortune befell her.

"Sorry sir. All I know is sensors indicate this region of space is currently experiencing some type of unknown spatial-temporal anomaly. Exotic subspace energies are appear unusually active here." The clone explained.

"Is there any indication of immediate danger to the fleet?" Obi-wan asked a note of concern evident in his usually placid voice.

"Undermined sir," The clone stated.

"Sir we've been spotted by the enemy. They have charged weapons. They are firing upon us." Commander Rex said with alarm.

"Return fire," Obi-wan commanded the unknown anomaly, along with any risks it may pose, was for the moment forgotten in the heat of impending battle.

CIS Fleet

"We have them." Grievous said clenching his metal hands into fists.

"Uh sir we are detecting unexplained subspace energy readings." A Neimoidian technician, one of the few organic soldiers onboard, said from his station next to the wondering General.

"Disregard the readings they are of no importance," Grievous said. "Charge our primary offensive batteries. Let us see how the Republican scum handle our new ion pulse canons."

"Sir I don't think that would be wise, given the extant of the unidentified subspace energy readings." Another Neimoidian technician squeaked disturbed by the strange readings displayed on his consol.

"Shut up," Grievous barked almost backhanding the flinching technician. "Do as I command or I'll bisect you with my lightsabers."

"Yes sir, charging now," The second Neimoidian technician said followed by an auditable gulp.

Battling Fleets

Three things then happened near simultaneous fashion; the ion cannons released their massive crackling charges, several incoming Republican laser beams intercepted and interacted with said charges defusing intermingled energy all throughout the area, finally a chain reaction occurred rippling through already weakened subspace violently tearing open a massive rift of unknown variety. Within less than three standard minutes all CIS and Republic ships alike were pulled inside the swirling anomaly. The rift then collapsed in spectacular fashion as quickly as it had formed stabilizing space around its former zone of contact with normal space.

Star Trek Dimension

Captain Jean-Luc Picard commander of the USS Enterprise-D hated portal duty. In fact Captain Picard hated everything about the war between the Federation Alliance, which the Romulan Star Empire had recently joined, and the Dominion- Cardassian Pact. He hated the wanton destruction of what it had taken decades or in certain cases even centuries to build, the senseless loss of sentient and non-sentient life and the wasted resources that could be better spent expanding horizons than decimating solar systems. At heart Picard was an explorer not a warrior, a diplomat not a conqueror. True he'd seen more than his fair share of combat however he always felt peaceful exploration and discovery was his primary duty as a Star Fleet officer, not battle and bloodshed. Yet here he was conducting gunboat diplomacy with his beloved ship, the flagship of the Federation USS Enterprise-D, maintaining a menacing presence along the current border of Dominion space. Following the enemy withdraw after the liberation of Deep Space Nine he'd hoped peace would soon once again reign in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. That a negotiated end to this madness would prove at long last possible, how wrong he'd been.

"Sir long range sensors indicate an unexplained spike of unusual subspace emissions nearby." Lt. Commander Data informed Picard from ops.

"Can you localize it Mr. Data." Picard said.

Data's chalk white fingers flew over his console for several seconds before he replied. "Yes sir, the subspace emissions are strongest in an area roughly zero-point-five light years from our current position." Data reported.

"Ensign set course," Picard commanded thankful for a distraction of any sort from the war. "Let's investigate these mysterious emissions more closely."

"What do you think we are dealing with captain?" Commander William T. Riker asked from his positioned seated to Picard's right.

"I'm not sure Number One." Picard confessed with a weary smile. "However I feel a good old fashioned douse of exploration for exploration's sake is what this crew, and I myself need right now. I'm sure the war will still be here when we're finished, regrettably."

"Understood sir," Riker said with his trademarked broad grin.

In well under a minute the sleek Galaxy Class starship arrived where the anomaly had been detected. Nobody onboard had time to conduct a full scan however. The region of space ahead of their position abruptly began destabilizing.

"Sir sensors indicate a rift in subspace is forming directly ahead." Data said.

"Ensign assume a safe distance where we can observe the emerging rift with minimum risk." Picard commanded.

"Sir something is…." Data started but never finished.

Without further warning Enterprise-D was impacted by cascading waves of energy which tossed it to and fro. When the waves finally ceased the bridge crew of the Enterprise-D looked on in awe. Nearly two dozen large vessels, several larger than the Enterprise-D herself, of alien design dominated their view screen.

"Contact Streel Fleet Command, tell them we have a potentially volatile situation on our hands." Picard commanded picking himself up off the floor. He adjusted his uniform with a downward tug then turned his full attention on the main view screen. One thing could be said with brutal honesty concerning life in Star Fleet these days Picard thought with mixed feelings, it was seldom dull.

Cardassia Prime, afternoon

Weyoun Eight couldn't believe she was really gone. How could a god died? What kind of cruel, abnormal universe allowed such a thing to happen? Standing by the Female Founders' remains, which consisted of little more than a pile of grey-white ashes, Weyoun felt very small and alone. Worse the Vorta was gripped by intense, almost debilitating fear. With all the Founders on this side of the Wormhole, damn Benjamin Sisko and his crew for once more mining the entrance, gone responsibility for controlling the rowdy Jem'Hadar laid strictly on the Vorta's collective shoulders. Weyoun feared his follows weren't up to the task nor were their Cardassian allies such as that detestable drunkard Damar. Begrudgingly Weyoun mentally conceded Dukat may have been able (if the dictator hadn't gone mad following the murder of his half Bajoran daughter Ziyal at the hands of the aforementioned Damar) to find a way to control the drug dependant soldiers. Alas Weyoun only hoped somehow, some way things would work out.

Weyoun didn't know it at the time but a new type of "god" had arrived in the galaxy. Before long the genetically enhanced minions of the Dominion would know new masters, darker masters. They would be in the Sith's evil thrall and their galaxy would never be the same.

CIS Fleet

"General Grievous what have you done fool!?" Count Dooku shouted lifting himself up off the deck plating. He levitated towards his command platform.

"This wasn't my doing." General Grievous snarled after regaining his own footing. "What happened worthless idiot?" General demanded painfully slapping the once more seated Neimoidian technician who happened to be closest to his position in the back of the poor, confused being's head.

"I don't know sir." The Neimoidian technician confessed. "Our star charts appear out of sync. Nothing makes sense, the readouts have gone haywire."

"Both our long range and short range sensors are scrambled sir." The second Neimoidian technician reported studying his displays.

"Reset sensors," Dooku ordered.

"Right away Count Dooku," A third Neimoidian technician said then added several seconds later as a loud beeping sounded. "Automatic reset sequence has failed only alternative is manual rest."

"Initialize manual reset," Dooku said calmly hiding his annoyance.

"At once," A fourth Neimoidian technician said relaying Dooku's command to the engineering section. More than a solid minute later the technician continued. "Engineering reports manual reset sequence successful, short range sensors coming back online now."

"Finally some good news," Dooku said sitting down in his throne type chair which was situated on a raised platform in the center of the main bridge Asajj Ventress assumed her usual position by his right side.

"What is wrong master?" Ventress said watching as Dooku grimaced in pain rubbing his head undercurrents of genuine concern and trepidation evident in her voice. She had never before seen her master so distressed.

"Don't you feel it my apprentice?" Dooku asked blinking his eyes rapidly. "His presence I can no longer detect even a whisper of his magnificent force signature. Lord Sidious is, gone. How can this be?" Dooku looked almost pleadingly at Ventress. His eyes full of confusion, regret, a hint of sadness and something else Ventress could quite identify, joy perhaps?

Ventress reached out into the Force then gasped. Her master was right. Sidious' dark, brooding shadow his living black hole of power was no longer detectable in the background as it had always been but why? Wait there was more amiss beyond Sidious' absence. Where were the Jedi? Their bright, nauseatingly joyful signatures had also mysteriously vanished. In their place there was simply, nothing. Ventress would have been elated if she weren't so troubled by this wholly unexpected development.

"They are gone the Jedi all of them, as is Lord Sidious." Ventress said not believing her own words.

Dooku let out a shuddering breath. "Indeed they are my apprentice."

"What does it mean master?" Ventress said.

"I am unsure." Dooku stated then grinned knowingly. "They aren't all gone. I sense three yet remain, three familiar Jedi not far away from us."

"Obi-wan, Skywalker and Skywalker's pet." Ventress said her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, they are nearby." Dooku said.

"Count Dooku sensors are registering the enemy fleet from earlier remains in close proximity." One of the Neimoidian technicians reported. "What's more they appear dead in space."

"Any indication why their ships are in a nonoperational state," Dooku asked.

"In all probability their systems were at least partially impaired by the earlier effects our ion pulse canons." Another one of the Neimoidian technician replied.

"We must strike before they can recover." General Grievous said his voice dripping with malice. "Crush them completely while we have the chance."

Dooku titled his head considering the General's bloodthirsty words before replying. "Order the fleet to train all conventional weapons upon the enemy vessels. I want total annihilation of all opposing forces, spare not a single ship."

"Yes Count Dooku, relaying your orders to the fleet and targeting nearest enemy vessel." The same Neimoidian technician said.

Republican Fleet

"Incoming enemy fire General Kenobi, our shields remain inoperable." The Clone trooper at tactical reported his expression grim.

"Kriff," Anakin Skywalker said angrily.

"Master," Ahsoka said in shock at her master's blatant use of profanity.

"Sorry Snips, I got carried away," Anakin said scratching the back of his head with his organic arms.

"Ahsoka is correct Anakin there is no need for profanity," Obi-wan said crossly from his position seated in the command chair.

"Maybe not, but we are taking one Sith Hell of a beating master." Anakin contended as the ship rocked from multiple impacts. "If our deflector shields don't come back online soon we're toast along with the whole fleet."

"I know Anakin, but do remember we've gotten out of worst situations than this one." Obi-wan said although secretly admitting he couldn't think of many.

USS Enterprise-D

"One group of alien vessels has commenced attacking the other group. Sensors indicate the latter group appears defenceless, taking heavy damage and is not returning fire." Data reported from ops.

"What are your orders captain?" Lt. Commander Roderick, a native of Mars and recent addition to the Enterprise crew who had replaced the Klingon Worf, said from his position manning tactical.

"Hail the largest of the attacking vessels." Captain Jean-Luc Picard ordered.

"No response," Roderick reported.

"Open a channel all frequencies," Captain Picard ordered.

"Channel open," Roderick reported a split second later.

"Lead attacking vessel this is Jean-Luc Picard captain of the Star Fleet flagship USS Enterprise. You are violating Federation territory by committing seemingly unprovoked hostile acts against a defenseless opponent. Explain your actions at once."

"Receiving a response, audio only," Roderick reported.

"This is a private CIS matter alien vessel. If you interfere we will destroy you. This is your only warning." The voice of Count Dooku stated dryly.

"Nice guy," Command William T. Riker said corking an eyebrow.

"Orders sir," Roderick asked.

Picard carefully considered his options then said. "Contact Star Fleet Command advise them we have engaged the hostile alien fleet which has identified itself as 'CIS'."

"Yes captain," Roderick said his nimble fingers flying over his console.

"Take us over the hostile fleet in a large arch, full impulse." Picard ordered. "Once in range target the hostile vessels full phaser and torpedo spread, engage."

CIS Fleet

"Now what," Dooku groaned feeling the bridge rumble around him.

"The alien vessel known as 'Enterprise' is attacking us and our fleet." One of the Neimoidian technicians squawked in alarm from his station.

"Target the alien vessel." Grievous barked.

"Republican vessels weapon systems are coming back online." Another Neimoidian technician warned sweating profusely his bulbous eyes bugging further out of his head than usual.

"Delay that order," Dooku said "Coordinate a hyperspace jump with our other vessels. Then jump to a randomly determined set of coordinates generated by the navigational computer."

Republican Fleet

"Thank the Force for that alien vessel 'Enterprise'." Obi-wan said.

"Weapons systems coming back online General Kenobi," One of the Clone troopers reported.

"Good target the _Malevolence._ " Obi-wan ordered.

"Can't do it, enemy fleet has jumped into hyperspace." Another Clone trooper reported.

"Cowards," Anakin said.

"Once more thank the Force." Obi-wan said with a heavy sigh. "Alright let's contact our new friends shall we?"

"If they are our friends," Anakin pointed out.

"Why must you always be so negative Anakin?" Obi-wan said palming his face in frustration at his former student's dour attitude.

"I prefer to think of myself as a realist master." Anakin said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Masters please stop your bickering." Ahsoka said her brow knitting with intense concentration. "Something is, wrong I can feel it. The Force I can no longer sense the others within it."

"Ahsoka's right, I don't sense anyone throughout the Force other than us and weak traces of Dooku and Ventress along with grabbled, indistinct raw signatures." Anakin said.

"Oh dear," Obi-wan said stroking his beard thoughtfully this was quickly turning into one of the most complicated days of his life.

In orbit over Cardassia Prime

The CIS Fleet exited hyperspace between Cardassia Prime and its main moon. Onboard Dooku was far from impressed. How could the fleet almost impact with a planetary body? Had their navigational network been more severely damaged than first thought?

"Count Dooku six unknown vessel are rapidly closing on our position." A Neimoidian technician reported nervously.

Dooku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The Force was trying to tell him something. This world was ripe with Dark Side energy. He could feel it in his very bones. Finding this place was the will of the Force he was certain of it. He sensed however he most move quickly before all was lost.

"Contact those on the surface." Dooku ordered. Once a link was established, a standard 2-D visual one as the holo emitters couldn't sync properly for some unknown reason, Dooku beheld the placid face of Weyoun and the surly countenance of Damar.

"Alien fleet this territory belongs to the Dominion withdraw immediately or be destroyed." Weyoun warned.

The Force screamed at Dooku that a demonstration of power was called for if he were to break these beings resistance, and then bend them to his own design. "I will do no such thing." Dooku said his eyes turning a sickly yellow. Reaching out with the Force he choked both Weyoun and Damar half to death and using a powerful mind trick paralysed every soldier in the command center, Cardassian and Jem'hadar alike. "I am Lord Tyranus dark lord of the Sith and your new master. Transmit your coordinates. I shall join you shortly. Fail to comply I shall break your feeble minds, and call off the attack vessels at once or else I shall destroy those onboard slowly one cell at a time."

Fifteen minutes later Dooku stood alone in Command Central on Cardassia Prime surrounded by formerly hostile beings which had been turned to his service. Once he'd landed they'd tried to ambush him but he'd easily taken care of that with an awesome display of chained force lighting, almost in truth a full-fledged force storm. By this point Weyoun the Vorta and his Jem'hadar troops were outright worshiping Dooku as another god made flesh and sent down from on high. The fact he could so easily read their minds only added to his allure. Only Damar seemed unhappy realizing he'd traded the Founders for a new perhaps worse oppressor, the Sith. Within less than three hours tens of thousands of CIS battle droids or all shapes and sizes had landed on Cardassia Prime as Weyoun slavishly brought Dooku and later Ventress, Grievous and finally Cad Bane (the Duro bounty who had been present with the fleet to negotiate a bounty with Dooku when it had been tossed into this strange area of space) up to speed concerning the war with the Federation Alliance. By day's end it was decided Alpha Quardrant Dominion forces would be reorganized under Grievous and merged into the CIS to former the new Sith Empire, darkness had fallen across the Alpha Quadrant of the Milky Way.

To Be Continued

 **I am reposting this series with expanded content and better editing. Some of you may have noticed I used the Enterprise-D rather the E. This was no error on my part. Rather I prefer the first TNG ship over the second, as I am far more familiar with in. Thus in this AU timeline the Enterprise-D survived the events of** _ **Star Trek: Generations.**_

 **Soon I continued with his story, or delete it? If you think I should please review or PM me your comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part One Consolidation

By

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension – two weeks after the events of the prologue

Founder Adopted Home World in Gamma Quadrant

On a rocky island surrounded by sluggish black oily seas Count Dooku aka Darth Tyranus this dimension's undisputed reigning Supreme Dark Lord of the Sith stood silently contemplating his next move. Locating this place even with the Vorta Weyoun's help and the CIS's superior mode of galactic travel, via hyperspace jumps, had proven exceedingly difficult. The Founders of the Dominion were by all indications cautious creatures a trait Dooku could appreciate. In light of their present terminal state of decay their usual protective measures, which bordered on the paranoid, did them no good.

Count Dooku knew long as the Founders existed even in their weakened state they would pose a threat to his exercise of unfettered control over the Dominion in its entirety. Glimpses of multiple futures flew through his mind's eye through the Force in an instant. Only one path forward remained open to him if he desired success. An uncharacteristic smirk spread his dignified features. He knew what he must do.

Dooku floated off the ground. He folded his arms over his torso. He slowly hovered in the air a dozen feet above the inky ocean. Dooku closed his eyes a serene expression on his face. Over the next ten minutes Dooku mustered his energies. An increasingly loud buzzing sound was heard as a pulsating bubble of blood red Force power formed around his body. The world's very atmosphere grew turbulent in response. Clouds thickened, thunder rumbled and frequent lightning scarred the midnight black sky. The sphere around Dooku pulsed faster. The buzzing sound grew louder. Below wind whipped the dark sea into a frenzy of choppy waves. He unfolded his arms and opened his eyes. The bubble violently popped releasing an unbelievably powerful surge of destructive Force energy in all directions which in short order obliterated all organic matter in its path. When it dissipated thirty seconds later not a trace of the oily liquid remained it had been replaced by barren rock sizzling from the after effects of the blast. Dooku had won. The Founders were no more they had fallen to the new Sith.

"General my work here is done. Send down a shuttle craft to retrieve me at once." Dooku said into his wrist mounted communicator once more resting on the rocky outcropping a few minutes later.

While it had taken a great deal out of him Dooku had accomplished his goal of eradicating his would be foes. He would require long term recuperation, perhaps several months, before he could again utilize such a large scale use of the Force. In the final analysis it was worth it.

"At once my Lord," General Grievous' raspy voice quickly replied.

Dooku stood stoically as he waited. Everything thus far had fallen into place. Now all he and his associates had to do was pick up the pieces. What remained of the mighty Dominion was no his to command. Best of all Dooku was no longer beholden to Sidious' twisted wishes. The Force had been kind.

Cardassia Prime five and one half months later, afternoon

In a small nondescript room a hooded Asajj Ventress knelt before her master Darth Tyranus. "You have successfully completed the final task I assigned?" Tyranus asked his yellow eyes examining Ventress closely.

"I have master. Romulan Senator Kal'Peck will trouble us no more. Furthermore his isolationist leaning replacement will advocate immediate separation from the Federation Alliance. " Ventress said a ghost of a smile drifted across her face.

"Good, I see no reason to delay the moment any further. A powerful and skilled Sith you will become. Henceforth Asajj Ventress you shall be known as Darth, Avengia (Ah-Ven-Gee-Ah)." Tyranus proclaimed. "Arise my apprentice."

"Thank you master, rest assured I shall bring honor to the Sith Order." Darth Avengia said pulling back her hood and standing erect, her now yellow eyes matching those of her master.

"Of that I have no doubt my apprentice." Tyranus said gesturing for Avengia to follow. "Walk with me."

Tyranus with Avengia in tow exited the semi-private chamber. Once they did so four large grey metallic figures with glowing blue optics fell in besides them; two in front two in behind. These heavily armored and armed creations were the brainchild of General Grievous - Jem'hadar turned into cyborgs via being combined with modified B2 Super Battle Droid armor. Termed Shock Troopers they had quickly become the most feared units on the warfront. Entering Central Command the two Darths were greeted by their chief Vorta the always fawning Weyoun.

"Ventress has achieved accession within our divine Order. She is now a fully recgonized Sith Lady and my official immediate successor. Her new title is Darth Avengia. You must henceforth refer to her by her official title and afford her the respect due." Tyranus said before Weyoun could speak. "How goes the war effort?"

"Welcome my lordship my ladyship." Weyoun said in his typical sycophantic fashion. "Our shipyards, droid factories, weapons plants and biological engineering facilities are functioning at one hundred percent capacity more so in certain cases. General Grievous' forces are pressing hard on the Klingon frontier and Cad Bane's forces are likewise putting great pressure on the Romulans."

"Has Vulcan fallen?"Tyranus asked impenitently. Tyranus was thankful Cad Bane had been present with the fleet six months ago. Accepting a position as acting Lt. General the former Duro bounty hunter had proven invaluable to the cause.

"Not yet my liege," Weyoun confessed his eyes briefly downcast.

"Why not," Tyranus said his eyes once more blazed a poison yellow.

"The Alliance has stalemated our forces in sounding sectors." Weyoun reluctantly admitted after a pronounced pause while he carefully considered his words.

"Disappointing," Tyranus said. "If I could spare General Grievous or Cad Bane I'd dispatch one of them to oversee the impending siege of Vulcan immediately. Avengia depart for Vulcan within the hour. Once you arrive assume direct control of our forces arrayed nearby."

"Thy will be done master." Avengia said bowing her head slightly.

"Wait, a Cardassian Gul of excellent standing is in command of our main fleet near Vulcan." Damar pointed out sullenly.

"Your point being what exactly Damar? Surely you are not posting our Lord and Master's judgement." Weyoun snapped at the intoxicated Cardassian.

"Of course not, I serve the Sith in all things. I merely meant that removing him from command in such a public fashion would negatively impact moral amongst our Cardassian soldiers." Damar stated in spite of his alcohol addled stated he managed to avoid the verbal trap laid by the cunning Vorta. "I must recommend against it."

"My order stands." Tyranus said dismissively with an imperious wave of his hand. "Vulcan must be brought to heel."

"But, what about…." Damar stammered.

"But what our lord, our master has spoken we fall in line unless of course you Damar are no longer a loyal follower of the Sith Oder?" at Weyoun's latest comment Damar heard the clicking of every Sith Imperial soldier's weapon in the place; Jem'Hadar, B1 Battle Droids, BX Commando Droids and Shock Troopers all their weapons were trained on him. Damar knew there weren't nearly enough loyal Cardassians present to intervene on his behalf should things escalate further.

Gulping loudly Damar stated hastily before averting his gaze to a random display panel. "I serve the Sith in all things."

"I thought so." Weyoun said smugly.

Oh how Damar hated the condescending little Vorta. If things had been different he'd have disposed of this Weyoun long ago. However they'd merely create another clone. Assassinating Weyoun, or any Vorta for that matter, was thus rendered pointless an exercise in futility if there ever was one.

Avengia bowed once more at her master then flipped up her black hood preparing to leave the Command Central two of the four Shock Troopers by her sides. "If there is nothing else I shall depart for Bajor at once." Avengia said. Dooku nodded in affirmation.

"I don't understand why we are courting the diplomatic favor of such an insignificant world as Bajor." Damar couldn't help but let slip once Avengia and her escort had departed. Damar coughed feeling an invisible grip tightening relentlessly on his throat until he could hardly breathe. Hands clawed at his neck to dislodge the attacker Damar's terrified eyes locked unto Tyranus who smiled evilly. Several Cardassians made ready to draw their weapons in support of their leader in spite of the odds of survival. Damar's expression however told them to remain calm which they somehow managed.

"Keep your worthlessly opinions to yourself Legate Damar. If I desire to know them I'll ask." Tyranus said finally releasing his force choke.

"Yes master," Damar managed between violent gasps for air rubbing his tender neck with his hands.

"Should I accompany you to Bajor Lord Tyranus?" Weyoun asked.

"Not today Weyoun my most trusted servant," Tyranus said eliciting a smile from his chief Vorta. "Remain here be my eyes and ears until I return. I require someone I implicitly trust in that capacity." With his final words Tyranus threw a withering glare at Damar, which the latter ignored. Tyranus left accompanied by the remaining pair of Shock Troopers.

As he walked towards the docking bay Tyranus considered everything that had transpired these past six months. Gaining control of the Dominion remnants had proved exceedingly simple. The now extinct Founders' genetic programing had predisposed their servants to treat any beings significantly powerful as "gods". A few well-placed public demonstrations of his highly developed Force abilities were all that was required to assure their undying loyalties once the Changelings were gone. Thank you Starfleet Tyranus thought. He couldn't have so easily consolidated control if not for the fatal virus created by the genocidal Section Thiry-One which had all but completely destroyed his competition before he'd lifted a finger. Quickly determining drug addicted soldiers were not desirable Tyranus had ordered all new batches of Jem'Hadar to be freed of their Ketracel-White addiction. Tyranus had then further exhibited his ruthlessness by poisoning the last shipments of Ketracel-White once the new Jem'Hadar began to mature thus eliminating the older, less reliable Jem'Hadar at a stroke. Additionally Tyranus had ordered several unproductive planets within Gamma Quadrant controled, Cardassian and conquered space converted into droid factory worlds. Aside from many millions soon to be billions of Jem'Hadar warriors a trillion Battle Droids of various types would soon come online in the Alpha Quadrant alone overwhelming their opposition. Tyranus smiled life was good and the Force was kind.

Federation-Alliance Council Chamber Earth, night

"Is this information accurate?" The Federation President Jaresh-Inyo, a Grazerite career politician of much renown, said reading from a piece of flimsy.

"I'm afraid so." Admiral Ross said standing in front of the presidential podium Captain Picard by his side.

"Our forces are just barely holding the line as is preventing a major Sith Imperium advance." The Romulan representative said her expression grave. "If those droid reinforcements come online we'll have lost everything."

"The Klingon Empire votes we attack." The Klingon representative said his fist pounding the table.

"What about Vulcan, Qo'noS and Romulus." The Vulcan representative, an elderly female of distinguished air, said thoughtfully. "If we divert our forces from the frontier these vital worlds will be placed at increased risk, can we justify such tactics?"

"If we do nothing the Sith Imperium will soon conquer the Alpha Quadrant followed by much of the Beta Quadrant," Padme said being the only elected representative of Republican Forces she had been granted a seat in the Assembly. "Their shipyards are working at one hundred percent capacity ours are overtaxed. They are producing legions of soldiers ever month we are suffering a manpower shortage. We can't go on like this if we expect to win."

"How long before our own cloning facilities are operational," Jaresh-Inyo asked.

"Too long, another month probably more," Anakin Skywalker said crossing his arms over his chest angrily. "If we had started production earlier this wouldn't have been such a serious issue."

"We had to examine the moral implications of using clone troopers on a mass scale before we could commit to their industrial production." The Andorian representative, an energetic young male, said. "What you are asking of us is unprecedented in Federation history. Additionally many member worlds have had negative historical experiences with genetic engineering which was typically spurred on by defense concerns, at least initially."

"While I appreciate your concern representative, with all due respect we are losing this conflict. We must seek radical solutions to our problems or suffer crushing defeat." Anakin said.

"Whatever the case we don't have these troops currently available. You've run out of options people." Captain Picard said.

"How do you suggest we precede captain?" Jaresh-Inyo said.

"We gather the best fleet available. We battle our way into enemy space. We cripple the droid factory worlds before the armies come online. It is our only hope."

"With all due respect Captain Picard I'm skeptical of the viability of your plan." The Romulan representative said. "Once they learn of your intentions no doubt the Sith Imperium will send a large fleet to intercept."

"Which will divert their forces slowing their advance into friendly territory," Anakin pointed out seeking to bolster Picard's argument. "I for one think it is a sound plan."

"Thank you for your support General Skywalker." Picard said with a nod at his much younger human counterpart.

Jaresh-Inyo sighed heavily. "Very well what say the assembly?" There was much grumbling but ultimately they agreed to Picard's impromptu plan.

Bajor, morning

"Greetings Lord Tyranus, I am honored though confused by your presence." Kai Winn spiritual leader of the Bajorn people said greeting the Sith Lord and his escort of four Shock Troopers with a outwardly warm but nervous smile. "You do understand I wield no political power?"

"Nonsense you are the spiritual leader of Bajor. Additionally you are head of the Vedek Assembly. Millions nay billions follow your religious dictates." Tyranus said taking Kai Winn's hand kissing it gently.

"How charming," Kai Winn said blushing in spite of herself.

"May we speak in private?" Tyranus said glancing at the surrounding Vedeks.

"Assuming your Shock Troopers also wait outside. I am willing to entertain a short audience." Kai Winn said.

"Of course, leave us." Tyranus ordered his Shock Troopers moved away with surprising silence considering their seemingly bulky construction. Kai Winn likewise waved off the Vedeks many of whom expressed their reluctance in leaving her with the Supreme Sith Lord. Now alone Tyranus wasted no time stating his case. "If Bajor is to survive our present state of affairs it must remain neutral, or at least appear to do so."

"I agree master." Kai Winn said.

Unbeknownst to all save a select few Tyranus and Kai Winn had been secretly in touch for more than four over months now. Tyranus had found seducing Kai Winn to the Dark Side remarkably easy. Her resentment of the Federation and in particularly of Captain Benjamin Sisko of Deep Space Nine, alleged emissary of the hated Prophets, had driven her right into Tyranus' waiting embrace.

"I only wish I could continue your training in person my dear." Tyranus said stroking her face lovingly.

From their first encounter over subspace Tyranus had sensed Kai Winn's latent force sensitivity. It was amazingly strong, on par with the most gifted of the Jedi Council almost as strong as his own in fact through ill-defined, unfocused. Later when Tyranus examined closely Kai Winn's life little wonder she'd skillfully manipulated her way to the top of the Vedic Order while possessing no genuine faith in the Prophets. She had an unfair advantage being able to sense events often before they happened and the ruthless drive to take actions accordingly no matter how dark they might prove, not to mention her talent manipulating the weak minded. An instinctive form of mind trick which was remarkably advanced given her total lack of formal training.

"Have you constructed the lightsaber as I instructed during our last subspace training session?" Tyranus asked.

Kai Winn produced a silver cylindrical tube from a hidden internal pocket located in the right shelve of her ornate robes. She passed it to her master for inspection. Tyranus examined it carefully then ignited it. The crimson blade caused the air around it to shimmer as it gave of a distinctive hum.

"Exquisite workmanship, all the more impressive considering it represents your first attempt," Tyranus praised. "I had feared using a crystal grown in this environmental might cause emitter issues. I am pleased I was wrong." Tyranus deactivated the lightsaber passing the hilt back to Kai Winn who slipped it once more into her robes. "Keep this weapon on you at all times, when our mutual enemies uncover the truth of you there no doubt will be trouble my dear. In the meantime continue manipulating events behind the scenes no matter what Bjaor cannot be allowed to formally join the Federation Alliance, or our long term plans will be derailed."

"I understand master." Kai Winn said.

"Excellent soon I sense you will be ready to formally join the Sith Order until such time, continue your training with these." Dooku handed Kai Winn two glowing Sith holocrones. "Take the lessons they teach to heart my apprentice."

"I will master." Kai Winn said greedily snatching the offered holocrones with the Force.

"Soon we the Sith shall rule the Alpha Quardrant, and then the galaxy." Tyranus said smiling along with Kai Winn in her duplicity.

To Be Continued

 **Next chapter I'll go back in time and covered events of the past six months from the good guys' POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Interlude One – A Dark Assassin Strikes

By

Celgress

Ferenginar, night

Lon Suder couldn't help but smirk within the confines of the heavy black hood hood. His yellow tinted eyes regarded Brunt coldly. How easy it would be to reach out with the Force and end this annoyance's existence. No, his master would be furious at present Brunt was still needed. Suder had always known he was different than other Betazoids however he'd never suspected how truly different he actually was it had taken a chance encounter with his future master's most prized associate, Asajj Ventress on Dorvan V, to learn that. Suder owed his master everything. If it hadn't been for his master he'd have remained ignorant of his strong, and previously untapped, force potential. He would not disappoint Lord Tyranus. In retrospect he thought how glad he was that he hadn't joined that Maquis cell lead by renegade Starfleet officer Chakotay which had recently vanished during a mission in the Bad Lands. If he had he'd never have come into contact with Lord Tyranus and discovered his destiny.

"Grand Nagus Zek is no more." Suder said calmly his smirk quickly fading as his demeanor became all business. He took great pleasure in the current of fear he detected coming from Brunt through the Force. It was like sweet nectar to the Dark Acolyte he let it soak into his very being enjoying every second. "We've fulfilled our end of the bargain you know what we are expecting of you in return once installed as Grand Nagus." Suder stated matter-of-factly.

"I do. I'll enact the proclamation declaring the Ferengi Alliance and dependant territories a Sith Imperium protectorate by my first week in power." Brunt said he then gulped loudly greatly disturbed by the dark presence in front of him. "I promise. You have my word." He added hastily.

"Good, my master will be please. My work is finished here. We'll be in touch, soon." Suder said ominously. He then turned his back on the frightened Ferengi.

Slipping out of Brunt's ludicrously luxurious residence Suder effortlessly blended into the shadows of a typically stormy Ferenginar evening. Putting his right hand in his pocket he lovingly caressed the severed, bloody ear of Zek remembering how thrilling the kill had proven. His extensive trophy collection of fallen Jedi blades was one of the reasons Suder so greatly admired General Grievous, in spite of Grievous not being force sensitive. Suder hoped one day his currently meager collection of kill mementoes would rival the General's own. While Suder hadn't been tasked by his master with terminating the elderly female Ferengi or the loyal male Hupyrian servant Zek spent most of his time with their deaths had added a dimension of unexpected excitement for the Dark Side user. Although in all honesty only the Hupyrian had provided any degree of challenge and even then the large being's brute strength had proven no use against Suder's burgeoning skills in the Force. Once victorious Suder had arranged the bodies so it would appear as if the Hupyrian had gone berserk slaughtering his Ferengi charges before returning to his senses and committing suicide in penance, a masterpiece of misdirection Suder thought.

Suder was quickly proving himself an apt Sith assassin which was why Tyranus rewarded him with ever more important assignments and impressive kit. When the Alliance at last fell half a galaxy would become his hunting ground. He only hoped one day soon he'd meet a Jedi to test his mettle against. How delightful beheading one of the warriors of light would be. The mere thought sent a shiver of perverse pleasure up his spine. Yes someday, someday soon he'd claim his ultimate prize a genuine Jedi lightsaber he thought happily entering his hidden Sith stealth ship on the outskirts of the capital and departing Ferenginar.

Deep Space Nine one standard solar week later, afternoon

"Tell me what exactly the meaning of this is!?" Captain Benjamin Sisko growled slapping the PAD down hard on Quark's bar.

"I have no choice Captain Sisko. Either I comply or Grand Nagus Brunt will cancel my business license and sent a FCA liquidator who will confiscate all my worldly possessions." Quark said glumly not even attempting to defend his stance. Quark took a deep breath before continuing. "From now on all transactions between Ferengi and non-Ferengi parties must take place exclusively using standard denominations of gold pressed Latinum no other medium of exchange can be accepted: including but not limited to vouchers, crystals, precious and semi-precious stones & metals with zero IOUs used in lieu of upfront payment. Brunt is calling his new system of exchange the "Latinum Standard"." Quark made air quotes when he spoke the last two works.

"Quark you and I both know Starfleet doesn't possess a currency based economy." Sisko said his anger barely restrained. "There is no way in Bajoran Hell we can continue doing business with your people unless this rule is immediately rescinded, including purchasing bulk shipments of Dilithium from you and your contacts in Tamarian Space. Do you have any idea what such a suspension of Dilithium trade will do to the war effort?"

"Don't you think I know how dire things are." Quark hissed. "Worse the Tamarians use liquid Helium of all things for their preferred medium of transaction. They need it for their star ships processors or some other important technology. I'm ruined, ruined. What I don't understand is how Brunt is connected to this Sith Imperium nonsense."

"Star Fleet Intelligence sources believe a Sith agent, in all probability a full-fledged Sith acolyte, recently assassinated Grand Nagus Zeke followed in quick succession by several other prominent Ferengi business leaders paving the way for Brunt's accession to the office of Nagus. In return it is highly suspected Brunt has placed the Ferengi Alliance under indirect control of Supreme Sith Lord Tyranus." Captain Sisko said with a loud snort his anger slowly ebbed away.

"I knew it." Quark said his eyes narrowing. "I never did trust Brunt, alright but what do we do about it?" Quark clapped his hands together smiling.

"Come again," Captain Sisko said.

"Brunt is Grand Nagus how do we fix things?" Quark said almost pleadingly. "Must be some way we can undo his rule short of a full scale invasion backed coup?"

"I'm not sure." Captain Sisko admitted.

Quark wanted to protest Captain Sisko's unhelpfulness. However something held him back. Examining the human in front of him Quark took note of Sisko's dejected expression. The man looked tired, old, worn out. This unending war had taken a visible physical toll on Sisko. Quark's heart went out to Sisko in spite of his better more self centered instincts.

"I understand." Quark said after a long pause. "Don't worry Captain. I'll see what I can do about that Tamarian Dilithium. I'll keep the supply flowing into Federation and Alliance hands, somehow. You have my personal guarantee as a businessman."

"Thanks," Captain Sisko offered. "Sorry about your mother and Zeke. They were fine people."

"They were." Quark said the pair exchanged weak smiles.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Two New Allies

Star Trek Dimension

Sith Fleet in Klingon Space

General Grievous sat on the command deck of his newly modified flagship _Malevolence._ The Subjugator-class heavy cruiser had been retrofitted with ablative armor, multiphasic shielding, matter transporters, greatly increased numbers of torpedoe launchers (protons mainly supplemented with much more powerful photon  & quantum torpedoes) and its laser batteries had been upgraded to fire multiphasic phasers along with increased numbers of turbo blasters as well as more powerful and efficient ionic pulse cannons which required far less charge time between uses. Yes _Malevolence_ was now one of the most powerful and well-armed battleships either dimension had ever produced. A deadly blend of CIS and Dominion technology, the eternally bloodthirsty Grievous thought it was an exquisite work of art on par with any so called masterpiece he'd seen regardless of the civilization that produced it or the medium used.

Grievous' throne type chair was sat on a slightly raised platform flanked by six fearsome Shock Troopers. Jem'hadar, Battle Droids, Neimoidian Warriors and a single female Vorta named Kilana made up the remainder of the bridge crew. No Cardassians were present, the reptilian beings preferring to exclusively staff their own vessels within the Sith Imperium rather than be under the command of others.

'Our Cardassians allies," Grievous thought with a snort. 'They are unduly arrogant and worse yet of little practical use. I do not understand why Lord Tyranus puts up with them. If I were in charge they'd soon either fall in line or be purged, as the earlier defective Jem'hadar Gamas had been. We do not need them to achieve victory. In fact if anything the Cardassians are an impediment to our cause rather than an asset. Only their territory is of any real value'

"General Grievous we're receiving an encoded transmission from Central Command, highest priority attached." Kilana announced receiving the information directly from her blinking headset. A technological innovation retained from Dominion days.

"Patch it through," Grievous commanded the Neimoidian technicians.

A life sized slightly flickering full color hologram of Lord Tyranus appeared on the holo emitter pad mounted directly in front of Grievous' chair. While Sith Imperium vessels used standard view screens for short range transmissions they retained holographic transmitters for long range communication, which had been upgraded by utilizing more lifelike Dominion inspired holo templates. Lord Tyranus' hologram spoke once Grievous and the former Dominion & CIS forces had acknowledged its' presence in typical slavish fashion.

"General Grievous it has been brought to my attention that the Alliance is gathering a fleet, primarily composed of retrofitted Star Fleet and Republic ships, near our border at Deep Space Nine. Intelligence reports indicate their intention is to launch a 'surprise raid' against our Droid Factory Worlds, crippling production before our new Battle Droid Army comes online. This cannot be permitted. Break off your upcoming siege of Qo'noS System divert the fleet to shore up our internal defenses. This is a direct order it cannot be countermanded, understood General?"

"Yes Lord Tyranus, thy will be done." Grievous said getting up from his chair and bowing low. Tyranus' hologram blinked out of existence a split second later without any further acknowledgment. Grievous begrudgingly passed on Tyranus' dictate to his crew. Much as it pained him crushing the Klingon Defense Forces and bringing their Empire under Sith control would have to await another day.

Star Trek Dimension - six months ago

Republic Fleet

"The CIS Fleet has jumped into hyperspace." One of the clone technicians reported. "An unknown alien vessel chased them off. Unknown alien vessel is hailing us. Audio only, they are asking if we require assistance. How should we respond General Kenobi?"

"By all means tell them we do, and then thank them for the help they've already provided us by dealing with the CIS Fleet." General Kenobi said.

"Yes sir," The clone technician said.

"Any idea where we are or what exactly happened yet?" Anakin asked fidgeting nervously.

"Long range sensors are only now coming back online now sir." Another clone technician answered. "It'll be a few more minutes before we can get our bearings. That Sep weapon did a real number on our systems. The ion charge completely scrambled everything that wasn't vital. Luckily systems flagged essential such as life support and basic operations are more heavily shielded against natural occurring ionic interference than those deemed not essential. Otherwise we'd be in far worse shape and far greater trouble."

"We're also lucky that weapon wasn't more powerful." Ahsoka said giving voice to a thought most of those around her were entertaining.

"Lucky indeed," Obi-wan said with a curt nod.

"What about the rest of the fleet?" Anakin asked. He was principally concerned with Padme's safety not that he could directly voice that concern.

"They are okay sir." A third clone technician quickly answered checking his readouts. "Even the least well shielded vessel in the fleet, the senatorial transport, has survived intact."

"That's a relief," Anakin declared with undue excitement at the news releasing a deep breath.

"It certainly is." Obi-wan said shooting his former padawan an appraising look. Before Obi-wan could question Anakin's reaction the first clone technician broke in.

"General Kenobi commanding officer of the alien vessel which has identified himself as 'Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise' wishes to meet with you and a delegation from our fleet."

"Sirs," The second clone technician said pre-empting Obi-wan's forthcoming reply. "Long range sensors are fully back online. We have completed a preliminary scan of the surrounding sector. The results appear to indicate we are no longer in familiar space. Furthermore fleet computers have thus far located no familiar stellar landmarks."

"Meaning," Anakin asked.

"Meaning we are no longer in our own galaxy, if our dimension." Obi-wan assumed.

"Correct sir," The clone technician confirmed. "Whatever that anomaly was it threw us clean out of known space."

Hesitating for only a few seconds to analysis what he'd been told Obi-wan spoke. "Contact the senatorial transport as the only representative of our Republican government present Senator Amidala should be present when we meet with the alien representatives."

"Relaying your request sir." The third clone technician said.

"Same applies to you Commander Rex." Obi-wan said.

"Sir," Rex said uncertainly.

"As the highest ranking clone trooper you should also be present." Obi-wan stated.

"Yes sir," Rex said snapping to attention and saluting proudly.

The respect Generals Kenobi and Skywalker showed his kind, and that they had instilled in young commander Tano, was one of the things Rex respected most about his superiors. Not all Jedi treated clones with such a high degree of respect, most treated them with little if any consideration in fact. Sadly they were often viewed more as disposable tools than living, sentient beings in their own right. Rex considered himself and his battalion both blessed and honored to serve under such wonderful Jedi.

USS Enterprise, sometime later

"Amazing," Anakin said inspecting Data closely. "He's a droid? I've never seen one who looks so, human."

"My creator Doctor Noonian Soong modeled my outward appearance upon his own." Data explained. "I take it androids are common in your place of origin?"

"They are, but of a different sort than yourself." Obi-wan said. "Once our formal meeting has concluded we'll gladly introduce you to several we have aboard our fleet."

"That would be most, enlightening. You have my thanks General Kenobi." Data said.

"Yes Mr. Data is a marvel, one we can all appreciate." Captain Picard said leaning forward across the conference table. "Tell me more about this war which is raging in your homeland."

"Captain Picard it is a terrible conflict manufactured in large part by Count Dooku rouge Jedi Master turned Sith Lord who is backed by greedy extra-governmental organizations seeking to line their own pockets with ill-gotten profit. Dooku promises greater autonomy for the worlds that embrace his cause but many, me included, suspect his true intentions is to create a dictatorship supported by the iron fist of his ruthless military commander General Grievous" Padme explained. "In many ways it mirrors your own conflict with the Dominion."

"Geordi, can the anomaly that brought our new friends here be replicated?" Captain Picard asked.

"I'm afraid not sir." Geordi La Forge said. "Their sensor logs indicate the circumstances involved were very, complex. I suspect precisely recreating such a freak accident would prove nearly impossible. I think our new friends, along with their enemies, may be stranded here long term."

"Very well I think it would be best if we continue these discussions at the nearest properly equipped Federation facility, Deep Space Nine." Captain Picard said. "Mr. Data provide the coordinates of Deep Space Nine to our new friends before they leave"

"Yes sir," Data said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all." Captain Picard said getting up from the senior staff conference room table.

"Likewise," Obi-wan said also getting to his feet.

Deep Space Nine, two weeks later

Negotiations dragged on between the Republic forces and Fredericton Alliance. Obi-wan and Padme had spent most of the two weeks since arriving on the station in meetings with the Alliance delegations, the Federation contingent was led by none other than legendary Ambassador Spoke recalled from his position as covert representative to Romulus. Soon the troubling news that Count Dooku and his compatriots had seized control of the Dominion forces in the Alpha quadrant in wake of the Founders' untimely demise gave a degree of urgency to the whole affair. Anakin, Ahsoka and many of the clone troopers meanwhile were free to roam the station as they pleased, barring certain security restrictions until diplomatic formalities were hammered out.

"Don't let him lock me up master. I'm not a common criminal." Ahsoka protested.

"You assaulted Quark." Worf growled. He'd been named acting head of station security following Odo's death a month prior.

"The Ferengi bartender," Anakin said unsure if he should take the matter seriously or laugh.

"He told me I could use his stupid holo suits for free then suggested I go out on a date with him in lieu of payment afterwards. He then got grabby, so I pushed him away." Ahsoka explained.

"She broke three of his ribs." Worf stated.

"With a push," Anakin said in disbelief.

"I used the Force." Ahsoka admitted avoiding eye contact with her master.

"Sorry Snips, my hands are tied." Anakin said putting up his hands and clasping them together.

"She'll be released tomorrow morning at 06:00 hours. Be there to retrieve her." Worf said.

"Master please," Ahsoka pleaded.

"Sorry Snips do the crime do the time." Anakin laughed. "See you at 06:00 tomorrow."

"Master," Ahsoka continued to whine until she and Worf disappeared around the corner Anakin smiled widely.

"Teenagers," Anakin said with a chuckle.

"Anakin there you are. I've be searching everywhere for you." Padme said running up and embracing her secret husband.

"I'm happy to see you too my Angel." Anakin said enjoying the feel of her body pressed against own. He sniffed her hair. He drank in her intoxicating scent. "How goes the negotiations?"

"Better than I had dared hope," Padme said. "They offered me a seat on the Federation Council and in light of the CIS and Alpha Quadrant Dominion merging into the Sith Imperium and to integrate the clones into Star Fleet. There is even talk of mass producing clones once a thorough review has been done."

"Yet you don't seem happy." Anakin said sensing Padme's sorrow through the Force. Knowing she was unhappy bothered him greatly. In truth he'd rather been distressed himself than see Padme distressed. She was his world, his everything.

"Ani I think it's time we came clean. Told everyone the truth about us, our life together," Padme said. "I can't go on living a lie."

"I'll be expelled from the Jedi Order." Anakin said troubled by Padme's words.

"Anakin you, Obi-wan and Ahsoka are this galaxy's Jedi Order." Padme said stating the obvious. "Do you honestly believe either Obi-wan or Ahsoka would make you go?"

"Good point, alright when should we tell them?" Anakin said with resignation.

"Soon," Padme said.

Kea IV near the Typhon Expanse, Beta Quadrant

Sela hated her current assignment poring over endless stellar reports. Its mind numbing boredom was the worst part. Following multiple failures she had been stripped of her military rank and exiled to this secret underground, her once promising career in shambles. The purpose of the underground complex, where she was currently the sole occupant, was monitoring unusual emissions from adjacent areas of the mysterious, not to mention sinister, Typhon Expanse.

Her life had been ruined all because of one man her hated foe Jean-Luc Picard. Oh how she despised the man. Somehow, someway, one day she vowed she'd see him paid in kind for her misery.

At present she was checking a series of anomalous sensor readings from one of the myriad of service tunnels craved from sheer rock. Although she suspected these readings were nothing one never could be too careful so close to Federation Space. Rounding a blind corner she found herself confronted by a dark robed hooded figure.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She demanded brandishing her army issued disruptor in threating fashion. "Answer or I'll shoot! There shall be no further warning!" She warned.

"By all means attack me." Asajj Ventress cooed in her silky voice. She filled back her hood and ignited one of her twin crimson lightsabers in one fluid motion.

Sela fired her disruptor a split second too late. Ventress cut the pistol style device in half with a combination of a forward motion of her body and a downward sweep of her lightsaber, which she clasped tightly in her right hand. Ventress then casually tossed her second lightsaber at Sela who caught the seemingly self-igniting blade somewhat clumsily in her own now free right hand. The half Romulan gazed at the strange device froze by uncertainty.

"Duel or die," Ventress said once more lunging forward.

Without much grace Sela miraculously defender herself again and again and again from Asajj's increasingly brutal onslaughts. After more than one full minute Ventress managed to finally trip Sela up disarming her. Sela fell to her knees as her weapon spun away. Ventress with her blade tip at the nap of Sela's neck then laughed, it was a cold hard sound.

How dare this alien bitch laugh at her misfortune! Sela down on her hands and knees thought. Rage boiled up from deep within her. Half-forgotten memories of her childhood came unbidden. Images and sounds of ridicule they'd heaped upon her in spite of her father's high station all because 'she wasn't a real Romulan' only a "half breed'

"Stop laughing at me!" Sela screamed an irresistible wave of energy emitted from around her. It blew Ventress away like a dry leaf before a fierce autumn wind. Sela then collapsed passing out from the strain.

When Sela awoke she was in her more meager sleeping quarters. She bolted up to a sitting position in her bed her heart racing, sweat running down her face. Her strange alien attacker was seated in a chair by her bedside. Sela gasped without luck her eyes traveled over her room searching for a weapon of any sort.

"I won't harm you. In fact I think we can be most useful to each other." Ventress said.

"Who are you?" Sela demanded her eyes narrowing.

"Asajj Ventress chief student of the Dark Lord of the Sith Tyranus," Ventress stated.

"Why did you attack me?" Sela asked her eyes never leaving Ventress.

"A test to see if you are as powerful in the Force as I first sensed," Ventress answered. "Congratulations you are."

"Wait, Sith you are the group of aliens who took control of the Dominion Force?." Sela said.

"Correct, and I offer you a place ruling those forces by my side." Ventress promised. "Once properly trained as my secret apprentice you and I together will easily overthrow my master taking his place. I sense it clearly. If not you wouldn't have been able to combat me both through the Force and using a lightsaber. How does unlimited power sound Sela?"

"Wonderful," Sela admitted in spite of herself already semi-seduced by Ventress' honey coated words. "Wait, the 'Force' what's that and how exactly do you know my name?" Sela said unfamiliar with the term and highly suspicious of Ventress' knowledge about her.

"I thought you'd never ask these vital questions, my soon to be apprentice." Ventress said smiling wickedly.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Three the New Order of Things

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension – Present Day

Vulcan, dusk

Jedi Grandmaster Plo Koon sat crossed legged on the precipice of the high plateau. Overhead dim red sunlight filtered through the murky atmosphere. From a traditionalist Jedi point of view most inhabitants of Vulcan represented perfection. Their complete emotional detachment and resulting devotion to pure logic as governing principle could be viewed as admirable. No doubt some of Koon's colleagues back in his dimension of origin, Grandmaster Yoda and Master Windu immediately sprang to mind, would agree with this assessment. Once, in the not so recent past, in fact, Koon would have shared such a rigid view. Recent events, however, had shown him such an unwavering interpretation of doctrine were not always best. In fact, inability to adapt could be disastrous. His mind drifted back examining events of recent weeks.

 _Five and one-half Months ago_

 _A week after the Republican Fleet had vanished, taking Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano along with Senator Padme Amidala with it, a small expeditionary force under the command of Jedi Master Plo Koon had been sent to investigate the circumstances surrounding the mysterious disappearance. Upon reaching the last known whereabouts of the missing Fleet the expeditionary force crossed paths with four other Jedi who were returning to friendly territory after successful missions of their own: one duo was Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her padawan Barriss Offee the other Kit Fisto and his padawan Nahdar Vebb. All four Jedi proved eager to assist with the search, especially Barriss Offee who was most concerned about Ahsoka Tano's wellbeing. Not long after the combined group must have triggered the lingering instability in space-time, perhaps via their multiple scans, because they were pulled through a maelstrom. They then found themselves in a strange new galaxy. After a few misunderstandings with the locals they were taken to meet with their lost comrades, which is when matters became even more complicated for the displaced Jedi._

 _Plo Koon rightly suspected by their oddly nervous and evasive behavior that the three previously marooned Jedi were hiding something major, within another week he was proven correct. Koon and the other four Jedi were then told the truth. Jedi Knight Skywalker had for some considerable time lived a double life right under the nose of the old Order. Skywalker and Senator Amidala were lovers worse yet they were also married, had been for years. The inaugural meeting of the newly formed Jedi Council in the old mountain temple complex on Vulcan, that had graciously been gifted to the Order on behalf of the Federation by the Vulcan people, two weeks later proved anything but joyous or harmonious._

 _Plo Koon, unanimously elected Grandmaster mere moments ago, presided over a meeting of the entire Jedi Order save Knight Skywalker in the spacious, open-air meeting chamber. They sat on rounded, comfortable chairs in a semi-circle. Koon positioned roughly at the apex of the formation. Anakin's seat conspicuous by its emptiness. Padme and Anakin stood in the middle of the formation. While Anakin's eyes were downcast seemingly embarrassed by the situation Padme held her head up. Anakin meanwhile dared not make eye contact with any of his confused, disappointed or disapproving peers. Anakin took special pains to avoid looking directly at either Obi-wan or Ahsoka. Padme on the other gazed fiercely at the Jedi as if daring anyone of them to speak out against her and Anakin's forbidden relationship. Her demeanor was one of defiance._

 _"I'm not sorry for what we've done, our love is nothing but pure." Padme said at last following a tense silence._

 _Plo Koon considered his options carefully before he spoke. He knew the eyes of his brethren were on him. In a closed-door meeting that had preceded this open session of the entire Order his fellow masters Fisto, Kenobi and Unduli had each expressed great concern. They were all also uncertain how to handle the matter, even the typically laid-back Fisto was slightly unnerved by the developments. Koon knew he must move forward with the utmost caution, lest he make a terrible mistake. One which could tip the balance between light and dark in this new place where they found themselves. Whenever he had meditated about the thorny issue of Skaywalker's marriage the Force had warned him that expelling Skywalker from the Order would cause unforeseen negative side effects and possibly tip the burgeoning conflict in favor of the new Sith Imperium. Decisive action was clearly required on his part, Koon only hoped he would make the right choice. What had further complicated matters greatly was Skywalker's confession of a far worse action in his past._

 _"Knight Skywalker, Senator Amidala," Plo Koon said his usually gentle voice firm with authority. "While this body expresses misgivings concerning the deception you have both knowingly taken part in, we cannot condemn your relationship. Too long have the Jedi denied their compassionate nature. Emotion in and of itself is not our enemy. Do not misunderstand my words, negative emotion must still be avoided, however, positive emotion is to be permitted under the new charter we are to enact here this day." Koon turned to the others each of who indicated their consent. "So say we one, so say we all." He then cast his masked gaze firmly on Anakin. "Be warned Knight Skywalker no further deception on your part shall be tolerated by this body. If we discover you have deceived us again you shall be immediately expelled._

 _"As for the far more troubling matter of the Sand People Massacre." Plo Koon said his voice growing very grave indeed. Expressions of disgust played across the features of Fisto and Unduli. Obi-wan meanwhile directed a withering stare at his former padawan who still refused to stop studying the geometrically decorated mosaic floor. "It is the judgment of this body that you undergo psychological counseling, including Vulcan meditation techniques, to properly manage and bring your anger under effective control. Until such time as you are deemed emotionally stable you will remain under the supervision of Master Kenobi while in the field. Furthermore, until this matter has been resolved to our satisfaction padawan Tano is likewise place under Master Kenobi's direction supervision. Henceforth he shall be solely responsible for her further instruction in the Jedi way." Ahsoka appeared as if she wanted to speak out, but quick glances from Koon then Obi-wan silenced any protest. "Do you understand and accept our findings Knight Skywalker?"_

 _"I do Grandmaster Koon," Anakin said sheepishly finally making eye contact with Koon then briefly with Obi-wan._

 _Plo Koon's tone remained all business as he continued to directly address the troubled young knight. "Knight Skywalker I strongly suggest you thank Master Kenobi. If he had not agreed to our terms, you could very well have faced expulsion. This meeting is adjourned, may the Force be with you all." Plo Koon said getting up from his seat._

Present Day

Vulcan, dusk

Plo Koon ended his afternoon mediation. He stood up stretching his body. His brown robes flapped in the warm, dry breeze. Not far away, relatively speaking, the Jedi Grandmaster was aware of the space battle raging between an allied fleet and one of the Sith Imperium. Sadly this Federation world, as were so many others, was under direct threat from the conflict. What a pity he thought.

"Master," A soft female voice said from behind Koon.

"Greetings my padawan." Without seeing the voice's owner Plo Koon knew her. Her presence shone brightly through Force.

She was his current apprentice a young, dark skin Vulcan called Asil. Asil was the daughter of Tuvok a Starfleet lieutenant. Unlike the vast majority of Vulcans, Asil did not try to suppress her emotions. In fact she was rather open in displaying them, perhaps slightly too open at times. She was also very strong in the Force. While her raw talent was somewhat below that of the famous, or perhaps infamous given current events, Anakin Skywalker there was no denying her prodigy status. At their first meeting, the Force had told Koon he must train her in the ways of Jedi. Never one to ignore such a strong invitation from the Force he took her as his first padawan learner in many years.

"I sense you are troubled Asil." Plo Koon said. His hands folded behind his back.

"The fleet battle grows ever closer," Asil said. Like her master, she was dressed in the simple brown robes of the Jedi. "Perhaps it would prove prudent if we departed master?"

"Trust in the will of the Force young one, now is not the time. I sense our presence is yet required." Koon said staring at the spectacular view of the rugged valley below afforded by their position.

"Of course master. I apologize for my rashness." Asil said with a quick bow of her head.

"What news of the Eleventh Fleet?" Koon asked.

"There has been no further information since they departed Deep Space Nine at 06:00 hours, Federation Standard Time," Asil answered. Her long black padawan braid flapped in the stiffening wind. "However, I must report indications from Starfleet Intelligence are that the large enemy fleet under command of General Grievous has unexpectedly broken off its siege of Qo'noS and left Klingon Space via hyper jump. They may intend to intercept the Eleventh Floor."

"I see." Plo Koon said. He sent a warning through the Force to Obi-wan, Ashoka, and Anakin. He hoped they received his message in time.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Four Old Heroes and a New Villain

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension – Present Day

Federation Space occupied by the Sith Imperium not far from the Celtris System

The USS _Final Frontier_ proceeded through hostile territory on silent running. For a training ship primarily staffed by cadets, the vessel had performed remarkably well given the present dire circumstances. On a routine training exercise Three months ago the _Final Frontier_ had been caught behind enemy lines when the freshly minted Sith Imperium launched its first major offensive. A surprise attack which crippled Alliance resistance throughout dozens of sectors. In less than a standard solar day of twenty-six hours the joint Federation/Klingon/Romulan Seventeenth Fleet which protected the Federation border in a line running through three key sectors of space, Delta, Gamma, and Kalandra, was all but obliterated. The Battle, if one could call it that with a straight face, of Nobelia Prime was the worst disaster Star Fleet suffered since Wolf 359. The massive Sith Fleet under command of General Grievous used newly installed hyperdrive technology to surprise the Alliance ships relentlessly bombarding them while most remained in their berths. In a matter of hours, the training crew of _Final Frontier_ went from being in friendly space to being surrounded on all sides by swarms of bloodthirsty foes bent on their destruction. Cut off without hope of assistance of any sort in their retrofitted Constitution Class ship they only survived the past three months of sheer hell through a combination of luck, determination and skillful maneuvering. In spite of their plight or perhaps because of it they proved unbelievably successful against Sith troops. Picking their targets carefully they soon became a major thorn in the side of heir foes through a series of hit and run attacks that dealt a disproportionately large amount of damage and frustration to Sith Imperium plans.

But that was in the past best concentrate on the future. These were the thoughts of Commodore James Tiberius Kirk as he sat in his command chair. There were times when he could hardly believe he was actually present in the 24th Century and commanding a starship in a time of war none the less.

Kirk could easily have died on Veridian III fighting Soran if not for some timely intervention on his behalf by Captain Picard. After spending decades of artificial bliss trapped in the mysterious anomaly known as the Nexus, he at first did not know what to do with his new lease on life. Following many late night subspace talks with his friends Spock and McCoy he decided his best course of action was to pass his vast store house of knowledge onto the next generation. Three years ago he accepted an instructor position in hands-on officer training with Starfleet Academy along with the rank of commodore. They wanted to make him an admiral again but he would have none of that. There would be no sitting behind a desk collecting dust for him, no sir. At Starfleet Academy he ran into a familiar face his old chief engineer Montgomery Scott. Captain Scott had also recently accepted an instructor position there in practical engineering. Everything went well with his new position better than Kirk had hoped for in fact until the Dominion and then their successors the Sith came along.

"Commodore we're picking up chatter on subspace radio I think you'll find interesting." A female Bolian cadet clad in a yellow Star Fleet uniform and working at the communications station informed Kirk. The concern in her voice spoke volumes.

"Patch it through lieutenant," Kirk said. He had given his crew honorary ranks after the first two weeks of their isolation. He felt they both deserved the distinctions as well as thought it would help with their at times sagging moral.

 _"This is fleet commander Jean-Luc Picard all galaxy wings assume a central position in the formation. We are nearing the Juhrya System. An enemy flight has been spotted prepare for engagement."_ A familiar voice said.

 _"This is General Grievous we have spotted the enemy fleet, five minutes to intercept. All personnel man your battle stations."_ Another equally familiar voice stated.

"Commodore long range sensor indicate the Alliance ships are facing a force that outnumbers them by nearly three to one." A male Vulcan cadet clad in red who stood to Kirk's right said. "I estimate their chances of success at 17.32% sir."

"Captain Scott," Kirk said tapping the communication controls on his chair thoughtfully.

"Aye sir," Scottie's voice came through loud and clear.

"Do we have enough quantum torpedoes left to destroy the droid factory worlds in the Celtris System?" Kirk asked. Like everyone else onboard, he was aware of the Alliance plan via intercepted decoded friendly transmissions.

"Aye maybe, but first we'd have ta somehow get by the automatic defense systems protecting the Celtris System. Which would take a small well equipped fleet Commodore nay one ship." Scottie's voice said.

"Understood," Kirk said.

Kirk considered his next move carefully. He knew the eyes of everyone on the bridge were on him. He took a deep breath then slowly exhaled before he again spoke.

"We have a duty to protect the Federation, her allies and all she stands for as well as to honor the memory of those who came before us. Win or lose this day let's make certain history never forgets the brave officers of Starfleet Academy!" He said. His words were met by thunderous applause. He sat back down in his chair. "And Scottie I'll need a backup plan just in case. A sure fire way to cripple those factories using a minimum number of quantum torpedoes or even none if need be."

"Aye sir, I'll see what I can do." Scott's voice said.

Now comes the hard part he thought sitting back down in his seat wearily. How could they possibly pull this one off?

The Delta Quadrant Unimartix Zero-One

The recently elevated Queen previous designation Seven of Nine tertiary adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One stretched out her mind surveying her vast domain. She was afforded much greater autonomy than he processors. Her own unique personality given free reign to develop further and do as it pleased with certain important restrictions of course. This drastic change in policy had been implemented following a series of rapid devastating defeats inflicted upon the Collective not least of which was the loss of the previous longtime Queen several months before.

The young Queen inspected her upgraded body with what one might term pleasure or at least the shadow of pride. Most of her feminine form was covered in obsidian colored bio-mechanical armor save her pale humanoid hands, neck, shoulders and head. Her eyes had been replaced by electronic ones boasting silver lined life like spheres. The back of skull lacked the crown type structure of her immediate predecessor, instead being smooth and unblemished. From a certain point of view she was a work of art, if a deadly one.

Queen Seven as she preferred to think of herself noticed a point of great interest in the Gamma Quadrant. A ship which contained new life forms and technology. Adding these entities' diverseness to their own would greatly improve the Collective. she moved a nearby sphere to intercept. She was less than pleased an hour later the sphere was destroyed when three other similar vessels to that of her target arrived. These "battle droids" were more resistant than she assumed they would be. No matter another opportunity would eventually present itself. Until then she would content herself with the conquest of soon to be her latest domain, fluidic space.

She was Borg. Nothing was beyond her abilities. In time she would bring order to all, it was her destiny.

To Be Continued

 **Next up the first full length chapter which shall feature the Battle of Juhrya _._**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Five The Battle of Juhrya

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension – Three days ago

Cardassia Prime deep inside Sith Imperium space, morning

"It is imperative we increase ship production at the Monac Shipyards," Weyoun said as he, Lord Tyranus and a sullen Legate Damar went over the latest tactical data in the locus of Cardassian Central Command. "We'll soon need far more vessels both to hold the prizes Imperium troops in service of our glorious gods have recently acquired, and so we can ferry newly activated occupation droids to their assigned positions."

"By how much?" Damar grumbled a half full glass of kanar in his left hand. Tyranus' upper lip curled upward in a visible, if subtle, show of disdain for his drunken Cardassian underling.

"Triple would be ideal," Weyoun said.

"That won't be easy. Our technicians there are already overworked. They are pulling 20-hour shifts out of a 26-hour day. They hardly have enough time to sleep or eat as is." Damar protested.

"Then we'll replace them with technicians who do not require sleep or sustenance beyond that derived from recharging," Tyranus said with a dismissive wave of his right hand.

"Replace our loyal Cardassian workers with mindless technical droids, never." Damar said somewhat to forcefully. He realized his mistake almost at once when he felt invisible fingers closing around his windpipe. "I,,,meant,,,no,, disrespect,,my,,lord," He cracked out. Immediately the pressure dissipated.

"Make preparations to send as many detachments of technical droids as required to the Monac Shipyards at once," Tyranus said to Weyoun. He did not spare Damar a second glance.

"Yes my lord," Weyoun said with a slight bow.

Damar rubbed his sore neck then downed the rest of his glass of kanar. He noted the smug expression on Weyoun's face. One day he would teach that little Vorta a lesson in respect, but not soon not today.

"Pardon the interruption my lords, but we have a problem." A male Cardassian said entering the room. The man appeared flustered. Tyranus, Weyoun and Damar turned their collective attention to the soldier.

"What kind of a problem?" Damar asked. A tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Me," An all to familiar face said. He entered the room escorted by a Bx Commando Droid on his right a Jem'hadar on his left. He glanced around the chamber at all the silent beings then he again spoke. "Isn't anyone going to welcome me home?" Gul Dukat inquired.

"That honor is reserved for heroes Dukat, not failures," Weyoun spat. His words full of venom. "Have you forgotten under your 'leadership' the former Dominion almost lost this war. If not for the divine intervention of the holy Sith Order we would have been defeated."

"So I've heard," Dukat said glancing at Tyranus.

"Why have you come here?" Damar gulped. Had his ex-commander returned seeking revenge against him for the death of Dukat's daughter Ziyal? Damar's free hand crept towards his holstered service pistol.

"I thought it was obvious. I've come to take my revenge on Captain Benjamin Sisko and the Federation." Dukat said a gleam madness in his eyes.

"We're in a life and death struggle the stakes being the control of half a galaxy and all your concerned with is a petty quest for revenge." Weyoun laughed. "You haven't changed one bit Dukat. We don't have time for this foolishness. Take him away."

"On the contrary Weyoun, I'm a new man. In a fashion, one could say I've been reborn." Dukat said the spark of insanity never leaving his gaze. He stepped away from the confused guards and moved directly in front of the trio. "I no longer have a need for conquest or power. I've moved far beyond such ultimately meaningless matters. I exist in a state of complete and utter clarity. A clarity I intend to share with the universe."

"You're right Dukat you have changed. You've lost your mind." Weyoun said with a sneer.

"What could you possibly offer us?" Tyranus said. The Force whispered beware of this one. He could offer either defeat or victory. Utmost caution must be exercised.

"What you desire most control of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants," Dukat stated. Weyoun chuckled but Tyranus silenced him with a yellow eyed glance. Dukat continued. "All I require is a certain Bajoran artifact one of many the Cardassians appropriated during the occupation."

"How will this artifact assist us?" Weyoun said. In spite of his lord's interest, he still felt dealing with the imbecilic Dukat was a waste of time.

"Let's just say it will make it possible for Dominion ah I mean Sith Imperium reinforcements to pour through the Bajoran Wormhole and crush Captain Benjamin Sisko, along with the other members of the Alliance, once and for all. Even with your hyperdrives travel between the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants requires months. By the time you've equipped every Jem'hadar ship with the technology years will have passed. You can not afford such a prolonged delay if you wish to conquer the galaxy. You may have snuck a single small stealth ship through the Wormhole and back again, however, the chances of repeating that feat are near impossible little own to bring through a fleet of any size."

Tyranus eyed Dukat warily. One elegant eyebrow fluttered up then slowly sank back down. How could this apparent madman know of his journey through the Dominion holdings in the Gamma Quadrant? The trip during which he had exterminated the dying remnants of the Founders and took full control of what was rightfully his. Once more he sensed something odd, unwholesome about this man. Considering the man's volatile nature Tyranus decided it would be best if Dukat remained blissful ignorant of the Sith Lord's secret project. If Dukat learned the nature of that project there would be trouble he foresaw.

"Very well Dukat you may inspect our collection of Bajoran artifacts," Tyranus said. "Be warned if this is a trick I guarantee you'll beg for death before I'm finished with you."

Dukat nodded. A deranged smile spread across his face. He shuffled out of the room his escorts remained beside him.

One day later Dukat stood in the locus of Central Command. In his hands was held a red wooden box which looked ancient. "Behold the key to victory." Dukat declared. Tyranus, Weyoun, and Damar stared at him skeptically.

"The wormhole is much more than the gateway to the Gamma Quadrant, it's the temple of the Prophets. It's from there that they smile benevolently down on Bajor. It's from there that they protect that world and the those who are friends of Bajor." Dukat explained. He placed the box carefully on a table prepared according to his instructions. He lit two candles and opened the box. Out of which he took a crude clay figure. "We wasted our time fighting the Bajorans when we should have been fighting their gods."

"How do you fight a god?" Damar wanted to know.

"I'll show you," Dukat said. He went through a complicated ritual that ended when he snapped the figure in half. A strange red energy emerged and seemingly entered into Dukat whose eyes turned red.

Outside the Juhrya System present day

On board the flagship of the Starfleet portion of the allied fleet and its command vessel the _USS Enterprise-D_ Captain Jean Luc-Picard mentally prepared for what was to come. The massive bridge view screen was dominated by a forbidding scene. There directly in the path of the allied fleet lay an enemy fleet nearly three times larger.

Star Fleet, the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire and the Republic on short notice managed to cobble together a fleet made up of 337 ships, counting fighters and troop transports. By Data's calculations 1243 CIS, Cardassian, and Jem'Hadar vessels, mainly battleships, blocked their path. Getting through would not be easy.

"We're being hailed." Data said from ops.

"On screen," Picard said.

An image of General Grievous appeared by his right side stood his Vorta advisor Kilana. "Greetings Captain Picard we are honored by your presence. It is not every day we meet the commander of the Federation Flagship. Your reputation proceeds your Picard. " Grievous said in mocking fashion.

"As does your own General Grievous," Picard said.

"Oh really," Grievous said.

"The reputation of a coward, murderer and genocidal maniac," Picard said evenly.

"Ha, ha, ha, I like you, Picard." Grievous laughed. His demeanor turned more serious. "A pity I must kill you."

"You're welcome to try," Picard said his eyes narrowing. Riker made a gesture of his right hand and Data cut the transmission. Picard then addressed the fleet, "attack pattern epsilon."

In space, hundreds upon hundreds of phasers, plasma blasters, disruptors, and torpedoes fired illuminating the darkness in a kaleidoscope of rainbow colors. Droid and Republican fighters skirted between the far larger ships. These, often single individual propelled ships, fired at each and scored occasional hits. Sheer pandemonium reigned.

Deep Space Nine

Dukat transported into the Bajoran shire. He reached inside the force field and grabbed the orb protected within. Dukat released the red energy, in truth a Pah-wraith, which turned the orb black. In space the Bajoran Wormhole imploded.

Outside the Juhrya System

Within less than half a standard hour it became painfully aware to any impartial observer that the Alliance Fleet was in deep trouble. Thanks in large part to greater fire powered coupled with multiple kamikaze runs by Jem'Hadar vessels functional Alliance ships numbered under 150. By contrast, functional Sith Imperium ships numbered over 1000.

 _USS Enterprise-D_

Eight enemy ships pounded relentlessly on the galaxy class starship. Her hull was pitted by craters and one warp nacelle damaged and venting plasma. She could not last much longer.

"Withdraw," Captain Picard said as he tightly held onto his command chair while the ship rocked violently around him.

 _USS Defiant_

On the _USS Defiant_ things were also in a dire state of affairs. Streams of steam vented everywhere through punctured deck plates. Pieces of shattered circuits were scattered all about.

"We're being torn apart," Commander Worf growled from his position at tactical as the ship violently rocked back and forth.

"They've lost almost the same number of ships we have," Chief of Engineering Miles O'Brien said. "The only problem is they can afford those losses we can't."

Captain Sisko hated to sign off on the order but there were no other options. "Withdraw," He said.

"Could you repeat that sir?" Ensign Nog at navigation said in disbelief.

"You heard me Ensign withdraw," Sisko said a wave of dizziness overcame him. He winced.

"Are you alright Benjamin?" Jadzia Dax asked from her station concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine old man." Sisko lied.

Jedi Starfighters

Anakin Skywalker had been in many tight spots over the course of his young life, too many in fact. His current predicament, however, was one of his worse. Droid and Jem'Hadar fighters were all over him. At every turn, they were there. What Anakin despised most about the Jem'Hadar was the fact they did not mind committing suicide if they took an enemy or two with them. Every other instant it seemed he narrowly avoided a collision with one of their smaller vessels. Anakin swore in Huttese following the latest such incident.

"R2 give me a better navigation plan so I can more easily avoid those nuts," Anakin called back to his faithful astromech droid. R2-D2 beeped back at his companion. "I know plotting a safe course through this mess is difficult."

"Anakin a withdrawal order has been issued by fleet command." Obi-wan Kenobi's voice crackled over the communication challenge. "Make for the Entreprise. She's taken heavy damage we need to protect her until what's left of the fleet has successfully departed the battlefield.

"But master we can win this thing. I know we can." Anakin protested.

"The matter is not up for debate Anakin orders are orders, fallback." Obi-wan's voice said.

Reluctantly Anakin followed the lead blazed by Obi-wan's Jedi Fighter. Ashoka Tano's and Barriss Offee's fighters joined them. The four Jedi then looked on in horror as the _Malevolence_ fired its massive ion cannons directly at the _Enterprise-D_ disabling the starship. A Jem'Hadar vessel appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the drive section of the crippled vessel.

 _USS Enterprise-D_

"All hands abandon ship!" Captain Picard ordered.

 _Malevolence_

"The Enterprise has been crippled general. They are launching their escape pods as we speak." Kilana said proudly. "Once more our troops have proven their superiority in combat."

"Order our ships to pick off any escape pods within range." general Grievous commanded.

Jedi Starfighters

Enraged Anakin took out as many enemy fighters as he could. He concentrated his efforts on the Jem'Hadar. He would make the soulless alien monsters pay for their crimes.

The Force screamed a warning Anakin narrowly avoided being cornered by three droid fighters. He banked the starfighter hard to the left then to the right. Two Jem'Hadar ships loomed up in front of him. He was about to execute another fancy evasive maneuver when the enemy ships were blown apart by twin volleys of pulse phaser blasts from the Defiant.

"General Skywalker are you okay?" the voice of Sisko said.

"I am now, thanks for the save Captain Sisko," Anakin said. "We've got to protect those escape pods before it's to late."

Battle Droid Production Complex in orbit between Celtris II and Celtris III

The male Vorta called Yelgrun was overseer of the battle droid factories in the Celtris System. His counterpart was a Tactical Droid nicknamed "Hobok" by the Jem'Hadar stationed there. Technically speak neither Yelgrun or Hobok were in charge of the overall operation. That distinction belonged to a female Sith acolyte named Jen'Dhasi (Jennn Duh-Hus-Hee). Her named meant "Dark Beauty" in the language of the long vanished ancient Sith species.

"An unauthorized ship is approaching our outer security perimeter." A male Neimoidian technician, one of many stationed at various controls throughout the large room, announced.

"On screen," Yelgrun commanded. An image of the _USS Final Frontier_ appeared on the large overhead display.

"Orders," The Neimoidian technician inquired.

"We wait they are no threat at present besides dealing with them may provide a welcome distraction," Jen'Dhasi said cutting Yelgrun and Hobok off before either could answer. She tossed back her black hood revealing a face the crew of Deep Space Nine would have recognized immediately, that or Tora Ziyal!

In truth, Jen'Dhasi was not Ziyal in a pure sense. Rather she was a clone created by Tyranus once he discovered latent Force ability in the original Ziyal's DNA. When the CIS took over the Dominion they instituted a blood screening program to locate potential Sith. Ziyal's samples were already on file with the Cardassian government so they were screened very early on. Dominion scientists were experts on cloning thus Tyranus had ordered a clone of Ziyal created at once. A clone programmed to hate the Alliance and be a loyal Sith follower. A clone who now help safeguard the Celtris system. A clone who Kirk, Scottie and their crew would soon have to face to complete their mission.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Six Rescue

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension – Present Day

Outside the Juhrya System

Aboard the shattered remains of the USS Enterprise-D klaxons wailed, fires burned uncontrollably, smoke choked the air, small explosions occurred continuously, intermittent showers of sparks fell at irregular intervals on those trying desperately to escape the doomed ship. It was a screen worthy of any artistic interpretation of Sith Hell the "hero without fear" Anakin Skywalker thought as he picked his way through the chaos. He took a series of deep breaths through the respirator unit he wore then with grim determination continued onward.

A few moments before Anakin along with his former padawan Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee had transported over from their Jedi starfighters by way of the teleportation devices aboard the _USS Defiant_. As Obi-wan Kenobi pointed out at the time it was a rash course of action. While Anakin agreed, however, he could think of no better plan to save those aboard the stricken vessel. Anakin could not let innocents die little own his good friends in his dimension such as Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Commander William Riker, Counselor Deanna Troi, Docter Beverly Crusher, Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge, Data, exact. He only hoped R2-D2 and the other astrometric droids could handle safely piloting the Jedi starfighters through the war zone on their own. With Jedi masters Obi-wan, Luminara Unduli and the _Defiant_ crew providing cover things should work out.

"Master,, I mean Anakin over here," Ahsoka called out from somewhere ahead of Anakin. Ahsoka was still having a difficult time accepting the fact Anakin was no longer her master rather Obi-wan was. She shot Anakin an awkward expression through her transparent face mask. By her side, Barriss appeared uncomfortable but said nothing.

"It's okay Snips," Anakin assured her. "What have you found?"

"These doors leading to the main bridge are jammed. I can't open them either with the security override codes Captain Sisko sent us or manually." Ahsoka said.

"Then we'll just have to use an alternative method of entry," Anakin said.

Ahsoka and Barriss nodded. Three blades of humming energy sprang to life, one green the other two blue. With synchronized movements, the three Jedi made short work of the barrier. On the bridge, they found Picard, Riker, and Troi laying on the floor unconscious. All the other personnel were dead, save one. Data sttod at the only functional terminal desperately attempting to bypass the damaged transporter relay controls.

"Data what happened?" Anakin asked rushing onto the bridge heedless of the danger.

"A power conduit running beneath the bridge overload." The human type android explained. His fingers flew over the control panel with inhuman speed and precision. "Captain Picard and the others were caught in the resulting explosion. Only Commander Riker, Counselor Troi, and Captain Picard survived I speculate this was due to their relatively sheltered position from the blast. They, however, are severely injured and require immediate medical attention. I have thus far been unable to either communicate with the rest of the ship or access transporter control. We must assume we are the sole survivors." Data indicated the glowing molten trench that now ran through the middle of the bridge.

Anakin activated his wrist mounted audio communication unit. "Captain Sisko this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, come in."

"Anakin we can hardly hear you." The crackling voice of Sisko answered after a pronounced pause. "What is going on over there?"

"I can hardly hear you either. The fighting must be interfering with our transmissions. We've found four survivors." Anakin said. "Four to beam up."

"I wish to remain here." Data said stepping away from the terminal. "I feel I can be of assistance. Unlike the three of you, I am familiar with the layout of this ship." Anakin nodded.

"Correction, make that three to beam up," Anakin said.

"Understood, good luck Sisko out." The crackling voice of Sisko said. Picard, Riker and Troi vanished in a wash of shimmering white-blue light.

"Sensors indicate there are weak life signs in medical and main engineering." Data said.

Anakin considered the skill sets of his makeshift team before again speaking. "Ahsoka you and I will take the medical bay. Data and Barriss head for main engineering." The four then went their separate ways.

Some time later following multiple detours around impassible hallways, Jefferies tubes and turbo lifts Anakin and Ahsoka arrived in the medical bay. Inside they found Doctor Beverly Crush cradling her broken right arm a nasty laceration on her forehead. She coward in a corner far from the door. As Ahsoka rushed forward the Force screamed a warning at Anakin.

"Ahsoka watch out!" Anakin yelled.

A group of six BX Commando Droids appeared from the shadows. Anakin swung into action decapitating a pair of them with a quick fluid motion of his lightsaber. Ahsoka dodged a vibroblade blade aimed at her chest then delivered a blow with her lightsaber that bisected the offending droid. Ahsoka and Anakin dodged a flurry of blaster bolts as they took care of the remaining three assailants.

"Wonderful," Anakin said driving his blade through the head of the last remaining droid. "They've sent over a boarding party. Who knows how many Sith troops are here already or will be soon. We better make tracks."

Anakin activated his communicator. "Captain Sisko two to beam up. We found Doctor Crush. She's in rough shape. Padawan Tano will be accompanying her."

"Understood," Sisko's voice crackled.

"Ahsoka go with the doctor to the _Defiant_. I'll go assist Data and Barriss in engineering."

"No way M-, Anakin we're a team." Ahsoka protested.

"That is a direct order." Anakin said. He then added. "I may not be your master anymore but I still outrank you. Don't make me pull the seniority card because I will. Anakin here, two beam up." Before Ahsoka could further object she and Dr. Crusher vanished in a shimmer of white-blue light. "Sorry Snips, I won't put your life in unnecessary danger. No doubt this unstable wreck is crawling with baddies. I feel much better knowing your safe and sound waiting for me on the _Defiant_." With the light from his lit lightsaber leading the way Anakin stalked out of the medical bay.

Main Engineering, not long after

When Data and Barriss arrived they soon discovered the Engineering Section was in far worse shape than the rest of the ship. The warp core was venting ionized plasma. Other than Geordi the entire engineering staff lay dead. Geordi had not survived the disaster unscathed either. The left side of his torso including his hand was badly burned and his visor had endured a crippling crack that ran its length. Barely able to see he was trying as hard as he could to manually eject the damaged warp core.

"Geordi we must leave here at once! We cannot transport from this location the radiation will interfere with the matter streams!" Data shouted over the loud clanking of the laboring engines.

"Data I have to eject the core! If I don't the ship will vaporize in under ten minutes!" Geordi shouted back.

"Geordi the _Enterprise_ is lost!" Data shouted.

Barriss sensed a disturbance in the Force she instinctively ducked narrowly avoiding an incoming blow from an electrostaff skillfully aimed at her head. The blow had originated from one of eight IG series MagnaGuards that had silently entered the chamber. Each clicked on their electrostaffs readying for battle.

"There's no more time for debate boys!" Barriss shouted dodging another blow then another. "These bots mean business!"

Barriss literally disarmed one attacker before falling victim to a blow from behind. The force of the current coursing through her back sent her to the floor. Data pulled out his phaser. He fired picking of two droids before a whirlwind of azure motion tore through the remaining MagnaGuards dismembering them. The victory was shorted lived. Four more MagnaGuards accompanied by ten BX Commando Droids and twenty B1 Battle Droids flooded inside the chamber.

"Go, I'll hold them off," Anakin shouted.

"Give me another second! I know I can do this!" Geordi shouted.

Barriss made a decision. She used the Force to render Geordi unconscious. "Sorry, but you left me one choice." She said. Data scooped up his best friend and they made their way into the hallway. "Captain Sisko this is Barriss Offee three to beam out!" Barriss, Geordi, and Data vanished.

Over the next two minutes, Anakin battled the droids. Each time he would make headway more droids would appear to replace those he had dismantled. He swore under his breath in Huttese. Sensing there was no other choice Anakin activated his communicator.

"Captain Sisko I could really use a lift right now!" Anakin shouted.

Anakin's form sparkled once, twice, three times but nothing happened. On the Defiant they could not get a transporter lock on the young Jedi Knight. It took a bout of rather creative thinking on the part of the transporter operator to finally overcome the problem, the use of twin confinement beams creating temporary double transporter patterns. Anakin shimmered, disappeared then a second later reappeared just in time to receive a series of stun bolts which knocked him out cold.

 _USS Defiant_

"Whew that was a close one," Anakin said deactivating his lightsaber. He clipped the lightsaber hilt to his belt.

"You made it," Ahsoka squealed in delight. She hugged Anakin tightly the moment he stepped off the transporter pad.

Barriss smiled at Anakin warmly patting him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright Anakin." She said.

"As am I." Data said far more stiffly.

This whole openly showing emotions thing amongst the Jedi was going to take some getting use to Anakin thought. "Thanks," He said. Barris and Data then departed as did the transporter operator leaving Anakin and Ahsoka alone.

"I never had a chance to tell you how sorry I am Snips, about everything. I should have told you. I would have if I hadn't been so afraid." Anakin said once Ahsoka broke their embrace. "I hope someday you'll forgive me."

"What you dud hurt me deeply. I'm not going to lie." Ahsoka said her eyes full of doubt. "You were my master, my teacher. Our relationship was supposed to be one based on trust. I trusted you with my secrets, my doubts. Why couldn't you do the same?"

"Fear of how you'd react. That you'd think lesser of me, perhaps end up hating me." Anakin said honestly.

"No matter what I could never hate you Skyguy," Ahsoka said. "You've always been there for me. I trusted you with my life. I still do. Today you may have saved my life again. Barriss told me it got hairy over there after you made me leave."

"Barriss," Anakin said in an exaggerated fashion. "She's such a gossip."

"That she is." Ahsoka laughed. Ahsoka then hesitated. She chewed on her lower lip before continuing. "I, love you like a big brother Anakin." She then quickly added. "I hope I haven't overstepped our boundaries?"

"I feel the same way, little sis," Anakin said smiling. They both laughed happily.

 _Malevolence_

"Reports from our boarding parties indicate the Enterprise will soon explode. We should move to a safe distance." Kilana the Vorta reported.

"What has our boarding parties managed to salvage?" General Grievous asked from his command chair.

Due to the volatile nature of the wreck, Grievous had only sent non-organic troops. Frankly, he could not care less how many useless droids he lost should the ship destruct earlier than anticipated. They were expandable.

"One high-value prisoner," Kilana reported.

"Bring him before me," Grievous said. He was rather disappointed by the announcement. He withheld commendation of the effort however until he learned the identity of this supposed "high-value" prisoner.

"At once general," Kilana said.

In a shimmer of purple light, two of his MagnaGuards appeared before him. They flanked a familiar unconscious young man. Each held onto an arm propping the young man up.

"Anakin Skywalker," Grievous said his yellow reptilian eyes growing wide at the thought of what this latest capture meant to the war effort.

His master Lord Tyranus fka Count Dooku no doubt would richly reward all involved with Skywalker's capture. In the general's opinion, such a prize was rarer than a truly pacifist Jedi. And he had ordered the broadening of the crippled Enterprise. His stock would surely rise within the Sith Imperium.

"Orders general," Kilana asked.

Kilana's words snapped him out of his musings. "Have our guest placed within our most secure holding cell. Keep him sedated at all times until further notice. Tell the rest of the fleet the _Malevolence_ will rejoin them at a later date, we are taking a slight detour. Then set a course for Cardassia Prime. We have an important delivery to make." Grievous ordered. What a great day he thought leaning back in his command chair as he watched the tattered remains of the beaten enemy fleet turn tail and retreat on the main view screen.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Seven Heroes Never Die

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension – Present Day

Just outside the Celtris System

Aboard the _USS Final Frontier_ Captain Montgomery Scott downed another glass of scotch. His third in under a minute. He was fortifying himself for what was to come in his own unique way. His unorthodox method of operation prep did not go unnoticed. In fact it engendered many strange looks from the young bridge crew.

"We've reached the line of autonomous weapons platforms." A female Andorian stationed at ops announced.

"Aye take us in nice and slow lad," Scotty instructed the male human cadet stationed at navigation. "Deploy the proton debris spread lad." A male Klingon cadet stationed at tactical complied.

A broad spray of yellow-white colored protons filled the space directly in front of the _Final Frontier_ it was soon accompanied by tones of miscellaneous mainly metallic items ejected from the cargo bays. The charged cloud of matter confused the targeting sensors of the autonomous weapons platforms by making their onboard computers think they detected multiple small vessels moving erratically rather than harmless proton charged debris. This effect persisted long enough for the Starfleet vessel to pass straight through the defensive line unaffected. Energy weapons fired wildly missing their target.

"Activate tractor beam lass," Scotty commanded.

On its way through the line, _Final Frontier_ captured more than a dozen of the autonomous weapons platforms in a wide spectrum beam. Due to the fact _Final Frontier_ also employed a strong dampening field in tandem with the beam the captured platforms could not fire. _Final Frontier_ then towed them towards the inner solar system. The starship set a direct course for the droid factory complex located between Celtris II and III.

Onboard the _Final Frontier_ the bridge crew, save Scotty, cheered. Many of them had doubted the audacious plan cooked up by their elders would work. They were happy to be proven wrong.

"Good job kids." Scotty said. They had done their part. "It be up to ye now Jimmy boy."

 _Exploration_ shuttle craft of _USS Final Frontier_ approaching the Battle Droid Production Complex

Inside the shuttle, space was at a premium. Everything deemed unessential had been stripped away to make room for the special cargo: four prime quantum torpedoes linked together by four interconnected cables and a time box that sat at their apex. Only the small transporter pad had been spared because it was vital to the successful completion of their mission.

"They're asking us for clearance codes." A male human cadet one of six such cadets dressed in commando gear and brandishing phaser rifles said from his position standing at the controls.

The moment of truth had arrived Commodore James Tiberius Kirk knew. If their forged Sith Imperium codes failed it was over. They would soon die. Everything rode on what happened in the next few seconds. Long seconds passed in tense silence.

"They swallowed the bait." A human female cadet commando said from the controls. "They're lowering their defense screen."

"Beam us inside as close to the reactor complex as possible," Kirk commanded the two seated cadets. Like the others, he was outfitted in commando gear. "At the first sign of trouble get out of here, don't wait for us." They acknowledged his ordered.

Battle Droid Production Complex

The complex was a semi-concentric chain of six massive battle droid space factories linked together via station tubes. These tubes also connected the factories to a central structure that contained a command center, a habitation zone for the organics stationed there and at its heart a power generation plant comprised of a massive quad core reactor. Constructed by a large group of Geonosians, stranded in the Star Trek Dimension as part of the CIS fleet, in exchange for a new colony world deep in Cardassian Space it was truly a marvel of engineering. Its only drawback being that the timetable imposed by Lord Tyranus and his war council necessitated a breakneck spped of construct one that led to the quad reactor use rather than that of six independent power sources. Another negative effect the complex caused was the utter decimation of the Celtris system. To feed battle droid and weapons production on such a vast scale each satellite of the system was ruthlessly stripped of of planetary resources leaving nothing of value behind. If there had been any native inhabitants in the system no doubt a terrible outcry would have occurred perhaps even a resistance movement arisen.

Kirk and his team reached the reactor facility without meeting much resistance. They dispatched a handful of Jem'hadar which they took by surprise. At their target position, they also eliminated a group of Neimoidian technicians then set up the improvised explosive device.

"Whew, this thing is heavy." One of the cadet commandos said as two of them set the construct down.

"Be happy we didn't need to drag it any further than we did." Another of the human cadet commandos said wiping sweat from his brow. They each laughed.

Kirk could enjoy no such mirth. His eyes darted around the otherwise empty. This was easy, far too easy. His instincts told him that. Something felt wrong.

Suddenly the cadets each clawed at the air around their throats. A few seconds later they collapsed unconscious. A dark robed figure its face hidden beneath the shadows of a hood glided towards Kirk who pointed his phaser rifle at the intruder. With a flip of its gray skinned right hand, his rifle flew from his grasp.

"The legendary James T. Kirk of Starfleet you honor me by your presence, I am touched." The figure said in a rich feminine voice flipping back her hood. "I am Jen'Dhasi, Sith acolyte." Her yellow tinted eyes bore into Kirk who found he could not move a muscle as she sashayed towards him. "How unfortunate that we are enemies. I've heard you were quite the ladies' man in your day." Jen'Dhasi said tracing a finger along Kirk's face. "I find older men stimulating." She whisper in his ear. Her sweet breath felt hot on his skin.

Kirk could not let this be the end far to many people were counting on him. Kirk had to move. He had to find a way to win, like he always did when the chips were down. Somehow he willed his fingers to inch towards his belt clipped backup phaser pistol. He touched the controls, fired blindly.

Jen'Dhasi screeched in surprise as a shower of sparks flew from her torso. She crumpled to the floor soon after. Before she passed out she glared up at Kirk. "Impossible no one without the Force could resist such an attack..."

Released from his paralysis Kirk landed face down with a loud thud. On his hands in knees he slowly, painfully crawled towards the explosive device. Panting heavily he activated it then prayed Scotty was in position.

 _USS Final Frontier_

Under heavy fire, the starship swung by the complex pursued by three Jem'hadar fighters. Executing a tight backward curve with daring speed _Final Frontier_ released the autonomous weapons platforms it had been towing. These platforms targeted the Jem'hadar vessels and the complex alike. The defense screens by the attacks Kirk and his team as well as the cadet commandos onboard the _Exploration,_ which out of need was left behind, were beamed away. Final Frontier then used her tractor beam to push _Exploration_ into a section of the complex where it did massive damage. Amidst the confusion _Final Frontier_ escaped the system.

Battle Droid Production Complex

In central command one of the Neimoidian technicians stared at his monitor. He did a double take before speaking. "An activated explosive device comprised of an unknown number of Starfleet quantum torpedoes has been detected in the reactor facility."

"What," Yelgrun the Vorta practically screamed. Could this day get any worse?

"Can it be disarmed in time?" Hobok the Tactical Droid asked.

"Unknown, but improbable considering what we know of Starfleet quantum torpedo timers," Another Neimoidian technician stated.

"Ugh," Yelgrun groaned in frustration. He would no doubt regret this later. "Order the complex be evacuated at once."

Lord Tyranus would be most displeased Yelgrun thought apprehensively. Perhaps he could pin the blame on Jen'Dhasi. It was her arrogance that prevented he and Hobok from sending a full battalion of Jem'hadar to deal with the intruders or destroying their vessel when it first came within sensor range. Yes, the young Sith acolyte would make a splendid scapegoat.

Several minutes later a chain reaction of explosions tore the complex apart. A cloud of molten material was flung far through space in every direction. Nothing of value remained. Once more heroes succeeded against all odds.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Eight Tears of the Prophets Prelude

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension – Present Day

Vulcan, night

Sela hated Vulcans more even than she hated humans or fellow Romulans who had rejected her because of her mixed genetic heritage. Vulcans were arrogant pretenders who denied what was. As she kicked the red dust from her ebony boots Sela could not help but smile. The thing Vulcans valued least emotion would fuel her while she helped destroy their sovereignty. Vulcan would fall to her hate.

Within the shadowy confines of her black hood, a smile spread across her features. Her target was within sight. A former Vulcan monastery that now served as headquarters of the new Jedi Order. Five months she had awaited this test of her skills. Soon she would prove herself a worthy apprentice. Then her mistress Darth Avengia would surely grant her the status of Darth.

The ancient wooden door of the temple creaked open. Out stepped three Jedi padawans, the Vulcan Asil amongst, them led by freshly minted Jedi Knight Nahdar Vebb. Each eyed Sela with a mixture of interest and caution, expect Vebb. Sela detected disdain emitting in choking waves from the Mon Calamari.

"Leave here corrupted one or suffer the consequences!" Nahdar Vebb commanded ominously.

Sela tossed back her hood allowing her long blonde locks to flap in the dry breeze. In that moment she greatly enjoyed no longer having to conform to Romulan military grooming standards. She laughed at her would-be assailants a sound like the tinkling of glass on a still winter night.

"Come," Sela beckoned with outstretched hand. "Who will be first? Hurry I do not have all night. Who wishes to die?"

"It's you who will fall her tonight Sith pretender!" One of the padawans a male Bolian screamed. He ignited his blue lightsaber which perfectly matched his skin tone and threw himself at Sela ignoring Vebb's words of warning.

"Wait, we should take her together!"

In a flash of blinding motion, the Bolian padawan's head followed by his body hit the dusty ground. With one fluid motion, Sela had ignited the crimson bladed lightsaber hidden within the right sleeve of her robe and decapitated her foolhardy opponent. Sela tossed aside her hooded cape to reveal the dark gray tunic with its wide black belt underneath. Her fiery blade sizzled hungry for more Jedi blood.

"Nooooooooooooo," The second unnamed padawan a female Tellarite charged her green blade drawn. Sela gracefully sidestepped the telegraphed attack.

"Sith spit," Vebb swore. He and Asil joined the emergent frenzy of twirling lightsabers and shuffling bodies.

An intense exchange of lightsaber blows occurred. Minutes passed with neither the Jedi nor Sela gaining a clear advantage. Sela's red blade struck out in a whirlwind of aggression only to be deflected each time by azure, emerald and sunflower counterparts. During a particularly intense exchanged which result in blade lock, the Tellarite padawan slipped forward when Sela violently parted their lightsabers. Sela then took full advantage of the mistake passing under the Tellarite padawan's guard stabbing the unlucky being through her fuzzy torso.

"And then there were two," Sela declared after the bulky form landed with a loud thud. "Surrender, I may spare your meaningless lives Jedi. Resist me, you'll soon join your equally worthless friends in death." She pointed her blade forward at the pair of remaining Jedi.

Nahdar Vebb assumed an aggressive Form I Shii-Cho stance. His preferred form of lightsaber combat. Asil wisely helped back letting the more experienced Jedi take the lead. Her own yellow blade held ready at her side.

"I sense much conflict in you, Jedi Knight," Sela taunted holding her own now vertical blade close to her upper body. "You possess anger, hatred, ambition yet you do not use these tools. Reveal your true self to your comrade, strike me down." She smiled slyly.

"I do not need those things to overcome a mere errand girl of the Dark Side." Nahdar Vebb shot back.

"Very well prove your supremacy over me, Jedi Knight. If you can." Sela laughed.

Unlike her previous ill-prepared foes, Vebb almost proved too much for Sela. Their one on one match was brutal. Vebb's strong erratic Force guided offense had Sela on her back foot almost from the beginning. Her rudimentary knowledge of Forms II Makashi and IV Ataru taught to her by her mistress proved woefully inadequate. She simply did not have the necessary level of experience to deal with a determined Jedi Knight of great talent. Backed into a small box canyon, Sela lashed out in desperation with the Force. A powerful force wave loaded with sand and rocks knocked Vebb off his feet. When his vision cleared Sela's blade hovered at his throat.

"A good try but the game has ended in my favor," Sela said. "Prepare to become one with the Force Jedi Knight."

Sela was thrown off her feet by a force push. when she regained her footing and retrieved her lightsaber through the use of the Force a moment later twin blades met her, one blue the other yellow. These were soon joined by a third and a fourth. Jedi Masters Kit Fisto and Plo Koon had arrived.

"You lose this time Sithling." Nahdar Vebb said coldly.

"Another day I shan't Jedi Knight," Sela said.

Sela knew when she was outmatched. Deactivating her lightsaber she triggered a wrist mounted transporter transponder which whisked here away in a shimmer of purple light.

"Sith witch." Nahdar Vebb said not quite under his breath.

Sith Imperium invasion fleet in orbit above Vulcan

"I failed my mistress," Sela said falling to her knees in front of Darth Avengia."The Jedi proved more powerful than I thought. Forgive me."

"Leave us." The former Asajj Ventress said to the Jem'Hadar and one Neimoidian technician who were present in the transporter room. They quickly complied. "There is no forgiveness only power, as there is no mercy only dominance." Avengia hissed force choking Sela without mercy. Avengia released her potent grip only after she had smashed Sela into the nearest wall. "Remember that Sela." Avengia left her bruised and battered acolyte behind.

From her position on the floor, Sela glared at her departing mistress. Her eyes burned with rage. A yellow tint briefly clouded her normally blue irises.

Bajor one standard solar week later, morning

Tucked away in a disused cave Lapo Muzeth leader of the radical secular group "The New Path" knelt on one knee. Before Lapo stood a flickering blue life-sized hologram of a robed, gloved and hooded figure. No distinguishing features were visible hidden within the dark confines of the figure's hood even species or gender could not be determined. A heavily distorted voice only added to the mystery.

"I have done as you instructed Hereticious (Hair-Tick-Ee-Us)," Lapo said. "My people have spread word of the leaked so-called 'sacred' text across all of Bajor and beyond. The Provisional Government tried to prevent the truth from being known but we successfully frustrated their efforts."

Short blonde hair covered Lapo's slightly bowed head. His green eyes focused on his electronically generated companion. He wore a light brown tunic typical of Bajorans. His most striking feature. however, was what he lacked. Lapo Muzeth like all those who belonged to "The New Path" did not wear the elaborate single earring which all but universally adored Bajoran people. Lapo and his fellows had rejected traditional Bajoran beliefs as "superstitious nonsense" in totality. They viewed Prophets and Pah-wraiths alike as merely "wormhole aliens" unworthy of veneration. The apparent collapse of the wormhole along with the darkness of the orbs was a windfall beyond measure for New Path members. It would furnish perhaps their only chance to rid their society of backwards practices. While small they had grown faster in the last week than they had in the first four years of their existence.

"You'd be wise to keep your personal feelings about Bajoran religion private." Darth Hereticious advised. "It would be a shame if opponents of our joint cause exploited your, dissatisfaction."

"I understand. Keep my disrespect of the Prophets hidden until our victory is secure." Lapo said.

"You learn fast Lapo. A most pleasing, if rare trait, amongst pupils." Darth Hereticious said.

"How should I proceed now that the Prophets have been discredited in the eyes of the masses Hereticious?" Lapo asked.

"Be mindful of your pride Lapo, it betrays your lack of foresight. The war is not yet won." Darth Hereticious chastised. "The defenders of the Prophets not doubt will mount a counter attack."

"Those old fools lead by that ineffective bloated rat Kai Winn, please. They are no threat to us. We have truth on our side they can offer only fables." Lapo snorted.

"Be that as it may. One should never underestimate the mass appeal of security, even security based in falsehood." Dark Hereticious said. "But enough of my wisdom Lapo. Make certain you are on Deep Space Nine in days at the appointed time. We must not let the self-serving pronouncements of the Vedic Council pass unanswered."

"It shall be done." Lapo Muzeth.

"Until next time." The hologram of Darth Hereticious said before vanishing.

Residence of the Bajoran Kai

Darth Hereticious in truth Kai Winn stepped off the holo emitter then took off her heavy midnight black robe with matching gloves. Her plan had proceeded without complication. That misguided youth Lapo Muzeth proved the perfect spokesperson for her subversive anti-Prophet message. While his group discredited the do nothing entities via the forged "ancient text" she created which claimed the loving Prophets were never more than a cunning scam perpetrated upon the Bajoran people by callous elders seeking total obedience. She would subtly lead the disillusioned sheep to their rightful masters, the Sith. All the conversion would require once faith in the Prophets, curse them, wavered would be a few well-publicized "miracles" attributed to her should be enough to tip the balance of blind devotion in favor of the Sith Order.

What remained was to be both patient and above all else cautious. Her Victory would come, in time. In the meantime her "master" could never discover the truth of her Sith Lady status, not until she was ready. Her lust for power spurred Winn on to bite the hand that fed her. Through use of a forbidden Bajoran artifact and dark meditation techniques, Winn had communed with multiple Sith spirits on one of the many astral planes. The most useful spirit proved to be one named Darth Traya. The long-deceased Sith Lady, after testing Winn with a terrible mental trial, divulged things Traya claimed not even Tyranus knew. Things that could be used to eventually overthrow the other Sith. Dubbed by the spirits Darth Hereticious (the heretical one) Winn benefited immensely from Traya's tutelage and those of the other like minded Sith spirits.

Winn placed her neatly folded Sith robe away. She made ready to leave her sanctuary. In that moment Winn thought of her spiritual teacher's most important lesson.

" _The rule of two is obsolete. Here there is only the rule of one: many controlled by the strongest. Be forewarned, Darth Hereticious. Under no circumstances create or nurture a rival. If you do not heed my words you shall suffer the coming fate of Tyranus, the pitiless embrace of self-engineered oblivion."_

Deep Space Nine, later that day

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Kira Nerys said practically pulling Quark over the counter of his bar by his expansive lapels. "Because if it is I'm not laughing."

"I have no idea what you mean major," Quark said. "You could use a drink, it's on the house. Just this once."

"Explain," Kira said slapping a datapad down on the counter. On which was displayed images of action figures based on General Grievous, Cad Bane and Admiral Trench (the latter was currently leading Sith Forces against internal rebels in the Gamma Quadrant) along with Weyoun, Tyranus, Avengia, a Jem'Hadar, a Shock Trooper & several variants of Battle Droids.

"They're toys kids love them," Quark said. "General Grievous even comes with nifty light up Jedi laser

swords in four different colors, including rare Sith red and Jedi yellow. After the Battle of Juhrya General Grievous' popularity has skyrocketed. Demand for his collectables has gone through the roof."

"Get rid of these things or next time I come here I won't be so nice," Kira said releasing Quark. She stomped out of the bar.

"What's her problem?" Quark said adjusting his ruffled shirt.

"I believe she is distressed by the insensitivity of your latest product line." Data who was sitting at the bar said. To either said of him stood C-3PO and R2-D2 who beeped his affirmation of Data's assumption.

"Who asked you tinman," Quark said.

"I am not Tinman." Data corrected. "Tin Man is a-,"

"Androids," Quark said shaking his head. He walked to the other side of the bar so he could avoid Data and his fellow artificial lifeforms. "I shouldn't allow their kind in here. They take up space but drink or eat anything."

"How rude," C-3PO said. R2-D2 beeped his agreement then beeped a rather colorful insult at the absent bartender.

"R2 I have no doubt Quark's mother was an upstanding citizen. You should not insinuate such things without proof." Data admonished.

Anakin Skywalker sat alone near the Replimate brooding. Anakin did not deal well with failure or setbacks of any kind. While the destruction of the _Enterprise-D_ weighed heavily on him what troubled Anakin most was that Ahsoka was disappointed by his actions, not that he could blame her. Still, every time he looked in his former padawan's eyes he hated what he saw there. The worst part was Anakin knew he deserved it.

"Hello, Anakin. Is this seat taken?" Jean-Luc Picard asked limping up to the table food tray in hand.

"Be my guest, Jean-Luc." Anakin said. With a gesture of his mechanical hand.

Picard sat down. A few minutes passed in silence. When Picard was halfway through his meal he stared at Anakin. "You seem troubled young man." He said.

"I suppose I am," Anakin said playing with his own otherwise untouched food.

"Perhaps if you unburden yourself you'll feel better," Picard suggested. "I'm here if you need somebody to listen."

Anakin took a deep breath. "I did a terrible thing. I hurt people, badly. I didn't mean to at the time, everything happened so fast. I was out of control, blinded by rage. My mother had been brutally killed. All I could think about was revenge. Before I knew what I had done people died, lots of people. I kept what happened secret for a long time. Recently, my friends, my family found out. They say they forgive me but that's not true. They think less of me because of it, I know they do. Pretty messed up, huh?" He smiled weakly at Picard.

"Not in the least," Picard said with a smile of his own. "Believe it or not young man, I know a thing or two about regrets. Six years ago I was abducted by an enemy species called the Borg. They forcibly integrated me into their collective. My resulting alter ego Locutus led an attack on the Federation that killed hundreds. One of the victims was Captain Sisko's wife."

Anakin's eyes went wide. "That's why Captain Sisko hates you." Now he understood why Sisko always gave Picard the cold shoulder. The tension between the two commanders was palpable.

"I'm afraid so," Picard said. "No matter what I do I can never make up for what happened, nor can you. The only thing we can do is make sure we learn from our past. We must never forget our darkest hours less we become comfortable with the darkness."

"Thanks," Anakin said after a pause. "I needed to hear that."

"You are most welcome." Picard said.

Medical Wing

"Wake her." Dr. Julian Bashir said to his female Bajoran assistant. "Remember, Commander Riker remain calm. The last thing she needs right now is to become distraught," Bashir said turning briefly towards a haggard Commander William Riker who was seated nearby.

With a nod, the young woman injected a hypospray into Deanna Troi's neck. Almost at once the prone counselor's eyes fluttered open. She tried to speak but no sound came from her lips. An expression of panic formed on her face reinforced by the emotions of sadness and pity she picked up from Bashir and his assistant. She wanted to rise off the bed but they stopped her by gently holding her down. Her uncomprehending eyes scanned the room settling upon Riker who stood from his chair.

"Counselor focus on me," Bashir said. "There was a serious incident during the Battle of Juhrya. The _Enterprise_ was lost. While there were several fatalities most of the crew survived. You were badly injured during the attack. The left frontal lobe of your brain, more specifically your Broca's Aphasia, was damaged affecting your ability to speak. At this time we're unsure if your condition is temporary or permanent. Either way, we'll discuss your possible treatment options once you've had time to process what I've told you. Until then I suggest you rest as much as possible. I've placed you on extended medical leave. The good news is otherwise you are in good health. Commander Riker has graciously offered to assist you."

Riker stepped forward to offer Troi his hand which she declined. She instead got off the bed on her own then pointed at a data pad. She typed out a message which the computerized voice of the pad then played back.

 _"I can help myself, thank you."_

"Deanna I-," Riker said Troi shot him a look of warning silencing him. She hated that everyone was treating her like an invalid. She left the room without so much as a sideways glance back.

"I recommend you should follow her," Bashir said. Riker did not respond but took the doctor's advice.

"That went well," Bashir said dryly.

In another part of the enlarged medical bay, which more resembled a military triage than a typical Starfleet medical facility these days, Geordi La Forge was receiving regenerative treatment for his extensive burns from two Bajoran medical officers. His treatment session was nearly finished when via his repaired visor she spotted a familiar face. The young green skinned green-skinned female Jedi who along with Data saved his life on the doomed _Enterprise-D_.

"Keep away from stressful activities until your epidermis has stabilized. If not your full recovery will be delayed." One of the Bajoran medical officers a male advised.

"Will do doc," Geordi said. He got off the biobed and walked to where his rescuer stood. She had just finished helping a male Andorian who had lost his legs deal with the pain of his new cybernetic implants. "I never got a chance to thank you. If you hadn't been there I could have died and taken my best friend along with me. I'm Geordi La Forge. Mind you I could have done without the bump on the head." Geordi said with a chuckled.

"Sorry about that," The green-skinned Jedi said blushing yellow. "I'm Barriss Offee.

"Are you a medical officer?" Geordi genuinely curious.

"Not exactly, I'm a healer within the Jedi Order. I use the Force to help injured people." Barriss answered.

"How does that work? I mean I don't really understand the whole 'Force' concept, but I'd like to learn." Geordi said.

"It's rather complicated, I honestly don't know where to begin. It'll take some time." Barriss said. "I have a question of my own. What is the device you wear around your eyes? I've never seen anything quite like it before. How does it function?"

"It lets me process visual information. I'm blind." Geordi answered.

"Oh sorry, I had no idea," Barriss said regretting she had asked.

"Don't be, I long ago came to terms with my condition." Geordi said. "Perhaps we could discuss the workings of the Force and my visor over say supper sometime?"

"I'd like that," Barriss said.

"It's a date," Geordi said then caught himself by blurting out. "If you're okay with that? If not I understand."

"I'm fine with it being a date," Barriss said her eyes briefly downcast. "I must warn you. Jedi have only recently been permitted to explore relationships. As such I don't have much real-life experience with dating."

"Neither do I frankly," Geordi admitted shyly. "We'll learn to together."

"Sounds fun," Barriss smiling.

"Sure does," Geordi with a smile of his own.

Conference Room

"If we attack the Chin'Toka system now all we'll be doing but counting our dead." Romulan Senator Nolmik said.

Senator Nolmik was unimpressed by the argument of his allies. The isolationist leaning senator saw little value in continued cooperation with either the Federation or Klingons. In fact, he would much rather the Star Empire went it along. Let the Sith Imperium exhaust their forces while his people held back waiting for the right moment to strike.

"It is time to strike the enemy hard, while they think they hold an advantage." General Martok said pounding the conference table for emphasis. "Before they have a chance to recover from the disaster of Celtris we must inflict more losses upon them."

"We've found a weak point. One we should exploit." Captain Sisko said calmly. "Chin'Toka is only protected by five squadrons of enemy ships, primarily fighters. I'm confident we can take the system and hold it with a midsized fleet. From there we can establish a beachhead inside enemy territory go on the offensive for a change. Senator Nolmik you've studied our invasion plan."

"I have, and I continue to find it lacking," Nolmik said. "Let the Sith Imperium stay bottled up in their own territory licking their wounds. Now that they have fallen back to the Cardassian Frontier and their newly annexed territories in Tzenkethi, Talarian & Ferengi space, and taking into account the absence of the Bajoran Worm Hole, we can keep them bottled up indefinitely."

"Such a strategy will ultimately fail." Admiral Ross stated. "They'll continue to build warships, breed Jem'hadar, and manufacturer battle droids until they are ready to come out from behind that line then heaven help us all."

"The only way to achieve lasting victory is to demolish their weapons planets, destroy their ships yards, push them further and further into their own space until we can surround them with our ships then take their headquarters on Cardassia Prime. Then they will have no choice but to surrender."

"A lofty goal," Nolmik said flatly. "I'll take your words under advisement when the resolution is presented to the War Committee of the Romulan Senate." He said. The delegation of Romulans got out of their seats as one. They filed out of the room within another word exchanged.

"Our fate is in the hands of Special Envoy Amidala now. I hope she can convince enough members of the Romulan War Committee to see the merits of your scheme Ben." Admiral Ross said.

"So do I," Sisko said. For his part, Martok swore in Klingon disgusted by Nolmik's obstructionist antics.

Secretly Ross wished Ambassador Spock was with Padme. Spock, however, insisted upon locating Kirk and Scotty once news of the _USS Final Frontier's_ exploits became known. The vessel had followed the retreating Sith Imperium fleets behind enemy lines two days ago. No news of her whereabouts had been heard since. she was apparently operating again under radio silence.

The Promenade of Deep Space Nine two days later, morning

Masses of people from different worlds crowded every square centimeter of space. Since the Sith Imperium annexations of Tzenkethi, Talarian & Ferengi space, although the Ferengi Alliance was technically classified as a satellite state by the Imperium, scores of refugees had been flooding over the border. Federation processing facilities were at a standstill overwhelmed by sheer numbers. A current debate raged in the Federation Council if the border should be sealed. Fear of Sith inflation terrified many ordinary citizens and some officials alike. As with the Changelings before them, Sith acolytes could appear normal until they used the Force to do major damage. Only a complicated blood test could detect them with any degree of certainty. Screening every refugee was simply impossible given the huge volume of applications for asylum agents faced. Furthermore anti-alien, especially anti-Ferengi sediment who brought customs with them which were often at odds with established Federation norms, was on the rise on many member worlds of the Federation. The Andorians had even proposed a border forcefield to keep out "undesirable aliens" from Federation territory. The refugee crisis was evolving into a disaster of epic proportions all on its own.

"They don't belong here." Lapo Muzeth sneered from his position on the railed walkway high above.

"Once we get rid of the Vedic Council we'll deal with these backward aliens." A young female Bajoran with shoulder length brown hair streaked with green and brown eyes who also wore no earring said. Her name was Drema Gora longtime right-hand woman and lover of Lapo Muzeth."We can permit nothing to keep our people from their rightful destiny."

"Later today the time of reckoning arrives." Lapo Muzeth said grimly.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Interlude Two Scorpion Part I

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension – several weeks ago

Delta Quadrant

Two massive Borg cubes approached a transdimensional rift. From within the rift emerge two strangely shaped ships which closely resembled blossoms with stems. The Borg Cubes quickly attempted to scan the alien space crafts without success. The Borg Collective then issued it's standard greeting when approaching a potential acquisition.

 _"_ _ _We are the Borg existence as you know it is over. Lower your shields and surrender yourselves. We will add your biological and technological distinctness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us resistance is futile."__

No response came from the strange vessels. The Borg cubes fired a volley of plasma torpedoes and disruptor beams at their targets. The strange vessels suffering no apparent ill effects fired ionic beams directly at the centers of the Borg cubes. Within less than two seconds of contact the super structures of the Borg cubes began collapsing, by the five second mark the two cubes were space debris.

The pair of strange vessels unfazed by the engagement, left the area. They were soon replaced by eight others freshly emerged from the rift. The invasion of the Delta Quadrant had begun!

The Ready Room of USS Voyager, present day

Captain Kathryn Janeway took a deep breath before she addressed the assembled senior staff. In many ways the briefing she was about to deliver had been inevitable since the _USS Voyager_ had been thrown 75,000 light years away from Federation space into the depths of the all but unexplored Delta Quadrant. Still she had hoped with every fiber of her being that this day would never come that this briefing would never be delivered.

"At 06:00 ship time yesterday one of our long range probes abruptly stopped transmitting. At first those in Engineering suspected it was a mechanical fault, however, that theory proved incorrect, B'Elanna."

The young Chief Engineer snapped to her feet. She was by the Captain's side in an instant. Inputting a series of commands on the table mounted control system the large view screen behind Janeway and B'Elanna filled with an ominous image of a massive Borg cube! The image swiftly grew until it bolted out the distant stars. The view then changed to that of a Borg drone who scanned the probe before terminating the transmission.

"Before the probe was terminated it sent back invaluable data. Perhaps most important is that we are less than a standard week's travel away from a vast region of space which is apparently under the control of the Borg Collective." B'Elanna said, while fidgeting with her uniform.

"Thousands of solar systems inhabitants all Borg." Janeway continued. "There is nobody we are entering the heart of their territory. If we ever want to get home during our lifetimes there is no going around it, but there may be a way through it."

"The long range sensors of the probe, before it was disabled, discovered a narrow corridor of space devoid of Borg activity. We in Engineering have nicknamed it the North-West Passage." B'Elanna explained. The view screen now displayed a simulated map of the region in question.

"Why is it devoid of Borg activity?" Harry Kim asked.

"The area seems to be made up of a string of quantum singularities, which are generating intense gravimetric and electromagnetic distortions." B'Elanna explained.

"Does this corridor run through the entirety of Borg Space?" Tuvok asked in his usual stoic manner.

"Yes, as far as we can tell it does." B'Elanna answered.

"I say we use it." Tom Paris said. "Better to ride the rapids than face the furry of the Hive."

"It is settled," Janeway said. "Tom set a course for the North-West Passage maximum warp."

"I will introduce further security measures immediately." Tuvok said. "All phasers will we placed on random rotating modulations, however, I suspect the Borg will adapt quickly."

"Mr. Neelix how is our food situation?" Chakotay asked the native of the Delta Quadrant. "I doubt we can resupply anytime soon."

"I'm working on a plan to extend our replicator rations, by supplementing them with food from the Hydroponics Bay." Neelix said, in a low voice. The usually jovial alien was not at all himself.

"Doctor have you learned anything that might help us from the Borg corpses we recovered a few months ago?" Chakotay asked the EMH.

"I'm closer to understanding how their assimilation process works. In time my hope is to develop a defense of some type, an assimilation anti-body if you will." The Doctor said.

"Moving forward research into Borg assimilation is your top priority Doctor." Chakotay ordered

"The Borg have captured one of our probes. They know we are out here." Janeway said. "I will do everything in my power to avoid a direct confrontation. However if and when we do engage the Borg I want this ship ready, dismissed."

The Captain's office, three days later

Chakotay entered the room to see Janeway pouring over a series of reports. The surface of her desk was indiscernible beneath the avalanche of data pads. Janeway took notice of her First Officer. Clearing his throat Chakotay spoke.

"You've been shut up in here the better part of the last three days, found anything interesting?"

"Sorry I didn't see you there." Janeway said with a start. "I've been going over every encounter the Federation has had with the Borg. Everything from minor skirmishes to the massacre at Wolf 359 anything that might give me an insight into the nature of the Hive Mind."

"What have you learned?" Chakotay asked.

"Not much," Janeway admitted ruefully. "In the words of Jean-Luc Picard - 'in their collective state the Borg are utterly without mercy, driven by one will and one will alone the will to conquer.' Then there is Captain Amisov of the Endeavor - 'it is my opinion that the Borg are the closest to pure evil of any species we have yet encountered'."

Chakotay couldn't help but smile at Janeways quotations of the greats. Janeway noticing the reaction of her First Officer looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"It is just you do a really good Amisov." Chakotay replied, the smile never leaving his lips. Janeway herself burst out laughing. It was a much needed moment of levity. Little did either know it would be the last they would have for some time.

Sickbay, one day later

"These injection tubules are the first step in the Borg assimilation process." The Doctor lectured Kes as he held up the dismembered hand of a deceased Borg drone. From the fingers of the eerie hand thin metallic tubes extended several centimeters. "They inject a series of nanoprobes into the victim's bloodstream. Once inside the nanoprobes take over the functions of the body's cells much like a virus."

"Can we create some type of shielding?" Kes asked the Doctor. "Something that will keep the nanoprobes from entering the body."

"Unlikely, the injection tubules can puncture any known substance, chemical coating or energy field." The Doctor replied, shaking his head sadly. "No, our battle must be fought within. Kes I have an idea, please pass me another culture try."

Kes was about to do what the Doctor asked when her world turn upside down. Kes' mind was bombarded with a rapid sequence of images: hundreds of dead Brog drones, flower like alien ships, several flashes of intense electrical based energy and a bizarre alien creature. When Kes regained control of her higher functions she found herself crouching on floor with the Doctor standing over her.

"Kes what happened? Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, helping Kes to her feet.

"I saw Borg, hundreds of them dead. There was something else with them, an alien unlike anything I've ever seen or heard of. Whatever it was it, and those like it, had caused the deaths of the Borg I'm certain of that much." Kes explained gasping for breath.

"You've had a telepathic experience?" the Doctor asked his concern still evident. For once the Doctor was uncertain how to best proceed.

The Bridge, a few hours later

Tuvok entered, an uncharacteristic look of bewilderment on his face. The Vulcan's appearance threw everyone momentarily off guard. Recovering somewhat Janeway asked.

"How is Kes?"

"Unsettled and uncertain" Tuvok said. "During the past several hours she has experienced a series of visions detailing the death of Borg and the destruction of _Voyager_."

"We've taken her vision seriously in the past." Chakotay noted looking at Tuvok and then at Janeway. "What should we do Captain?"

"We can't just discount Kes' abilities. However, I see no other options." Janeway said. "We should hold our course for the North-West Passage."

No sooner had Janeway spoken than the power on the bridge began to flicker, before failing altogether. Bathed in the dim glow of emergency lighting Janeway demanded an explanation. "Ensign Kim what is going on?"

"No idea Captain we've just dropped out of warp." Harry said as frantically studied his readouts.

"Engineering what happened?" Chakotay demanded.

"We're unsure Commander." stated the voice of B'Elanna announced. "Something both knocked us out of warp and is keeping us from creating a stable warp field."

"We've got company." Harry yelled. "Sensors are picking up one, no make that two Borg cubes, no five, ten, fifteen Borg cubes." Harry finished a look of abject horror on his face.

"My God," Chakotay whispered as the main view screen of the bridge filled with approaching cubes.

The bridge rock and rolled as _Voyager_ was tossed around like a dry leaf in a windstorm. The wake caused by the Borg fleet was such that in completely nullified the sub-space fields of all other nearby vessels. Finally the last of the cubes passed by. The cube in question stopped momentarily to scan _Voyager_ before rejoining its' brethren. The Borg vessels having departed the area the power levels of _Voyager_ quickly returned to normal.

"If we needed any further evidence we are in Borg space we just got it." Chakotay said as the bridge crew slowly regained their composure.

"I'll take this near miss as a good omen." Janway said. "Tom keep a sensor lock on that Borg armada. They seem in an awful hurry. I'd like to know what they are up to."

Two hours later the energy singles of the Borg fleet suddenly ceased. After a round of speculation on what could have caused such an occurrence the crew decided to investigate. Arriving at the last known coordinates of the Borg fleet they made a startling discover. All fifteen Borg cubes had been reduced to rumble. Amongst one good sized chuck of debris sat a small, yellow flower like structure. The structure was docked, if you could call it that, with the remnants of the Borg vessel.

"What is it?" Chakotay asked. "A vessel of some sort, maybe a weapon?"

"I'd like to know what kind of weapon could do this to the Borg." Tom said from his seat at navigation.

"Our sensors can't make heads nor tails of it." Harry said. "Whatever that thing is, it's impervious to our technology."

"Send a standard greeting, all channels." Janeway ordered.

"No response." Harry said a few seconds later.

"Is there a breathable atmosphere in the remnants of the cube?" Janeway asked.

"There is." Harry answered.

"Tuvok, Harry take an away team over there. We need to learn more about this thing" Janeway said. "Remember be careful, we have no idea what is going on here. At the first sign of danger return to Voyager at once."

"Understood captain," Tuvok said, with a curt nod.

Inside the fragment of Borg cube the away team was greeted by a scene of utter chaos. Borg drones lay dead everywhere. Their bodies scattered throughout the rooms and passage ways. Approaching the junction where the Borg cube fragment was docked with the mysterious structure a lone Borg drone was attempting to assimilate the apparently organic substance without much luck. Each time the drone tried to penetrate the substance with it's injection tubules it was repealed by a sharp energy discharge of some unknown variety.

"Tuvok to Voyager," Tuvok said activating his com badge. "There are two weapon signatures in the debris. One is Borg, the other is of unknown origins."

"Wait," Harry said looking at the display on his beeping tricorder fearfully. "There is something in here with us and its' not the Borg. A large bio mass is approaching from within deeper within the debris."

The Borg drone that had been attempting the assimilation of the unknown structure quickly departed the area, as did all other functioning Borg drones. A huge creature bounded through the wall lashing out at Ensign Kim.

"Tuvok to Voyager beam us back, now!" The away team vanished before the hostile creature could take further action.

Back aboard _Voyager_ Harry was taken to Sickbay. A few moments after the away team returned the flower like structure disengaged from the Borg debris field and fired a discharge on ionic energy at _Voyager_. It was only the quick thinking of Tom Paris that allowed the ship to dodge most of the forked beam. An instant before _Voyager_ entered warp the final pulse hit the already damaged port warp nacelle shattering the structure less than a second later. The explosion violently knocked Voyager out of warp sending the ship careening out of control for several minutes. Fortunately the brief period of warp speed had taken Voyager far enough away from the battle scene that the crew no longer faced any immediate danger.

Sickbay, three hours later

"Why hasn't Ensign Kim regained consciousness?" Janeway asked the Doctor in a worried tone. Harry lay motionless on a bio-bed. His eyes closed. Synaptic probes on his forehand. His skin was covered in what appeared to be yellow-green slime.

"The infection he has contracted is unlike anything in my database." The Doctor explained grimly. "In essence Ensign Kim is being eaten alive by the alien cells. Each alien cell contains a hundred times the DNA of a typical humanoid cell. It's the most densely coded life form I've ever seen. Even I would need years to understand it."

"They have an incredible immune response. Anything that penetrates the cell wall biological, technological, chemical, cybernetic it's all instantly destroyed." Janeway said in awed understanding. "No wonder the Borg can't assimilate them."

"In this case resistance is far from futile." The Doctor said.

"Captain could you come to bridge?" Said the voice of Chakotay over Janeway's com badge. "There is something you should see."

"On my way." Janeway said leaving Sickbay. A short while later she reached the Bridge. "What is it?" she asked Chakotay and B'Elanna. The two officers where gathered around a work station.

"We've analyzed the tactical data the away team recovered from the wreckage of the Borg cube." B'Elanna explained as a series of images flashed across the nearby screen. "The Borg call these new aliens Species 8472 the Undine. The Borg have encountered them a dozen times in the past month. Each time the Borg have been defeated swiftly."

"Do we know where these Undine originate?" Janeway asked.

"I'm afraid so, the North-West Passage." Chakotay said his face full of regret.

"Oh no," Janeway said her voice barely above a whispered.

Unimatrix Zero-One

 _"Species 8472, Undine, have penetrated Delta Quadrant grid twenty-three_ _junction twelve-_ _one-six_ _._ _Fourteen_ _planets destroyed, thirty-eight vessels disabled,_ _six_ _billion Borg eliminated."_ The voice of the Collective spoke.

"Activate Emergency Protocol 0202. All available resources will be diverted into creation of Apocalypse Weapon." Queen Seven commanded after a long moment of consideration during which she determined what would be the best course of action to combat the threat. "Construction of Apocalypse Weapon will commence immediately in Delta Quadrant grid three-five-eight-nine-seven junctionfour _-_ one, Thespian Stellar Nursery. Until successful deployment of Apocalypse Weapon occurs existence of Apocalypse Weapon must remain hidden from our foe."

 _"Vessel_ _of interest_ _detected in grid five-nine-_ _three_ _junction_ _four-three-_ _seven_ _."_ The voice of the Collective droned. _"Vessel identified Federation Starfleet, Intrepid_ _c_ _lass, registry NCC-74656, designation USS Voyager, one-hundred-forty-eight life forms onboard."_

"Cube 3788814 alter course to intercept." Queen Seven ordered dismissively. "Prepare for assimilation."

To Be Continued

 **When we next join the crew of USS Voyager things will quickly deviate from the established canon timeline of events.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Interlude Three Trench's War Part I

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension

Former Dominion Space in the Gamma Quadrant

Admiral Trench stood on the bridge of his flagship the _Invincible_. As was his custom the tarantula like Harch stroked his prominent fangs thoughtfully while he considered his options. Today like most days since his arrival in this region of space two weeks ago was filled with many possible moves and countermoves to ponder.

The Providence-class dreadnought _Invincible_ along with the rest of its battle group had been retrofitted with multiphasic shields, multiphasic phasers, and backup warp drive before departing the Alpha Quadrant four months ago. After a long and difficult journey, during which several vessels were lost, the battle group arrived at its destination the Gamma Quadrant. That had been two weeks ago.

"Report," Trench clicked when the flickering blue hologram of an aged Jem'Hadar warrior appeared before him.

"I followed your plan of attack precisely admiral. We met heavy resistance but the traitors based near the Omarion Nebula have been routed. We suffered only minimal casualties." The Jem'Hadar's hologram stated.

"This is welcomed news," Trench clicked. "Contact me again when you are ready for your next assignment."

"Yes, admiral." The Jem'hadar's hologram said with a quick salute. "I serve the Sith in all things."

"As do we all." Trench said returning the salute. The hologram blinked out.

A Super Tactical Droid approached Trench. "Admiral a long range scout probe has detected an area of high probable interest seven sectors away. Your suspicions appear to have been correct. Our adversaries the Borg utilize a highly advanced form of stable interconnected hyperspace lanes for long distance galactic and perhaps trans-galactic travel. It would appear we have stumbled upon one of these so-called 'transwarp hubs'."

"Contact Jem'hardar central command." Trench clicked a few seconds later after stroking his fangs several times. "Inform them I require the services of every battle-ready ship they can muster within this region. Also until further notice, all other defense properties in this region are rescinded."

"Admiral if we pursue such a course of action the renegade Jem'hadar who have rejected the Sith as their gods in favor of the old system may take advantage of our strategic shift." The Super Tactical Droid said. "In fact, there is a high probability they will launch a large-scale assault against the frontier."

"I am well aware of the risks involved." Trench clicked. "The long-term strategic and tactical importance of the transwarp hub outweighs any other considerations. If we can wrest control of it from the Borg the balance of power in this galaxy will forever be altered in our favor. By way of the transwarp network, we can ferry endless quantities of ships, troops, and supplies to wherever we may need to in a ridiculously short amount of time. Once we snuff out the Alpha-Beta Quadrant Alliance we can then turn our attention to consolidating our hold over the rest of this galaxy. Think of it an entire galaxy ruled by the firm hand of an unstoppable military juggernaut the likes of which the universe has never seen, until now. What a truly glorious concept. To think I have the honor of waging the campaign that shall make this dream a reality. A warrior can know no greater honor." A note of awe crept into Trench's clicking voice. "Go, make the necessary preparations." He snapped at the Super Tactical Droid.

"Right away admiral." The Super Tactical Droid said walking away with long strides to enact its commander's orders.

Cardassia Prime deep inside Sith Imperium space, afternoon

"The wormhole is gone and you call that good news!?" Weyoun berated Dukat. "You promised us reinforcements Dukat, not this!" He could never remember being so angry before. "I should order the Jem'hadar or Battle Droids to execute you for your latest failure!"

"I assure you we did achieve a great victory," Dukat said unfazed by Weyoun's rant. "The Bajorans are cut off from their gods, more importantly Benjamin Sisko is also cut off from the Prophets. Without the Prophets, he's merely another self important human playing dress up."

"Are your words suppose to make me feel better Dukat?" Weyoun hissed. "Because they don't."

"In time they will," Dukat said.

"Leave here before I change my mind," Weyoun said. "And Dukat if I ever see you again I will have you executed." He spun around and stormed out of the meeting room his personal detail of Battle Droids and Jem'hadar in tow. Weyoun knew Lord Tyranus would be most displeased.

Damar lingered for a time. In his right hand, he held his ever present half filled glass of kanar. He glanced at Dukat who shrugged at him. Damar shook his head in disgust then followed Weyoun's lead.

Deep Space Nine, afternoon

"What's happening?" Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi asked Captain Jean-Luc Picard. From their position above the promenade, they could see that the usual thronging crowd had been removed and the area cordoned off. Bajoran security officers lined either side of the main hallway.

"Honestly I'm not sure," Picard said.

While they waited for whatever was going to happen next Obi-wan spoke on a different subject. "I greatly appreciate what you did for Anakin yesterday."

"I only opened up to the young man because you explained his importance to our current conflict Obi-wan. Frankly, I do not share your optimistic assessment of his ability to reform." Picard said. "Whereas my situation with the Borg was completely beyond my control Anakin's actions with the Sand People were voluntary, granted there were extenuating circumstances involved. He needs help Obi-wan. I hope you make sure he receives it, regardless of his importance to the war effort."

That was one of the things Obi-wan liked about the Starfleet captain he could be brutally honest in his assessment of any given situation when need be. "I know," Obi-wan said with a deep sigh. "In fact, my fellow masters on our new Jedi Council agree with your sediments. While I entertain no illusions about both his actions and later deception I can't help but feel I am in part responsible. I was his instructor in the Jedi arts."

"I've trained many officers some good some bad. In the end, each individual is ultimately responsible for his or her own actions." Picard said. "If you continue to blame yourself Obi-wan you'll be doing yourself and Anakin a grave disservice. I sense Anakin needs the firm hand of guidance, not the easy touch of enablement. Don't allow yourself to remain blind to his flaws. Accept him warts and all Obi-wan. Help him improve by not indulging his bad behavior."

"I understand," Obi-wan said. "It's just Anakin was a slave when I alongside my late Master Qui-Gon Jinn found him as a boy on a miserable dust ball of a planet ruled by ruthless gangsters named Tatooine. I guess I've always felt he deserved better. Perhaps I babied him too much because of his earlier situation."

"Perhaps you did," Picard said.

Before they could continue their conversation a trumpet, or else something that sounded like one, sounded. One of the docking rings swung open. Out came a procession of eight Bajoran guards each had a red sash trimmed in long golden tassels draped over their right shoulders. They carried 1.5 meter long latinum plated stun pikes. They took up positions four deep on either side of the hallway pushing aside the Bajoran security officers. Four Bajoran children, two boys and two girls, appeared they. In their hands, they carried latinum plated baskets from which they sprinkled vibrant multicolored flower pedals on the floor. Once they finished Kai Winn appeared her robes more elaborate than ever. Behind her two more Bajoran children a boy and a girl held a long train of golden fabric that dangled from her robes off the ground. Finally, ten displeased looking Vedics followed in Winn's wake.

Captain Sisko then appeared with a detail of Starfleet Officers and Admiral Ross to greet the visiting Bajoran religious leaders. A respectable distance behind Sisko stood his son Jake and fiancee Kasidy Yates. As immediate family of the Emissary their presence was expected at such crucial events.

"Kai Winn, on behalf of Starfleet Command we once again welcome you and the Vedic Council to Deep Space Nine." Admiral Ross said.

"I wish our visit could take place under better circumstances." Kai Winn said.

"As do we." Admiral Ross said.

"Death to the shamans!" A voice cried out.

It belonged to one of the Bajoran security guards. The young man violently tore the traditional Bajoran earring from his ear. A split second later a massive explosion engulfed the promenade. It was so powerful that high above Picard, Obi-wan and the watching crowd were knocked off their feet by the shockwave.

The Medical Bay, fifteen minutes later

Sheer pandemonium reigned. The entire section was full of seriously wounded people. There was not enough room to hold them all so many laid outside in the hallway. Survivors of the Battle of Juhrya who were well enough readily gave up their beds and helped however they could.

"Jake, Kasidy," Sisko croaked from his makeshift bed. His chest badly burned. "Where are they? I want to see them." He struggled to get up but was held down by Dr. Julian Bashir.

"I need a hypospray here!" Bashir yelled. His words drowned out by the chaos.

"I want to see them! Let me go!" Sisko yelled his struggles increasing.

It was then Sisko's eyes caught sight of a terrible spectacle. There on a nearby bed laid the badly mangled body of his only son Jake. A white sheet draped over much of his form.

"Noooooooooooo," Sisko cried out in anguish.

To Be Continued

 **Next Up Tears of the Prophets. Believe me the tears have only began to fall.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Nine Tears of the Prophets Part I

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension

Deep Space Nine in the Alpha Quadrant

 _Clad in a pure white outfit, which consisted of loose pants and a short sleeved shirt, Benjamin Sisko used a shovel to furiously dig through the seemingly endless sands of an unknown desert. He was desperately searching for something. That much he knew but whatever it may be the object of his search always remained tantalizingly out of reach, until now. The shovel struck something solid. He tossed it aside. Sisko scooped the remaining sands away with his hands. His efforts were rewarded when he unearthed a, human face!?_

 _Abruptly, jarringly, in fact, the scene changed. Sisko found himself standing on a windswept mountain top. Before Sisko was a regal African-American woman of middle age. She wore a flowing flower print sundress._

 _"The Sisko's long search will soon end." The woman said. "Find me and you shall know the truth."_

 _"What journey? What truth? Who are you? Are you one of the Prophets?" Sisko asked._

 _"A word of caution." The woman said. "The Sisko must beware. Evil is coming, great evil. Know the paths of the chosen ones are not easy roads to travel. Obstacles there will always be. Seek the light but fear the darkness."_

 _"Why must you Prophets always speak in riddles? Isn't it enough my only child has been taken from me!?" Sisko said growing angry with the apparition. "I need help. The Alliance needs help. Bajor needs help. Help us!"_

 _"If only I could." The woman said a hint of genuine sadness in her voice. She reached out with her right hand. She gently stroked Sisko's cheek. "I cannot protect you from what is to come, my son."_

Sisko's eyes snapped open. He bolted upright in bed. His breaths came in ragged jerks.

"Computer lights," Kasidy said rolling over next to Sisko. She sat up her hands rubbing Sisko's back. "Another nightmare Ben?" Sisko only nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I saw the same woman again, the Prophet," Sisko said. He looked at Kasidy a confused expression on his face. "She called me her son Kasidy."

"Why would she do that?" Kasidy said.

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out," Sisko said.

"Think about it tomorrow. Ben you need your rest. In five days you'll take part in the invasion of Chin'toka." Kasidy said reminded him.

"Your right, as usual," Sisko said giving Kasidy a kiss on her forehead.

Sisko could hardly believe almost a standard month had passed since the terrorist attack that claimed the life of his son Jake and so many others that terrible day. An attack by a previously little known Bajoran radical organization whose apparent targets Kai Winn and the Vedics which somehow survived. Two weeks after the attack he convinced Kasidy to move up their wedding date. Now they were man and wife. Sisko doubted he could have survived these passed four dark weeks without her. A month gone already he thought. Where did the time gone?

A docking ring that morning

"I know life hasn't been easy here, especially since the war broke out." Miles O'Brien said to his wife Keiko. He helped her carry the family luggage from the transport on which she and their children had arrived. "I'm just happy you decided to come visit with the kids. I started to feel like a stranger."

"What's happened isn't your fault Miles, stop apologizing," Keiko assured her husband. "Even on Earth things are no cakewalk these days."

"I've heard rumors," Miles said.

"People are afraid of the Sith," Keiko said. "More afraid than they were of the Founders even. At least a Founder could be easily detected in theory anyone could be a Sith."

"What about the migration crisis? Is it as bad as I've heard?" Miles asked.

"Worse," Keiko said. "There are massive refugee camps on the Moon and Mars. While most people are doing what they can, the situation in the camps is far from ideal due to supply shortages caused by the war."

"At least we've halted the enemy advance for the time being," Miles said.

"Daddy I drew you a picture." Eight-year Molly O'Brien said tugging on her father's shirt sleeve. Molly handed her father the picture done in colored pencil of their family. At once Miles notice something was missing.

"Where am I, Molly?" He asked. In the crude drawing a mother, a baby and a girl were playing outside.

"Away fighting da war," Molly said innocently.

In that moment Miles felt very guilty. He had missed so much of his daughter's life. "Not for much longer," Miles said. "Soon I'll be home with you, mommy and Yoshi."

"Promise," Molly said.

"Promise," Miles said scooping up Molly in a tight hug which caused her to giggle happily.

A separate docking ring

"We're wasting our time here." Nahdar Vebb grumbled to his former master Kit Fisto. "They'll never agree."

"We'll see." Fit Fisto said. "Our mission has multiple objectives my former padawan. You need to learn patience Nahdar if one day you are to take on an apprentice of your own." One of these objectives was to take part in the upcoming assault on the Chin'Toka System.

"Patience is a luxury that can be ill afford in a time of war Master Fisto." Nahdar Vebb said.

"The war will not last forever. When it ends you may regret your stance." Kit Fisto said.

"We'll see." Nahdar Vebb said.

Fisto and Vebb made their way through the crowded corridors of Deep Space Nine. Several times Vebb roughly shouldered his way passed uncooperative individuals. His actions earned disapproving frowns from the usually jovial Fisto. While Vebb had proven himself in recent months to be worth of the title Jedi Knight, his battle front experience in the Romulan Empire had been especially noteworthy, Fisto was under no illusions about the young man's combustible temperament. If not for their present precarious situation, there were literally a handful of fully trained to help police a galaxy bigger than their native one, Fisto highly doubted the new Jedi Council would have granted Vebb his rank. Nor would they either have agreed to train so many Force-sensitive young adults or slackened their age-old rules regarding attachments and open shows of emotion if circumstances were different, meaning more stable. These were trying times indeed Fisto thought.

The pair arrived in front of a nondescript door. Fitso rang the doorbell while Vebb stood by impatiently as ever. Soon Vebb began to pace back and front. Waves of anticipation, frustration along with a sprinkling of doubt radiated off the young Mon Calamari through the Force.

"Control yourself Vebb," Kit Fisto advised. "Even without the Force, I could sense your tension. Your level of anxiety is unbecoming of a Jedi Knight."

Nahdar Vebb ceased his pacing. He opened his mouth to protest Fisto's accusation. Before he could speak the door opened.

"Can I help you?" Keiko asked.

"Mrs. O'Brien allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Jedi Master Kit Fisto this is Jedi Knight Nahdar Vebb." Kit Fisto said gesturing at himself then at Vebb. "May we please come in. There is a matter of great importance that we must speak of with you and your husband."

"Of course, we'll have to make this quick though. We have a family picnic planned on the planet Golana for later this afternoon." Keiko said although she was perplexed by why these powerful Jedi would want to meet with her or Miles that was no excuse to be rude.

O'Brien Residence, half a standard hour later.

"Let me get this straight," Miles said barely holding in his anger. "You want us to give you custody of our eight-year-old daughter?"

"Give the Jedi Order, not us personally." Nahdar Vebb said.

"Unbelievable," Miles said shaking his head. Beside him on their sofa, Keiko sat in pensive silence.

"Mr. O'Brien I can understand your misgivings." Fit Kisto said. "Allow me to explain." Vebb cut in Fisto off before Fisto could defuse the situation.

"The fact of the matter is we are facing an acute shortage of qualified Jedi. A shortage that will remain in the future unless drastic action is taken." Nahdar Vebb said. "We need everyone new recruit we can find."

"But Molly is so young. Maybe when she is older." Keiko said speaking for the first time since the pair of Jedi mentioned why they were there.

"The older a Force-sensitive is when he or she learns to properly use their talent the more readily they can succumb to temptation." Kito Fisto said.

"That means what exactly?" Miles asked.

"They fall to the Dark Side." Nahdar Vebb said bluntly.

"Such a person's usage of the Force becomes motivated by personal gain regardless of consequences rather than helping others. They can become a threat to themselves and others." Fit Kisto elaborated.

"You mean Molly our little Molly could become dangerous?" Keiko asked an expression of horror on her face.

"If not tutored in the responsible use of the Force, yes she could be." Nahdar Vebb said.

"Potentially," Fit Kisto stressed. "No one can say with certainty."

"How did you discover Molly is 'Force-sensitive'?" Miles asked suspiciously.

Before Fisto could again speak Nahdar Vebb said. "We tested her genetic samples held in the Federation Database for Midichlorian concentration. Your government granted us access to their records. Molly's Force-sensitivity was uncovered as part of a routine search for potential recruits to the Jedi Order."

"The Federation Council okayed this without or knowledge or permission?" Keiko said.

"Why wouldn't they? We are allies." Nahdar Vebb said then added as an aside. "An alley suffering a chronic manpower shortage within its ranks."

"It's a gross violation of privacy that's why," Miles said outraged both by the ethical implications of Federation behavior, and Vebb's treating of their young daughter as a commodity rather than an individual with dreams of her own. "We're not giving you our child."

"Mr. O'Brien let me say we don't ask to take a child into our custody lightly." Kit Fisto said. Although he sensed the cause was already lost he hoped to prevent their interaction from further deteriorating.

"With all due respect, you and your wife are making a grave error Mr. O'Brien." Nahdar Vebb butted in.

"I want you to leave our home right now," Miles said getting up from his seat.

Miles had heard enough. How dare these Jedi come into his home and ask no rather demand he give up his daughter. The audacity of these two was beyond measure.

"Mrs. O'Brien," Kit Fisto said hopefully.

"You better go." Keiko advised.

Nahdar Vebb was about to object when a not so gentle nudge through the Force from Fisto silenced him. "Meeting you both was a pleasure." Kit Fisto said. "Let's go Nahdar."

"But master-," Nahdar Vebb began again to protest.

"I said let's go. We should trouble these fine folks no more this day." Kit Fisto said. Her practically dragged Vebb out of the O'Brien Residence.

In the hallway Vebb shrugged free of Fisto's grip. "A few more minutes and we could have secured the girl master. They were on the verge of breaking. I know they were."

"It's over Nahdar. There is nothing more to be done. The O'Briens have made their choice. As Jedi we must respect that." Fisto said. "Come along there are other more pressing matters which demand our attention." Fisto did not wait for Vebb's answer. Fisto walked down the hallway away from Vebb.

Reluctantly Vebb followed Fisto but not before he stole a parting glance back at the O'Brien Residence. He would make them see reason, understand why he was right in his convictions. Molly and all other Force-Sensitive children belonged with the Jedi Order in their temple on Vulcan. He would not allow the closed minded to stand in the way of his goals. The stakes were to high. What was the name of that planet Keiko O'Brien mentioned? Golana, yes that was it. See you on Golana O'Briens Vebb thought.

The Central Command Building on Cardassia Prime, afternoon

"Good, finish her." Darth Tyranus said.

Tyranus could see every from his observation platform high above the decommissioned recreation chamber that had been turned into a small arena. A series of interlocking red tinged force fields further separated him from the action below. A pair of Shock Troops flanked either side of the Sith Imperium head of state. Behind the cyborgs stood eight Jem'Hadar elite warriors their plasma rifles at the ready. Tyranus was better protected than the vital areas of many smaller imperium bases.

"I won't." Anakin Skywalker said deactivating his blue lightsaber. He clipped the hilt onto the right side of his belt.

From her position on the ground, Jen'Dhasi glared at her vanquisher. Her eyes a poison yellow. With a guttural scream, Jen'Dhasi leaped at Anakin who had just turned his back. Her previously dormant crimson blade at the ready. Without even so much as a glance in her direction, Anakin used the Force to slam her hard against the far wall. She collapsed on the floor in an unconscious heap.

"I hope she isn't the best you have to offer Count," Anakin said with a cocky grin. "I've defeated three of your acolytes in as many weeks. Maybe you'd like to come down, take your turn with me. I promise I'll go easy on you old man."

"All in good time Skywalker," Tyranus said. "Rest assured your next opponent shall not be so easily overcome." With a flourish of his cape, Tyranus departed with his entourage.

Once he was out of sight a group of Magna Guards their electro staffs crackling lead by a surely looking Cardassian soldier entered. "You know the drill Skywalker." The Cardassian said.

"Of course," Anakin said.

Anakin placed his hands together. He was handcuffed and his feet shackled by the Cardassian who proceeded to removed Anakin's lightsaber hilt from his belt. He was then led out of the room. on his way to what he assumed was his cell Anakin passed a blond woman with pointy ears dressed in black Sith robes. Judging but her appearance she was a Romulan or maybe a Vulcan. But neither had blonde hair, only black or brown, right? Her crystal blue eyes briefly locked with Anakin's own. In that instant, both Anakin and Sela felt an unexplained spark of connection which neither could explain. Anakin was shoved into an interrogation room where he was made to sit across a plain metal table from a smiling Vorta and a dour-faced older Cardassian officer.

"Hello guys, did you miss me?" Anakin joked. Behind Anakin stood four Magna Guards. Their electro staffs remained at the ready.

"I trust his weapon has been confiscated?" The Cardassian offer asked the Cardassian soldier before the latter could leave. "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened during his initial interrogation session, now would we?" Anakin smiled knowingly at the comment.

"I have it here." The Cardassian soldier said holding up the hilt.

"Good, you many leave," The Cardassian officer said. The Cardassian soldier did as he was told.

"Where did we leave off when last we meet?" The Cardassian officer said looking through his data pad notes. "Ah yes, the Alliance frontier defenses."

"I told you both already I have no knowledge of the frontier defenses." Anakin lied.

At a nod from the Cardassian officer, one of the Magna Guards showed the sparking end of his electro staff into Anakin's left shoulder. Anakin howled in pain as the high voltage energy coursed through his body. At another nod from the Cardassian officer, the Magna Guard removed the electro staff tip from Anakin's smoking form. Five seconds of contact had occurred.

"The Alliance frontier defenses." The Cardassian officer repeated.

"I told you already. I don't know." Anakin said while gasping for breath.

Again he was shocked for five solid seconds and again Anakin refused to say more. This process continued for ten minutes until he passed out from his ordeal. The Magna Guards dragged him back to his cell where he spent yet another tortured night dreaming of Padme and his friends, unaware that due to the freak transporter accident that had created two identical Anakin Skywalkers no one was searching for him.

Golana several hours later, afternoon

The O'Briens were frolicking happily outdoors in a meadow. Keiko was picking flowers with Yoshi while next to them Miles enjoyed a much-deserved rest. For her part, Molly was searching out insects not far away. The young girl was fascinated with bugs and had recently told her parents she wanted to be an exobiologist, or "ex-zoo-bologist" as Molly mangled the word in her cute way, when she grew up. Suddenly an uninvited guest appeared spoiling the idyllic scene. Nahdar Vebb, who had secretly followed them at a safe in a separate runabout he technically stole, approached the family. To say Miles and Keiko were unhappy to see him would have been a gross understatement.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Brien if I could have a moment of your time." Nahdar Vebb said.

"Not you again." Miles groaned sitting up. "We already told you and your friend the answer is no. You cannot take our daughter to be trained in the Jedi arts."

"If you'd only listen I can better explain the importance of Molly becoming a Jedi. She is rather strong in the Force. We could desperately use her. If you're worried Molly would be mistreated, don't be. We-," Nahdar Vebb said undeterred.

"You Jedi don't give up do you," Keiko said. "We don't want a warrior's life for our daughter and we doubt she would want such a life either."

"If we wanted Molly to be a warrior, I'd give her to Worf or directly to the Klingon Empire a hell of a lot sooner than I'd give her to your group," Miles said. "At least I know I could trust Worf or General Martok with my child's safety if the need arose."

"Not every Jedi is a warrior." Nahdar Vebb said. "Many-," His words were cut short by a piercing scream. The scream of a child in distress!

"Molly," Keiko and Miles yelled in unison.

Miles ran in the direction of the scream Nahdar Vebb hot on his tail. In short order Miles with Vebb in tow located Molly in a nearby cave. The girl was hanging on for dear life above a pit that contained a bizarre swirling pool of multi colored energy.

"Daddy save me!" Molly called out in fear.

"I've got you! Hang on honey!" Miles said grabbing onto one of her tiny hands.

The suction of the whirlpool, however, proved too great. Even with Vebb attempting to pull them free with the Force, Molly still began to inextricably slip from her father's grasp. In an instant, she was gone. Seeing not other option Nahdar Vebb jumped in after Molly. A second later the whirlpool was itself gone.

Eight hours later, evening

A group of Federation engineers led by Data and Geordi La Forge worked all night on the mysterious alien device they located built into the wall of the tunnel. It was slow going the technology was unlike anything they had encountered before. At last, they were ready to hopefully retrieve Molly and Nahdar Vebb from a point in time which they calculated was hundreds of years in the past.

"We're going to use their DNA scans to bring them through with this portable transporter unit once the gateway is reactivated," Geordi explained to the distraught Miles and Keiko. Keiko squeezed Geordi's hand.

"Thank you Geordi and you to Data." Keiko said.

"You are welcome." Data said with his best smile.

"What are friends for if not to help out," Geordi said smiling. "Besides the new Enterprise-E does not arrive for a couple more days. In the meantime, I've had my fill of r&r."

"We are ready to begin." Data said.

Everyone held their breath as a swirling pool of energy reappeared. A few moments later the portable transporter unit was engaged. Two humanoid patterns shimmered into existence. Miles and Keiko stepped forward. One pattern consolidated into a hooded figure while the order became a teenage girl clad in rough-hewn robes of the Jedi style.

Without warning the teenage girl attacked Miles who was closest to her. A snap-hiss was heard. The humming blue blade of a lightsaber was a Miles' throat before he knew what happened.

"Release him, my padawan." The hooded figure who was a fully adult version of the once teenage Nahdar Vebb commanded.

"Yes, master." The black haired teenage girl said releasing Miles from her strong grip. She took a step back. At such close range, Miles noticed she looked awfully familiar. She couldn't be could she?

"Molly," Miles gasped in shock.

The teenage girl regarded Miles with only passing interest. "That is my name. Who might you be stranger?" She said confirming her identity. Everything went black for Miles who passed out on the spot.

Conference Room on Deep Space Nine, nigh

"Our spy probes near the Chin'Toka system identified this vessel yesterday." Admiral Ross said

Ross pointed at a fuzzy full color holographic image of a half moon shaped structure with a ball in its middle. Around the conference room table were gathered Ross, Sisko, General Martock, Romulan Senator Nolmik and Clone Commander Rex. It had been decided the Clone Troopers would handle the actual occupation of Chin'Toka Prime due to the sheer numbers of soldiers required. When the Alliance's own clones come out of production in a few more months they would be placed under more experienced Republican Clone Trooper commanders until they were skilled enough to work independently.

"What type of ship is that?" Nolmik asked.

"Lucrehulk-class Droid Control/Factory Ship," Rex answered. "A vessel like that can produce and deploy upwards of fifty thousand B1 Battle Droids per day under ideal conditions."

"In addition, intelligence reports indicate the Sith Imperium has placed thousands of automated defense platforms throughout the Chin'Toka System." Admiral Ross said grimly.

"Are these platforms and droids operational yet?" Martok asked.

"Reports indicate they are not." Admiral Ross replied.

"Any indication how long until they are?" Sisko said.

"Two perhaps three days." Admiral Ross said.

"That's cutting things close," Sisko said.

"It would appear our weak spot is about to don a coat of armor." Senator Nolmik observed.

"All the more reason to move quickly." Admiral Ross said. "The operation has been rescheduled. Departure time 18:00 hours in two days."

"I hope we are ready by then," Sisko said.

"We'll soon find out, one way or the other." Admiral Ross said grimly.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Interlude Two Scorpion Part II

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension

Delta Quadrant

Captain Katherine Janeway felt a rising lump in her throat. Displayed on the main view screen was a scene straight out of a horror holo. Unfortunately what danced before the shocked eyes of Katherine Janeway was no flight of fancy no matter how fevered, but a terrible reality. The beginnings of an all-out invasion of the Delta Quadrant by a hostile alien menace. A force potentially more destructive even than the Borg Collective. A concept Janeway had assumed was impossible one short standard solar day ago.

The very thought sent a shiver of fear down Captain Janeway's spine. The Borg, since their first encounter with Starfleet in system J-25 over six years ago, had been the measuring stick against which all other threats were judged. Could this Species the Undine truly pose an even greater risk to both the Federation and the Galaxy as a whole? They certainly seemed more powerful than the Borg, but were they as malevolent? Perhaps they had merely gotten off on the wrong foot? Yes that was possible. Many first contacts had dissolved into open hostilities because of cultural misunderstandings. In spite of her better judgment, Janeway took a deep breath she then spoke the following command.

"Open a channel on all frequencies. I wish to speak with these Undine."

"Captain I don't think you should do that." Kes said from where she stood beside Tuvok. "My psychic impressions of the Undine indicate they are not interested in negotiating with us, or anyone else from own dimension."

"Your objections are noted Kes, still I must try. Greetings Undine I am Captain Katherine Janeway of the Federation vessel USS Voyager. We mean you no harm. We wish to open negotiates between our two peoples. We, like you, are enemies of the Borg Collective. We propose an alliance."

For several long moments there was silence. The view of multiple bioships dominated the ribbon of space nicknamed the 'North-West Passage' by the crew of _Voyager_. Abruptly the image changed. The main view screen now displayed a nondescript amber colored room containing three Undine. The extradimensional aliens regarded Janeway with only mild interest. The middle Undine then spoke using Kes who strode stiffly to a position directly in front of the Bridge Crew as a sort of psychic puppet.

"You propose an alliance between us the Undine and yourselves directed against the Borg?" Kes said her voice distance her eyes glazed.

"Correct," Janeway said holding her breath in anticipation. She did not have to wait long for an answer.

"Request denied!" Kes screeched. "Undine do not require the aid of primitive inferior biological entities! You will be destroyed! The weak shall perish!"

The image of the Undine trio and their dwelling place blinked out of existence. The nearest bioship broke off from the North-West Passage and fired on Voyager. It was swiftly joined by several dozen others who also fired on the Starfleet vessel. Facing a barrage of bio-electric pulses from the angry Undine Captain Janeway had no choice but to order a hasty retreat. Unfortunately, before _Voyager_ could make her escape a Borg Cube appeared seemingly out of nowhere, in truth from a transwarp conduit, and sized Voyager in a tractor beam.

"They've got us in a tractor beam!" Tom yelled from his navigation station as the bridge shook violently.

"Where the hell did that Borg Cube come from?" Chakotay said.

"Unknown," Tuvok said. Kes who by now had recovered from her latest psychic assault was once again by her mentor's side. An expression of fear mixed with confusion on her ghastly pale face.

"Can we break free?" Janeway asked.

"Negative," Tuvok said after running through a shield remodulation sequence from his tactical display.

 _"We are the Borg you will be assimilated resistance is futile."_ Boomed the multi-tonal voice of the Collective over the comlink.

In the next few moments a chain of events unfolded with startling rapidity. The bioships chose to ignore _Voyager_ instead concentrating their fire on the new target. Three bio-electric pulses slammed into the Borg Cube tearing it apart in well under a minute. Once freed from the now nonexistent tractor beam _Voyager_ went to warp but not before she was delivered a glancing blow from one of the bioships. _Voyager_ careened wildly out of control from the force of the blow until she exited subspace a short time later. Luckily the bioships did not pursue the damaged craft once it was clear of the immediate corridor area. _Voyager_ had gotten off lucky still the shields had been clipped by the pulse overloading and shorting out her main shield matrix as well as the backup.

The Ready Room of _USS Voyager_ several hours later

"It'll take one maybe two days to unscramble the primary shield matrix." B'Elanna Torres reported to the assembled Senior Crew. "Those Undine weapons certainly pack a punch. Near as we can figure the bioelectric pulses are one part disruptor and one part plasma shot with some type of temporal component thrown in. They are unlike anything in the Starfleet database."

"Can our shields be modified to offer some limited protection from the Undine weapon?" Tuvok asked.

"Unlikely, the mechanics of the weapon is just too complex. Traditional shields don't stand a chance." B'Elanna Torres answered shaking her head.

"What about using non-traditional shielding?" Chakotay offered. "While serving in the Maquis we often needed to extensively modify shields so our vessels could survive in the plasma storms of the Bad Lands for extended periods. B'Elanna, could we apply some of those same tactics here?"

"Anything is possible I'll have my staff look into it right away." B'Elanna said with a shrug.

"Doctor please update us on the condition of Ensign Kim?" Captain Janeway said speaking into the conference table mounted comlink.

All attention turned towards the overhead view screen which displayed the somber countenance of the EMH. "Ensign Kim's condition continues to rapidly deteriorate. His synaptic functions are damaged beyond repair. His bodily functions are not in much better shape. There is nothing more I can do for him. In essence Mr. Kim's body has been all but consumed by the alien cells. If any of you wish to say goodbye, I advise you do so soon."

"Permission to be excused." Tom Paris asked the second the Doctor finished his briefing.

"Permission deferred," Captain Janeway said. "Tom we all know how you feel about Harry, but right now I need all my senior staff present. We have some difficult decisions ahead. Decisions that will affect the lives of everyone on this vessel. I require your input as navigator. Kes please tell us everything you have psychically learned about these Undine."

Kes rose to her feet taking in the expectant gazes of the assembled Senior Crew members before launching into her explanation "They are from a place where nothing else lives. I sense a burning hatred. They view all others beings as inferior. They plan on destroying everything and everyone in our galaxy. It isn't the Borg we should be worried about, it is the Undine. I sense they are the greater threat." After delivering the terrible proclamation Kes took her seat.

"We could always turn around get ourselves out of harm's way. Let them fight it out." Chakotay offered after a long pause while Kes' words sunk in. His voice broke the eerie silence that had pervaded the Ready Room since Kes' speech. "There is still plenty of Delta Quadrant to explore. Who knows we could even find another way home, one that would bypass the warzone."

Captain Janeway was not buying her first officer's argument. "Or we could find something else. Six months, a year, maybe several years down the road when the Undine are through with the Borg we could find ourselves right back in the line or fire."

"What do you suggest we do instead Captain?" Tom asked his commanding officer. "I honestly do not see another option. Chakotay is right. We can't even defend ourselves. Are weapons and shields are less than useless against the Undine. As things currently stand facing them again would mean certain death."

"I know the risks involved." Captain Janeway all but hissed at Tom who visibly flinched in return from the intensity of her response. Her voice increased in volume as she slowly rose from her chair. "I'm not willing to give up on ever getting this crew home. I made a promise to all of you, and perhaps more importantly to myself after we were forced to destroy the Caretaker's Array that I would get this crew home no matter the costs. I'll be damned if some dimension hopping menace we've never heard of before will make me break that promise! Until further notice, you are all dismissed!"

At the official conclusion of the meeting everyone scattered, even the typically combative B'Elanna. Tuvok and Neelix both hesitated for a moment unsure of what to do next. One look at their Captain's face told them they were not needed. The two stragglers quickly joined the retreating throng. Captain Janeway remained alone in the Ready Room for some time quietly watching the stars while pondering the cruel twists fate can unexpectedly take.

Sickbay, one half hour later

"It shouldn't be this way" Tom said looking down at the unconscious Harry Kim. "I was always the risk taker. The one who laughed in the face of danger. The no good slob who for years on end didn't give a damn about anyone or anything but myself. You were everything I could never be the perfect student, the model ensign, the good son. You shouldn't be laying here dying, it should be me. If anyone deserves to pay the price of hubris it is me. I should be the one dying, not you Harry."

"Talking like this won't change the fact Harry is dying and you aren't". B'Elanna said giving Tom's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "We both know Harry wouldn't want this. You shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault Tom. It wasn't any of our faults."

"Who should I blame than B'Elanna, who?" Tom Paris said looking at her through tear soaked eyes. "Whose fault is it, huh? Tell me that."

"The Undine," B'Elanna answered coldly. "They did this. They're no better than the Cardassians driving people from their homes because of some twist sense of entitlement based upon a genocidal superiority complex. If you must blame anyone, blame them."

"What good will that do? We both know we can't even fight back against them. We are defenceless."

"For the time being, however, I'm sure we'll eventually learn their weak point and when we do."

"And what do we do then?" Tom asked looking into B'Elanna's hard eyes.

"We make them pay." B'Elanna said her expression hard.

Forty minutes later

The Senior Staff and as many of the regular crew as could fit into Sick Bay clustered around the bio-bed on which Harry Kim lay. The Doctor nodded at Kes who was holding a stylist and a data pad. The Doctor checked then rechecked Harry's vitals and the chronometer of the _USS Voyager_. "Time of death is 17:44 ship time." He pronounced.

The Doctor gently draped a white sheet over Harry Kim's dead body. Several members of the crew openly wept while others turned away. Tom stormed out of the room B'Elanna in pursuit. Janeway readied herself to deliver a speech, even though she felt numb with grief. Clearing her throat Janeway began.

"When we joined Voyager each of us knew the risks involved. Each of us knew we might never see the end of our journey. Harry Kim knew this. Harry was like the son I never had. He was like a bright light in a dark room. He always brought out the best in those around him. His youthful enthusiasm was infectious. He touched each of us deeply, and we are better people for having known him. More than anything else Harry wanted to get home. I promise you, my son, that no matter what I will get this crew, our family, home."

Janeway kissed the tips of her fingers then pressed them against the portion of the sheet covering Harry's forehead. Janeway felt light headed and weak in the knees. Her resolve almost failed her. She plowed on. "H-Harry, Harry was many things but never a quitter. I will not let fear rule the actions of this crew, this family,,, even if that fear is justified. We must overcome it." Janeway finished her voice cracking from emotion.

The Captain's office, two days later

Presiding over Harry Kim's funeral had been the hardest thing Janeway had done since taking command of Voyager. While there had been many deaths since the fateful day they had been dragged into the Delta Quadrant none of them had felt so personal. Perhaps it was because Ensign Kim had been a long time member of the Bridge Crew? Perhaps it was because of the personal bond he shared with so many? Perhaps it was because of his youth, or perhaps it was Harry's positive personality? Whatever the case this death felt unlike any other, it was more raw more visceral more real.

Janeway had barely finished the service before collapsing. The Doctor had examined her and declared the incident stress related. The Doctor then proscribed a strict regimen of bed rest, which would only end once he declared Janeway once more fit for active duty. Now two afternoons following the service she lay in her bed being briefed by Chakotay.

"The good news is we haven't detected anymore Undine or Borg energy signatures on short range sensors. The bad news long range sensors indicate the area directly ahead of our current position is still crawling with Borg and Undine vessels. Engineering still can't produce shields that are effective against the Undine weapon."

Captain Janeway sighed. "What about the small samples of Undine material that Tuvok retrieved from our first encounter. Have either B'Elanna or the Doctor discovered anything useful about those samples?"

"I'm afraid not, though the Doctor is experimenting with re-coded Borg nanoprobes. He feels if the nanoprobes can mimic the same bio-electrical signature as the Undine cells they could attack the Undine unnoticed on a microscopic level. Create a sort of biological weapon. So far, however, it is the only lead we have." Chakotay said with a weak smile. "I'll keep you informed." Chakotay departed the room leaving Janeway with her turbulent thoughts.

The Ready Room the following day

Janeway felt bored. Against the Doctor's orders she entered the Holodeck. She ran he favorite program. The one in which she was an aspiring apprentice to the legendary ancient Earth master of science Leonardo da Vinci. Though she had not ran the program in over a week her mind found no enjoyment there. After explaining her plight to the holographic Leonardo, who suggested she pray with him, Janeway came to a startling revelation. An option she had not considered before. After conferring with the Doctor who had just recently experienced success with several re-coded Borg nanoprobes. Janeway called together her Senior Staff in the Ready Room. She laid out her audacious new plan. Upon hearing what she had in mind Tom Paris was the first to react.

"An alliance with the Borg?" He said skeptically.

"Think of it more like an exchange." Janeway said. "The Doctor has discovered a means using modified Borg nanoprobes, by which we can attack the Undine cells and those that make up their vessels on a microscopic level. The Borg learn by assimilating. What they cannot assimilate, like the Undine for example, they cannot understand. We, on the other hand, learn by investigating. In this case that gives us the edge. We can offer the Borg a means of defeating the Undine in exchange for granting us safe passage through their space."

"Excuse me Captain but the Borg aren't exactly known for their diplomacy. How can we expect them to cooperate?" Neelix asked.

"Normally they wouldn't cooperate with us." Kes said. "But considering what I have learned from the Undine the Borg are in danger not only of being defeated but of being wiped out."

"In one instance the Borg are no different than we are. They are trying to survive." Janeway said. "Voyager is one ship our safety is a small price to pay for their continued existence. I do not think they will pass up this opportunity."

"What is to prevent the Borg from obtaining the knowledge by simply assimilating Voyager and her crew?" Tuvok asked.

"Because that tactic won't get them anywhere." Janeway replied. "All of the research is stored in the Doctor's holo-matrix if the Borg threaten us I'll simply delete it. I am aware this is an unnerving prospect, however, I've made the decision, assuming the Borg agree, we are going to make this alliance work. Everyone is dismissed until further notice." Everyone left the Ready Room except for Chakotay. "What is it Chakotay?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the others. But I think we are making a serious mistake if we go through with your idea of an alliance with the Borg."

"Why do you think so?"

"The Borg cannot be trusted. You know that, I know that, we all know that."

"Under normal circumstances, I would agree. However these are far from normal circumstances. As far as we know the Borg have never been so threatened, they are vulnerable Chakotay."

"My people have a saying. A wounded predator is the most dangerous kind."

"The Borg are not mindless beasts."

"You're right, they are worse. We can't help them Katherine they've killed and enslaved countless trillions. Helping them survive by potentially assimilating another species is wrong."

"Tell that to Harry Kim. Getting the Undine assimilated might not be such a bad idea. We'd be doing the Delta Quadrant, and the entire Galaxy, a favor."

"My father told me a story once and I never forgot it." Chakotay said after a brief pause. "A Fox was on the bank of a deep, swift river wondering how he could get to the other side when he noticed a Scorpion. The Scorpion asked the Fox if the Fox would carry the Scorpion across the river on his back. The Fox at first refused fearing the Scorpion would sting him. The Scorpion told the Fox such a fear was groundless because if he did that they'd both drown. The Fox allowed the Scorpion to climb on the Fox's back. Sure enough halfway across the river the Scorpion stung the Fox. As his body filled with venom the Fox asked the Scorpion why he'd done that as now they would both die. The Scorpion answered that he couldn't help it to sting was his nature."

"I know the risks Chakotay. I'm not suggesting we try to change the nature of the Borg. Only that we take advantage of the opportunity that is right in front of us. We just have to have the courage to see this through."

"There are other kinds of courage Katherine. Like admitting not all problems have an immediate solution. I'm sorry. I can't support an alliance with the Borg under any circumstances." Chakotay said before leaving the Ready Room.

"In that case, I guess I truly am alone" Captain Janeway mumbled to the empty air as the automatic doors whizzed shut behind Chakotay.

The Bridge, a short time later

Janeway took a deep breath as the Cube, which dominated the main view screen, caught her ship in the eerie, green light of a Borg tractor beam. Voyager rocked within the powerful pull exerted by the beam. It was now or never Janeway told herself.

"Borg vessel this is Captain Kathrine Janeway of the Federation starship _USS Voyager_. I wish to propose an alliance."

 _"Your proposal is irrelevant. You and your crew will_ _become_ _one with us."_ The voice of the Collective said.

Janeway nodded at B'Elanna who was currently manning tactical. B'Elanna began transmitting a video simulation of the EMH's modified Borg nanoprobes attacking the Undine material on a microscopic level. "Borg vessel we possess vital tactical information on Species 8472, the Undine. The data stream you are now receiving is a small sample of the information we have discovered. Disengage your tractor beam, or I will order the information destroyed. You have five seconds to comply."

Five tense seconds went by yet the tractor beam remained. Janeway decided to use another line of reasoning on her would be partners. "We know you are in danger of being overwhelmed, perhaps totally defeated. Borg vessel you cannot afford to lose this information…." Without warning the Captain was gone plucked from the bridge in the green shimmer of a Borg transporter.

"Get her back, now!" Chakotay ordered cold panic gripped his heart.

"I cannot retrieve the Captain, sir." Tuvok, who was currently manning Harry's old station, said calmly. "The Cube's subspace field has already adapted to our transporter frequencies."

"B'Elanna is there anything you can do?" Chakotay asked his eyes filled with fear.

"I'm working on it commander." B'Elanna said frantically examining her readouts.

"Well, work faster. We can't just leave the Captain over there at the mercy of the Collective. Tuvok do you think our weapons could disrupt their subspace field long enough for us to retrieve the Captain?" Chakotay asked.

"Uncertain, although it is possible. I must point out the risks involve outweigh the potential benefits such a course of action may generate. There is little doubt the Borg would perceive any such action as a threat and retaliate with significant force. Furthermore considering our current tactical situation caught in one of their tractor beam as well as the nature of our opponent, they may even attempt the wholesale seizure and subsequent assimilation of Voyager."

"What do you suggest we do instead Tuvok?" Chakotay said his voice full of frustration.

"We wait," Tuvok replied stoically.

"We wait," Chakotay repeated almost in disbelief.

"Heck of a plan you got there Tuvok," Tom Paris chuckled mirthlessly before a withering gaze from Chakotay silenced him.

Center of the Borg Cube

Within the confines of the massive structure Borg drones marched through the maze of corridors in endless lines. Like the endless parade of automatons noise also never ceased. The Cube was more akin to a living, breathing, self-sustaining, self-directing organism than a space going vessel. An uneducated observer could easily think it was grown rather than manufactured. Every part of it and every being abroad served a purpose. All directed by the collective will which bound them together, the Hive Mind. The unifying nature of the Hive Mind was everything here. Even if outsiders could not hear its song they certainly could see the dance its tune orchestrated.

Leaning over the railing which ran along a long walkway Janeway looked on with awe and more than a little trepidation at the scene before her. Janeway had never in her wildest dreams, darkest nightmares, thought she would one day be alone inside a Borg Cube. The very concept was enough to make her head swim.

 _"State your demands."_ The voice of the Collective said.

The booming, multilayered voice of the Collective which assaulted Janeway's senses from everywhere yet at the same time nowhere was enough to snap Janeway out of her repose. "I want a guarantee of safe passage for my crew and vessel through the space you control in return for the information I showed you."

 _"Unacceptable our space is vast. Your passage would require too much time. Our simulations project our war with Species 8472 would be lost long before you exit our domain. Species 8472 are a lethal threat which must be wiped out. If the Undine are victorious in our current conflict they will overrun the entire Delta Quadrant, then the galaxy. Our survival is your survival. Give us the technology."_

"If I do that you'll assimilate us." Janeway said.

 _"Give us the technology now, or we will destroy your vessel along with every life form aboard."_

Janeway gasped in shock at the barbarity of the Borg's latest threat. If she did not so desperately need safe passage through their space she might have terminated negotiations. "I do not personally have the information you desire. The information is locked in a secure part of my ship. My crew is under strict orders to purge the data if you make any provocative moves against them, or if I do not contact them within the next ten minutes." Janeway hoped the Borg could nottell the last bit was a lie.

 _"Very well state your demands, in full detail. We will then grant or deny your request."_

Bridge of the _USS Voyager_ , eight minutes later

"How much longer are we going to wait?" Paris asked the air. He was greatly annoyed by the fact _Voyager_ was now being pulled along by the Borg Cube.

"As long as it takes Mr. Paris." Chakotay snapped back in annoyance.

"We are being hailed by the Borg Cube, sir." Tuvok said.

On the main view screen an image of Janeway within the Cube appeared. "Commander I have reached an agreement with the Collective. We will give them the modified nanoprobes so they can combat the Undine. In return they will grant us safe passage through their space."

Breathing a sigh of relief Chakotay said. "Tell our new friends they can disengage their tractor beam. We do not need a leash."

"I'll see what I can do." Janeway replied.

"Captain How long until you return to Voyager?" Tuvok asked.

"I don't, at least not in the short term." Janeway said. "It is part of the deal. I work here. Please beam over as soon as you can Tuvok. I require you assistance."

"Captain I must protest, for security reasons." Tuvok said.

"I must protest as well." Chakotay said. "Is your presence on the Cube truly necessary?"

"The agreement is I stay here until the crisis is resolved. We are going to make this work. Tuvok I want you to join me here at once. That is an order, Janeway out." At the termination of the link the bridge crew exchanged worried glances.

The Borg Cube, fifteen minutes later

"You can't do this!" Janeway yelled as she and Tuvok were each held down by a pair of Borg Drones.

Janeway could hardly believe what was happening. Everything had been going great, or so she'd thought. Tuvok had beamed over from Voyager and the Collective had even provided the two Starfleet officers with their own work area near the center of the Cube. Then disaster struck. For some unknown reason the Hive Mind had unexpectedly concluded Janeway & Tuvok required neural interface devices implanted into their upper spines so as to better communicate with the horde.

"We work better with our individuality intact." Tuvok argued as one of the drones holding him started to implant a neural interface.

 _"Irrelevant your primitive mode of communication must be bypassed if we are to work together efficiently."_

"Wait, what if you pick a single Borg with which we could interact. A representative if you will." Jane offered thinking fast.

 _"Elaborate,"_ The voice of the Collective said.

"A speaker, you've done it before when you transformed Jean-Luc Picard into Locutus." Janeway explained noting that the drone previously inserting the neural interface in her body had ceased its aggressive actions as had the one doing the same to Tuvok.

 _"Are either of you volunteering for such a role?"_

"Not us." Janeway quickly correct. "Use a pre-existing drone as your spokesperson."

" _Understood,"_ The voice of the Collective said.

Janeway and Tuvok were immediately released by the drones after being roughly pulled to their feet. In a nearby alcove a young male drone of some unknown species whose left eye had been replaced by a shimmering blue optical probe, similar to that of Hugh the renegade Borg, activated. Emerging from his alcove the drone strolled over to where the bewildered Janeway and Tuvok stood. The drone's birth name had been Axum. Although Janeway and Tuvok had no way of knowing he was very dear indeed to Queen Seven. Which was why she not only picked him for this important task but also granted him much greater freedom than exercised by almost all other drones. In fact, should a Borg King ever be needed he was first in line for that prestigious position.

"I am Five of Twelve Primary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01. You may call me Five of Twelve. I speak for the Borg." The drone declared arrogantly.

"A pleasure to meet you Five of Twelve." Janeway said extending her hand in friendship.

Ignoring the gesture Five of Twelve said. "Do not engage this unit in irrelevant conversation. We have no time nor interest in such an activity."

"Charming fellow," Tuvok said as Five of Twelve shouldered passed him while ordering the Starfleet officers to follow.

Janeway shook her head ruefully muttering. "At least things can't get much worse." She would soon learn in such dire situations you should never tempt fate.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Ten Tears of the Prophets Part II

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension

Golana in the Alpha Quadrant, night

Miles O'Brien sat on a large flat rock holding a Bacta patch to the pronounced, but slowly healing, bruise on his forehead his wife Keiko beside him. Under normal circumstances a dermal regenerator could have more quickly healed his injury, however, the exotic energies being produced by the temporal gateway was disrupting most independent energy fields. Even Data had experienced some issues, which required carefully recalibration of that positronic networks that made up his body when the engineering team first beamed down outside and then entered the cavern system.

On the other side of the relatively spacious chamber, a now fully adult Nahdar Vebb stood an adolescent version of Molly next to him. Miles stared daggers at the man who he held responsible for the horrid mess he and his family found themselves in. Across the cave, Molly intermittently met her father's angry gaze with an equally displeased gaze of her own. It was clear this Molly's loyalties, unlike her eight-year-old counterpart's, lay with her so called "master" Vebb rather than with her parents. That much had been made abundantly clear during an incident twenty odd minutes ago. A fact which only served to make Miles' blood boil all the hotter.

Right after the altered duo had materialized back in present day Golana, Vebb prevented Molly from striking Miles down with her blue hued lightsaber (a spare Vebb had on him when they went through the time doorway). Once Molly backed off Vebb approached the confused O'Briens. When Vebb attempted to explain matters to the O'Briens things went quickly out of control. Miles sucker punched Vebb in his face, hard. Before Vebb could stop her Molly sprang into action. In retaliation for the perceived unprovoked assaulted on her beloved master, the only authority figure she had known in ten years, Molly force pushed Miles against the nearest wall giving him a mild concussion. An understandably distraught Keiko rushed to her injured husband's side. The Starfleet officers present pulled their phasers but were disarmed by Vebb, by way of a force pull on the weapons, before matters deteriorated further. Fortunately, cooler heads prevailed. Geordi, with assistance from Data, then took charge. They separated the warring parties until the situation could be sorted out in a rational fashion.

Two hours later Geordi and Data stood in a corner of the chamber. The pair had strategically placed themselves between Vebb & Molly and Miles & Keiko. Geordi could tell by the body language of the four, save Vebb who by outward appearance remained stoic, that tempers remained on edge. He chose his words carefully.

"Do you know what went wrong Geordi, Data?" Keiko asked her voice understandably strained.

"It appears we failed to account for a variance in the temporal field," Geordi answered. He glanced at Data who nodded for him to continue.

"So that's why we didn't beam them out right after they arrived in the past, rather ten years too late." Keiko reasoned.

Geordi started to press on with his explanation. "Can we fix this? That's the only thing I care about. Bring our little girl back." Miles blurted out cutting off Geordi's response.

"I am back, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a young woman, a warrior, a Jedi." Molly said obviously offended by Miles' comment.

"Which is your fault!" Miles said pointing at Vebb accusingly. "I'll see your held responsible for what you've done! You had right to train our daughter against our wishes Vebb!"

"Please Mr. O'Brien, if you'll only listen I'll explain the reasoning behind my decision to train Molly as a Jedi," Vebb said.

"Don't brother master," Molly said. "He is incapable of understanding our ways. His actions have proven that. We shouldn't waste our time or effort on him."

"Mind your thoughts my padawan." Vebb admonished Molly. "They betray you."

"Sorry master," Molly said her head briefly bowed. "I was only trying to defend you and our way of life."

"Be mindful, we cannot force our beliefs on others. Always remember that." Vebb said sagely.

Keiko could not help but laugh bitterly at Vebb's latest words. "Oh, that's rich coming from you after what's happened." She said bitterly.

"Perhaps," Data said speaking for the first time. Having only in recent years achieved emotional enlightenment the android understood, perhaps better than most, how raw emotions could become in such tense situations. "We should discuss this matter further at another time. When everyone involved has, gained some emotional distance from the event."

"I think Data is right." Geordi seconded.

"No, I want our daughter back now! If you can correct this mistake do so immediately!" Miles said.

"What about what I want?" Molly said. "It's my life, not your life Miles."

"Don't call your father that Molly," Keiko said taken aback by the disrespect shown towards her husband by her wayward daughter.

"Why not," Molly said. "Miles is his name, Keiko." Keiko made ready to slap Molly but then thought better of it.

"Please everyone calm down. I'm sure we can reach an equitable understanding, if only we approach the problem from a rational point of view." Vebb said trying to play peacemaker.

"I've heard just about enough from you for a lifetime Vebb, shut up!" Miles snapped.

"You can't talk to my master like that!" Molly said in irritation.

"You can't talk to your father or my like you have been either young lady!" Keiko said. A shouting match soon broke out.

"Everyone stop," Geordi said loudly. His words silenced everyone but only until he was finished. "We are getting nowhere." He looked at one group then at the other. "I think Data is right. We'll talk about this again in the morning. Until then you should all get some rest. Data lets go." Geordi and Data left the bickering quartet behind with these final words from Geordi. "Don't make me post an armed guard to keep you apart because I will."

The Next Morning

Geordi and Data finally explained their plan to the involved parties. The master engineers believed they could correct the earlier calculation error and thus return Molly and Vebb to the present an instant after they fell through the gateway, rather than after a ten-year gap. Unbeknownst to the others while Molly and her parents argued fiercely concerning what should be done, Vebb reached a decision of his own. Through a subtle application of the Force, a technique he mastered over his decade of study with Molly on pre-colonized Golana, Vebb put enough pressure on certain fragile interior components of the gateway so as to render the system useless for further travel. A portion of the gateway sputtered then below apart in spectacular fashion. Soon afterwards the panicked engineering staff declared the alien artifact beyond repair. The O'Briens were heartbroken, Molly was relieved, Geordi & Data were confused, only Vebb knew the truth. A truth he had no intention of ever divulging.

Following a short debate, everyone returned to Deep Space Nine. The night before a piece of important news had been received. The invasion of Chin'toka would commence earlier than expected. If everything went well the invasion fleet would depart at 18:00 hours, universal space-time, the next day. The scramble was on.

Central Command on Cardassia Prime one day later, night

In the war room, A Neimoidian technician checked then rechecked his readouts to be certain. "Our long range sensor grid has detected the enemy fleet approaching the Chin'toka System." He announced.

"What is the current status of our battle droids and orbital weapons platforms?" Weyoun inquired. The high ranking Vorta stood in the center of the large circular room. To Weyoun's right was Damar to his left was a young male Geonosian named Tunzas Eorlax (the latter of the two names being that of the newly formed hive to which he belonged).

"They are not yet operational," Tunzas buzzed into the specially constructed vocabulator mounted in front of his mouth, which brought forth a monotone computer generated voice of indistinct gender or species. The device in question resembled a thin silver colored grill slotted card mount on a silver stick that attached to his chin and neck.

"I see," Weyoun said. "A pity Lord Tyranus holds the ingenuity of Geonosians in such high regard. I do hope our master's faith has not be misplaced. How unfortunate that would prove for all involved."

Tunzas bristled at the thinly veiled threat and insult rolled into one. He was painfully aware the adopted Geonosian Home World was in Cardassian Space and owed its safety, along with its continued existence, to the Sith Imperium. "You need not worry. I personally guarantee the defenses will be operational soon." He buzzed.

"We'll hold you to that promise," Damar said. For a change, the grumpy Cardassian was sober. He had not touched a drop of kanar since yesterday evening in wary anticipation of this event.

Alliance Invasion Fleet approaching the Chin'toka System

Aboard the freshly launched Sovereign-class _USS Enterprise-E_ , the bridge crew was alert, ready for anything. Conspicuous by their absences were Commander Riker and Counselor Deanna Troi. Medical personnel would not clear Troi for duty yet sighting "emotional instability". Over her stringent objects and those of Admiral Ross, Riker had remained behind with Troi out of concern for her mental well-being. A choice which put Riker's Starfleet career in serious jeopardy. As a result, Data was temporarily promoted to the rank of acting commander.

"We're in luck Captain." Geordi said from his position at tactical. "Their system defenses appear to be still offline."

Due to Riker's absence, many of the senior staff were pulling double duty. Plus in the case of La Forge, Picard wanted his expertise on the bridge during this engagement. Because of the very short notice involved with the Invasion of Cin'toka coupled with the speed of ship production necessitated by the war effort, the latest Enterprise had no time to undergo a typical shakedown cruise. Instead, this would be her trial by fire.

"First wave of Jem'Hadar fighters are approaching from aft," Geordi announced a couple seconds later.

"They've got to know they'll be slaughtered by a fleet this size, right? They have no chance." Ahsoka said from her position near the command chairs. She and her present master Obi-wan Kenobi had hitched a ride with the Enterprise-E while her former master Anakin handled fighter coordination under Master Fisto.

"Judging by what we have witnessed in the recent past. I strongly suspect that shall in no way deter the Jem'Hadar from their attack padawan." Obi-wan said.

"Forward attack wings engage the enemy, and remember to protect our troop transports," Picard commanded over the open comlink.

In Space

Aware they were hopelessly outnumbered the Jem'Hadar fell back on their preferred tactic of desperation. Rather than using their energy weapons the fighters instead went to full impulse and rammed into the largest target or targets within range while ignoring the enemy fighters completely. The first wave of Romulan warbirds took the brunt of the attack as their broad profiles were the most tempting targets in range. Within minutes nearly half of the warbirds were destroyed or else hopelessly crippled. Their burning hulks proved a dangerous minefield for the operational Alliance starships.

 _USS Enterprise-E_

"What are they doing?! Are they crazy?!" Ahsoka asked.

"Their strategy is a sound if detestable one," Obi-wan said. "They've essentially boxed us in while buying time for their system defenses and the battle droids to be activated."

The faces Fisto and Anakin appeared side by side on the main view screen. "Do you require any assistance, Captain Picard?" Fisto asked.

"None at this time Master Fisto," Picard replied. "Concentrate your attention on the next wave of incoming Jem'Hadar fighters. They'll be here soon.'

"I'm going after that Lucrehulk. We've got to destroy it before the battle droids are fully deployed or else we'll never take Chin'toka Prime or any other world in this system." Anakin said gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Wait," Fisto warned but it was already too late, Anakin had cut communications. Fisto followed suit.

"Same out Anakin," Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Impulses as always." Obi-wan sighed.

In Space

The _USS Defiant_ accompanied by an attack wing of Klingon Birds of Prey led by the _ISK Rotarran_ slipped into the Chin'toka System itself. Owing to their smaller size along with their slimmer profiles they could bypass the battered Romulan vessels more easily than the larger vessels could. One by one then two by two then three by three and more they started blasting apart the as yet inactive weapons platforms. This continued unabated for a considerable time.

Their victory, however, was short lived. Midway through their barrage, the weapons platforms activated. En masse hundreds of remaining weapons platforms fired in every direction. Within less than a minute the tide of battle had seemingly turned. Dozens of Alliance ships were soon riddled with gaping holes from the impacts, several of which were damaged beyond repair. The second wave of Jem'hadar fighters joined in the attack. The fickle tide of battle swung away from the Alliance.

Central Command on Cardassia Prime

Tunzas buzzed with satisfaction. "See, I told you both any apprehension was unwarranted."

"We'll see." Weyoun said curtly. He remained unimpressed by the Geonosian's supposed top notch technological know how.

Chin'toka System

 _USS Defiant_

"We can't destroy the weapons platforms. Their force fields are unaffected by our weapons." Worf said from tactical.

"Hmmm, not one of those platforms seems to possess a generator. They must be obtaining their power from elsewhere." Garak observed from his position not far from Worf.

"He's correct, each is getting its power feed from a central source," Dax said. She had taken Miles' usual position at the engineering console when the chief failed to show up that afternoon due to personal reasons. "Found it," Dax declared a moment later she sent the fleet the coordinates of the asteroid orbiting Chin'toka prime were the central power hub was located.

In Space

The _Enterprise-E_ was the first to reach the coordinates. With a tight spread of three quantum torpedoes, she obliterated the target. Within seconds the weapons platforms went dead. The once huge threat was then easily disposed of by the Alliance ships.

Anakin's Jedi starfighter, in turn, made short work of the Lucrehulk Battle Ship. To his great delight, Anakin discovered the design of the enemy ship had not changed much since the Battle of Naboo. The same tactics he used as a boy worked again the Tactical Droid in command never saw it coming.

Without their reinforcements or weaponized satellites, the remaining Jem'Hadar were routed within hours. Not long afterward the Republic Clone Troopers were in uncontested occupation of the Chin'toka worlds. The Alliance had scored a major victory with only a quarter of their fleet and forces lost.

Central Command on Cardassia Prime

"This is an unmitigated disaster!" Weyoun ragged pacing around the chamber. "Alliance troops are in occupation of a vital position within Soth Imperium territory!" He stopped in front of Tunzas. "Our vaunted automated defenses proved worthless! What explanation can you offer for this utter failure?!"

Tunzas buzzed desperately. "The automated weapons platforms were of Cardassian design we Geonosians merely modified them. It isn't our fault the technology was inferior."

"You traitorous bug!" Damar shouted turning to confront Tunzas who held his ground. "Need I remind you the battle droids along with their ship were of your design and they also failed!"

"Silence," Lord Tyranus said as he entered the war room unexpectedly. At the sudden appearance of their mutual master Weyoun, Damar and Tunzas ceased their squabble. "I am most displeased with your combined efforts. However, I will not punish you this day." Tyranus turned his attention to the technicians and guards. "Leave us, this is not for you." Once the four were alone Tyranus activated a long range holographic display unit he had brought with him and plugged into the system to boost the signal gain.

A badly distorted, flickering blue, life-sized hologram of Admiral Trench appeared. "Greetings my lord." Trench clicked with a short bow. "I trust all goes well in the Alpha Quadrant?"

"That is immaterial," Tyranus said. "How proceeds the preparations for Operation Hegemony?"

"Preparations proceed at pace." Trench clicked. "Fleet strength currently stands at over four thousand vessels. Within two more standard solar weeks, I should have twice that number at my disposal."

"Given the nature of our foe, do you that that number will be sufficient Admiral?" Tyranus asked much to the confusion of his three companions. Why would that many ships prove inadequate?

"I think it will prove sufficient." Trench clicked after a moment of contemplation.

"Have you developed an effective offensive measure to deal with our foe Admiral?" Tyranus said.

"I believe so." Trench clicked. "The Borg, while extremely formidable against all known forms of directed energy weapons, suffer two crippling weaknesses. They possess no effective defensive ability against small size kinetic weaponry or ionic discharges. The latter is due in large part to their dependency on highly susceptible network technology. Which also could leave them open to malicious software attacks. With that in mind, I have ordered the mass production of and deployment of staggering numbers of self-replicating Buzz Droids armed with ion discharge equipped micro-mines against them. As well as the development of a computer virus, should that fail. I do, however, estimate we may loss half of our fleet in the assault, but the prize is more than worth the price we will no doubt pay."

"Wait," Damar said a sinking feeling in his gut. "Why are we planning an attack on the Borg. What could we possibly hope to gain from such a foolhardy endeavor? I-," His words were cut off by pressure from invisible fingers around his neck. He stopped speaking immediately.

"Contact me again Admiral when further progress has been made, Tyranus out," Tyranus said.

"Until next time my lord." Trench again bowed before his hologram blinked away.

Tyranus shot Damar a stony glare. With a wave of his right hand, a full-color holographic representation of the Gamma Quadrant Borg Hub came into being. "Behold, our future. Once our brave troops in the Gamma Quadrant have wrest control of this transwarp hub from the vile Borg, all Sith Imperium assets in both the Alpha and Gama Quadrants will be under my direct, realtime command. Think of it the entire galaxy will then soon fall under own control. Under my enlightened guidance, the reborn Sith Order shall bring security, prosperity, and unity to every corner of this galaxy."

"A marvelous vision. One worthy of a true god of gods." Weyoun declared clasping his hands together with all the fitting fervent devotion of a zealot before his or her deity.

"Wonderful simply wonderful my lord." Tunzas buzzed slavishly.

Only Damar remained silent. That is until Tyranus' eyes fell upon him. "May you and your successors rule the galaxy for a thousand years, Lord Tyranus." He said hastily without an ounce of sincerity.

Placated the reigning supreme lord of the Sith Lord turned and left with his holo emitter. Tunzas and Weyoun hot on his trail. Damar remained behind alone.

Damar knew if the Sith gained unfettered control of the former Dominion assets in the Gamma Quadrant then the role of Cardassia would diminish greatly. Damar and his people would be just one of many species dependent upon the Sith Imperium for their government and protection. How long would it then be before they were marginalized or even outright exploited by their emboldened taskmasters? Damar was already acutely aware that many within the Imperium government, like Weyoun, General Grievous and Lord Tyranus himself, thought little of his people.

Worried beyond measure Damar left the war room. A deeply troubled man. His only solace that night would be found in three bottle of kanar, though even that dulling effect granted him but minimal peace.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Eleven Tears of the Prophets Part III of III

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension

Deep Space Nine in the Alpha Quadrant three days after the successful invasion of Chin'toka, afternoon

"Hello, father it's been to long." Benjamin Sisko said to the image of his Joseph Sisko displayed on the personal communication station in his and Kasidy's quarters. They had not talked in over a month. Not since the day before Jake's funeral.

"That it has Ben." Joseph said his tone surprisingly neutral. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for Jake's funeral or your marriage to Kasidy. She's a fine woman." As he finished a hint of genuine emotion crept into his voice at the mention of his slain grandson.

"I understand why you couldn't be here," Sisko said in truth he did not. "Travelling so far is dangerous for civilians these days."

"I still don't know why you didn't bring Jake home to Louisiana for burial," Joseph said after a short pause.

"We've been over this before, this was Jake's home," Sisko said with a sigh. Here we go again Sisko thought. His father had vehemently objected to his decision of not having Jake's funeral on Earth.

"Then why did you have him buried on Bajor?"

"I had Jake's body interred on Bajoran because it is the closest planet to Deep Space Nine."

"What you did was wrong Ben. Jake belongs here in the family plot alongside his grandmother and ancestors. Not on a strange world half way across the galaxy." Joseph looked at his son sternly before he continued. "I've never understood what you find so damn appealing about the Bajorans and their superstitious nonsense. The whole damn thing is crazy if you ask me. Here I thought I raised a sensible boy. Wormhole aliens calling themselves 'Prophets' and conning a gullible group of people into worshipping them as gods. You should have left that backwater hell hole within six months of being sent there. What's more you should have resigned from Starfleet if they wouldn't let you. You could have come home, ran the restaurant. Would that really have been such a bad thing Ben?"

"The Bajorans are more sophisticated than you give them credit for father," Sisko snapped. "And the restaurant is your passion not mine, it never has been."

"Like hell they are."

"I don't have time for this. We are never going to agree on the Bajorans or my role in their religion."

"Why did you call me then?"

Sisko pursed his lips before he again spoke. "I need to ask you something important."

"What, out with it I don't have all day to dilly dally around." Joseph said.

"I had a dream, a series of dreams actually. They began not long after Jake was killed. In those dreams, I encountered an Earth woman. In the last dream, I had four nights ago, she called me 'her son'."

"And," Joseph said.

"Tell me about my mother," Sisko said. "Did she ever visit Bajor? Did you ever visit Bajor?"

"Ben you knew your mother well. Granted she died when you weren't quite a teenager. To answer your question, neither of us ever visited Bajor. I never even knew the cursed place existed before you ended up there."

"Are you sure neither of you ever visited Bajor?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Sisko took a pronounced paused before he again continued. He was not sure if what he was about to do was the right or not. One way or another he needed answers. Here goes nothing he thought.

"The woman I saw, looked nothing like momma. I had a picture created of her. I'm sending it to you now. Do you recognize her?"

A second later an expression of utter horror etched itself on the face of Joseph Sisko. "I've got to go. The supper crowd will be here soon."

"Father wait," Sisko called out but it was already too late the line was dead. "Interesting," He muttered. He knew one thing for sure. The image of the mysterious phantom had struck a nerve with his father, but why?

A repaired section of Promenade the next day, morning

Anakin swept Padme up in his strong arms and twirled her around. This was the first time they had seen each other in nearly two months. They had last shared each others company just before the ill fated Battle of Juhrya. Since then Anakin was assigned to the frontline while Padme went on several important diplomatic mission, including her most recent foray on Romulus.

"Representative Amidala, Knight Skywalker I'll be taking my leave." Luminara Unduli said on her way pass the happy couple. The Jedi Master had been assigned as bodyguard to Padme during her Romulus mission.

"Bye Master Unduli," Padme said as she and Anakin parted.

"Bye Master Unduli, thanks for taking such good care of my wife," Anakin said.

"It was my duty no thanks needed, but you are most welcome," Luminara said with a pleasant smile before she vanished into the thronging crowd.

"I've missed you," Anakin said. He took Padme's bag and she followed him to the temporary quarters he had been given on Deep Space Nine.

"I've missed you," Padme said. "I heard the Battle of Chin'toka was rather rough."

"It was nothing we couldn't handle," Anakin said in trademark cocky fashion.

They continued with idle chitchat until they were inside the quarters. Anakin put down Padme's bag then again pulled her close. It was not long before the pair were thoroughly enjoying themselves on a more intimate level.

Later they lay next to each other sprawled across the messy bed. Padme rested her head on Anakin's bare chest. She sighed contentedly. Anakin gently pulled her closer with his organic arm. She snuggled more tightly into his embrace. Padme wished this moment would never end. That they could shut out the madness of the universe.

"I love you, my angel," Anakin whispered kissing her forehead.

"I love you my hero," Padme whispered back meeting his passionate gaze.

"I don't know what I would do without you Padme."

"You'll never have to find out. Whenever possible, I'll be by your side." She wondered if now was the right time for her big news. She chewed on her lower lip a bit then continued. "Ani, I have news."

"What sort of news," Anakin asked.

"Wonderful news," Padme said. "We're going to be a family."

"You mean," Anakin said his eyes growing wide.

"Uh-huh," Padme said nodding her head. "I'm pregnant."

Anakin leaped out of bed naked as a jay bird a wide smiled of his face. "Yahoo," He screamed. "This truly is wonderful news." He said. "How far along are you?"

Padme sat up covering herself with a sheet. "Six or seven weeks. Our baby must have been conceived the last time we were together."

Anakin cradled Padme's face in his hands. He drew her to close him. Planted a short-lived yet deep kiss on her lips. "I can't wait to tell everyone. This is the happiest day of my life."

Padme giggled at her husband's enthusiasm. He was like a big kid himself at times. In spite of everything, their life was pretty near perfect. Could things get any better? She hoped so. Their child should grow up in a galaxy at peace. If only that could happen then all would be right.

Food Replimats, afternoon

"Are you okay Barriss?" Ahsoka asked her best friend. "You've hardly touched your food."

Barriss looked up from her uneaten plate of salad. "Ahsoka do you ever, have doubts about what we're doing?"

"You mean about the war, huh?"

"Yes, I'm not sure as Jedi we should be taking an active role in any conflict. We aren't supposed to be frontline fighters rather we should be peacekeepers."

"But the Sith are controlling the other side. I think this situation is an exception. Don't you agree?"

"We didn't know that back in our home galaxy, yet we still fought. I'm, confused I guess." Barriss said. Her eyes darted around as if she was afraid who might be watching or listening. "I hate killing, even in battle Ahsoka. I used to throw up after each death now, I just feel numb. I'm a healer yet all I do is harm others it seems. I'm ashamed of what I've become."

"Have you talked to Master Unduli about this?" Ahsoka said.

"She wouldn't understand, none of them would," Barriss said referring to the Jedi Council. "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to say. Promise me Ahsoka." Barriss' expression grew grave.

"Okay, I promise," Ahsoka said reluctantly. She was uncertain what to do for her friend. She only hoped Barriss would not tell her something that endangered others.

"I've been thinking about leaving the Jedi Order. I wanted to run away before we arrived here, but I was afraid they'd find me bring me back." Barriss said. "There aren't many Jedi here, so maybe they won't waste resources searching for me. Maybe Geordi would even come with me. What do you think Ahsoka? Should I go, maybe ask Geordi to join me? I'm not sure he would, but who knows right?"

"No, Barriss you belong with us," Ahsoka sniffed a sad expression on her face. "You're more than my best friend. I think of you like a sister. I don't want you to leave. It would break my heart. Please don't go." She grasped Barriss' hands in her own and refused to let go.

"Ahsoka I, I, I'll try," Barriss said tears welling up in her eyes. Tears that matched those of her friend. "Help me, sister," Barriss added with a weak smile.

"All you needed to do is ask. I'll always be there for you Barriss." Ahsoka said.

"I hope, I don't disappoint you Ahsoka. You're a better friend, a better sister than I deserve." Barriss said.

"You're a good person Barriss," Ahsoka said squeezing her friend's hands.

"I hope you're right." Barriss sniffed fighting back more tears.

"Doubts are nothing to be ashamed of. We'll get through this together." Ahsoka said with her own weak smile.

Quark's Bar later that day, night

Quark stood behind his bar performing one of his favorite activities tallying the day's profits when a loud knock sounded on his closed door. He wondered who it could be at this late hour? He figured it was probably Morn again. The Lurian was getting harder and harder to remove from the bar each night. If only Quark could convince Captain Sisko to accept his residential rezoning petition he would allow Morn to remain in-house twenty-six hours a day, for a nominal fee of course. Although in such an event he would have to lock up the merchandise. Otherwise Morn would no doubt drink his entire stock in a night.

"We're closed, come back during regular business hours," Quark shouted. His words did nothing to deter the insistent knocking. "I'm coming, keep your shirt on." Quark groaned a moment later. He strolled over to the door, punched in the security code and watched it slide open. "Alright, what do you want whoever you are?" He was rendered speechless when he saw who stood behind the door. It was a person he never thought he would see again.

"Hi Quark, did you miss me?" A smiling female Ferengi clad in faded military fatigues of various shades of brown asked. Beside her stood the semi-infamous, and sole, Ferengi mercenary Leck who also wore faded brown fatigues.

"Pel, what in the name of profit are you doing here!? I thought we agree it would be best if you never returned." Quark exclaimed his mouth agape.

"I," Pel began only for Leck to loudly clear his throat, "We," She said gesturing at her companion. "Require your assistance Quark."

"You require my assistance," Quark repeated dumbly. "With what exactly? You're in some sort of trouble, aren't you?"

Quark had not heard from little own seen Pel in years, ever since that Gamma Quadrant fiasco with the former Grand Nagus Zek. Now out of the blue, she turns up on his doorstep in the company of a shady mercenary of all people and dressed like a mercenary herself. When had his life become so complicated he wondered.

"The liberation of the Ferengi Alliance from the tyranny of Grand Nagus Brunt and his Sith masters, of course," Pel said a deep note of conviction detectable in her voice. "You can put in a good word for our cause with the Alliance, right? We've heard they'll listen to you, at least the Federation will. That's why we're here Quark."

"Can we count of your support friend?" Leck asked. He pulled a knife from a sheath strapped to his right leg while approaching the terrified bartender. "Keep in mind we'll need to spill some blood. Tell me Quark, are you coward or killer?"

"Let me get back to you in the morning on that one," Quark said. "I need to sit down." He backed away falling into the nearest seat in which he promptly passed out.

Elsewhere

 _Anakin watched helplessly as his heavily pregnant wife along with their pair of droids were seized by two shadowy figures clad in hooded robes of midnight black. Each figure hand a crimson lightsaber in one of their hands. Yellow eyes gleamed from the dark confines of their hoods. Padme cried for help but no one came._

 _The scene changed with jarring speed. Anakin found himself in a strange, gloomy place, He was engaged in an intense duel with one of the figures. His sky blue blade clashed ceaselessly with the blood red blade of his opponent. Anakin soon found he was hard pressed to keep up. Never before could he remember facing a foe of such ferocity. One brutal strike later Anakin was disarmed, literally. The blood red blade had cut his mechanical arm in two below the wrist. Anakin fell to the ground his attacker was on him in a second pinning him down._

 _"I win Jedi." An extremely familiar voice filled with nothing save competent declare. The tip of the red blade sizzled near the nap of Anakin's neck._

 _"Sith can never win. Their victory is always fleeting, an illusion nothing more. She'll never love a person like you." Anakin found himself saying. His voice full of defiance in the face of certain death._

 _The figure laughed. A harsh, terrible sound. "I do not seek her love only the fruit of her womb. How does it feel knowing your children will call me father Jedi? Does it fill you with rage? Do you hate me?"_

 _"I pity you." Anakin found himself saying. "You are a shadow nothing more. I am a man."_

 _"Fool, I am the darkest of shadows. I am the Sith'ari." The figure said._

 _The figure threw back its hood to reveal Anakin's own grinning face which sported spiky red hair, a matching red horseshoe style moustache, and deathly pale skin. Sickly yellow eyes, the irises of which were ringed with a thin circle or orange-red, glared hatefully down at Anakin._

 _"Accept my gift of permanent release. Become one with the Force, Jedi." The dark doppelganger said raising his blood red blade over his head to deliver a killing blow._

With a start, Anakin awoke. He bolted upright in bed. His body covered in sweat. His breath came in ragged bursts. Anakin almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Ani did you have a nightmare?" Padme asked.

"I did," Anakin said.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Padme prompted. She and Anakin were soon sitting on the bed in the unlit room. She rubbed Anakin's bare shoulders reassuringly.

"I dreamt you were in danger." Anakin said at last said.

"That's understandable, considering the nature of our lives. War is not without risk. Your mind was probably processing all the things we've went through lately. See, there's nothing to worry about." Padme said.

"Padme this dream wasn't a dream, not really. It reminded me of the dreams I used to have about my mother before, before she died." Anakin said.

"Do you think it was a premonition?" Padme asked frowning. She had stopped massaging Anakin's tense shoulders.

"I'm not sure," Anakin admitted. "I can't lose you and our child like I did my mother Padme. I won't allow that." Anakin pulled Padme into a tight embrace.

"I'll be fine Anakin. I'm not going anywhere. You have nothing to worry about." Padme said but Anakin hardly heard his words. His mind was full of both hopes for and fears of what the future may hold.

Central Command on Cardassia Prime

"Of course," Lord Tyranus said. "Agreed, you can have the territories in question including those of the Gorn Hegemony."

On the view screen, a Tholian of unknown gender (assuming, of course, Tholians possesses gender identities understandable to non-Tholians) spoke in its odd, screechy voice. "It is agreed. Make certain the Gorn do not align with the Federation led Alliance we shall grant you covert access to our space, as well as any direct military assistance required once the invasion of Klingon territory recommences."

"I am pleased we have reached an understanding," Tyranus said.

"Lord Tyranus may I ask how exactly you plan to prevent Alliance overtures from being accepted by our rivals? Our sources indicate the engagement faction within Gorn society is gaining ground while the isolationist faction is losing ground at a similar rate. Furthermore, the Federation flagship USS Enterprise-E under the command Captain Jean-Luc Picard with the highly skilled diplomat Padme Amidala onboard will soon be dispatched to open negotiations with the Gorn Government. Special Representative Amidala has gained quite the reputation for herself following her recent success on Romulus. I believe you lost a system as a result, at least in part, of her efforts. Needless to say, this is a very troubling development from our point of view. One that could jeopardize our arrangement."

"To demonstrate the depth of my commitment I will send an entire squadron of Jem'Hadar ships under the command of my most trusted operative, my very own apprentice Darth Avengia. Should the Enterprise-E secure a pact with Gorn, I assure you no one in the Alliance will ever receive the document for official notarization. Avengia shall make certain of that." Tyranus said.

"I do hope she can live up to your commitment. Should she fail, repercussions will be swift and severe." The Tholian said before its image faded away.

Tyranus' mouth curled into a thin smile. In the few months he had been in this galaxy his new Imperium had made major inroads with the Son'a, Breen, and now the Tholians. The Ferengi, Talarians, Tzenkethi and many other less important small scale powers were already under his control. Without the constant inference of his former "master" Darth Sidious he was finally making his vision of a galaxy under the firm guidance of enlightened force users a reality.

"Lord Sidious," Tyranus said under his breath. His voice lacked with contempt.

Since his fortuitous liberation from the elder dark lord Tyranus had reached an inescapable conclusion. He had been nothing more than Sidious' puppet. A tool that would be disposed of once a shiner object happened along, but no longer. Here he was the puppeteer everyone danced to the strings he plucked, which was the way he preferred it. Good riddance Tyranus thought. He did not need nor want "guidance" from Sidious any longer.

With a flourish of his cape, Tyranus left the war room to a flurry of salutes from his loyal soldiers, technicians and various lackeys. Here he was not a lord but he a god. The greatest of gods in fact. A truly delightful development he thought. One he richly deserved after his years of unappreciated toil.

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Twelve Sith Treachery and Matters of the Heart

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension

Central Command on Cardassia Prime one standard solar week after the invasion of Chin'toka, afternoon

Anakin would never admit it but this particular Sith acolyte was giving him an exceptionally hard time. She was a female Romulan named Sela. The same one he had glimpsed in the hallway awhile ago. What he found odd about her was that every other Romulan he had encountered during the past eights months were dark complected with either black or brown hair and equally dark colored eyes. They were unlike Sela who was pale with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She also lacked the produced V-shaped brow ridges common among Romulans. Her eyes reminded him of blue Adegan crystals of the type that focused the energy of his lightsaber. It was not just her appearance, however. He found her mastery of the Force intriguing and dare he think intoxicating. How could one with so little training, no more than a few months at most by his estimate, demonstrate such skill? Keep your head in the game Anakin he admonished himself. Remember you are a married man and she is your sworn enemy.

"Ready to give in yet?" Anakin said directing a quick, powerful flourish at Sela who deflected his blows with obvious effort but still managed to defend herself. Once again Anakin was impressed by her dueling aptitude

"Are you?" Sela said defiantly.

While at times annoying Sela could not deny there was something intriguing about this human from another dimension. Anakin Skywalker represented everything she should hate. His people the Republic were aligned with the vile Federation and the insufferable Klingons. The order of Force users he belonged to were the sworn enemies of the Sith which she had enthusiastically joined. Yet she found him a breath of fresh in many ways. Right or wrong he was passionate about his cause, which was more than she could say for either her direct "master" or the grand master of the Sith. Nothing seemed to excite Lord Tyranus while Lady Avengia's only overt emotional reaction was sadistic pleasure derived from abusing Sela. The female Sith scapegoated her apprentice for every failure rather than incur the rightful wrath of her own master. A fact Sela found increasingly intolerable. Besides Anakin was ruggedly handsome. Wait Sela thought he is my foe. Thinking of him in such a way was highly inappropriate and out of character for her. Sela had never been one for romance. Her career always came first. In this moment, however, she could not help but wonder if that been a mistake.

"I've killed several Jedi. Can you claim the same? How many Sith have you slain Skywalker?" Sela said driving the treacherous doubts from her mind the best way she knew how. By spewing venomous words at her opponent.

Sela's masterful, although unknowing, use of Dun Möch soon had the intended effect. Anakin lunged at her hoping to cleave Sela in half with a vicious downward diagonal strike. Sela sidestepped him then hit the back of his head with the pommel of her lightsaver. Anakin was staggered but the unexpected blow more from shock than injury. As a result, Anakin found himself on the defensive, a rare occurrence, when Sela spun around with a wide horizontal swing of her own crimson blade. When Anakin regained the initiative a few minutes later the two then seesawed back and forth neither holding an edge over the other for long until Sela attempted a Force push. At first, Anakin tried his usual counter tactic of choking his opponent out through the Force. When this failed, he could not break Sela's shields, Anakin met her push with one of his own. Stalemate ensued. The impasse was only broken after twenty solid seconds when Sela weakened just enough so that Anakin gained the advantage. Sela then tumbled head over heels. She landed more than hundred feet away in a heap.

"Yield," Anakin demanded a second later. The tip of his blade at Sela's throat.

Sela glared up at him her once blue eyes a poisonous yellow. A tense moment passed during which Anakin seriously thought Sela would refuse, muster another ill-advised Force attack or attempt to strike him with the red blade still clasped in her right hand. Ultimately she chose none of those options.

"I yield this time Skywalker," Sela said.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber with a certain degree of relief. Sela did the same. He did not want to harm Sela if he had another choice. In a show of mutual respect that surprised even both combatants who partook of it. Anakin offered his hand which Sela accepted after a short period of hesitation. Anakin then helped Sela to her feet.

"Not bad, for a Sith," Anakin commented on her performance.

"Same to you Jedi," Sela said.

Sela and Akain then parted ways. They left the makeshift arena via oppositely positioned exits. One accompanied by Jem'Hadar and Battle Droids the other under her own volition.

From his heavily shielded observation port, Tyranus frowned slightly. He was concerned by this latest development. His mind could not fathom the source of the apparent incipient bond forming between Sela and Skywalker. Their very natures dictated they should be mortal enemies and yet. Could his former master Darth Sidious have been correct all along? Did dormant seeds of the darkness truly lay the heart of the so-called "Chosen One" awaiting the right conditions to germinate?

Tyranus stroked his well-manicured beard thoughtfully. Skywalker was extremely powerful in the Force, there was no denying that. Judging by what he sensed during their contest Sela's potential with the Force was not much lower than Skywalker's. In fact, he strongly suspected she was a mere one-third to one-quarter weaker, if one could term it such, than Skywalker. Together they would prove unstoppable, with the proper guidance of course. Which was where he entered the picture.

While he was fond of Avengia he knew she would never be an ideal apprentice. The former Asajj Ventress was simply put far too emotionally unstable and shortsighted to become a true Sith. Traits she shared with Tyranus' enforcer the brutal General Grievous. Neither being was suited for schemes of grand design. An essential quality for those at the helm of any burgeoning galactic powerhouse such as the Sith Imperium. Sela and Skywalker, however, were. Their backgrounds testified to the fact they could accomplish monumental things if properly motivated. Sela was a cunning strategist. Skywalker a brilliant tactician. Paired together their separate talents complimented each other perfectly. Couple that with their Force potential and they were a winning combination.

What to do? Tyranus wondered. First and foremost a test of young Sela was required. One that would gauge not only her abilities but her commitment to the cause as well. The wheels in his mind turned while he walked to his office accompanied by a group of six Shock Troopers. He would give Sela a chance to eliminate Avengia. If Sela succeeded she would take Avengia's place at his side as his heir, to hopefully be joined by Anakin in a relatively short amount of time. If she failed he would be proven wrong about her and it would not matter anyway.

When Tyranus reached his office a fortuitous piece of news arrived. By way of holographic interface his Sith spy on Bajor, and Deep Space Nine, Lon Suder reported that Anakin Skywalker was present in the area. Suder's words only served to confirm a persistent rumor current in Imperium circles. By some unknown means there now existed two seperate but equal in power versions of Anakin Skywalkers: one in Imperium custody the other in Alliance employ. The important question was how could he turn this latest juicy tidbit into a windfall?

Tyranus absently wondered why Kai Winn had not brought the important matter of the second Skywalker to his attention his attention earlier? When last they talked he told her of his prize. Winn had been uncharacteristically quiet lately. Should be be worried? When time allowed he would give the matter more consideration. Right now the two Skywalkers demanded his undivided attention.

Tyranus spent the rest of that day going over every scrap of information Imperium agents had garnered on their Skywalker. Everything they had learned about the Jedi Knight since his capture almost seven weeks ago. One thing kept reappearing again and again. It was a constant throughout Skywalker's imprisonment: his devotion, one could perhaps better contend obsession, with his wife Padme Amidala. Agents and soldiers alike had often heard Skywalker babbling about her softly in his cell when he thought no one was listening, especially after an information gathering session at the hands of his interrogators. The Cardassians did enjoy torturing their prisoners Tyranus mused with a hint of disdain at their frequent excessive use of crude violence.

The Darkside of the Force seemed to whisper in Tyrannus' ear what must be done. The instruction was one of the clearest he had ever received. Yes, that was the it. The ex-senator was the key. Break the bond between Skywalker and Amidala the rest would fall into place. Should Amidala reject this Skywalker in favor of the one she had spent the past seven weeks with then the Darkside would gain a new champion, one part of a powerful pair. All that remained was to put his plan into motion. He summoned his most loyal advisor, the Vorta Weyoun.

A few minutes later the Vorta hung on his master's every word. "I am honored to do your bidding my master. Ask, it shall be done." Weyoun said verbally groveling slavishly before his supreme god once Tyranus had explained the outline of his plan.

"Arrange Skywalker's escape from the detention block in three days time at 03:00 hrs, have a fully fuelled ship waiting somewhere easily accessible to him," Tyranus instructed. "Make it appear as if he escaped our clutches by way of his own efforts. Keep loses within acceptable yet believable parameters. Keep in mind none must know of this ruse if my scheme is to bear fruit. Do you understand?"

"I am but an instrument of your will Lord Tyranus." Weyoun said with a bow.

"Of course you are my Weyoun." Tyranus said with a grin.

"I live only to serve the Sith." Weyoun said.

"Leave me," Tyranus said Weyoun complied.

Alone once more Tyranus wasted no time putting the next part of his double tiered plan into motion. He activated his long-range communication unit. A life-sized holographic image of a fearsome male Gorn hovered overhead.

"Greetings General Slessshh," Tyranus said.

"Why have you contacted me? Is this a secure channel?" Slessshh hissed.

"I trust your Black Crest sect is ready to seize power, as we agreed," Tyranus said.

"We are prepared to sweep the weak political cast from power once we receive the Battle Droid reserve units you promised us. Without them, we lack the numbers necessary for planetary occupation. When will they arrive?" Slessshh hissed angrily.

"They'll arrive shortly," Tyranus said not in the least bit offended by the Gorn's combative tone. "In the meantime, I have another proposition for you. The apprentice of my heir Lady Avengia is a Romulan/Human hybrid named Sela. I am transmitting her biographical information now."

"Romulans, pfft," Slessshh spat. It was a commonly known fact Gorn hated Romulans, along with all other non-reptilian races.

"Quite," Tyranus said with a flutter of one elegant eyebrow before be pressed on. "Sela has proven a profound disappointment to our fine Order. Lady Avengia wishes to test Sela in combat. Should Sela survive her ordeal without triumphing in battle she will be executed. If you could arrange a suitable test for her I would be eternally grateful."

"Slaying an unworthy warrior in combat would be a great pleasure. Those who are unworthy of power as are the political cast should be swept away." Slessshh hissed with financial zeal.

"I agree, General Slessshh," Tyranus said. "Do this for me and I'll make sure you are richly rewarded."

"I desire a Battle Droid factory complex of my own in return. That is my price for this favor Lord Tyranus." Slessshh demanded.

"Very well," Tyranus said after a momentary hesitation to make his faux reluctance seem believable.

Tyranus knew we would never have to honor the costly pledge. Sela would surely slay the vile beast first. Which, in turn, would fulfill his pledge to the geopolitically vital Tholians by causing the downfall of the Gorn Hegemony. Absent any kind of effective leadership, the Gorn would spiral into chaos and endless civil making them easy pickings for the Tholians.

"One more thing. Be certain you inform Sela that Lady Avengia is responsible for her downfall due to her unworthiness." Tyranus added almost as an afterthought, or so it appeared. "Farewell General Slessshh. May your coming reign last as long as a famed Ylesian day." Which was the shortest day in his native galaxy Tyranus thought, not that Slessshh needed to know that. Slessshh's image vanished. The gears were in motion now to await the desired results.

Deep Space Nine the next day, morning

"Again," Worf growled. His black jumpsuit-clad body covered in sweat.

"Alrighty," Jadzia said. Her own blue jumpsuit-clad body was also soaked with perspiration.

Jadzia twirled the green lightsaber in her right hand. The female Trill could scarcely believe how heavy the weapon felt. It possessed a weight one would not expected from an energy based blade. What was the reason for that she briefly wondered.

Unexpectedly Jadzia jabbed forward. Worf, however, saw her attack coming and he easily parried the strike. He quickly countered with a blow of his own then another followed by yet another. His final blow slipped around Jadzia's guard disarming her. The green lightsaber clattered across the floor deactivating.

"It was a good match," Worf said deactivating his blue lightsaber.

"You only say that because you won, for the fourth time in a row I might add." Jadzia huffed.

"It is not my fault you are unskilled with this weapon," Worf said.

"I don't understand why we are devoting so much time to practicing with lightsabers. According to the tests, neither one of us is 'Force sensitive", whatever that means." Jadzia grumbled.

"Neither are General Grievous or Cad Bande yet they use lightsabers in combat. A good warrior must be skilled in the use of every weapon he or she will likely encounter." Worf said

"Computer end program," Jadzia commanded. The room around them dissolved along with the simulated lightsabers to reveal the gridded walls and floors of a holosuite. "Worf we don't even own any lightsabers," Jadzia said towelling off.

Worf frowned. "I can obtain one."

"I seriously doubt that," Jadzia said shaking her head. "Grievous and Cad Bane got theirs by killing the original owners."

"I could make one," Worf suggested hopefully. "I have constructed many other handheld weapons from various cultures."

"I have a better idea," Jadzia said wrapping her arms around Worf's neck. "Why don't you spent a different type of quality time with your loving wife instead." She pulled him into a passionate kiss. Thoughts of Jedi, Sith, and lightsabers were quickly banished from Worf's mind, if only on a temporary basis.

Therapy Room

"Mistress Troi if I may make a suggestion?" C-3PO said raising his left hand for emphasis.

[No, you may not C-3PO.] Denna practically shouted through the neural transceiver that permitted her to communicate with the protocol droid.

When the Jedi healer Barris Offee suggested Denna could use a protocol droid to more effectively communicate with others Denna had been ecstatic. Padme and Anakin wanting to help loaned Denna the use of C-3PO. What began as a joyous occasion for the half Betazoid counsellor, however, soon degenerated into another frustrating situation. While C-3PO was fully capable of translating her thoughts into words he often added his own opinionated commentary. A habit that caused no end of offense to her patients and frustration to her.

"I don't understand why I'm here." A sullen Molly O'Brien said.

The young woman had exchanged her rough hewn Jedi robes for expertly crafted ones courtesy of the Cardassian "tailor" Elim Garak. While the Jedi Order had embraced replicator technology they strictly reserved its use for items deemed essential, such as foodstuffs. Self-sufficiency remained a highly prized trait among their members.

"Molly Mistress Troi says you're here because both the Jedi Order and your parents feel that some reflection on your situation would be healthy," C-3PO said.

[Stop calling me mistress C-3PO I'm a counsellor!] Troi imparted through the link.

"Sorry mistress, I mean Counsellor Troi." C-3PO said.

[That's better,] Troi said through the link.

Molly laughed. "You two bicker more than my parents and master do."

"Counsellor Troi says how does that make you feel Molly when they bicker?"

"Uncomfortable," Molly said. "Master Vebb was there for me when they weren't. I owe him everything."

"Counsellor Troi says are you angry that your parents weren't there for you growing up on Golana?"

"That would be wrong," Molly said without much conviction. "They were victims of circumstances beyond their control."

"Counsellor Troi says is that what you really think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. Blaming others isn't the Jedi way. My master taught me better than that."

"Counsellor Troi says I think it does matter. How do you feel about what happened Molly?"

For a long time, Molly did not answer. "I'm mad at them." Molly finally admitted. "Don't get me wrong my master took good care of me. My parents say they love me but they didn't save me. When I was a girl every year on the anniversary of the day I ended up on Golana I would hope my parents would show up, but they never came. For five years I kept hoping. I finally gave up on that foolish fantasy when I turned thirteen. Pretty pathetic huh?" When Molly finished her eyes were glazed with tears.

"Counsellor Troi says Molly that wasn't pathetic. Your parents did everything they could."

"That's not true," Molly said wiping the tears from her eyes. "When I was little, before Golana, mother always said my father could make 'replicators out of rocks'. If he had loved me enough he would have found a way. Maybe he wanted a son not a daughter. He and mom seem happy with Yoshi. They make a nice family. One where I don't belong." Molly trailed off.

"Counsellor Troi says the time displacement gateway you and Nahdar Vebb passed through was of Iconian design. We still know next to nothing about Iconian technology or their civilization. Given the situation there was nothing more your father or anyone else could have done."

"I don't believe that," Molly sniffed. "Can I go?"

"Counsellor Troi says of course. When would you like to meet again?"

"I'm not sure. Let me think about it." Molly said before leaving.

"Dear me that poor girl," C-3PO exclaimed dramatically. "I hope we did enough for her. Do you think we could have done more Mistress, Counsellor Troi?"

Troi rolled her eyes something she had not done since she was a child. C-3PO could be so aggravating she thought. How Padme or Anakin put up with his constant theatrics she had no idea. After three days with him, she was ready to pull out her hair.

The next patient to Troi's infinite surprise was none other than Captain Sisko. After hearing why Sisko had sought out her help C-3PO told Sisko on Troi's behalf that the captain had every right to question the actions of his father. Troi advised Sisko find out everything he could about the mysterious women while treating his father with respect.

Once Sisko left Troi saw her final patient of the day, Elim Garak. Troi knew right away that Garak was suffering from acute claustrophobia. She suspected his condition was being exacerbated by an internal conflict generated by his role in the war. Garak disagreed and left abruptly went through C-3PO she voiced her suspicion.

"A productive day. Wouldn't you agree Mistress, Counsellor Troi?" C-3PO said Troi shook head head and smacked her lips in response.

Command Coordination Section

"While I respect what you are doing for Counsellor Troi, your duty to Starfleet must come first Will." Admiral Ross said from where he was seat behind his desk.

"I only need a little more time. I'm sure Deanna will recover soon." Commander William Riker reasoned.

"I'm sorry Will, but Starfleet Command has been more than accommodating. We can make no further concessions because of your personal problems. There is a war on and we need every officer fit for duty on the front lines." Admiral Ross said. "My decision is final. The Enterprise departs for Gorn space at 09:00 station time tomorrow. I expect you to be on it. If you fail to report for duty you will be classified as AWOL, understand?"

"I understand," Riker said stiffly. He turned to leave. The further words of Admiral Ross stop him in his tracks.

"I regret that I have to say this. Don't do anything foolish Will." Riker did not give any reply. He was gone the moment Ross fell silent.

Quark's Bar

"What are you going to do brother?" Rom asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking for advice, now would I?" Quark snapped irritably. At his usual barstool Morn raised his hand as if to speak. "Not another word out of you Morn. I've heard enough already. Open an advice column. With your chatty personality, I'm sure you'll be a huge hit." Morn returned to his half empty drink his seventh of the day thus far.

"Morn was only trying to help brother," Rom said.

"Whatever," Quark said. "Morn doesn't have two revolutionaries bunking with him."

"Want to know what I think?"

"Of course, that's why I asked your advice."

"I think you should help them free Ferenginar from Brunt's tyranny."

"You would," Quark said dismissively.

"It's the right thing to do brother."

"It's the dangerous thing to do." Quark started polishing his empty glasses. He always polished his empty glasses when he was nervous. He found the act oddly soothing.

"Fine don't help them."

"If I don't help them they'll get killed. Which they probably will no matter what I do." Quark stopped polishing his empty glasses. "I've gotten weak Rom. Living alongside Federation citizens has morally compromised me. I'm not the ruthless, profit cherishing above all else Ferengi I once was. I feel too much compassion for my fellow beings. I make myself sick."

"I prefer you this way."

"Of course you do. You always were a deviant." Quark grumbled. "I blame Moogie."

"I miss her," Rom said his head drooping low.

"So do I," Quark said in spite of himself.

In that moment Quark silently vowed he would not let the Sith take another person he cared about away from him. He would do whatever he must to keep that from happening. Even if it meant protecting Pel from herself by gaining Alliance support for her damn rebellion. At least with sponsorship the rebels would be adequately equipped and, trained if nothing else. He still felt they stood no chance against the Imperium backed Brunt.

"I know I'll regret this, but I'll help Pel and Leck cary out their ill advised rebellion." Quark said.

"You're doing the right thing brother." Rom said happily. "You have my full support along with Leeta's and Nog's. We'll help anyway we can."

"Oh joy, things are looking up already." Quark declared sarcastically.

Sisko's Quarters later that day, evening

"That's a hell of a long shot Benjamin," Jadzia said. "Can't say I think it will work."

"Will you help me all the same, old man? I need to know the truth." Sisko said from his position seated across from Jadzia at the kitchen table.

"Of course I'll help you, Benjamin," Jadzia said. "But, there isn't much to go on. The search for this mystery woman would progress far smoother if we had a name. Are you sure your father won't help? You said his reaction to her image indicated he recognized her. As things currently stand he's our only lead."

"My father has made it abundantly clear he will not discuss the matter further," Sisko said.

"I also don't like the fact you are keeping this from Kasidy. No good can come from secrets between spouses, especially so early in a marriage." Jadzia observed a troubled expression on her face.

"I've told you my reasons," Sisko said. "Kasidy would insist on being by my side. We have no idea where this matter might go, or how dangerous it may become. I've already lost Jake because of events surrounding Bajor and the Prophets. I won't lose anyone else I love in a similar fashion, I can't."

"Alright, I'll see what my contacts in Starfleet Intelligence can find out about her," Jadzia said.

"Thank you old man. I knew I could count on you." Sisko said getting up from his seat. Jadzia did the same.

"Always," Jadzia said the two partook in a friendly hug. Jadzia then left Sisko to his thoughts.

New Orleans on Earth, night

Joseph Sisko was alone. His staff had already left for the day. He was about to lock up his restaurant for the evening when a hooded figure in a dark gray robe appeared in the main doorway. The hooded figure approached Joseph in silence closing the distance between them remarkably quick.

"Can I help you?" Joseph asked.

"You can help me by dying, old man. With you will perish ypur secret." The figure said in a deep masculine voice. Joseph gasped in agony. A long curved blade plunged into his chest. "Goodbye beloved of the Prophetess." The figure finished his hood flapped back from the action to reveal the grinning visage of a red-eyed Gul Dukat!

At that moment a Starfleet security detail happened by. Ever since the changeling infiltration of a few years ago, Earth had been subject to routine patrols of armed Starfleet reservists. An occurrence that would have been unthinkable before. Tonight this particular group saved the life of one Joseph Sisko for Dukat fled the scene at their sight before be could finish his grizzly work. As Joseph lay there bleeding he beheld a vision.

 _"My love, we met again." The same female Prophet who visited Benjamin in his dreams said to Joseph. The old man found himself in a strangely pulsating void of misty whiteness._

 _"Sarah," Joseph said in disbelief. The female Prophet reached out with her right hand. She gently, lovingly stroked his face._

 _"It is indeed I, my love," Sarah said._

 _"Why," Joseph said touching her hand with his own. "Why did you leave me to raise our son alone."_

 _"I had no choice, my love," Sarah said. "Know that one day we will be permanently reunited. That day is not today. Darkness is coming you must go back. Our son and his friends are in grave danger. Behold the future that may yet be unless the warriors of light can hold back the oncoming tide of darkness."_

 _In an instant Joseph witness the horrific burning of Earth by Sith Imperium_ _warships_ _. A blood red wormhole then opened up_ _in the sky_ _and swallowed him whole. Inside absolute darkness reigned. Out of this seemingly bottomless pit issues forth beings of living flames, the Pah'wraiths. Hundreds of them screamed like banshees around him until they gave way to a sense of unspeakable dread. The remaining darkness was_ _illuminated by a red light then he was there. A_ _phantasm_ _more solid than the wispy wraiths. The bulbous bald head of the Bith_ _phantasm_ _stared hatefully with unblinking orange-red eyes at the startled man._

 _"Who are you?" Joseph asked the sinister phantasm of fire._

 _"I am the future and the past. I am the one who destroys and creates. I've died and been reborn a thousand times by my own hand. Know my works and despair. The darkness rejoices at my pending resurgence. For I am Darth Tenebrous, former teacher of Darth Plagueis the unwise and Darth Venamis the unready." The phantasm laughed at his own twisted humor. I am the true Dark Lord of the Sith." He declared. Red light sprang towards Joseph from his outstretched fingertips._

Joseph sat up in his hospital bed gasping for air. Around him, startled medics momentarily backed away unsure what had happened. They were confused. According to their many instruments a moment before the old man seemed on the verge of death, yet now his vital signs were strong, steady.

"I need to tell my son. They're coming. He must be warned." Joseph raved as the medics held him down.

"Your son has been contacted, Mr. Sisko." The chief medic, a male Vulcan said calmly.

"Dammit, you don't understand. There's no time, I-." Joseph's words were cut off by a hypospray to the neck which left him unconscious.

"What do you suppose he was ranting about?" A female Andorian nurse wondered.

"Who would know." The male Vulcan said dismissively.

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Thirteen Hinges of Destiny

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension

The Detention Block of Central Command on Cardassia Prime in the Alpha Quadrant, wee hours

Harsh overhead lights flashed on waking a blurry eyed Anakin Skywalker from a troubled sleep. At first, he did not know where he was. A sharp poke from a blaster rifle, also called a plasma gun, brought him abruptly back to reality.

"On your feet prisoner." The high pitched, ever annoying voice of a B1 Battle Droid said. Six of the chrome colored units stood in his cell weapons levelled squarely at his chest and head. They were flanked by a pair of surly looking Cardassian guards who stood just outside, smug expressions on their hardened features.

"What's going on?" Anakin said trying to get his bearings.

"We don't have time for this." One of the Cardassians said.

"Get him up." The second Cardassians ordered.

"Roger, roger," The lead B1 said.

The first Cardassian muttered something rather rude. Cardassians found the B1s especially stupid and useless. A fact they did nothing to hide.

Two B1s pulled Anakin roughly to his feet. They shuffled him out the door where they fell into position around him. The pair of Cardassians led the way down one deserted corridor and into another.

Anakin felt strange. It took him a moment to realize why. The Force dulling drugs they fed him each evening were wearing off. Something that did not usually occur until well into the afternoon. Of course they were he throught, it was far too early for his usual breakfast dose of junk. Anakin spied his lightsaber hilt dangling tantalizingly from the belt of one of the Cardassians. Patience Anakin he told himself. Wait for the right moment then strike.

When the party stopped in front of an elevator Anakin did indeed strike. He retrieved his lightsaber through the Force. Activating it he spun around in a flurry of motion dismembering the droids within seconds. In quick succession, he then ran through one Cardassian followed by the other.

Before he knew what happened he was out of the elevator and onto a lower floor of the building. He evaded one security patrol after another until he located a docked, fully fuelled Cardassian shuttle craft. As luck would have it the shuttle had been retrofitted with a hyperdrive With a swarm of vulture Droids in hot pursuit he somehow managed to escape the Cardassia Prime System.

"Padme here I come," Anakin said aloud his stolen shuttle making the jump into hyperspace.

War Room

"Why didn't you allow me to shoot down the escapee sir?" A confused Neimoidian technician asked.

"I have my reasons. Reasons that do not concern you. Furthermore, the fact you could have easily prevented his escape will be stricken from the official record, understand?" Weyoun said.

"Understood sir," The Neimoidian technician said with an audible gulp. Neimoidians were cowardly by nature and unlikely to question authority of any kind, even that exercised by a Vorta.

Weyoun smiled. His supreme master's will had been done. His orders perfectly fulfilled. Vorta lived to serve their gods be they Sith or the discredited Founders before them. Wherever the Sith Order may lead he would follow until final death took him.

Mariposa in the Ficus Sector, dusk

Clone Commander Cody patrolled the perimeter of the massive new industrial scale clone production complex. All around him Alliance crews mainly made up of members of the Starfleet corp of engineers, milled about putting the finishing touches on various things. There were times when Cody found it hard to believe the entire operation he was now part of did not exist four months ago. Another thing he found fantastical was how fast the Mariposans could produce fully functional, adult clones. They could do in ten months what it would take the Kaminoans ten years to do.

The Mariposans were certainly a strange lot. Several years before Republican forces arrived in this galaxy the Mariposans had suffered something of a genetic integrity crisis caused by overuse of the same biological templates for centuries. The Federation attempted to remedy the problem by introducing new colonists, after a fashion, but the Mariposans soon balked at that idea. Once left to their own devices they "purchased" the DNA they most desired from the new additions and promptly sent them away, reasoning it would be easier to education these new clones than integrate outsiders into their society. As Cody understood it that questionable act was one of the primary reasons why Mariposa had not be granted full Federation status, at least until recent events had necessitated such.

Cody glanced overhead. He observed several starships, two Federation and one Klingon, coast by overhead. Due to the importance of the nascent Clone Trooper production facility, Mariposa was one of the most heavily fortified positions in Alliance territory. The special project fleet stationed here had repulsed three attempted invasions since Cody's arrival. The second of which was masterminded by none other than General Grievous and had involved over one thousand enemy vessels. A shiver ran down Cody's spine as he remembered how bleak things became during that week-long siege. At one point all seemed lost until the Alliance sent a surprise strike force to reinforce the beleaguered home fleet.

"A few more months chaps. Then it'll be training time for the new boys." Cody said to himself

Cody was proud of his role in coming months. Training a whole new group (three groups in fact: Human, Klingon and Romulan) of Clone Troopers was an awesome responsibility. One he only hoped he could live up to.

Deep Space Nine, night

Doctor Julian Bashir awake with a start. A shadowy figure loomed over his bed. Bashir's hand instinctively went to his bedside table where his Starfleet issued sidearm phaser pistol rested.

"I would recommend you cease that course of action at once. We wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents now would we doctor." An all to familiar voice said from the darkness.

"Sloan," Bashir said with disdain. "Here to kill me? I must say I thought you'd show up sooner. If I didn't know better I'd think Section 31 was getting sloppy."

"Don't flatter yourself, doctor. You aren't important enough to eliminate." Luther Sloan said. "If we wanted you dead the deed would have been done long ago. I'm here to discuss the changeling. Before you ask. We know all about the survival of Constable Odo. Clever little trick putting him in temporal based stasis I must say."

"I won't let you destroy him as you did his race," Bashir said defiantly.

Sloan laughed a cold, hollow sound utterly devoid of humor. "You're in no position to stop me, doctor. Besides, we at Section 31 have found a use for Constable Odo."

"One that serves your needs no doubt." Bashir snorted.

"Remember doctor our needs and those of the Federation are one in the same. Our mission is the preservation of the Federation way of life, no matter the cost."

"So you keep telling me."

"We have a proposition for you doctor. One you'd be wise to accept."

"Which would be?"

"We cure Constable Odo. In return, you and he become goodwill ambassadors for Section 31."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Bashir said his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"The former Dominion territories in the Gamma Quadrant are ripe with strife. A substantial minority of the Jem'Hadar there do not approve of the new ways. They cling to their old belief in the all but vanished Founders. Their brewing insurgency requires a figurehead around which to coalesce. We believe Odo along with any other changelings you and he might discover could provide that rallying point of unification." Sloan explained a note of excitement in his voice.

"Why don't you simply infect the Sith with a virus. Wipe them out like you did the Founders." Bashir half-joked.

"Research into an effective communicable pathogen that targets Midichlorians is already underway doctor. However, it may be some years before we see any meaningful results. Our best estimates indicate the war will be lost by then."

"Unbelievable," Bashir said his upper lip curling upwards in disgust.

"Consider my offer doctor. If only for Odo's shake." Sloan's shadow said before he vanished in the familiar shimmer of a transporter beam.

Bashir pulled himself up in bed. He sat there thinking about what had transpired. He put his head in his hands as he considered the moral dilemma he faced. He had no idea how to proceed.

"Are you alright." Asked a feminine voice. "I heard voices." An auburn haired young woman said entering from the guest room doorway.

Bashir slid across the bed to face his companion. "Sloan was here. I told you about him, remember Sarina?" Bashir said.

"The Section 31 agent. The man you think was responsible for the Founder genocide." Sarina Douglas said standing at Bashir's bedside.

"The same," Bashir said.

"Why was he here? Did he threaten you? Should we alert station security?"

"He had a proposition for me. A ghastly, indecent proposal if there ever there was one."

"What did we want from you?" Sarina asked lines of concern creasing her usually smooth forehead.

"He claims he can cure the virus. In exchange for Odo's life he wants me and Odo to both become agents of Section 31."

"Do you believe him?"

"That's what everything boils down to I suppose. Do I believe him? I'm not sure."

"What are you going to do Julian?"

"I honestly don't know."

"No matter what you decide Julian I'll be by your side," Sarina said. She sat down next to him.

"I'd rather you not be involved in this Sarina," Bashir said. "You are still recovering from the surgery that centered your cognitive abilities. Plus leaving the others behind at the Institute was very emotionally taxing. You shouldn't be under any further stress right now."

"Life is stressful Julian. I've spent too long isolated from the world around me. No matter what happens moving forward I want to experience everything, the good along with the bad." Sarina said lacing the fingers of her left hand between those of Bashir's right.

"You're amazing," Bashir said.

"No, I'm just human," Sarina said. It felt good to be able to say that she thought.

Quark's Quarters

"I wish I was back in prison on Thalos VI. At least I was safe there." Gaila grumbled.

"You knew the conditions of our deal when I paid your fine," Quark reminded him.

"I'm not attacking Jem'Hadar or Battle Droids," Gaila said firmly.

"We require your arm trade contacts not your meager skills as a soldier," Leck said sharpening one of his many knives with laser sharper. A habit the other Ferengi found disquieting.

"Which is lucky for us," Pel said.

"What makes any of you think I have any contacts left after what he did to me?" Gaila said pointing an accusing finger at Quark.

"Gaila I know how resourceful you are," Quark said.

"If I was so resourceful then why was I picked up for vagrancy, hmmm? Explain that cousin." Gaila said.

"Help us or I turn you over to the Federation for illegal arms smuggling. You spend the rest of your miserable life in prison." Quark said grabbing Gaila by the latter's expensive lapels.

"Okay, okay I might have a friend or two I can call upon," Gaila said. "No need to get physical cousin." Quark released Gaila from his grip. "You'll still be slaughtered with or without proper weapons. You fools stand no chance against the Sith Imperium."

"And you'll be right there alongside us," Leck said draping an arm across Gaila's shoulders. "Think of the glory."

"Glory," Gaila huffed. "Whatever happened to profit."

"Unrestrained greed based upon the desire for ever greater profit is what led us here," Pel said. Oh joy, here we go again Quark thought. Another one of her speeches condemning traditional Ferengi values. "Profit might be good in the correct context but greed is always bad."

"I'm in a madhouse," Gaila said shrugging off Leck's arm. "I'm trapped between a self-righteous profiting hating female, a deluded psychopath and an egomaniac dogooder."

"Say what you will but it was Brunt's greed that led him to make a patch with the Sith," Pel said. "If Ferenginar is to heal a new way must be forged. One that recognizes the intrinsic value of all Ferengi."

"I suppose next you'll want Ferenginar to join the Federation?" Gaila said horrified at the very prospect.

"Why not," Pel said. "If Federation membership helps make a better Ferenginar."

"Spoken like a true female." Gaila sneered. "One of low virtue no doubt." He added eyeing Pel's clothing with disgust.

"Don't speak to her like that," Quark said inserting himself physically between the two.

"I should have known," Gaila said a sly expression on his face. "You always have been weak-willed when it comes to inappropriate female influence Quark. She reminds me of your overbearing mother." Without warning, Quark drew back and punched Gaila in his grinning face. "You hit me! I'll sue!" Gaila cried hands on his broken, bleeding nose. Gaila ran out of the quarters arms flaying.

Leck laughed. "Nice one my boy." He said patting Quark on his shoulder. Leck noticed the awkwardness between the other two remaining Ferengi. "I'll go check on our uniforms at Mr. Garak's" He was gone a second later.

"Thanks for defending my honor," Pel said.

"Don't mention it," Quark said Both avoided eye contact with the other.

"I'm sorry," Pel added quickly.

"For what, Gaila is an ass," Quark said.

"For not being the type of female you want," Pel said.

"Pel," Quark started to protest only for her to cut him off.

"I know you don't approve of my lifestyle Quark. which is why I left all those years ago. If I had stayed and we had pursued a relationship things would have been, difficult."

"We could have at least tried. I wanted to try."

"I know you did. But I care too much about you to make you choose between me and traditional Ferengi Society."

"Why are you back now then?"

"Because there is no more traditional Ferengi Society."

"I can't accept that," Quark said turning away.

"I know you can't," Pel said. "I guess we are destine to live apart forever." Pel left the room. Quark stood there alone unable to speak or think of anything expect why his life had become such a complicated mess.

Gorn Home World, day

Sela beamed down into the moderately sized hexagonal shaped room. The chamber was windowless and inlaid with gold. Gorn architectural tastes left much to be desired she thought. Four male Gorn entered the room through four different sliding doors.

"General Slessshh I presume?" Sela said pushing back her dark hood. "I am Sela apprentice of Darth Avengia."

The largest of the Gorn a huge speciesism who was head and shoulders taller than the others hissed at her. "Lady Avengia no longer desires your apprenticeship. She has sanctioned your death at our hands. Prepare to dine with the gods Sela."

The three smaller Gorn each drew twin blades. They circled Sela briefly before attacking her. With a snap-hiss Sela's crimson blade sprang to life. All Consuming rage poured from Sela. How dare Avengia betray her in such a fashion. She would show her traitorous master the price of betrayal.

In a whirlwind of intense motion, Sela brutally slaughtered the three lesser Gorn seemingly without effort. Sela's burning yellow glare fell upon Slessshh who hesitated for a moment before he threw himself at her with a loud battle cry. Sela cut his massive single blade sword if three pieces before she sliced his huge head in two vertically.

Breathing hard Sela ordered that she be beamed back aboard the command ship of the nine ship fleet: which was a Jem'Hadar Dreadnought hiding with its brethren just outside the Gorn system. Once there she tossed aside her robe. Without comment to the various underlings she passed, Sela stormed onto the bridge. She made a beeline for Avengia her lightsaber still activated.

"What is the meaning of this?" Avengia said from her command chair spotting the humming lightsaber.

"By the ancient Sith code, I hereby challenge you for supremacy, my master," Sela said.

"Prepare to die insolent pup," Avengia said. Avengia tossed off her own robe and drew then ignited her two red lightsabers. She jumped out of her seat and landed in front of Sela.

The two began trading blows in front of the astonished bridge crew who wisely retreated from the spectacle which destroyed several chairs and heavily damaged one communication terminal. Jem'Hadar, Battle Droids and Neimoidians Warriors all stood still unsure who to support. Back and forth the duel went until Sela knocked Avengia's left lightsaber from her hand before slipping on the deck following a force push from Avengia. Sela's own blade tumbled away as she fell backward

"Goodbye, my unworthy apprentice," Avengia hissed her remaining blade at Sela's throat. "See you in Sith Hell ingrate."

"You first harpy," Sela said smiling viciously.

Avengia gasped in pain. She stared down at her chest where the curved hilt of a humming red blade stood. In that instant, a terrible realization dawned on the former Asajj Ventress. Sela had skewed her with her own lightsaber which Sela had retrieved through the Force while she had been gloating. The light slowly faded from Avengia's eyes. Her body went limp then toppled over onto Sela who pushed it aside.

Sela got to feet. She surveyed those around her with yellow-tinged eyes slowly returning to their native blue. She knew her immediate future could very hinge on her next words. She had to convince the troops she was in charge or else she would not be for long.

"I have emerged victorious. My place within the glorious Sith Order secure. I am the undisputed master of this fleet. Show me the respect I demand." Sela said in a booming, authoritative voice.

"Where you lead we follow. Sela, dark lady of the Sith. Our lives are yours to do with as you will." The Jem'Hadar first pledged. The Jem'Hadar, Neimoidians and finally the female Vorta assigned to the fleet bowed before Sela. "Victory is life!" the Jem'Hadar chanted. The personnel then resumed their positions.

"Lady Sela a Federation vessel approaches, it is the Enterprise." A Neimoidian technician announced.

Sela grinned as she sat in the command chair. "By all means, let us give dear Captain Picard and his friends a warm welcome."

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Fourteen Hinges of Destiny Part II

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension - March 2375 C.E.

Outskirts of the Gorn Prime System in the Alpha Quadrant

Jem'Hadar Dreadnought

"On behalf of the Sith Imperium, I welcome you to the Gorn Prime System Captain Picard and crew," Sela said pleasantly from her freshly acquired command chair. She demurely crossed her legs.

"Your presence here is a direct violation of accepted interstellar law. We demand you withdraw immediately from uncontested Gorn space." The image of Captain Picard said forcefully from the main view screen.

"Our 'presence', what of your own? Are we to turn a blind eye to your own transgression while you condemn ours Picard? I think not." Sela scoffed purposefully leaving off the suffix captain as an overt sign of disrespect. She detested few people more than Picard. The pompous ass.

"Be advised we will use all necessary force to dislodge you from this system." Captain Picard said.

Sela laughed. "One ship against nine. Really, Picard, have you become so deluded in your old age? You stand no chance. Surrender and I may spare the lives of your crew. Resist and I'll have everyone slaughtered after being interrogated by our caring Cardassians."

The implied threat was clear. Cardassians were notorious for their morally questionable interrogation techniques. A lesson Picard learned several years before at the hands of the sadistic Gul Macet. Picard reacted immediately.

"You shouldn't underestimate us, Sela. Every time our paths have crossed we have emerged victorious."

"I've changed Picard, you'll find I am a far greater challenge than I once was." Sela said narrowing her eyes which suddenly clouded with a venomous shade of yellow.

"So I see." Captain Picard said. "But that does not change my stance. You must withdraw from this system without condition or delay."

"Very well, I offered you and your crew mercy Picard remember that," Sela said." Sela made a cutting gesture with her right hand. In response, a Neimoidian Technician ended the transmission.

 _USS Enterprise-E_

"Battle stations," Data the acting first offer in William Riker's absence ordered. Red alert lights flashed while accompanying klaxons blared their own warning of impending hostilities.

"That went well." Obi-wan Kenobi said dryly.

Obi-wan stood next to Padme who was seated to Picard's left. A seat that was normally occupied by the also missing in action Denna Troi. Beside him Ahsoka bounced fitfully on the balls of her feet. The young Jedi wanted nothing more in that moment than to be an active participant rather than a passive observer of events.

"Four more Jem'Hadar fighters are emerging from behind the nearby moon." The Clone Commander at tactical reported. "We're being flanked both aft and starboard by nine Jem'Hadar vessels in total including the dreadnought directly ahead of our position. I recommend we attempt a tactical retreat Captain."

"Recommendation noted commander." Captain Picard said. "Data any ideas?"

"Negative sir," Data said. "I calculate our odds of staging a successful retreat at only twenty-seven point four percent."

"We're being fired upon by the Jem'Hadar." The Clone Commander reported. "twenty-three direct hits. Shields at forty percent."

"Return fire full phaser and torpedo spread. Use the turbo blasters (two moderately sized turbo blasters had been fitted to the under side of the saucer section weeks before the ship left dry dock) if you have time to charge them. Target the dreadnought." Captain Picard ordered.

"We scored seven direct hits on the dreadnought. No damage, their shields are holding. Turbo blaster batteries are charging, at fifty-seven percent." The Clone Commander reported. "They've retaliated. Our shields are gone." He finished a second later. The bridge rocked violently.

"Sir twenty-four ships have entered sensor range. They're attacking the Sith Flight. Their Gorn sir." The Ensign at navigation said. The voice of young human female carried an undercurrent of happy shock.

Jem'Hadar Dreadnought

"Withdraw," Sela snarled.

Sela could hardly believe the adverse turn her luck had taken. How dare the Gorn come to the aid of the _Enterprise_! They would pay dearly for their actions! She would see to that did personally. In the meantime, retreat seemed the better part of valor. Before she made the treacherous lizards regret their ways, she had unfinished business back home on Romulus. There was someone there she must confer with before continuing on the strange path the course of her life had taken. The Jem'Hardar fleet hyper jumped out of the area leaving their opponents behind.

 _USS Enterprise-E_

"Captain Picard of Starfleet and Special Envoy Amidala of the Alliance please accept our invitation to meet with us on our Home World." A large Gorn female with striking blue-yellow scales said who suddenly appeared on the main view screen. "Our peoples have much to discuss." Her image vanished quickly as it had appeared.

"It would appear we've been summoned." Captain Picard said with a chuckle. "Stand down red alert. Ensign plot a course to Gorn Prime."

Tyree in unclaimed space the Alpha Quadrant, afternoon

Benjamin Sisko tossed the shovel he had been using aside. Sisko dug manically into the sand dune with his bare hands. Not far away stood Jadzia Dax, Kasidy Yates-Sisko, and a recently released from the hospital, against doctors' orders, Joseph Sisko. The latter of which leaned on a dark colored cane for support. Each was clad in a hooded, light colored robe as was Benjamin.

"What makes you think this is the right spot Benjamin?" Jadzia asked gently.

"I know this is the right spot. I can't explain it myself but I know old man," Sisko said.

"All these dunes look the same. Are you sure Ben?" Kassidy said.

"Ben's sure," Joseph said. "He can feel it's here, and so can I."

Sisko's digging soon paid off. He unearthed an encased Bajoran orb. The lost Orb of the Emissary. Before he and his companions could celebrate, however, a yellow-hued phraser beam torn into the sand dune no more than an inch away from the case. Instinctively Sisko jumped back.

"Step away from the orb Captain Sisko." A sickeningly familiar voice said. There in all his wicked glory stood a black robed Gul Dukat. A gold colored Cardassian pistol clutched tightly in his right hand.

"Dukat," Sisko said his expression one of contempt. "I should have known you'd try to stop me."

Jadzia tried to draw her side arm but Dukat shot her drawing hand with his pistol. "They'll be none of that," Dukat said wagging the index finger of his free hand admonishingly at his foes. "I can't allow anyone to undo my accomplishment. The Pah'Wraiths' victory must remain intact."

A blue-hued phaser beam slammed into Dukat's side stunning him. His knees buckled. He crumbled down onto the sandy ground with a strangled groan.

"You may proceed Captain Sisko." The gruff voice of Worf said. "I'll see to Gul Dukat's accommodations." His upper lip curled upward in disgust as he glanced down at the unconscious villian.

"Worf you're a life saver," Jadzia said. She practically leaping into her husband's arms.

Sisko who was thankful for Worf's intervention turned back towards the encased. If the Klingon had not come stayed behind with the ship who knows what might have happened. Sisko opened the doors. Radiant energy poured forth engulfing him.

Somewhere Else

Sisko found himself standing in a large room with an old fashioned pencil held in his right hand. The wall in front of him was covered with hundreds upon hundreds of handwritten lines. His body was covered in a loose fitting fluffy white bathrobe. Eyeglasses adorned his face.

"Put the pencil down Benny." A tall thin man in a lab coat said from behind Sisko. On either side of the man stood a burly attendant clad in white.

"I can't do that Dr. Wykoff," Benny said. "Captain Sisko is about to open the Orb of the Emissary saving the day."

"Benny, how many times have we been over this?" Dr. Wykoff said in a soothing tone. "None of what you've written on these walls is real. Captain Sisko, the Prophets, the Jedi, the Force none of it matters."

"You're wrong Dr. Wykoff. It matters to me," Benny said.

"Please Benny let me help you, here." Dr. Wykoff handed Benny a paint roller covered with slate gray paint. The same shade as the wall. "I'm offering you a second chance. Something most never receive. Wipe away your past begin anew."

Benny stared down at the roller. He gestured as if to take it. He then hesitated before he punched the smiling Dr. Wykoff in the jaw.

"Stop him," Dr. Wykoff wailed as he fell on the ground.

The burly attendants tried but Benny proved to quick. He dodged their strikes. He then took them out with skillfully placed blows of his own. Benny turned his attention back to his story. He wrote furiously. In the real world, Sisko opened the case fully.

Benny was transformed into Sisko. All around him the room melted away leaving only himself, Dr. Wykoff and the pair of attendants who morphed into fiery red-orange spirits with glowing eyes. They screamed at Sisko before they blinked away. Sisko and Dr. Wykoff faced each other in the white void.

"I underestimated you, Captain Sisko. I won't make that mistake again. Congratulations, you've bested me. A feat only a select few have achieved in my long history." Dr. Wykoff said glaring hatefully at Sisko.

"Who are you?" Sisko asked the sinister phantom.

"I have many names. But you may call me Tenebrous, Darth Tenebrous dark lord of the Sith." Dr. Wykoff sneered. His form dissolved into that of the long deceased Bith. The phantom shone the same shade of orange-red as did the two vanquished Pah'Wraiths only of a much greater intensity. "Our dealings have only begun. You'll pay for your insolence human. When next we meet I shall reap the first stage of my vengeance. Beware, Captain Sisko, death will knock three times." Darth Tenebrous was pushed away from Sisko as if by a great wind once he finished his dire prophecy.

Another entity emerged from the white mist. It was Sisko's mother, Sarah. She stood there before her son sometime then she spoke.

"I have expelled Kosst Amojan, or Darth Tenebrous as you know him, and his followers from the celestial temple. He is vanquished, but only for a short season. In an all to brief time I fear he shall return." Sarah said. "No doubt the Sisko has many questions."

"I know you're my mother. My research these past few days has told me that much." Sisko said. "Why, I needed to know why you possessed an Earth woman so she could marry my father and give birth to me."

"Because there was no other way," Sarah answered.

"You committed a terrible crime against that woman. You took away her freedom or choice." Sisko said the anger and confusion of the past months boiled to the surface manifesting itself as red hot anger.

"Would you rather I hadn't? Then you would not exist my son." Sarah said.

"You had no right." Sisko challenged.

"We are the Whills. We have every right." Sarah said confidently.

"The Whills," Sisko repeated the mysterious name questioningly. His righteous indignation ebbing away.

"We are the Whills. As you are the Sisko. It is one of our most common names. Know we trust few with the knowledge of our deeper identity. You should feel honored. I must go now, my son. There is much to be done before the time of great changes arrives." Sarah said she stroked Sisko's cheek. "Tell your father I will never forget him or the promises we made." She then faded away.

Tyree

Sisko closed the orb container. He sat there in the sand on his knees until Kassidy tapped his shoulder. At which point he got up to face his companions.

"That must have been some orb experience." Kassidy said.

"It changed my life." Sisko said without exaggeration.

The Bajoran Wormhole

The fiery orange-red energy that represented Darth Tenebrous and his followers was vomited forth in a blinding flash. Most of the so-called Pah'wraiths including Darth Tenebrous himself fled to different corners of the galaxy. They return to their familiar haunts. A few, however, chose a different course of action. These entered the unstable Barzan Wormhole of the Beta Quadrant which glowed red rather than its usual blue. Their presence fundamentally altered the spatial/temporal alignment of the Barzan Wormhole, if only temporarily for the time being. Although short lived this change would have great effects on upcoming events both in the near and long term.

Star Wars Dimension – March 19 BBY

The Outer Rim

"Got him," Quinlin Vos said from his position seated behind the controls in the cockpit of the sleek Jedi starfighter.

Seated next to Vos his fellow Jedi Aayla Secura noted the tone of her former master with only mild interest. While others might be concerned by Vos' behavior Aayla Secura knew him well enough that she remained unperturbed. Vos might be many things but a dark sider was not one of them. In spite of his unorthodox nature his alignment was rock solid, at least in Aalya's mind.

"Goodbye Durge." Quinlin Vos declared squeezing down on the twin triggers of his throttle. The notorious Gen'Dai bounty hunter was finished this time of that Vos had no doubt.

Just before the blaster fire could hit home, however, the Jedi starfighter was subsumed in a flash of dazzling red light. The Barzan Wormhole opened directly in front of it. One short but turbulent ride later the Jedi startfighter were deposited in another galaxy.

Star Trek Dimension

Thespian Stellar Nursery Delta Quadrant

The Jedi Starfighter spun wildly out of control. Vos fought hard before he pulled it out of the barrel roll. He swore under his breath in Huttese. A bad habit he had picked up during repeated undercover missions in the Outer Rim.

"The astromech droid has lost its bearings. I have no idea where we are or what happened." Aayla reported trying to make sense of the odd readings coming from the navigational array. "By the Force." She gasped spotting the enormous cylinder shaped construct outside the cockpit surrounded by odd a formation of eight cubes and spheres that were also of huge size.

Unimartix Zero Zero One

" _Unidentified vessel of interest detected. Location Thespian Stellar Nursery."_ The multilayered voice of the Collective announced.

"Assimilate the vessel and its crew immediately." Queen Seven ordered offhandedly.

At present, Queen Seven could not be bothered with small-scale acquisitions. In fact, if the vessel in question had not stumbled upon the Apocalypse Weapon she would have ignored its presence completely, not wishing to waste valuable resources on an insignificant target during a time of profound crisis. However, she could not allow her plans to be put in jeopardy by the intruder. There was simply to much at stake. Many hundreds of sectors away Sphere 99887 moved to intercept answering her silent summons.

Gamma Quadrant

Lieutenant Reginald Barclay held onto his seat for dear life. He found the frequent short hops through hyperspace jarring. The only reason he agreed to be part of the months' long mission mapping hyperspace routes through the Milkyway galaxy was in hopes of stumbling upon the USS Voyager. In recent years the lost ship's fate had become an obsession for him, in many ways on unhealthy one. Still, Barclay could not put the fate of the ship behind him no matter how hard he might try.

"Are you alright sir?" Clone Commander Appo asked the other man. The skilled clone who was piloting the specially retrofitted Republican fighter.

"I'll be fine," Barclay said even though he was anything but. His queasiness was only getting worse with each jump.

"Sensors are picking up a large formation directly ahead of our position." Appo said checking then rechecking his readings as they reentered normal space.

"An asteroids field?" Barclay offered.

"Negative sir, asteroids aren't that big or dense." Appo said. "We'll be in visual range in five seconds."

Within seconds the space outside was filled by a tremendous fleet primarily comprised of Jem'Hadar ships with a smattering of CIS frigates. The impressive formation was spearheaded by The Providence-class dreadnought _Invincible_. The flagship of the feared Admiral Trench.

"Oh boy," Barclay gulped. There must be thousands of ships in this small patch of space Barclay thought fearfully. What are they doing here?

"Perhaps these weren't the best coordinates where we could have left hyperspace," Appo said. His voice full of apprehensive.

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Interlude Three Darkness and Light Part I

by

Celgress

Star Wars Dimension – March 19 BBY

Somewhere in the Outer Rim

"It's over Sora. Surrender the Jedi Council might show you mercy." Mace Windu said his eyes filled with steely determination. He stood in the hangar bay of a Republican supply ship that had been hijacked by a large Separatist raiding party. All around him were stacked crates of munitions and strewn pieces of dismembered battle droids.

Mace clutched his distinctive purple-hued lightsaber in a two handed grip. Next to him fellow Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi stood with his own blue colored blade at the ready. Unlike Mace, the Cerean utilized a more typical single-handed grip.

The dark clad figure once known as Sora Bulq laughed. In his hands where held a pair of crimson blades. One a shoto lightsaber the other a standard length blade. "

"Mercy," Bulq said inclining his head quizzically as if privy to a particularly obscene joke. A sly smiled spread across his face. His expression abruptly turned from one of mirth to one of scorn. His blazing yellow eyes cast a withering gaze upon the objects of his disdain. "Fools there is no mercy only power. A truth I shall gladly teach you. Now, feel the wrath of he who crushed that weakling Jedi Sora Bulq! Behold the unbridled ferocity of Darth Barbous!"

Darth Barbous threw himself at his would-be assailants like a wild beast. He skewered Ki-Adi-Mundi through the chest without even trying. He pulled Mundi close with the Force locking his normal sized blade with the Jedi's weapon. He then slipped his smaller lightsaber under Mundi's guard. He savagely pulled his deadly implement free with a twisting motion. Mundi crumpled dead at his feet an expression of pure agony etched on the Jedi Master's face.

Windu grimaced his eyes filled with smoldering rage. Windu assumed the opening stance of Vaapad. He readied himself to slay this vile creature.

"Vaapad vs Juyo, winner takes all." Barbous declared circling Windu. He bore his teeth at the other force wielder in a sign of naked aggression.

Their intended duel was cut short however. The ship pitched violently. A beep sounded and a tiny holographic image of former Jedi Master Pong Krell who was known called Darth Deceptor appeared. The hooded image of the Besalisk scowled at his compatriot.

"The Republic has rallied. We must retreat." The image of Deceptor stated.

"Not now, I'm winning." Barbous said.

"Very well, defy Sidious at your risk. These orders came directly from our master." The image of Deceptor said before blinking away.

Barbous howled in rage. "Some other time, Windu." He said deactivating his lightsabers. He telekinetically unleashed an avalanche of munition crates from behind Windu while escaping.

Coruscant three standard solar days later, night

Jedi Temple

"Troubling these latest developments are." Yoda, the long-serving Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, said.

"We've lost so many skilled Jedi in such a short time." Shaak Ti lamented from her position seated to Yoda's left. A position occupied until eight months ago by the missing Plo Koon.

"We must destroy the Sith before they grow any stronger." Windu reasoned his lips set in a thin line.

"Their recent proliferation is indeed shocking." Adi Gallia said. "But is a direct confrontation with them a wise course of action?"

"We have no other viable options." Windu contended

Yoda shot his old padawan a stern look. "Other ways there always are Master Windu. Those who lose sight of different paths become lost they can. Blinded by certainty one can become. Avoid the easy way we must. Least become what we fight against we do." Windu said nothing in response. Instead, he steadied the mosaic tiles of the floor with great interest.

"Finding this Darth Sidious should remain our top priority." Cin Drallig reasoned. "I feel the master of darkness remains the key."

"How we do locate our elusive Sith Lord though?" Oppo Rancisis who was present in hologram form only wondered aloud. He stroked his long beard thoughtfully. "We've been searching for Sidious lo these many years with success."

"Chasing ghost we have been. Another way there must find to defeat the Sith." Yoda said.

The council meeting soon degenerated into a confused babble of competing theories regarding Sidious' true identity. Along with what action if any should be taken against the Sith. Yoda was left with no choice but to adjourn.

Yoda's Private Quarters the next day, night

"You want to see Grand Master." Shaak Ti said after entering the room.

Yoda sat on his meditation cushion. Beside him sat Windu. "Summon you we have Master Ti, sit," Yoda said gesturing to his left.

Shaak Ti sat down on the other side of Yoda. She could not help but feel somewhat uncomfortable. Why had Yoda asked her here? Why was Windu present? What was this all about?

"Many questions you have Masyer Ti. Sense your trepidation I do." Yoda said. "Called you here we have because great danger lays ahead it does."

"What do you mean Master Yoda? Have you experienced a Force vision?" Shaak Ti asked. Her eyes grew wide with shock in spite of her years of practiced control.

"An old friend of ours visited my dreams he has," Yoda said.

"And mine," Windu said.

"Who," Shaak Ti. asked in shock.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn." Yoda said. "Achieved oneness with the Force Qui-Gon has. Wishes to share this secret he does. Go on a dangerous quest I must. Leave the Order in your capable hands decided to I and Master Windu have."

"Me," Shaak Ti said awed at the implications of what she heard.

Yoda nodded. "Become the next Grand Master you shall."

"You agree Master Windu?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I do." Windu said with a nod of his own. "While Master Yoda undertakes his quest I will be going on my own dangerous mission to root out the ruling Dark Lord of the Sith. The fate of our Order is now in your hands Grand Master Ti."

"When do you leave?" Shaak Ti said in disbelief.

"Tonight," Windu said followed by Yoda.

A Hidden Chamber within the Office of the Supreme Chancellor

A life-sized hologram of the masked Gen'Dai Bounty Hunter Durge knelt on one knee before the hooded phantom known to friends and foes alike as Darth Sidious. "What is your bidding my master?" Durge said head bowed voice filled with reverence.

"I have learned Grand Master Yoda will be departing Coruscant tonight on a secret mission to the Deep Core. He must not be allowed to reach his destination intact. Kill him, my servant." Darth Sidious commanded.

"Should I end his life quickly or prolong his suffering master?" The image of Durge asked raising his head.

"Make him suffer." Darth Sidious said maliciously. "Go, do my bidding."

"Yes, my master." The image of Durge said vanishing.

Sidious took off his black robe and departed his hideaway. Minutes later Palpatine sat alone in his office. The fingers of his right hand drummed lightly on his polished desk.

Much had transpired in the eight months since his apprentice Darth Tyranus had mysteriously disappeared along with two of his most valuable minions and his, hopefully. future apprentice Anakin Skywalker. In the time since he had been forced to recruit replacements in the forms of disgraced Jedi Masters Pong Krell and Sora Bulq. Both of whom betrayed their brethren with only minor prodding from him. He even broke the vaunted Sith Rule of Two by granting Krell and Bulq the title of Darth. Although in truth this was not as dire a sin as it would at first appear considering he and his former master Darth Plagueis had granted Maul the title years before. The Jedi turncoats became Darth Deceptor the deceptive one and Darth Barbous the barbaric one respectively. Palpatine could not help but laugh at that. When the time arrived he could cast aside Deceptor and Barbous in favor of better stock. The only question was who? His first choice Anakin was beyond his reach, if the gifted boy was alive at all. Oh well, he thought he would come up with something. He always did. In the meantime, their temporary replacement was already waiting in the proverbial wings. They certainly would be surprised when they discovered his identity. No doubt the expressions on their faces would prove priceless, assuming they should live that long of course.

"Soon the Sith will once more rule the galaxy," Palpatine whispered leaning back in his plush chair. It was only a matter of time now, perhaps six months. Order Sixty-Six would be executed and his dreams would at long last become reality.

Star Trek Dimension - March 2375 C.E.

Central Command on Cardassia Prime in the Alpha Quadrant, day

Lon Suder stood to the left of and a step behind Darth Tyranus. His face obscured in the deep shadows cast by his black hood. His head bowed respectfully. He listened intently to the conversation taking place.

"No, the pleasure was mine. Until next we converse, farewell Thot Gor." Tyranus said with a bow of his head. The image of the Breen displayed on the huge wall-mounted monitor in front of him faded away.

"Walk with me, my acolyte," Tyranus said leaving the communication chamber. "Guards remain here," Tyranus ordered his personal contingent of six Shock Troops. Without protest the Jem'Hadar based cyborgs obeyed.

Side by side Lon Suder and Tyranus walked down the hallway. Their presence elicited salutes and bows from various Sith underlings. For the most part, they ignored their shameless supplicants.

"Your power with the Dark Side grow with each passing day. I am pleased with your progress my acolyte." Tyranus said.

"Thank you, master." Lon Suder said.

"I have a new mission in mind. One that will test your infiltration skills." Tyranus said as they entered a turbo lift. "As I understand your home world is Betazed, correct?"

"It is," Lon Suder said although he was loath to admit such.

"Betazed is not far from Mariposa, the incipient Clone Trooper production planet," Tyranus said. "If we are to stage a successful large scale attack on the Mariposian System, we must first establish a staging area on Betazed. or so my commanders claim. Which is where you come in my acolyte. I want you to go undercover on Betazed. Infiltrate their government. Be my eyes and ears there and when the time comes, my weapon from within."

"Thy will be done, master." Lon Suder said. The pair exited the turbo lift.

Betazed, morning

"Dear me," C-3PO fretted holding the infant at arm's length. "I'm not a nanny. I possess no programming on child rearing. Must I be the one who holds the child?" R2-D2 beeped harshly at his longtime companion. "Easy for you to say R2." C-3PO huffed. "Mistress, Counsellor Troi must I?" C-3PO whined. Deanna simply glared at the whiny android silencing his protests, if only for the time being.

"If I had known you were coming I would have been better prepared. Mr. Hom could have whipped up a batch of his famous Andorian pastries" Lwaxana Troi said in her typically flamboyant fashion. She gestured at her ever silent manservant. "Barin has been so fussy lately. Poor Mr. Hom's is run off his feet."

"Perhaps wants to hold the infant instead? I would hate to interfere with his regular duties." C-3PO said thrusting Lwaxana's infant son Barin Troi at the towering man who gently accepted the crying bundle. R2-D2 once again deep his disapproval. "Come R2, I can't take the man's job away from him. That wouldn't be right."

"I do apologize. Our trip was, rather sudden." William Riker said. Before Riker could elaborate further on recent events the doorbell of the Troi residence rang.

"Whoever could that be?" Lwaxana said.

"I'll answer it," Riker said. When Riker opened the door he was accosted by two Starfleet security officers: one a middle-aged male Bolian the other a young female Vulcan.

"What are you doing!?" Lwaxana shrieked.

"Commander William Thomas Thelonius Riker by order of Starfleet Command you are hereby remanded into custody." The Bolian said. He and the Vulcan whirled Riker around and slapped laser cuffs on his hands. The Vulcan also confiscated Riker's phaser side arm.

"On what grounds?" Lwaxana demanded.

"Desertion during a time of war ma'am." The Bolian answered curtly.

Riker was then unceremoniously carted away. His and Deanna's eyes meet for a split second. Deanna did not understand why this was happening. Will told her he had been granted extended leave. Obviously that was a lie. First she lost her ability to speak now this happens. How could things possibly get any worse she thought.

"Don't say anything Will! I know the best lawyers on Betazed! We'll have you released in no time flat!" Lwaxana shouted. She then turned her attention on her obviously distraught daughter. She pulled Deanna into a warm embrace. "There, there everything will be okay dear."

"Dear me, I wonder if I can be arrest as an accessory? Perhaps I should secure legal representation?" C-3PO said. R2-D2 beeped angrily ramming his friend's legs. "Well, R2 it is a valid concern." C-3PO said indignantly.

Deep Space Nine

The crew of the _USS Enterprise-E_ disembarked to thunderous applause from the gathered crowd. News of the pact they, mainly due to the efforts of Picard and Padme, had arranged with the Gorn Hegemony had been broadcast throughout the Alliance several hours ago. Along with the reopening of the Bajoran Wormhole, it was the best news in months perhaps years. Things were finally going right. Many felt victory was assured.

"Ani our mission succeeded better than I could have dreamed. The Gorn have joined the war effort. What's more, they think they can bring along a majority of the other independent powers." Padme declared happily as her husband swept her up into his strong arms. Her visible baby bump pressed against Anakin's solid frame. "We can win this war. I know we can. Everything is going to be alright. Our childern will live safe, happy, productive lives. Isn't it wonderful Ani?" She beamed.

"Get away from her!" A strangely familiar voice shouted in a hoarse tone.

The humming of a lightsaber shattered the mood of jubilation. Everyone froze in place. Confused by what they were seeing. A second Anakin in a disheveled state stood just a few feet away from Padme and Anakin pointing a lightsaber at the happy couple. His expression one of pure rage.

"She's mine! Whoever you are, whatever you are, back off!" The Second Anakin snarled.

Padme, who by this point had disentangled herself from the First Anakin, glanced between the two a number of times in rapid succession. She was deeply confused by the situation. No matter how hard she tried she could not make sense of what she beheld. Her head spun. "Anakin," She whimpered. Without warning, she collapsed unconscious the stress to much for her to bear.

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Interlude Three Darkness and Light Part II

by

Celgress

"Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven."

Khan Noonien Singh's parting words to Captain James T. Kirk

Space Seed - Star Trek (1967)

Somewhere Else Entirely

In a place that was not a place. Seated around a table that existed yet at the same time did not exist. There were a small group of beings engaged in what to all outward appearances was a game of Sabacc. A notorious card based challenge of uncertain origin from their native galaxy. While their surroundings consisted of fuzzy, pitch black ichor the beings themselves along with their cards and table were each surrounded by fiery auras of orange-red.

These entities were of both immense power and ancient lineage. Collectively and singularly their names struck fear into the hearts of those who heard them. They were Darth Vitiate, Darth Sion, Darth Nihilus, Darth Traya, Darth Bane, and Darth Zannah. They were among the greatest Dark Lords of the Sith Order old and new to have ever lived. Together they were known across many different realms as the "Seven Deadly Sinners", although at present they were short a member. In the Bajoran Religion they had another name. They were the dreaded "Kosst Amojan". A term which literally meant "to be banished" in the ancient Bajoran language. Some scholars also argued the term carried the dual meaning of "the accursed".

Darth Tenebrous appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He took the seats offered by Nihilus. Sion dealt him into the ongoing game without comment. Tenebrous slouched there eyeing his hand with disinterest until one of his companions, three turns later, at last spoke.

"Failed again I see eh Tenebrous?" Zannah said nonchalantly as she inspected her own cards.

"At least I am trying Zannah. Unlike the rest of you." Tenebrous sniped back. He was in no mood to be mocked so soon after his recent setback.

"The time has not yet come, as you well know Tenebrous." Sion reminded. Seated between Sion and Nihilus the stoic former self proclaimed ancient Sith Emperor Vitiate nodded but otherwise remained focused on his cards.

"Indeed, the game continues." Bane said.

"And the game only ends once," Nihilus stated evocatively.

"Until then nothing truly matters, our efforts are but practice for what is to come," Traya said.

"Perhaps, however, I content we should do more than merely observe until that time." Tenebrous said with conviction.

"Let our enemies dot upon their chosen pets unhindered by our attempted interference. Their blatant acts of favoritism will mean nothing in the end." Bane assured.

"Until then play your cards brother," Traya advised.

"Yes, I agree. We should continue the game." Zannah said a hint of irritation evident in her voice.

For the first time since sitting down, Tenebrous peered at the new cards he had been dealt. Two caught his attention immediately. One was a dark robed warrior woman with flowing pale hair and a fierce expression etched on her equally fair-skinned face. The other was an intimidating obsidian armored warrior, likely a male, whose helmeted visage closely resembled that of an ancient Sith battle droid. Most Interesting, most interesting indeed he thought.

Growing comfortable in the presence of his old chums Tenebrous became enamored by the familiar game once more. Unbidden his mind drifted back. He remembered how he came to be what he now was.

 _After his scheme to seize control of the body of his apprentice Darth Plagueis, via first transferring his consciousness to modified Midi-chlorians he had dubbed Maxi-chlorians and using them as a carrier, failed Tenebrous' mind was left adrift without form or substance. Being nothing more than a living virus with strictly limited Force sensitivity he was hopelessly trapped in an impotent existence, or so he at first assumed. After an unknown period of ceaseless experimentation, he escaped the bounds of the material world in totality. One by one he explored other realms without success he escaped his bonds and travel through the ether many termed subspace or hyperspace. Eventually, he was noticed by a higher being who was a member of a group who existed outside of normal space-time at the intersection of the Living and Cosmic aspects of the unifying Force. This entity who would someday be known as "Sarah Sisko" taught him much including how to truly ascend. Tenebrous thus became what those ignorant of the true nature of deeper reality might crudely term a "Force Ghost", a being of pure energy coupled with pure thought in tune with the unifying Force. In time, he would become as powerful as "Sarah" or any of her fellows. For innumerable eons by mortal reckoning he dwelt in what those beings called the "Celestial Temple"._

 _Many would have been content with such an existence. Tenebrous was not one of those. He was still a Sith deep inside. He craved unfettered power about all else. He argued passionately that the mighty beings alongside those they helped elevate such as himself should directly guide lower planes as they saw fit. He seduced many to his cause among them six others who were once Sith Lords and Ladies. A terrible but brief conflict erupted. When the proverbial smoke cleared Tenebrous's army lay defeated. They were expelled from the "Celestial Temple". Cursed to forever wonder the Cosmos without home of security. Due to her role in elevating Tenebrous the being who would be Sarah Sisko was also banished, if only temporarily._

 _Since their defeat, those labelled "Pah'Wraiths" by their vanquishers entertained only one thought, vengeance. A vengeance Tenebrous would see they achieved. Yes, even if it took him a million years their shortsighted oppressors would pay. After all, what was time to an immortal?_

"Hit me," Tenebrous said smiling a twinkle of twisted mirth in the deep pools of darkness which were his eyes. With the addition of his two newest cards, his hand was a hot one. There was no denying that fact.

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Fifteen Borg Blues

by

Celgress

"I don't want things to change."

Young Anakin Sykwalker

"But you can't stop the change. Anymore than you can stop the suns from setting."

Shmi Skywalker

The Phantom Menace (1999)

Star Trek Dimension - March 2375 C.E.

Inside a Borg Cube in Borg Controlled Space the Delta Quadrant

Three standard solar days had elapsed since Captain Katherine Janeway forged an uneasy alliance with the Borg Collective. During that time the her new "ally" had done nothing but make one outrageous demand after another after another. Their relationship, if one could call it such, was all give and no take. Following Janeway agreeing to remain on the Cube they demanded a change in course. For the better part of two days now Voyager travelled ever deeper into Borg held space. A thought that in truth terrified Janeway. Next they demanded a limited link be established between the Hive Mind and the main computer of _Voyager,_ so the two factions could better cooperated. Against her better judgment, Janeway agreed. However, their latest demand proved the final straw. It was barbarous. There was simply no way she could agree. They wanted her to scansion the assimilation of a handful of _Voyager_ crew members as a sign of good faith. They termed this gross violation of personal dignity a "cultural exchange". Janeway saw it as slavery or even murder.

"You dare refuse our request?" Eight of Twelve said a hint of anger detectable in his usually emotionless, monotone voice.

"I can't do what you want," Janeway said standing firm.

"Can't, or won't Captain?" Eight of Twelve questioned.

At a silent command nearby drones detached from their alcoves. They turned their attention toward Janeway and Tuvok. Soon the pair of Starfleet officers were surrounded. Instinctively they drew their sidearms in spite of the fact they knew these would be of little practical use.

"Call off your drones, or our alliance ends," Janeway said levelling her weapon squarelyat Eight of Twelve.

Without warning the entire structure lurched violently. Every drone, save Eight of Twelve, scattered. Eight of Twelve roughly pushed passed the bewildered Tuvok and Janeway. He accessed a wall mounted data distribution node with the injection tubules of his left hand. The Cube lurched again.

"Our position has been discovered by Species 8472. We are under attack. We are taking evasive action." Eight of Twelve announced. "Sensors indicate _Voyager_ has suffered heavy damage. We cannot permit the nanoprobes to be lost. We are initiating emergency escape protocol."

Space

The massive Borg Cube swayed from side to side avoiding heavy fire from a group of four Undine bioships. Although the Cube gracefully dodged most of the impacts even glancing blows caused significant damage. Pulled along by the Borg tractor beam _USS_ _Voyager_ proved not so lucky. After being hit head on by a bioelectrical discharge _Voyager_ suffered a temporary yet total loss of power. Before a second blast could targeted _Voyager_ and the Cube vanished inside a transwarp conduit narrowly avoiding disaster. However, the two vessels were not out of the proverbial woods yet. An Undine bioship remained in hot pursuit having followed them inside the conduit. A bioelectrical discharge found its mark severely damaging the Cube which careened about. Its motion all but uncontrollable. In desperation, the cripple Cube purposefully collapsed the conduit a split second after exiting with _Voyager_ still in tow. Meanwhile, the bioship spun off into oblivion.

Planet in Thespian Stellar Nursery Delta Quadrant

Janeway's eyes snapped open. Her vision was dominated by an endless expanse of multiple ribbons of diffuse colors: mainly red, purple, gold and blue. Through this gossamer vale dimly shone a sprinkling of distant stars. Janeway realized she was laying on her back staring up at an unknown sky. Where was she? What had happened to the Cube or her ship and crew?

Janeway tried to sit up but found she could not. Her body was pinned under a heavy weight. She craned her neck. I'm covered by space junk was her first thought. Her vision beheld a vast sea of metallic debris as far as her eyes could see. It was everywhere.

"What is your designation?" A male voice asked shaking Janeway from her thoughts.

"Designation," Janeways repeated dumbly.

"What is your designation?" The voice repeated.

'I don't have a designation. My name is Kathryn Janeway. Captain of the _USS_ _Voyager_." She replied.

"This one is operational!" The voice shouted.

"She's not operational. She's alive." Another male voice said.

Strong arms pulled Janeway free of the trash pile. She found herself face to face with a group of three Borg: two males and one female. Janeway instinctively stumbled backward on wobbly feet. Out of well found fear she wanted to put as much distance as possible between her and the drones.

"We won't hurt you. We're here to help." One of the males said. Janeway recognized his voice as being the one who declared her alive rather than operational. "My name is Hugh." He said pointing at himself.

"I'm Rebekah." The female said indicating herself.

"I'm Cecil." The second male said indicating himself.

"Hugh," Janeway said. "The drone rescued and nursed back to health by the crew of the Enterprise?"

"I am he," Hugh said.

"We must leave here," Cecil said glancing around fearfully. "A patrol could happen by at any moment."

"Where are we?" Janeway said.

"A reclamation planet used by the Borg," Rebekah answered. "Waste is sent here so it can be recycled by the Collective."

"We come here because damaged drones the Collective deems unworthy of recovery are often deposited here. They are then broken down into their constituent components and likewise recycled," Hugh said with disgusted. "We save them when we can. Give them a chance at an independent life free of the Hive Mind's stifling influence."

"We found an alien." A third male Borg proclaimed who suddenly appeared. He and a female Borg were accompanied by a battered Tuvok.

"Tuvok," Janeway said. She limped over to his position and threw her arms around her old friend. "Thank goodness you are alright."

"Captain I too am pleased by your survival," Tuvok said in typically stiff Vulcan fashion.

"I'm curious," Janeway said once she released Tuvok from her embrace. "If this is a Borg world why does it appear to be primitive? Where are the drones?" She asked glancing around at the rocky landscape beyond the junk pile.

"Frequent electromagnetic distributes generated by the Thespian Stellar Nursery infers with Borg communications including that of their primary interlock frequency," Rebekah explained.

"Which means the Hive Mind cannot fully penetrate here, at least on a reliable bisas," Cecil said.

"In response, the Collective utilizes a slave labor force comprised of failed drones to perform the necessary work done here," Hugh said.

"'Failed drones'," Tuvok questioned.

"Borg assimilation isn't perfect, in spite of propaganda. A very small percentage of individuals or in rarer instances species are partially immune." Cecil answered. "Having no other use for these wretches, the Collective puts them to work here under the supervision of a contingent of semi-autonomous drones who ruthlessly enforce the Hive Mind's will."

"Come," Hugh urged. "We have lingered here to long already. We must leave at once." Hugh and his fellow ex-drones scrambled away from the dumping area with far great ease than did Janeway and Tuvok who followed close behind.

"Where may I ask are we going?" Tuvok said a few moments later.

"To see a friend, she has helped us often in the past," Cecil said. Their trek continued again in silence for a considerable time.

"You were human once?" Janeway half observed half asked falling in lock step beside Rebekah. She had been observing the young female with great interest since they first met. There was something strangely familiar about the ex-drone.

"You're assumption is correct Captain. I was barely seventeen six years ago a cadet in Starfleet when I was assimilated into the Collective at system J-25," Rebekah answered. "About a year ago the Sphere on which I was stationed was destroyed by an intense ion storm. I was deemed 'beyond repair' by the Collective and dumped here. Hugh and the others found me. They helped my regain my individuality. I joined the Liberated. That's what we call ourselves."

"You were one of the eighteen crew members lost during the first encounter with the Borg. You were on the Enterprise-D." Janeway said her eyes grew wide with recognition. "You're Rebekah Grabowski! I knew your mother, Captain Beatrice Grabowski. She was one of my best friends at the Academy, she still is." Memories flooded back of the young blonde girl with pigtails that Janeway once knew. Who called her "Aunite Kathy"."I wrote one of the recommendation letters you needed to join Starfleet." Janeway frowned. "I lobbied hard for you to receive the semester field study assignment on the Enterprise. I used every connection I had at the time, over your mother's objections. She thought you weren't ready. I'm so sorry Rebekah."

"Don't be, what happened it wasn't your fault," Rebekah said with a weak smile. "Besides if I'd never been assimilated I would never have met Hugh. He's amazing."

"You're together?" Janeway asked.

"Yeah," Rebekah confirmed.

Janeway chuckled. "Such an exotic choice for your first boyfriend. Imagine what your mother would say."

"She'd have a heart attack no doubt." Rebekah laughed.

"I've never heard a Borg laugh before," Janeway observed. To late she thought better of her poor choice of words.

"I'm not a Borg, not anymore! Don't ever call me one again! We are nothing like them! They are murderers and enslavers! We are peaceful and harmless!" Rebekah snapped. "Sorry, but far to many confuse us with the Collective. They often fear and hate us as a result." She added sheepishly apologizing for her outburst.

Tuvok glanced back at the two over his shoulder but said nothing. "I meant no offense." Janeway said.

"I know." Rebekah sighed. "It isn't your fault."

"No need to apologize, I understand." Janeway said.

"We've arrived." Cecil said. He knocked twice on a sheer cliff face.

Nothing happened for a long while. Then a whirring sound was heard as a hidden door opened. Out of which stepped a pale skinned woman with long brown her and vivid blue eyes. She was clad in a brown mesh tunic, matching mesh pants, and high black boots.

"Inside quickly," The woman urged. Once inside the door shut firmly behind them. "Who are they?" She asked gesturing at the Starfleet officers.

"We found them. They were dumped here by the Collective." Hugh stated in response.

"Hmmm, they show no outward signs of assimilation, interesting." She said visually inspecting Janeway and Tuvok.

"We wouldn't have brought them here if they were contaminated," Rebekah said.

"True enough," The woman said. "I'm Vash." She shook hands in a show of trust with Tuvok followed by Janeway. "Welcome to my kingdom, Trashopolis." Vash finished spreading her arms wide.

Nearby Space

 _"We are the Borg. Existence as you know it is over. We will add your biological and technological diverseness to our own. You will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile."_ Intoned the multilayered voice of the Borg Collective.

At the throttle of the Jedi Starfighter Quinlan Vos swore several times in Huttese. "They've caught us in some type of tractor beam! I can't break us free!" He stated pulling up the throttle with all his considerable might.

"I have an idea." Aayla Secura said.

In desperation, Aayla Secura launched one of the few proton torpedoes the small vessel carried directly into the emerald colored energy beam. She prayed to the Force her plan would work. Carried directly to the Borg Sphere by way of the tractor the torpedo detonated on contact taking part of the enemy ship with it. Freed from the damaged Sphere's pull the Jedi Starfighter rocketed away at full impulse.

"What are you doing?" Aayla Secura asked wide eyed when she noticed Quinlin's actions. Their astromech droid also beamed its distress.

"Would you two rather stay here with our new friends?" Quinlan Vos asked activating the hyper drive. He was about to initiate an extremely risk blind hyper jump. He thumbed at three rapidly closing Borg ships, two cubes along with a second sphere.

"Good point," Aayla Secura said strapping in. "I just hope we don't end up dropping out of hyper space inside a star." Their astromech droid begrudgingly beamed in the affirmative.

"We must trust in the will of the Force." Quinlan Vos said repeating the well known Jedi mantra. He then added far more softly. "We have no other choice."

Normal space dissolved into swirling patterns of blue-white indicative of hyper space. Their journey was short by very bumpy. Abruptly the Jedi Starfighter exited hyperspace directly in front of an unknown vessel that appeared to have suffered serious damage. Only half the running lights that covered the ship were alight.

"This is the United Federation starship USS Voyager. We mean you no harm. Unknown vessel please identify yourself." The voice of Commander Chakotay crackled over the starfighter's comm.

"Do you think we should say hello?" Quinlan Vos asked Aayla Secura with a roguish grin.

Gamma Quadrant

Concentrating on their target to the exclusion of everything else the eight thousand odd ship strong Sith Fleet, comprised of mainly Jem'Hadar battleships and fighters, rushed by the Alliance scout ship which wisely hyper jumped away at first opportunity. Abroad his Providence-class dreadnought flagship _Invincible_ , Admiral Trench likewise was intensely focused on his plan of attack. Weeks of preparation had come down to this. Either failure or success awaited.

Admiral Trench stroked his large fangs thoughtfully. "Activate our hidden asset." Trench clicked. A Neimoidian technician implemented his order.

Not far away inside the nebula shrouded Borg Transwarp Hub, a dormant subverter sprang to life. It was a life form the Borg unknowingly assimilated when the Hub captured a stripped down Jem'Hadar fighter a week ago. Originally created by the all but extinct Founders the biomechanical entity comprised of thick translucent tubes had been skillfully modified by Geonosians, brought to the Gamma Quadrant by Trench, to stealthy evade Borg detection while quietly infiltrating their every vital system. Having achieved greater than eighty-seven percent penetration the parasite shutout the Hive Mind hardware command pathways rerouting control to its Sith Imperium masters.

"We have full control of the Hub's weaponry as well as the subspace transportation network." Another Neimoidian technician said with glee.

"By all means lock out the subspace transportation network. We cannot permit our enemy reinforcements until the day is won. Next target the Borg's vessels in theatre using the Hub weapons, then order the fleet to attack. Today the we who are members of the Sith Imperium will enjoy our first of many victories to come! Behold our first step towards a glorious shared future, my troops!" Admiral Trench clicked loudly.

"Victory is life!" The Jem'Hadar aboard proudly shouted.

"Victory is life!" Admiral Trench followed by the others proclaimed adopting the distinctive cheer as their own.

Deep Space Nine the Alpha Quadrant

Obi-wan Kenobi sat between the two Anakins on a bench in the medical bay waiting room. He could scarcely believe what he was seeing. Not for the first time he did a double take. Around the trio were clustered a group of onlookers each anxiously awaited news of Padme's condition. No one who know Padme could explain her collapse. True what occurred was unexpected and stressful, however, the former senator and the present special representative was accustomed to far worse.

Doctor Julian Bashir came out of the Medical Bay accompanied by Jedi Healer Barriss Offee and two Bajoran Nurses. His expression was troubled as was that of Barriss. "We are unable to find an underlying cause for Special Representative Amidala's collapse. Although I suspect stress maybe be a contributing factor. For now she's resting peacefully. However, we do have news. She's carrying twins."

At the news, the Anakin who had escaped Cardassia Prime tried to leap up only to have Obi-wan hold him down with Obi-wan's adjacent arm. "I want to see her." POW Anakin said.

"Over my dead body." DS9 Anakin hissed at his twin. "No clone, droid replica or whatever in Sith Hell you are is going anywhere near my wife."

"She's my wife imposter!" POW Anakin fired back. "Get in my way at your own risk!"

"I'm not afraid of you or your threats!" DS9 Anakin yelled jumping out of his seat.

"You should be." POW Anakin said breaking free of Obi-wan's grip. His voice low, menacing. His eyes blazed with anger.

The two Anakins squared off. Each grasped his lightsaber hilt with his robotic hand ready to strike at the least further provocation from the other. Things would no doubt have escalated further if Ahsoka had not inserted herself physically between them.

"Stop it both of you!" Ahsoka yelled pushing the pair apart. "This isn't helping!"

"She's right," Bashir said. "Until you two can control your tempers I want you to leave. Padme is my patient and she is suffering from an unknown condition. I will not place her life or those of her unborn children in jeopardy because of two grown men acting like schoolyard bullies fighting over who dominates the monkey bars! Leave, or I'll call station security have you both removed." Bashir added before delivering another hard glare at the pair of Anakins. "Oh, and when you two have calmed down please return so that I can run a full medical scan on each of you. There are important questions that require answers, as I'm sure you're aware."

"Let's go," Obi-wan said.

"Let's," Ahsoka said.

"I'll keep you posted," Bariss said to Ashoka and Obi-wan.

DS9 Anakin reluctantly accepted his fate. POW Anakin, on the other hand, was livid. "This isn't right! I survived two months of torture at the hands of our enemies only to be denied the right to see my own sick wife!" He protested vehemently.

"Liar, she's my wife not yours!" DS9 Anakin said verbally lashing out.

"Enough," Obi-wan said. "Come along, or I'll allow you both to be arrested!"

"But Master he,-" DS9 Anakin said.

"I don't want to hear excuses." Obi-wan said he then turn to face Dr. Bashir. "I do apologize for their outbursts Dr. Bashir. I assure you it will not happen again."

"Please see that it doesn't Master Obi-wan." Dr. Bashir said. "If you'll excuse me. I have a patient who requires my attention." He, the Bajoran Nurses and Barriss left the way they came. With great difficulty Obi-wan and Ahsoka dragged the two Anakins, who continued to stare dangers at each other, from the waiting room. The others gathered in the room followed Bashir's instructions by also leaving, some shook their heads in dismay as they did.

Oops

"Something is coming through the Wormhole," Dax said.

"It's _Pathfinder_ ," Kira said confusion evident in her voice.

"We're being hailed," Worf said.

"On screen," Captain Sisko said. The image of a cockpit appeared complete with Clone Commander Appo his face covered by his helmet and a haggard looking, Lieutenant Reginald Barclay. "Commander, Lieutenant we didn't expect you back so soon, welcome home."

"Pleasantries will have to wait, sir." Appo said.

"I take it this isn't a social call," Sisko said his expressing growing grim.

"I'm afraid not, sir," Appo said.

"What did you find gentlemen?" Sisko asked not beating around the bush.

"T-Trouble Captain Sisko, b-big trouble," Barclay stuttered.

"In the Gamma Quadrant our enemy is attempting the seizure of a-," Appo turned to Barclay for clarification. Much of Alliance lingo remained foreign to him.

"B-Borg Transwarp Hub," Barclay said at last after not being able to get the words out for a rather long time.

"If they should reunite their forces in the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants, the tactical and strategic advantages such a possibility would afford them may be insurmountable," Appo said.

"Agreed," Sisko said his mouth set in a determined line. "We must stop them no matter the cost. I'll ask that a joint planning session of Alliance High Command be immediately convened to evaluate and take action against this new threat. May heaven help us all."

"May the Force be with you," Appo said with a nod.

"And with you Commander," Sisko said with a nod of his own.

Bajor, night

Kai Winn sat crossed legged in front of the Bajoran Orb of Prophecy. Bath in the persistent glow of its golden light she sighed deeply. Absolutely nothing happened. Six hours she sat there and, nothing. She now had no doubt the Prophets had truly forsaken her. A thought that would have delighted her twenty-six short hours ago now filled her heart with dread. She closed the case in which the artifact sat. Her gaze travelled to her office desk where that accursed book sat. The Book of the Kosst Amojan. Winn recalled the events that led her here.

 _The Day Before_

 _"Please, I beg of you Kai do not consult this abominable book." Winn's personal assistant Ranjen Solbor said clutching the ancient tome to his chest._

 _"Don't be silly Solbor. I am Kai." Kai Winn said dismissively from her position seated behind her desk._

 _"There is an old saying. One who studies evil is studied by evil." Solbor warned._

 _"Knowledge in and of itself is never dangerous. Only its application. Have faith in my abilities Solbor." Winn said. "Give me the back, then leave me."_

 _"Very well," Solbor said acquiescing with great reluctance. He quickly left the office._

 _At the urging of her nominal Sith master, the spirit of Darth Traya, Winn sought out the Book of the Kosst Amojan. Traya insisted through the book Winn would gain access to hidden knowledge that would make her unstoppable. Winn opened the book and suddenly was in another place. A mystical representation of her office similar in composition to that of a Prophet induced vision._

 _"Welcome Darth Hereticious (Hair-Tick-Ee-Us), we've been expecting you." The orange-red spirit of Darth Traya said gliding forward towards where Winn sat. Behind Traya stood six other such entities surrounded by roiling black-dark blue smoke. They were from right to left Darth Tenebrous, Darth Vitiate, Darth Sion, Darth Nihilus, Darth Bane, and Darth Zannah. "Behold my apprentice, the Kosst Amojan." Darth Traya said introducing herself and her brethren._

 _"You're the Kosst Amojan!?" Winn said taken aback by the revelation. Her waning Bajoran religious sensibilities deeply disturbed by what she had just learned. "Stay away from me! There is no way I can associate with Pah'wraiths! I can't work with you, I won't!"_

 _The seven Sith laughed. "Fool," Darth Nihilus scoffed. "You are one of us. You always have been one of us inside. Nothing can change that."_

 _"Long have you walked the path we laid out for you." Darth Zannah taunted._

 _"The Prophets, as you call them, are stubborn beings. They'll never forgive your transgressions against their precious rules." Darth Tenebrous added._

 _"We are the same, you and us." Darth Sion declared._

 _"I'll never join you," Winn said getting out of her seat. Slowly she backed away._

 _"You already have." Darth Nihilus said._

 _"Run coward, but remember if you abandon us all is lost. True power will forever slip through your grasp." Darth Bane._

 _"Without us you are nothing." Darth Traya spat. "Go back, be the obedient lapdog of the Prophets. Enjoy their table scraps worm."_

 _Kai Winn found herself back in her real office. Her heart harmed in her chest. Sweet soaked her robes. She dropped the book of the Kosst Amojan on her desk as if it were white hot. Recoiling from the volume in fear._

Present Day

Kai Winn reached a decision. She knew of only one person to whom she could turn in her hour of greatest need. The only Bajoran who would dare be blunt with her. There was no other choice left. Tomorrow she would invite her longtime nemesis to an audience in her inner sanctum. Tomorrow she would talk with Colonel Kira Nerys.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Rebekah Grabowski is a semi-canon character, as were the Gorn in the previous chapters, appearing in a number of Star Trek the Next Generation novels. Although I have somewhat modified her backstory here to better mesh with my our series and future plans for the various characters. Cecil is my own creation.**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Sixteen End Game Prologue

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension - June 2400 C.E.

Warship _Naiad_ in the Large Magellanic Cloud satellite galaxy of the Milky Way

"We failed again!" A yellow skinned male Human-Mirialan hybrid in dark colored commando gear said kicking a stack of large metal crates.

"They knew we were coming! That's the only possible explanation!" A similarly attired female Human-Klingon hybrid with light brown shoulder length hair said joining in the assault.

"They always know we are coming." The yellow skinned male unhappily grumbled.

Several feet removed a human male with sandy blonde hair looked on disapprovingly. He wore the same style of commando uniform. At his right him the silver cylindrical hilt of a lightsaber hung.

"Hodq, Miral beating up our supplies won't help matters." Luke Skywalker admonished.

"I know," Hodq La Forge the yellow skinned male sighed.

"Easy for you to say Jedi boy. Jedi have legendary self-control, unlike use mere mortals." Miral Paris the female Human-Klingon hybrid taunted playfully. "But losing control every now and then sure feels good." She grinned at Luke.

"While Jedi aren't perfect, we do try." Luke said flashing her a brilliant smile. "Which is why you love me."

"So modest," Miral said rolling her eyes. She then gave Luke a light kiss on his cheek and draped her arms around his neck.

"Get a room you two." Hodq joked.

"Master Luke, Mistress Miral, and Master Hodq thank heavens you've returned," C-3PO said as he waddled toward the trio R2-D2 beeping loudly by his side. "My circuits nearly shorted out from worry. I mean our circuits." He added when R2 rammed his lower body.

"For the last time, don't call me master," Hodq said.

"Or me mistress," Miral said. "Droids are free beings in the Alliance, or what's left of it." She added a look of sadness on her face.

"I do apologize." C-3PO said.

"Has Leia's team returned yet?" Luke asked a note of concern in his voice.

"Not that I am aware of," C-3PO answered.

"Leia's tough Luke. She'll be fine." Hodq said trying to comfort his friend.

"Where is Admiral Janeway?" Miral asked.

"On the bridge mistress, ere ma'am," C-3PO said.

The Bridge

Admiral Kathryn Janeway ran a hand absently through her silver hair. She felt old terribly old. The years had not been kind to her or the organization she once served. Starfleet was nothing other than a fond but distant memory. Aside from other nagging ailments, she sported a cybernetic left leg thanks to the late General Grievous. In her long lifetime, she had witnessed the near total destruction of the Federation of United Planets, along with its allies great and small, at the hands of the Sith Imperium and the Undine invaders. Those same foes were now engaged in a vicious conflict for control of the galaxy that the Alliance remnants years ago abandoned. These days the once mighty Alliance existed only on flimsy. In fact, her vessel the advanced battle ship _Naiad_ , named after a type of Earth water nymph, was one of its few remaining phantoms.

"Captain," The solid light hologram a physical manifestation of the _Naiad's_ intelligence said. The life sized projected was that of a young female human with long blonde hair, mocha skin and clad in a red leather outfit. "Special Agent Leia Skywalker is reporting in."

"On main view screen," Janeway said. "Hello Leia, what did you find?" Janeway greeted the young woman warmly.

"Our worst fears have been realized, Admiral. The Sith Imperium has salvaged the Borg Apocalypse Weapon. My team failed to stop them. I am truly sorry." Leia said gravely.

"Casualties," Janeway asked flinching slightly when Leia informed her half the team had perished in the attempted neutralization of the weapon. "Return to the _Naiad_ immediately, Janeway out."

"Admiral we can not allow the Imperium to remain in possession of such a destructive device. I need not reminded you of what terrible use they could put such a large scale matter disintegration weapon too." Commander Data who sat to her right said.

"I assure you, Mr. Data, I have no intentions of allowing them to remain in possession of the device," Janeway said to her first officer. She silently wished she had destroyed the device years ago when she had the chance. Rather than merely crippling its propulsion and communication systems thus isolating it from the Hive Mind. She was uncertain what her next move should be. Only that a strictly limited set of options were possible given her scarce resources, none of which seemed likely to solve the dilemma.

Sith Imperium Headquarters on Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy, day

"I beg your pardon Lady Zannah. Should I return at a later time?" The tall red haired man with matching beard in black robes asked.

"Stay Lord Vader. I'll be with you shortly." The decrepit old woman in black robes wheezed.

In front of her stood a terrified young woman with blonde hair who was held firmly in place by a pair of Jem'Hadar guards. Zannah stroked the young woman's cheek longingly.

"I trust she is Force sensitive?" Zannah asked.

"Highly my Lady." One of the Jem'Hadar answered.

"She'll do nicely." Zannah wheezed.

Orange-red smoke poured out of the old woman into her younger counterpart. The old woman collapsed into a pile of bones and dust which landed on the floor. Once the smoke fully integrated with the young woman's form she easily shrugged of her guards. A female Vorta approached and gave her a black hooded robe which she put on.

Darth Vader shook his head. He doubted he would ever grow accustomed to essence transfer. The favorite power of his eternal allies the Seven Sith Lords of the Kosst Amojan.

"Walk with me, Lord Vader. The rest of you may go. What we have to say is not for your ears." Darth Zannah said from her latest vessel dismissing their underlings. "Unfortunate host bodies last such a short time. Otherwise, perhaps we could have some fun together." Zannah added suggestively giving the middle aged Sith Lord a hungry glance. She and Vader strolled about the massive audience chamber.

"Unfortunate indeed," Vader said then changed the subject. "Our designated recon team in the Delta Quadrant has found and secured the Borg Apocalypse Weapon."

"Excellent," Zannah said. "We can begin the Final Sanction once the Ruling Council convenes. With the Borg device and our transwarp network, we can destroy all matter in this galaxy and craft a new realm shaped by our will in a decisive stroke. Our enemies the Undine and the Alliance remnant shall cease to exist. We stand on the verge of total victory Lord Vader. I must inform the others." Zannah left Vader alone with his thoughts.

Vader stood there alone. He frowned. He wanted to rule the material world not become a Force Ghost. He would not allow the Kosst Amojan to snatch his victory from him! He would not allow them to threaten the security of his empire! He would defeat the Undine without their assistance. The time had arrived to shed his troublesome allies and he knew just the patsies he needed to help perform that difficult task.

Battleship _Naiad_ in the Large Magellanic Cloud, a few hours later

"Admiral we are receiving an encoded holographic transmission from an unknown source in the Milky Way Galaxy." _Naiad's_ Hologram reported.

"Patch it through, with all security filters enabled," Janeway commanded.

"Yes Admiral," Naiad's hologram said.

"Greetings Admiral Janeway. I see you are well." A smiling Vader in full color holograph form said.

"Vader," Janeway said her eyes narrowing. "Why have you contacted us? If this is a trap we are more than ready."

"I extend an olive branch and this is how I'm treated, typical," Vader said feigning offense.

"Murderers, liars, and war criminals don't get the benefit of the doubt nor do traitors," Hodq said from tactical.

"That's a terrible thing to say, about your own mother. As I recall Barriss betrayed the Jedi Order before I did. Besides, the Jedi along with the Federation turned their backs on me first." Vader said.

"She regretted helping you for the rest of her life. Which you then cut short. You took advantage of her confusion. Because of what you did, I grew up an orphan." Hodq ranted.

"Many people grew up orphans because of what he did," Miral said glaring at Vader from her position at ops.

"Like Leia and I," Luke said from his position seated to the left of Janeway.

"And Admiral Janeway and her friends killed my precious Imera, and act for which I still entertain thoughts of revenge on a daily basis," Vader said. "I think we are even children."

"Other than this lovely trip down memory lane, what do you want Vader?" Janeway hissed.

"They plan on using the Borg device on a galactic scale to the destroy the Undine along with everything else, and soon," Vader said simply.

"Who," Janeway asked fearing she already knew the answer.

"Who else, the only beings we both know who can survive such utter devastation of matter, the Kosst Amojan." Vader intoned.

"Why are you telling us?" Luke said. He was highly suspicious of his twisted "uncle's" motives.

"I'm transmitting the coordinates along with the security access codes to the installation where the device is being stored, happy hunting," Vader said before his hologram blinked out of existence.

"We can't trust him," Miral said stating the obvious.

"Attacking that facility with a hundred battle ships would be suicide." Hodq correctly observed.

"Hodq is correct." _Naida's_ Hologram stated. "Our odds of success would be very low."

"7.876% to be exact." Data said.

"But what choice do we have? If what Vader says is true, we'll die either way." Luke stated sullenly.

"I promised your parents I would keep each of you safe," Janeway said. "I think there is now only one way I can perform my duty. _Naida_ sent in a course to rendezvous with Leia's team ahead of schedule."

"At once Admiral." _Naida's_ Hologram said.

Janeway stood from her command chair and took a deep breath. "I'm about to violate the Temporal Prime Directive. I plan on utilizing our experimental temporal drive to travel back in time twenty-five years and hopefully prevent the Imperium from seizing control of the Borg Gamma Quadrant Hub as well as destroy the Borg Apocalypse Weapon. This course of act is very risky. Our drive is untested. None of us may survive this mission. But frankly I do not see any other plan working. At present we are the only Alliance battleship left and are outmatched in every way by our foes. If anyone wants to object, do so now."

Data spoke up. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say, if this course of act creates a better future, then to hell with the Temporal Prime Directive." Janeway could not help but smile. Data's emotional chip seemed to be working at top efficiency today.

Janeway sat in her seat. She hoped she was making the right choice. Either way, this was her only viable option.

To Be Continued


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Seventeen End Game Part I Present Turmoil

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension - April 2375 C.E.

Deep Space Nine the Alpha Quadrant

 _"By decree of Lord Tyranus the magnificent,_ _undisputed_ _Grandmaster of the glorious Sith Order and leader of the Imperium, may his reign last a thousand years_ _and those of his successors forever_ _, all hostile aliens will be forcibly relocated from Tamarian, Ktarian, and Jarada Space within one standard solar week of this announcement,_ _unless they pledge_ _their undying_ _allegiance to the Sith._ _Jaradians, Ktarians, Tamarians congratulations on your new status as Imperium_ _subjects_ _. We welcome you with open arms into our ever growing family. Together will we bring peace, prosperity, and progress to a united galaxy, end transmission."_ A dour Legate Damar said in a voice lacking any sort of emotion. His image was displayed upon one of many large wall-mounted monitors that dotted the promenade. Those many images suddenly vanished leaving behind the official crest of the Sith Imperium.

Recently the Sith Imperium annexed much of unclaimed space between the old Cardassian border and the Federation. Today with Damar's announcement they added Tamarian, Ktarian, and Jarada territory to their collection. These three species decided becoming official Imperium members was far more desirable than a punishing invasion followed by a brutal occupation of each of their key worlds. Imperium military assets were quickly deployed in strategic positions along the new frontier fortifying it. Now the Sith Imperium and the United Federation of Planets shared an uninterrupted border from the satellite states of the Ferengi Alliance to the neutral region of space closely surrounding planet Xerxes VII. The Alpha Quadrant had effectively been cut in half.

Beneath her brown hood the Vulcan Asil, apprentice of Milky Way Jedi Grandmaster Plo Koon, could not suppress a scowl. "Damara is truly a vile individual. How regrettable Major Kira did not finish him when she had the chance." Asil said

Her words referenced the widely known fact that Kira Nerys allowed Damar to live rather than kill him when she had incapacitated him just before the recapture of DS9 by Alliance troops. Damar was helplessly in Kira's power. He could have easily been dispatched without trouble. Given subsequent events, Kira's show mercy towards Damar was an event many wished had never occurred.

Plo Koon regarded his perturbed student contemplatively for a moment. His head titled slightly beneath his own brown hood before he spoke. "Often even those strong in the Force and wise with learning cannot foresee every end. The Force tells me that Damar may have an important role yet to play, before this ends. The mercy Major Kira showed him, though undeserved, may decide the fate of many my padawan." He paused briefly then continued. "Furthermore my padawan Jedi should never be eager to deal out death in the name of perceived justice. Our place is not to decide who should live and who should die. Only the will of the Force can, or should, make such vital choices."

"I'm sorry master." Asil said dropping her head in shame. "I was frustrated by our circumstances. I wish this terrible war would end. Far too many lives have already been lost."

"As do we all my padawan." Plo Koon said putting a reassuring hand on Asil's shoulder. She looked up at her teacher. "It may not seem so during instances such as the one we currently find ourselves in, but there are other powers at work in this universe besides the will of evil. Trust in the light of the Force. All things end, in time. Come we are expected." He urged his charge along after removing his hand. They walked briskly towards their destination.

Although he showed no outward indications of distress, Plo Koon was greatly troubled by his upcoming task. If the accusations communicated to him were accurate, Knight Vebb had behaved in a less than appropriate way when he trained a youngling in the ways of the Force against her parent's expressed wishes.. The reformed Jedi Code of this galaxy may have been outright violated or at least seriously compromised by Vebb's actions. Either way, the matter required his immediate attention. Reportedly the parents of the time displaced young woman involved were understandably very upset They wanted Knight Vebb punished for his possible, nah likely transgression. Plo Koon sensed this would be a trying meeting indeed.

Suddenly Plo Koon stumbled, nearly tripping over his own robes. A strong tremor of loss ran through the Force catching him off guard. Every Jedi and Sith in the galaxy felt it, especially the one responsible. Fortunately, the mysterious disturbance passed quickly.

"Master," Asil exclaimed grabbing Plo Koon's arm in her own. "Are you alright?" Asil asked her face etched by worry.

"I am fine, my padawan." Plo Koon said gently extracting himself from her grip. He noted that his misstep had attracted unwanted attention from a small group of onlookers.

Plo Koon patted Asil's hand gently to reassure her. With the new rules allowing positive attachments, Plo found he and his present padawan were closer than he had been with any of his previous students. Part of him worried the young, in Vulcan terms, woman depended far too much on him. In many ways, he had assumed the role of her lost father Tuvok. Should something unforeseen happen, such as his early death Force forbid, Plo feared what would become of Asil. She was emotionally fragile, far more fragile than a Jedi or a Vulcan for that matter should be.

"Did you feel that master?" Asil asked. "Of course you did. What am I saying. You're one of the most powerful and wisest Jedi ever." Asil went on to say lionizing her mentor, as was her custom when she grew agitated.

"I felt the disturbance." Plo Koon said choosing his words carefully. He did not want to upset his already unnerved padawan. Good he thought, the onlookers were dispersing. Apparently they had lost interest when it became clear his condition was not serious.

"What do you suppose was its cause master?" Asil said.

"I'm unsure." Plo Koon admitted. "The disturbance must wait, we have more pressing matters that require our undivided attention."

"Good point master," Asil said following alongside Plo Koon in silence until they reached a nearby turbolift that whisked them out of sight.

War Room

"We detected at least four thousand vessels comprise the enemy fleet before we retreated," Appo reported.

"Thank you, Commander Appo, Lieutenant Barclay for your report. You may be seated." Admiral Ross said gesturing to a pair of empty seats at far edge of the large rounded conference table.

"W-What are we going to do about the Imperium Fleet Admiral?" Reginald Barclay said not sitting down.

"Have a seat lieutenant." Admiral Ross insisted.

"Y-yes sir," Barclay stammered sitting down beside Appo. "B-But may I ask what action will be taken?"

"At this time, none." Admiral Ross said.

"May I ask why sir?" Barclay said taken aback by the words of his superior. "T-This development represents a major threat to the Alliance. S-Surely y-you can see that."

"I assure you, we do understand the severity of the potential threat lieutenant," Admiral said. "However, our inaction is a function of necessity. Alliance military resources are required urgently elsewhere."

"May I ask. W-what could be m-more urgent than an Imperium seizure of a B-Borg Transwarp Hub?" Barclay said incredulously.

Admiral Ross took a deep breath to steady himself. "The Tholians have allied with the Sith Imperium. They formally declared war on the Alliance three hours ago. They've since attacked our new friends the Gorn from multiple positions. The Gorn are barely holding their ground and have requested immediate assistance. Worse, a Sith strike force comprised of Jem'Hadar vessels has staged a devastating surprise attack on the Cait System. Much of out mining installations in the asteroid belt there have either been severely damaged or outright destroyed. Cait has become the primary source of Dilithium and Trilithium crystals along with ores required for starship production for both the Federation and Klingon Empire since the outbreak of the war. More recently we've also been diverting a percentage of those same resource for clone trooper armor and handheld weapons to outfit our developing armies. Due to its position in the Beta Quadrant far away from the former front line, the system was poorly defended when compared with most other major Alliance worlds. A grave oversight on our part. Cait itself was not spared from the onslaught. For an hour straight the Jem'Hadar bombarded the planet from orbit. I'm afraid there are not many surface structures left. Early reports indicate Caitian and other civilian fatalities number in the hundreds of millions, maybe higher. Every available ship is being sent to the new front in hope of containing the Tholian/Sith threat there. The Alliance War Council is currently deliberating on our response to the vicious attack on Cait Prime and resulting loss of innocent lives."

Barclay gasped while Appo only hung his head in stunned defeat. Safeguarding the lives of civilians was programmed into the very DNA of Republican Clone Troopers. That anyone would intentionally targeted noncombatants was repugnant to him.

"We must avenge ourselves upon these dishonorable butchers! Teach them a lesson they won't soon forget!" General Martok said slamming his fist on the tabletop. A gesture which made several people present flinch in their seats.

"With what," Romulan Senator Nolmik scoffed. Martok snarled at the Romulan who kept smiling arrogantly. "We have no fleets that can be diverted from protecting our borders to conduct a counter strike of any true magnitude. Our respective navies are already spread perilously thin. We can afford no major offensive operations while our core worlds are under renewed threat. The Sith Imperium with help from the Tholians have us on our back foot, to borrow an Earth expression, I'm afraid."

"We, m-must stop them f-from gaining control of the Borg Transwarp Hub. Don't you see. I-If they access the n-network they can a-attack us anywhere, anytime with any number of ships." Barclay stammered.

"I'm sure the Borg can secure their own asset, their efforts have proved more than adequate in the past," Nolmik said dismissively. "Why should we waste any of our desperately needed ships on such a fool's errand?"

"As much as I am loath to do so, I must agree with Senator Nolmik." General Martok grumbled. "Let the Borg handle their own problems with the Sith."

"I concur," Admiral Ross said. "Besides we are in no position to send a fleet far into hostile enemy territory on a mission with practically no chance of success. Not when our very survival is at home is stake."

Not accepting defeat Barclay tried a different approach. If they would not send a fleet perhaps he could convince them to send a single ship or small group instead. True, one ship against an entire fleet was a long shot still it was better than no shot at all. Which is what they were facing if he could not win over the assembled brass.

"I-I saw the Enterprise-E when we docked here." Barclay said Appo nodded in agreement. "Could s-she and her c-crew be assigned to this mission?"

"Impossible," Admiral Ross said. "We need the Enterprise here to spearhead our defense of the Bajoran/Cardassian Border region. The Sith may take advantage, launch an attack while our attention is focused on the Beta Quadrant."

"P-p-please Admiral. W-we h-have to do something while we still c-can." Barclay said his stutter grew worse as the situation further deteriorated.

"One ship against a fleet of thousands of Sith warships and goodness knows how many Borg cubes. It's suicide. If I gave that order, I'd be signing the death warrants of the Enterprise crew. I won't do that dammit!" Admiral Ross snapped.

"You won't have to Admiral. I'll volunteer. While I came here today so I could plead the case of my AWOL first officer, I see the need is great. Mind you, I only speak for myself not my crew. I feel participation in this mission should be on a strictly voluntary basis." Captain Picard who had remained stoically silent until then said. Picard had been contacted by a very worried Deanna Troi and that frigidity droid C-3PO earlier that day about Riker's imprisonment.

For a long moment, no one spoke. No one knew what to say, including the usually somewhat hot-tempered commander of DS9 Benjamin Sisko. Admiral Ross loudly cleared his throat. "Jean-Luc you don't have to do this. No one here will think any less of you if you withdraw. In fact, I'd rather you stay."

"I know Admiral," Picard said. "But my course of action is set. If the Alliance is to survive the Sith cannot be permitted unfettered access to the Borg Hub." Picard looked squarely at Barclay and Appo. "Gentlemen, I require your assistance locating the battle zone."

"O-of course C-Captain Picard, I would be honored to again serve with you." Barclay said.

"I am at your service, sir," Appo said firing off a salute at Picard.

Picard smiled weakly. "Alright gentlemen, next step we find a crew." Picard got up to leave with Barclay and Appo. He then added as if it were an after thought turning to face Admiral Ross. "Oh, Admiral I should have the best first officer in the fleet for such a dangerous mission. I require William T Riker. Could you please grant him a conditional release from the Federation stockade on Betazed?"

"I'll see what I can do Captain." Admiral Ross said frowning. He was not at all pleased by Picard's actions or request and did nothing to hide that fact.

Central Command on Cardassia Prime

Seated at an upside down triangular table the color of gold was a collection of high-ranking Sith Imperium officials. Each steeply angled side of the table accommodated four people. From right to left these were: the high ranking Vorta Weyoun, General Grievous, Commander Cad Bane, Legate Damar, a decorated senior Jem'Hadar warrior, the male Geonosian engineer Tunzas Eorlax, A life sized flickering blue hologram of Admiral Trench and another life sized flickering blue hologram of a Tholian of unknowable gender (it had taken much coaxing by Sith diplomatic agents, and a generous plate of offers, to smooth over the failure of the recent Gorn mission before the Tholians would ratify a formal alliance with the Imperium). Positioned along the broad bottom edge of the shape sat Tyranus, apart from the others as a true ruler should be he thought. At the apex of the table stood the hooded Sith Sela in holographic form. Her head respectfully bowed before her master.

"Report my new apprentice," Tyranus ordered.

"The Cait System lays in shambles master," Sela said. "Our brave Jem'Hadar soldiers, under my personal command, have destroyed the Alliance's mining operations there. Cait Prime itself has also been devastated. Our victory is a total one."

Secretly Sela was annoyed her "master" had called she and squadron back to the region near Gorn Space before she could deal with a personal matter on Romulus. Still, in the final analysis, she was greatly pleased with the chance to avenge her earlier humiliation by the Federation at the hands of Picard. Her hatred of the human knew no bounds.

"Well done apprentice," Tyranus said. "You'll find the details of your next mission have been downloaded to the database of your ship. The encryption key is in your personal correspondence folder. Share the information with none until the mission has been successfully executed, proceed."

"At once master," Sela said with a bow.

Sela inwardly fumed. She suspected her "master" not only detected but enjoyed her frustration. Her plans on Romulus would have to wait. The barest hint of a smirk ghosted across Tyranus' features. Sela terminated the transmission least she say or do something she would later regret. Her hologram blinked out.

"What about Dukat?" Damar said not waiting any longer to voice his agenda. "We can not leave a loyal Sith Imperium subject to rot in Alliance prison."

Weyoun laughed at the words of Damar who glared at him in return. "Dukat is hardly a loyal subject of the Sith nor of the disgraced Founders of the fallen Dominion before them."

"I agree, his well-being is none of our concern." Tunzas Eorlax buzzed into his vocabulator.

"I will not lift a finger to rescue a washed up Cardassian lunatic, unless ordered of course." General Grievous said glancing at Tyranus. Damar grunted he had expected no help from Grievous whose disdain of Cardassians was an open secret.

"Dukat is of no consequence, the matter is closed," Tyranus said with a dismissive way of his right hand.

"The matter is not closed!" Damar thundered rising from his seat. "Dukat is a former leader of the Cardassian Union! This is an outrage!"

"Sit down," Tyranus said.

"I will not!" Damar raged on circling around the desk toward Tyranus. A gleam of rebellion in his eyes.

"Our Great God gave you a direct order!" The Jem'Hadar said blocking Damar's path. His hand on his plasma rifle. "You will obey or you will die!" Damar's own hand went to his phaser pistol.

His name was Iyadag'Klet. He was the leader of the Alpha Quadrant Jem'Hadar and he was fiercely loyal to the Sith. It had been the Sith he knew who freed his kind from dependency on the White. They were no longer slaves as they were under the hated Founders. Tyranus was a brave, powerful, skilled warrior in his own right. Tyranus and his disciples saw the true value of the Jem'Hadar. That they were honorable beings unlike the Vorta or Cardassians. The Sith trusted them in turn the Jem'Hadar were devoted to their new masters on a level far beyond that of their old ones.

"That is enough Iyadag'Klet," Tyranus said getting to his feet. "I can handle this wayward fool myself." Iyadag'Klet sat back down.

Twin torrents of intense force lightning poured forth from the outstretched hands of Tyranus engulfing Damar, who shook violently in agony. Damar was flung clear across the large room. He slammed into the wall and fell unconscious face down on the floor where he would lay for several hours. His shorted out pistol was sent spinning to the opposite side of the room.

"Now then, where were we?" Tyranus said taking his seat. He absently blew the curling ringlets of smoke from his fingertips.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **A Federation world, t** **he planet Cait is home to the feline Caitians of whom M'Ress (from Star Trek the animated series) is a member. According to** _ **Star Trek Worlds of the Federation**_ **the asteroid belt surrounding Cait is rich in many important minerals. These minerals are supplied to the sectors near Cait meeting many vital needs.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **Like with the Gorn, I have always felt the Tholians are a criminally under used alien race. I will be utilizing material from the Star Trek expanded universe (the novels, comics and of course the game Star Trek Online) to flesh out these fascinating creatures. Be on the look out for different types of Tholian ships including Tholian Tarantula Dreadnoughts, Tholian Recluse Carriers, and Tholian Widow Fighters along with their dreaded signature weapon the Tholian Web Canon (shown in Star Trek Online it is a far more agile and destructive, though shorter lived, version of the infamous Tholian energy web)!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Interlude IV Tholian Entrapment

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension - April 2375 C.E.

A Federation Fleet just outside the binary Detrian System not far from Meles II the Beta Quadrant

 _USS Cairo_

Admiral Edward Jellico drummed the fingers of his right hand impatiently on the armrest of his command chair. Recently promoted from Commodore, in late 2073 C.E, Jellico was placed in command of the Eleventh operating out of Starbase 74 in the Titus Sector. Responsibility for the defense of six sectors including important worlds such as Benzar, along with its strategically vital regional repair depot, Delb II and Cestus III, rested heavily upon his shoulders. Things had been running relatively smoothly since the Sith withdrawal three months ago until yesterday that is when the Tholians had declared war allying with the Imperium.

"Where the hell are they?" Jellico said softly. "Any sign of our allies?" He asked a second later.

"Negative sir, no sign of Gorn energy signatures on either short range or long range sensors." A Republican Clone Trooper at tactical said.

While certain Starfleet commanders prefered not to have clone troopers sever Jellico did not share their mindset. By contrast he found the clones polite, astute and highly efficient. They truly were a major in Jellico's opinion.

"They should have arrived already." Jellico mused a note of disquiet detectable in his typically unflappable voice.

"Sir, a large number of unidentified vessels are approaching our position at high speed." The Clone Trooper at tactical reported not long after. "There Tholian sir." He commented said a split second before a sizable Tholian fleet appeared directly ahead of Jellico's own force.

"Red alert, battle stations, open a channel to our fleet," Jellico commanded. "This is Admiral Jellico open fire full weapon spread once the enemy ships are within range. Attack pattern omega, full frontal assault. Hit the bastards with everything we've got!"

Space

Barrages of fire were exchanged between combatants. Initially, it seemed the Federation fleet who outnumbered their enemy by nearly two to one might pull off a quick paced, decisive victory as the Tholians took heavy damage. However, these hopes rapidly faded when the capital ships of the Tholian formation, their imposing Tarantula Dreadnoughts of which there was easily three dozen present, did something devastating and wholly, although perhaps not wisely given the nature of their foe, unexpected. Crackling amber energy nets or webs several times the size of an average starship were launched into space from wide-mouthed canons positioned in the center of the joined triple triangle shapes that made up the Tholian vessels. Each of these caught multiple vessels within their grid pattern construction and sliced through shields as effortless as a hot knife did through butter dissipating against the hulls but not before doing substantial kinetic damage.

 _USS Cairo_

"What the hell just happened!?" Jellico exclaimed as the bridge rocked violently around him and his crew. He held onto his command chair for dear life. Intense showers of sparks rained down from ruptured conduits overhead.

"Their nets are composed of protons. Our shields can't block them, sir." The Clone Trooper at tactical stated.

"Damage reports are coming in from all decks, sir. We're losing hull integrity. Shield generators have suffered major damage." A female human ensign desperately reported from ops. She added grimly not long after. "Our shields have failed."

Space

From behind the Tarantula Dreadnoughts, another class of Tholian ship emerged equal in number to the Dreadnoughts. These Tholian Recluse Carriers each unleashed a swarm of at least one hundred much smaller, more maneuverable Tholian Widow Fighters that bombarded every stricken Federation ship with wave after wave after wave of Thermionic Torpedoes. These incendiary weapons caused less explosive damage that typical energy based torpedoes but ignited multiple blazes inside each target. Blazes which did not require oxygen to continue raging because of the biochemical reaction released on impact. Ten Minutes after their fist assualt the Tarantula Dreadnoughts fired a second volley of energy nets followed by more volleys of Thermionic Torpedoes from the Widow Fighters the cycle of destruction repeated twice more. When it was finally finished every Federation ship, over three hundred in all, were dead in space.

One by one then two by two they were picked off by Tholian directed energy beams. The Eleventh Fleet had been annihilated in under one standard solar hour, as had been their Gorn allies one system away before they even arrived. Nothing now stood between much of the Beta Quadrant and the Tholian invaders. Dark days lay ahead for the Alliance.

To Be Continued


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Eighteen End Game Part II Before The Fall

by

Celgress

"We might be through with the past. But the past isn't through with us. Hung overhead like storm clouds. Wash away what we've become."

Before the Fall (2012) September Mourning

Star Trek Dimension - April 2375 C.E.

Bajor Alpha Quadrant, afternoon

"Major Kira Nerys has arrived your eminence," Solbor announced entering the private chambers of Kai Winn with the aforementioned Major Kira.

"Thank you Solbor. You may leave us now." Kai Winn said from behind her desk.

"Of course eminence," Solbor said bowing before he departed. He shut the heavy double doors behind him giving the pair privacy.

Kai Winn smiled at Kira who stood there forcing a small smile of her own. Still, Kira felt uneasy. She remained perplexed by the older woman's summons. Kira and Winn had never seen eye to eye. In spite of the Kira being very devoted to the Prophets and Win technically being the leader of the Bajoran religion, their relationship was frosty at best.

"Come, sit with me, child." Kai Winn said sitting down on the ornate audience coach and beckoning Kira to join her. Hesitantly Kira complied. Winn angled herself so as to better face her guest.

"I suppose you wonder why I have called you here today Major Kira." Kai Winn said.

"I must admit I do eminence," Kira confessed.

"I require, a favor." Kai Winn said.

"A favor, from me?" Kira exclaimed a bit taken aback. What could Winn want from her?

"Yes, a favor perhaps only you can grant." Kai Winn said.

"I don't understand eminence. What could I possibly offer you?" Kira said morbidly intrigued.

"Clarity," Kai Winn said. "Nerys, may I call your Nerys?"

"Of course, eminence," Kira said blinking in confusion.

"Before we proceed I must insist upon an oath on your part. For the continued prosperity of Bajor, the contents of our conversation must remain strictly confidential. Swear to me Nerys on your faith in the Prophets that you shall never divulge what we say here to anyone, ever. Do you so swear?"

"I, I do so swear," Kira said both intrigued and worried by Winn's insistence upon a spiritually binding oath as a prerequisite of their pending conversation.

Kai Winn appeared to visibly relax. She released a deep sigh, closed her eyes briefly, then continued. "Nerys do you believe as many people of various faiths, including our own, that the souls of great sinners suffer eternal torment after mortal death?"

"Of course," Kira answered.

"I have done many terrible things Nerys." Kai Winn stated avoiding eye contact with Kira for a time. "No effective ruler of a people in a precarious position could do otherwise." She added reestablishing eye contact. Her gestured animated with a manic energy. "With every action, I've taken I've always put the good of Bajor first. Who saved our people from civil war time and again, I did. Kai Opaka would have plunged us into conflict with each other and the Cardassians multiple times with her ill-advised decisions if those such as myself had not prevented her. Trust me when I say Nerys, there was no end to the woman's follies. It fell in part to me to remove the many obstacles she and later those bumblers in the Provisional Government created through sheer stupidity." Winn glanced sideways at a shocked Kira. "Come now, don't say you never suspected. You're smarter than that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kira asked. She was uncomfortable with the whole situation and just wanted to leave. Run far away and pretended her worst fears about Winn had not just been confirmed, by the old worm's own words no less.

"I thought that was obvious." Kai Winn said her demeanor changed to one of sadness on a dime. A pleading look came over her face. "Don't you see? If I walk this path much longer when I die, I'll be in Hell. Hell Nerys, suffering torments month after month, year after year, century after century. Please help me walk a new path, one laid out by the Prophets. I beg you." Winn said taking Kira's hands in her own.

"Before I agree. I need one small thing from you in return." Kira said after a long pause. "I want to know the truth about your crimes. What exactly you are guilty of."

"You ask for the truth and call it a 'small condition'." Kai Winn laughed bitterly pulling away from the Major.

"Were you in league with Minister Jaro Essa of the Circle?" Kira asked.

"I was." Kai Winn answered. "I also arranged his death in a boating accident a year after he was removed from office. I could not trust Jaro. His group had secret dealings with the Cardassians behind my back. He became a liability. He had to be removed."

"What about Neela? The woman who bombed the classroom on Deep Space Nine over the curriculum dispute and who later attempted to assassinate Vedek Bareil. She died after being attacked in prison a month after her arrest. Did you have her removed too?" Kira asked.

"I did." Kai Winn replied. "That failure deserved her fate." Winn added with venom.

"And Bareil, did you also play a role in his demise?" Kira asked quietly the words catching in her throat.

"You were quite close to Vedic Bareil as I recall." Kai Winn said. "I had to remove him. Bareil's continued popularity posed a threat to me."

Kira's eyes filled with tears at the revelation. It took every ounce of strength not to lash out at Winn in that movement gouge the her eyes out. "H-He s-said he would never oppose you? Why did you have to kill him?" She cried.

"I couldn't take that chance. Bajor needed me more than Bareil." Kai Winn explained with her own twisted logic.

"Did you cause the transporter accident?" Kira said.

"I did, but my operative botched things the fool." Kai Winn said grimacing at the memory. "Luckily, I was able to exploit Bareil's noble nature. Convincing him to ignore Dr. Bashir's advice about the danger posed by continued use of the neurological implants was easier than I dared hope. However, pretending I was devastated by his choice did tax my acting skills."

Kira slapped Kai Winn hard across her face. "You, you struck me!" Kai Winn exclaimed incredulously rubbing her bruised cheek. For a brief moment Winn contemplated crushing Kira with the Force.

Meanwhile, Kira sobbed until she reigned in her emotions. Wiping her eyes away Kira sniffed. "I think you're vile and that I should turn you over to proper authorities at once!" Kira got up ready to leave.

"But, what about your vow to the Prophets? Surely you won't betray their faith in you?" Kai Winn ever the masterful manipulator said slyly. "Tell me what must I do to make amends, child?"

"Simple," Kira snorted. "Give up being Kai. Retire to a monastery where you can contemplate your many grievous sins and beg the Prophets for forgiveness. Your lust for power has obviously corrupted you, made you the monster you are today." Kira then stormed off.

"Remember your vow, child!" Kai Winn called after her.

"Don't worry 'eminence', unlike you I honor my vows!" Kira shot back placing special mocking emphasis on the term eminence.

Shortly afterwards Solbor entered the chambers. An expression of concern on his face. "Major Kira seemed, troubled following your meeting. Is everything alright eminence?"

"Yes, Solbor everything is alright. I know what I must do." Kai Winn said with her trademark disarming smile.

Deep Space Nine

"I am greatly troubled by the details of this case." Jedi Grandmaster Plo Koon said.

Pol Koon was seated next to Phillipa Louvois the Attorney General of the United Federation of Planets, newly appointed to that office less than a month prior. Louvois' presence at this particular hearing sent a powerful message. That the legally enshrined rights of three Federation citizens had been allegedly violated by the actions of an ally was a serious matter.

"As am I Grand Master." Phillipa Louvois said. "While we in the Federation respect freedom of religion along with the internal affairs of our member species as well as our allies, these must be held within acceptable limits. The right to self-determination by Ms. Molly O'Brien and her parents appears to have been grossly subverted by Jedi Knight Nahdar Vebb's actions."

"But I want to be a Jedi Knight! It's all I know!" Molly said raising from the defense table where she sat next to her "master".

"Please remain seated, Ms. O'Brien." Phillipa Louvois said. Molly sat back down when Vebb placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Knight Vebb, please rise." Plo Koon ordered Vebb obeyed. "You are hereby taken off active duty until a determination of your fate can be made by the Jedi Council in coordinating with the United Federation of Planets. Furthermore, you will have no contact with Molly O'Brien until the Council or Federation deems otherwise. A determination of your final fate will be made at the Jedi Temple on Vulcan. Please, leave the chamber."

Vebb nodded. Molly looked at him with pleading eyes. "Everything will be okay my padawan, trust in the will of the Force." He told her through the Force then departed with a pair of Starfleet security guards.

"Molly O'Brien, please rise." Molly rose to her feet accordingly. "It is the finding of this tribunal after careful deliberation that if you wish to remain a Jedi padawan." Phillipa Louvois began.

"I do," Molly interrupted.

"Please let me finish Ms. O'Brien." Phillipa Louvois said Molly again became silent. "In which case you will be temporarily assigned to study under Grandmaster Plo Koon until such time as a suitable Master is selected. During that period you must consent to continuing biweekly psychiatric evaluations to monitor your mental health."

Plo Koon explained further. "I feel your relationship of high level dependency with Knight Vebb does not constitute a healthy master/student dynamic. If you are to become a fully realized Jedi, I suspect much of what you have been taught must be unlearned. This process will likely take years. Are you prepared for such a commitment Molly?"

"I believe I can succeed Grandmaster Koon," Molly said.

"Being blunt Molly, I sense much resentment towards certain individuals in you." Plo Koon said. "A Jedi does not harbor aggressive feelings. If you are to become a Jedi you must overcome, your anger."

"I'll do anything you ask of me." Molly declared quickly.

"Could you forgive your parents?" Plo Koon said.

"I'll, try," Molly said hesitantly.

"Spend time with them before we leave. Listen do not judge. I think it will do you as well as them much good. That is my first lesson, padawan." Plo Koon said.

"Verdict has been rendered, this court is adjourned." Phillipa Louvois said slamming down her gavel.

Everyone left the repurposed courtroom. Asil met her master at the door. Inwardly she was unsure if taking Molly with them was a wise decision. The other padawan seemed, unstable. Soon only Molly and her parents remained.

"Don't be smug," Molly said her eyes narrowing. "The only reason I'm going with you is because I was ordered. I won't let you prevent me from becoming a Jedi Knight. For the record, I don't like either one of you. Lead the way 'home'." Molly sulked beside her bewildered parents. The hearing may have ended but O'Brien Family the trial had only begun.

Quark's Bar, that evening

It started innocently enough Obi-wan thought. Seeking a means by which to ease Anakin's troubled mind he suggested they visit Quark's for some rest and relaxation. Unbeknownst to Obi-wan, however, Ahsoka who had befriended the other Anakin, who was now outfitted in a freshly replicated forest green tunic to differentiate from his twin's black one, had the same idea. Worse, the four Jedi found themselves seated at adjacent tables while their orders were taken. When the waiter left things soon deteriorated.

"She's my wife. You won't take her away from me. Whoever or whatever you are." The Anakin with Obi-wan said. He had spent the past two going on three months in Padme's presence on Deep Space Nine while the other wallowed in captivity on Cardassia Prime.

"Only because I got captured. If our places were reversed I'd have been the one with her these past couple of months and you'd have enjoyed Dooku's splendid company instead." Anakin II said then added with more than a little malicious intent. "If anything my situation puts me firmly in the lead in the race for her affection. Padme always favors those less fortunate." A knowing grin spread across his face.

"Go near her again, I'll,-" Anakin I said his expression becaming savage. He was cut off by his double before he could finish

"You'll what, kill me? Like the Sand People." Anakin II sneered. "You'll find I'm not such an easy target 'brother'."

"Maybe we should leave," Ahsoka suggested.

"Good idea Ahsoka. We should all leave. Let's go Anakin," Obi-wan said.

"But Master he,-" Anakin I began to protest.

"Let's go Anakin," Obi-wan said getting out of his seat. Reluctantly Anakin I followed suit.

"That's it, run away coward." Anakin II goaded.

In a split second Anakin I ignited his lightsaber followed almost immediately by Anakin II. Their blades clashed multiple times bathing the bar in an azure light. All around screaming patrons scurried out of their way. Using the Force, they pushed overturned tables aside making greater space to duel.

"What are you ding, stop?!" Ahsoka pleaded.

"My bar," Quark exclaimed ducking behind his counter when Anakin I force pushed Anakin II over the top. Anakin II smashed into the glasses in behind shattering many of them.

Soon almost everyone had cleared out save the Anakins, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan. Otherwise only Morn remained seated as always on his favorite barstool unphased by the outbreak of violence. The male Lurian stoically picked glass from his drink before pouring it down his gullet.

Anakin II returned with a vengeance. He leapt over the counter. At the same time, he threw shards of glass with the Force at the eyes of Anakin I. When that Anakin instinctively shielded his eyes from harm Anakin II nearly chopped through his double's artificial right arm with a vicious downward blow from his blade. Anakin I's hand shorted out releasing the grip on his own lightsaber which hit the floor with a thud deactivating. Anakin II reared back as if ready to strike down the other. If only for an instant there was a flicker of fire in his eyes and a hint of darkness in the Force that both Ahsoka and Obi-wan found very troubling. At this point Obi-wan stepped in. Obi-wan force pulled Anakin II's lightsaber into his own hand. A moment later Acting Security Chief Worf arrived with a contingent of Starfleet and Bajoran security officers phasers drawn.

"Everyone put your weapons on the floor! Place your hands where we can see them, now!" The Klingon snarled.

Obi-wan and Ahsoka did as they were instructed. Anakin II glared at Worf but remained silent. Anakin I tried to flex the fingers of his robotic hand without success. He glowered at his rival.

"How uncivilized," Obi-wan lamented later when the four Jedi were taken away in restraints.

Bajor, night

Kai Winn in her guise of Darth Hereticious following much deliberation decided to call off her scheme to rid Bajor of the Prophets and further destabilize the Federation lead Alliance. Via her usual method of hologram, she contacted Lapo Muzeth leader of the Bajoran terrorist movement the New Path. Muzeth was was less than pleased by latest her words however.

"What do you mean the campaign must end? Recent opinion polls show nearly half the population no longer believe in the Prophets. Among those under thirty this disbelief is higher than seventy percent." Muzeth ranted. "We stand poised on the cusp of victory. Why change course?"

"Granted, but we must reconsider our actions in light of important new information that has been brought to my attention." Hereticious said.

"I don't understand my lord," Muzeth said.

Hereticious was about to explain for the third time why their campaign of terrorism must end when the doors of her chamber were open. Not a dozen feet away stood a shocked Solbor. The confused look on his face was soon replaced by one of utter betrayal. Oh no, she thought. In her haste to rope in her attack animal Muzeth, she had forgotten to lock the doors!

"My next transmission will contain further instructions. I must go." Hereticious all but shouted to Muzeth's hologram terminating the connection.

"Wait my lord, I,-" Muzeth said before his hologram blinked away.

"Solbor I can explain!" Kai Winn said tossing back her cowl to reveal her mortified face.

"There is nothing to explain eminence," Solbor said gesturing to the open Book of Kosst Amojan on her desk. Its blank pages mocked seemed to mock Winn. "You have been corrupted by evil as I feared."

"It isn't that simple." Kai Winn said.

"You've betrayed the Prophets. The Vedic Council should be notified. You are unfit for office." Solbor said turning away. "I will inform them at once."

"No," Kai Winn exclaimed. She could not allow this fool to destroy everything she had painstakingly crafted over decades. He simply did not understand. She would have to stop him. Numbly Winn picked up an antique letter opener from her desk. With help from the Force she rapidly closed the distance between them. She grasped Solbor's shoulder, whirled him around, pulled him close, then stabbed him through his heart three times in rapid succession. "I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear.

Solbor gasped before keeling over dead on the floor. His blood splattered on the open Book of Kosst Amojan. A wave of orange-red flame like energy burned across the parchment letters of ancient Sith appeared in its wake. Surprisingly Kai Winn found she could instinctively read the language.

"Congratulations Darth Hereticious. You have at last proven yourself worthy of our teachings." The spirit of Darth Traya said appearing with her six brethren: Darth Tenebrous, Darth Vitiate, Darth Sion, Darth Nihilus, Darth Bane, and Darth Zannah.

"Accept our gift." Darth Sion said.

"Walk the path we have prepared for you." Darth Nihilus said.

"Choose wisely," Darth Zannah said.

Kai Winn stared at the book for a long time. There really was no other option now. She would not give up her power. That was non-negotiable. She deserved to keep what she was hers after all she had done for Bajor it was her only proper. Winn then dropped her bloody letter opener to the floor.

"I accept your gracious offer. With this act, I shed a lifetime of hypocrisy. I gladly walk the pat prepared for me. Henceforth I am the willing instrument of the Kosst Amojan and Dark Lady of the Sith."

"We are pleased." Darth Bane said. "Together we shall sweep aside the intransigent Prophets and their worthless corporal puppets such as the Jedi. Any who stand in our way are doomed!"

Betazed, afternoon"Keep your nose clean, Riker," The surely male Bolian said lowering the forcefield of the detention cell before walking away.

"Master Riker I hope you were not mistreated?" C-3PO fussed.

"I'm fine Threepio," Riker said. He found the droid annoying as usual.

"They wanted me to testify against you Master Riker, but I steadfastly refused." C-3PO chattered on.

Thanks, I think." Riker said. He then spotted Deanna Troi.

"Mistress Troi," C-3PO began Deanna had since given up trying to correct him. "Is very happy you have been released. She has a surprise for you."

"Uh oh should I be worried." Riker joked.

"Not in the least. In your absence Mistress Troi regained her ability to speak. The doctors term her recovery simply miraculous." C-3PO announced.

"Thanks, Threepio," Troi said sarcastically.

"You are welcome Mistress Troi," C-3PO said oblivious to the implied insult.

"Go wait with Artoo and Mother in the visitor center," Troi said. Her voice cracking at times.

"Do you think that is wise Mistress Troi? Your condition remains fragile." C-3PO said.

"Go," Troi insisted.

"Very well," C-3PO said shuffling away. A string of complaints about various things he did not care for about Betazed could be heard as he did so.

"I know Will," Troi said simply.

"You know what Deanna?" Riker said.

"I know you almost sacrificed your career for my wellbeing," Troi said.

"I have no idea what,-" Riker said. Troi put a finger to his lips temporarily stopping him.

"Please, Will we need to be honest with each other," Troi said.

Riker gently removed her finger. He held her hand in his own and softly caressed it. "Back on the _Enterprise-D_ , when I thought I lost you it brought what is truly important into focus. Promotions don't mean a damn thing if your not there by my side Deanna. I love you. I'll always love you. I guess it took almost losing you forever to realize the truth." He kissed the back of her hand.

"I'll always love you too, Imzadi," Deanna said will a warm smile using her special name for him.

"I know I asked you this question once before and with a nice ring which I don't have right now, but I've grown a lot since then. I think we both have." Riker still holding Troi's hand he dropped down to one knee. "Deanna Troi make me the happiest man in the galaxy. Will you be my wife?"

"Of course I'll marry you, Will," Troi said. Riker grinned happily until Troi's next words turned his expression into a frown. "Wait until mother hears. Planning our wedding is just the thing she needs to life ger out of her latest funk."

Riker groaned getting up he mutter. "Next thing you'll tell me Threepio is going to be our ring bearer."

"Do you think he would?" Troi said her eyes lighting up.

"No way, that's where I draw the line," Riker said.

Troi laughed. "Had you going there for a minute."

"You sure did." Riker said sweeping a giggling Troi up in his arms. He felt like a teenager again. In spite of the looming danger of a potential suicide mission he was ecstatic."

Unnoticed by either Starfleet officers a male Betazoid maintenance technician plied his trade not far from their position. The man checked then rechecked a series of wall-mounted readouts. Undercover Sith acolyte Lon Suder covertly observed Troi and Riker through the Force. He made mental notes about what he detected then continued preforming his mundane tasks. His mission would take months before proactive action would be required. Until then he watched, waited, and learn all the time seamlessly blending into Betazed society. He was just another faceless drone. No one took notice of him, and that was exactly how he liked it.

Somewhere in the Delta Quadrant

The Warship _Naiad_ exited the temporal vortex with a jolt. After careening around for nearly a standard solar minute the ship finally stabilized. A development that proved a welcome relief to the haggard crew. Their journey through time had been a bumpy one.

"Report Commander Data." Admiral Janeway said. Due to the advanced nature of his positronic brain, the android officer had helped the _Naiad_ core intelligence pilot the ship through time. An inordinately complex operation indeed.

"Damage is minimal. Confirming stellar date." Data said. Janeway watched his fingers fly over the console in amazement. She doubted she would ever grow accustomed to his superhuman feats of dexterity or calculation. "We have arrived in the Delta Quadrant on April 7th, 2375." Data confirmed in a much shorter time than anyone else aboard could have.

"Two days before Trench seizes the Gamma Quadrant Borg Transwarp Hub," Miral said.

"And one day before the Undine nearly destroy _Voyager_ while exterminating the Borg Collective." Hodq said.

"We have our work cut out for us," Luke said.

"Don't sweat it, brother," Leia said. Clad in her black and gray commando gear with a lightsaber hilt clipped to her left hip she cut an impressive figure. "My squad can handle anything the Borg or old Trench and his lackeys will throw at us. We're used to fighting Vader's crack troops remember? These archaic baddies are nothing compared with them."

"Hope you're right Leia," Miral said.

"Course I'm right. This'll be a cakewalk, trust me," Leia said with a smirk.

"What about the Borg?" Hodq said.

"Pft, what about them. The Borg are relics. The Collective has never encountered anything as advanced as our tech before. I doubt they'll pose much of a problem." Leia said confidently.

"Do not discount the Borg. They are formidable opponents, easily on par with any we face in our own time." Data warned.

"We'll see." Leia said dismissively.

Admiral Janeway sighed inwardly. Leia might be her most elite warrior yet the girl was reckless. A trait inherited from her adventure loving father no doubt. Janeway hoped she was not making a mistake, one that might cost her and her charges dearly. The next forty-eight hours would tell the tale, one way or the other.

To Be Continued


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Nineteen End Game Part III The End

by

Celgress

"I remember black skies and lightning all around me. I remember each flash, as time began to blur. Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me."

"The ground caved in between where we were standing. And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve."

New Divide (2009) Linkin Park

Star Trek Dimension - April 2375 C.E.

Warship _Naiad_ in the Delta Quadrant

Admiral Kathryn Janeway knelt in front of a holographic representation of her late husband's grave. Overhead the simulated sky was a brilliant, cloudless blue. A gentle breeze stirred the various flower arrangements on adjacent graves. All was calm, peaceful, serene, unlike her turmoil-filled mind. In that moment Janeway felt old, terribly old and tired.

"I know what you'd say if you were here," Admiral Janeway said. "You'd tell me I was being reckless. That my actions will only cause more problems, potentially make things worse. That I should never have travelled back in time in the first place. That my plan is fraught with peril and will likely backfire with disastrous unforeseen results. But if it means saving the galaxy, getting our crew home early and intact, saving you, then I must try. I could never live with myself if I didn't"

"Admiral we've arrived at our destination. Please report to the bridge." The voice of the _Naiad's_ core intelligence said.

"I'll be there in under five minutes," Admiral Janeway said.

"Acknowledged," _Naiad_ said.

"Goodbye Chakotay, my love," Admiral Janeway said kissing the fingertips of her right hand which she then touched to the inscription on the monument. "End program," She commanded. The scene dissolved leaving behind the familiar grid pattern of a holodeck.

The Bridge, minutes later

On the panoramic main view screen, a disjointed artificial landscape of laden grey dominated against a backdrop of swirling colors. The Borg unimatrix complex stood as a testament to the industriousness of the Collective. Few civilizations could build something so massive and complex. Awed silence permeated the bridge, even the typically cynical Leia was impressed by the sight.

"Admiral I must advise against this course of action." Data said from his position seated next to Janeway.

"Object duly noted Mr. Data," Admiral Janeway said. "Is everything prepared?" She asked.

"We're ready," Miral said.

"Please, Admiral let my team accompany you," Leia said finding her voice.

"That should not be necessary," Admiral Janeway said.

"Naiad, lower our stealth field, engage ablative armor," Admiral Janeway ordered. "Its time we get their attention."

"At once, Admiral," The hologram of _Naiad_ said executing Janeway's command.

Space

 _Naiad_ appeared to the Borg sensors. The ship quickly donned multitier ablative armor. Three full-size cubes immediately zeroed on their target. The lead cube sent the general hail when the Hive Mind encountered a new source of biological and/or technological distinctiveness.

 _"We are the Borg. Existence as you know it is over. We will add your technological and biological distinctiveness to our own. You will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile."_

The lead cube attempted to capture _Naiad_ in a tractor beam without success. Before it or its comrades could make a second try _Naiad_ fired a volley of transphasic torpedoes, two of which destroyed the lead cube. In response, the other two cubes used their cutting lasers to try to peel away _Naiad's_ armor but failed. Four transphasic torpedo strikes later they were space debris. Three more cubes moved to intercept the _Naiad_. unlike their fallen fellows they tried intensively scanning the vessel before they initiated hostilities.

 _Naiad_

"They're looking for ways to adapt. We best not give them the chance," Admiral Janeway said. "Fire another volley of transphasic torpedoes, widespread."

Space

The trio of Borg cubes suffered the same fact as the previous three had. This time no other Borg ships swooped in to take their place. _Naiad_ was left unmolested.

 _Naiad_

"We've made our point," Admiral Janeway said rising from her seat. "Hail the una complex. Inform the Queen I wish to speak with her, in person."

"At least allow me to accompany you, Admiral," Luke said snapping to his feet.

"No, I have to do this alone Luke," Admiral Janeway said. She surveyed the bridge noting the worried expressions on the faces of her charges. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I wouldn't go otherwise."

"Be careful," Luke said.

"I'll try," Admiral Janeway said.

Unimatrix Zero One

"I don't know how you manage. All those voices speaking in your head. I'd never stand the pressure." Admiral Janeway said to the young queen.

"Why have you violated our inner sanctum human?" Queen Seven demanded. "I have no time to deal with trivial matters."

"I know you're rather busy. Dealing with the Undine Invasion and the recent Sith Imperium attack on your Gamma Quadrant Transwarp Hub." Admiral Janeway said.

"Your knowledge does not impress me human. I know you and your vessel originate in a possible future timeline." Queen Seven said dismissively. "Which includes the solid light hologram you are currently using to converse with us, very clever."

"I was wondering why your drones haven't attacked me," Admiral Janeway said realization dawning on her.

"Such an 'attack' would be pointless. We do not waste precious resources on doomed endeavours." Queen Seven said slowly circling Janeway like a predator would stalk her prey. "We cannot help but wonder. Why are you here human? Is your purpose to save your past self from some impending calamity?"

"I'm here to help us both," Admiral Janeway replied.

"I sincerely doubt that. Your kind despises us." Queen Seven all but sneered. "It is far more likely you are here to harm us. We see through your deception human. Whatever plan you have conceived will fail. I shall see to that."

"I propose an exchange," Admiral Janeway said not dissuaded by Seven's words.

"What could you possibly offer us?" Queen Seven said. "Other than your ship, of course."

"My ship is not part of the bargain," Admiral Janeway said firmly.

"Unfortunate," Queen Seven said almost wistfully. "If it were we might entertain your request."

"Do be so hasty. I can offer you something far better. Two somethings in fact." Admiral Janeway said. "First I can furnish you with the modified nanoprobes to combat the Undine. Second I'll give you this."

Admiral Janeway tossed a standard holographic disc on the floor. The holographic image emitted showed the lazily rotating 3-D specifications for a female Borg. A child who bore a striking resembles to Seven, save for her somewhat pronounced brow ridges.

"What is this?" Queen Seven asked inspecting the image curiously.

"In my timeline, the Collective lead by you developed technology to replenish the high number of units lost in your conflict with the Undine. Your efforts, however, proved in vain. It was too late. The Undine soon destroyed you." Janeway explained. "I suppose one could say she's your child. The firstborn Borg Princess. Even if this war is ended now, you have still lost a huge number of units. With the information, I offer you can replenish your ranks more quickly than you can using traditional means of assimilation."

Queen Seven reached out as if to touch the Princess but stopped short. "What do you ask in return for the information in question human?"

"I require use of your Apocalypse Weapon to destroy the Sith Fleet attacking your Gamma Quadrant Hub," Admiral Janeway answered.

Admiral Janeway did not know exactly where the weapon was located at this point in the timeline. She was left with no other choice than to gamble that the Borg Queen would take her bait and bring the weapon to her. There simply was not enough time to do seek it out and _Naiad_ likely would not survive another time jump intact so soon after her last.

"As a sign of good faith, the replenishment information is yours. Once we've neutralized the Sith Fleet and you've recycled the Apocalypse Weapon I'll give you the modified nanoprobes."

"If we refuse?" Queen Seven asked.

"Then we all perish at the hands of the Undine and Sith," Janeway replied bluntly.

"We accept the terms of your offer." Queen Seven said a moment later.

Although Queen Seven was already considering how best to betray Janeway for the time being she would play along maintaining their "alliance". She would wait until the moment of maximum advantage. When her adversary lowered their guard, if only for a second, she would at that time strike. The ship from the future would be hers along with all its wonderfully advanced technology and exotic data no doubt contained in its memory banks.

 _USS Voyager_ Thespian Stellar Nursery Delta Quadrant, several hours later

"Any sign of the captain or Tuvok yet?" Chakotay asked.

"Scans remain negative sir." Vorik, who had assumed Harry's old bridge station, reported. "Longrange sensors have, however, detected a planet capable of supporting life three light-years away. If the captain and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok survived the destruction of the Borg Cube it is possible they could have been transported there by a Borg emergency subspace transporter."

"Tom set course," Chakotay ordered.

Jedi Quinlan Vos and Aayla Secura stood to the left of the seated Starfleet commander taking everything in. Neither was sure exactly what was happening. Through the Force, they could sense much fear of these Borg and Undine who stalked the ship and her crew.

"I'm sorry I haven't exactly been an attentive host," Chakotay said taking the opportunity to address the Jedi.

"Understandable, given the current crisis commander." Aayla Secura said.

"Once we've retrieved the captain and are out of harm's way, and I'm sure we can help you," Chakotay said.

"We are grateful for any assistance you can provide. We hope we can do the same." Aayla Secura said while Quinlan Vos remained silent. She nudged him in his ribs with her elbow.

"We thank you, Commander Chakotay." Quinlan Vos quickly added.

"Something is happening sir, we've been knocked out of warp." Tom warned from navigation. "A transwarp conduit is opening directly in front of us."

"Red alert," Chakotay ordered.

The _Naiad_ appeared in front of Voyager accompanied by a Borg Cube. The ship from the future hailed Voyager. Admiral Janeway's image on the view screen.

"Hello Chakotay, Tom, Aayla, Quinlan, it's been a long time." Admiral Janeway said.

Borg Apocalypse Weapon not far away

"We will comply my queen." Eight of Twelve said mentally.

The new mission of Eight of Twelve's subgroup was to cooperate with the targets until the modified nanoprobes could be secured or failing that the future ship could be seized at which time they would then assimilate the future vessel and its crew. Coordinating their mission was his responsibility. He would not fail his collective or his queen. He was Borg. Failure was not an option. With a silent command, the truly massive Apocalypse Weapon moved to intercept _Naiad_ and _Voyager_.

In orbit over the Borg Reclamation Planet, soon afterwards

Captain Janeway, Tuvok, Hugh, Rebekah, Vash and the other liberated Borg unexpectedly found themselves transported aboard the _Naiad'_ _s_ bridge. "Welcome captain. We have much to discuss." Admiral Janeway to her counterpart.

"I'll say." Captain Janeway exclaimed catching sight of her future self.

A vacant look came into Vash's eyes. Assimilation tubules burst from her hands and feet snaking into the floor panels and command console she was near. Everyone present gasped in horror at the sickening sight. Vash had obviously been a sleeper agent. A type of Trojan horse to infiltrate and influence the Liberated Borg until the Collective could reintegrate or failing that terminate them all. The trap had sprung.

 _"This alliance is terminated."_ Vash's monotone voice stated. _"You will be assimilated Resistance is futile."_

"She is trying to accessed tactical." the hologram of _Naiad_ warned.

"Lock her out." Admiral Janeway ordered.

"I cannot captain. She has bypassed security protocols." _Naiad_ reported.

"Enough," Leia said she ignited her yellow hued lightsaber bisecting Vash at the waist. Using the Force she proceeded to pull free the tubules slicking away those she could not.

"Tactical control has been fully restored," _Naiad_ confirmed.

"Not a moment too soon, the Cube is firing on us and Voyager," Hodq reported.

"Transphasic torpedoes confined spread. Destroy that cube." Admiral Janeway ordered. In space, the Borg Cube was torn apart by three of the projectiles.

"Another Borg vessel has appeared from a transwarp conduit, parameters match the known configuration of the Apocalypse Weapon." Miral reported with alarm.

Admiral Janeway frowned. She knew the Borg Apocalypse Weapon had a skin of bounded Neutronium. No known energy weapon could penetrate it nor could any conventional transporter hope to beam anything inside either. _Voyager_ would be of no use in this fight. Luckily the _Naiad_ was equipped with a subspace teleportation device that utilized spore travel which bypassed normal space altogether.

"Scorpion," Admiral Janeway said.

Leia nodded. She, Luke, Miral, and Hodq got up from their seats. Each was already outfitted in their commando gear. This was the moment of truth. They were her best this would be their greatest test. They were accompanied by Data who also sprang to his feet. Their vacant places assumed by other officers from the future.

"Be careful," Admiral Janeway said to the young people who were the children she never had. Somehow Janeway knew this was the end.

Leia only grinned. "We'll try," Luke said echoing her own earlier words.

"I will do everything in my power to facilitate our safe return Admiral." Data said before the five faded away in a transporter pulse.

Borg Apocalypse Weapon, a few minutes later

No matter how many drones they killed with their transphasic blasters or Luke and Leia with their lightsabers more kept coming. Their long-term prospects appeared hopeless. Eventually, they would be overwhelmed. There were just too many of oppenants.

"Data how much longer?" Leia asked cutting down a drone with her lightsaber.

"I suspect not much longer." Data said. From his cranial jack, a flashing translucent tube connected his positronic brain directly to the Borg weapon. Currently, he was attempting to break its link with the wider Hive Mind and wrest away control. He titled his head. "I have control. I must now beam you four to safety."

"There's no time," Leia said slaying another drone.

"Besides if we leave they'll stop you from completing the mission," Luke said. "You can't hold them all off on your own."

"Do it Data. There isn't much time." Miral said.

"But if I act according to plan we will all likely perish." Data warned.

"Hey if this works we'll have altered history. It won't matter anyway." Hodq said.

"We knew this could be a one-way trip. Do it Data." Leia said.

"Very well, setting the Apocalypse Weapon to self-destruct, signaling the Undine and plotting a new course through subspace," Data said.

Borg Transwarp Hub Gamma Quadrant, a few minutes later

Admiral Trench watched his dreams crumbled from the observation deck of his flagship _Invincible_. Out of nowhere a massive cylindrical vessel, of probable Borg design judging by its laden appearance, being pursued by hundreds if not thousands of strange much smaller organic-seeming crafts suddenly appeared then careened at high speed into the transwarp hub. A massive explosion vaporized the vessel, the pursuing crafts, and the hub upon contact along with collapsing the spatial anomaly rendering any further attempts to seize the location by the Sith Imperium useless. The resulting shockwave of immense power either destroyed or badly damaged the Sith ships which had survived the previous days battle with the Borg including the _Invincible_. Trench's last conscious thoughts before the shockwave hit was how could things have gone so wrong so fast? He had won dammit he had won! This should have been a glorious victory. Instead he had been handed a shameful defeat. Oh the indignity of it all!

 _Naiad_ Delta Quadrant, several hours later

"What will you do?" Captain Janeway asked her counterpart. By this time the Admiarl had explained where she and the others came from and why they made their perilous journey journey.

"Return to my own time. See that their sacrifice was not in vain." Admiral Janeway said.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Captain Janeway said sincerely. Her heart went out to her counterpart. She was no strange to death.

"Thank you," Admiral Janeway said. "Before I go I want to help you and your crew as much as I can."

"How so," Captain Janeway said.

"Get you home for starters." Admiral Janeway said with the best smile she could muster given the circumstances.

Deep Space Nine Alpha Quadrant, not long afterward

"A unscheduled vessel is coming through the wormhole," Dax said. She was monitoring the Bajoran Wormhole while the _USS_ _Enterprise-E_ prepared for departure with her volunteer crew.

"Can you identify it?" Sisko asked.

"You're never going to believe this Benjamin. It's the USS Voyager." Dax said her own disbelief evident.

"USS Voyager," Sisko repeated dumbfounded.

"We're being hailed," Worf reported.

The image of an exhausted yet happy Captain Janeway appeared on the main viewer. "Greetings from the Delta Quadrant, Commander Sisko. How have things been on Deep Space Nine these past few years?"

"It's Captain Sisko actually," Sisko said indicating his new rank. "Delta Quadrant, is that where you and your crew has been all this time? _Voyager_ was listed by Starfleet as lost with all hands during her maiden mission to the Badlands."

"How about I tell you the whole story over a Raktajino? I haven't drunk a decent one in quite awhile." Captain Janeway said with a weary smile. "Permission to dock Captain Sisko."

"Permission granted," Sisko said with a warm smile of his own.

Flash Forward Epilogue

Unimatrix Zero One, eight months later

"Tell me how should we proceed?" Queen Seven said.

"Punish them, show them no mercy. Teach them the price of resistance." The female Borg child, who appeared to be about eight years of age, side said.

"An excellent idea. We are of one mind regarding this matter." Queen Seven said.

By way of the Hive Mind, the queen and the child observed the fiery destruction of Fluidic Space. The matter disintegration bombs worked exactly as planned. A fitting end to Species 8472 Queen Seven thought. Never again would these unruly creatures threaten the Borg Collective. Once again the Borg ultimately prevailed.

"We must regenerate, comply." Queen Seven said.

"I comply," the Borg child said. She squeezed Queen Seven's hand before moving to her specially designed alcove one befitting a princess. "I love you mother." The Borg Princess stated.

Queen Seven could not verbally reciprocate. Her programming was not as advanced in certain ways as was the Princess'. She inclined her head slightly by way of reply. A feeble imitation of her daughter's expression of emotional connection.

"I wish I could have known, father rather than only his memories." The Princess said sadly looking back at Queen Seven.

"Eight of Twelve was destroyed by Starfleet before you were created." Queen Seven said.

In her own way, Queen Seven greatly missed her favorite tactical drone. The one she had picked to provide half of the princess' genetic makeup the other half being supplied by her own genetic material. She had accelerated the growth of the new Princess until she reached her present age after which she had removed that factor from further development. She reasoned the Princess was old enough to receive direct instruction.

"I hate them. One day I'll make them pay for what they've done. Their defiance will not go unpunished forever." The Princess said slipping into her alcove her regeneration cycle started a moment later.

"I'm certain you will, my daughter." Queen Seven said slipping into her own alcove and initiating her regeneration cycle.

To Be Continued


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Twenty Changes Part I

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension - April 2375 C.E.

Deep Space Nine Alpha Quadrant

On the promenade, a large group gathered around each public monitor. Of varying species, they were joined together by their shared interest on this day. With building trepidation, many watched the first United Federation Presidential Candidates' debate unfold.

In four short solar months, citizens of the United Federation of Planets would go to the polls to choose their next president along with their governing council. While elections were always important this one was especially so. Spurred on by war weariness and a rising wave of xenophobia, directed against primarily Ferengi immigrants fleeing the increasingly oppressive regime of Grand Nagus Brunt, for the first time in living memory a populist movement which had morphed into a political party threatened to upend traditional Federation values of tolerance, inclusion, and moderation. Recent polls indicated The Federation First Party led by the female Andorian firebrand Esyllaa Sh'ivaahrihr was within striking distance of at the very least minority ruling status if not an outright majority in both houses of the UFP parliament. A development that would have been unthinkable a year ago.

 _"When I'm elected president I'll wipe the Sith Imperium out of existence." Esyllaa Sh'ivaahrihr said with confidence. Unlike most Andorians her skin was white-blue and her hair a pale blonde rather than the typical sky blue skin and stark white hair color common to her people. "Currently Our military is plagued by regulations that reduce the effectiveness of our fighting forces. Our brave soldiers in Starfleet face senseless regulations on top of senseless regulations governing their every action no matter how small. My opponents want to increase not decrease military regulations, which would make the situation even worse." She pointed first at the middle aged male Bolian who occupied the podium to her right then at the gray-haired elderly male Betazed who occupied the podium to her left. "My polices will make the Federation safe again whereas all that those of my opponents will do is prolong this destructive war by binding the hands of Starfleet with endless red tape."_

 _"I know my time is up for this round, but I can't allow that to stand." The male Bolian said when the Xindi insectoid moderator tried in vain to move the discussion along to the next scheduled subject._

 _"Very well candidate Min Zife. You have thirty seconds to make your rebuttal." The Xindi moderator said._

 _"Thank you," Min Zife said. He turned towards Esyllaa Sh'ivaahrihr. "My opponent Esyllaa Sh'ivaahrihr makes many unfounded claims."_

 _"Not claims, facts," Esyllaa Sh'ivaahrihr interrupted. The crowd either laughed or applauded her antics as they often did during her boisterous campaign rallies._

 _Min Zife ignored her provocation. "My election team has prepared a database that anyone can access. There we have not only debunked many of these outlandish claims we have also thoroughly analyzed her policies. The majority of experts, including former Starfleet officers, who have examined our data agree the implementation of her proposals would spell untold disaster for our union, especially during a time of war. We must stay the course if we are to achieve a lasting victory."_

 _"My opponent's database is a joke, as are his so called 'experts'." Esyllaa Sh'ivaahrihr said interrupting the Xindi moderator before he could steer the debate onward. "He outlines how he will stop the Sith Imperium on his database. A plan anyone can see, including our enemies! I highly doubt our first President Jonathan Archer would have made his military plans public. " She added with a sly smile. "But I shouldn't be surprised considering my opponent is Vice President under Jaresh-Inyo. The same Jaresh-Inyo who has led us into our current quagmire. A man who is a fool besides being a disgrace to the office of President!" The audience laughed heartily at this latest attack on a very unpopular president who was seen as a weak, ineffective leader by a plurality of voters._

 _The third candidate the Betazed, Rel Obertag picked that moment to verbally enter the fray. He looked squarely at Esyllaa Sh'ivaahrihr and said. "When my opponent speaks of military overregulation, what she truly means is those rules of engagement which prevent Starflight personnel from indiscriminately targeting the civilian populations of combatant worlds."_

 _"There are no civilians among the soldiers of the Sith Imperium, only empty automatons, be they biological or mechanical, programmed to fight and die." Esyllaa Sh'ivaahrihr laughed scoffing at the very notion._

 _"Do you hear her words, fellow citizens? She knows full well there are civilian populations who support the Sith war machine, including POWs and other unfortunates who are used as slave labor. Yet she wants to devastate those populations none the less. My opponent would have our brave Starfleet admirals, captains, and commanders become war criminals. They'd be no better than the Sith Commander who ordered the horrendous carpet bombing of Cait." Rel Obertag said passionately._

 _The debate then degenerated into a shouting match which involved all three candidates. Rel Obertag pleaded with the Xindi moderator to reimpose order after several minutes elapsed. Alas, it was to no avail. The broadcast ended not long afterwards sighting "technical difficulties"._

"I was unaware things had gotten so bad." Captain Janeway said from her position seated between Captain Picard and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. The trio sat at a popular restaurant watching the debate unfold. It had been a week since _USS Voyager_ returned from the Delta Quadrant.

"In my experience, reactionary movements such as Federation First only arise in a climate of crisis. They thrive on mistrust and hatred." Obi-wan said stroking his beard thoughtfully. A habit of his. Janeway greatly admired the friendly though reserved nature of the Jedi Master. "When the present conflict has been resolved Federation First will dissipate its power spent."

"Assuming the war ends soon we should be fine is what you are saying?" Picard said to which Obi-wan nodded. "Sadly, I suspect this conflict with the Sith Imperium is far from resolution. The entry of the Tholians into the war has only further complicated matters. Our previous strategic overview has been shattered."

Janeway slumped in her seat dejectedly. When she first arrived at Deep Space Nine she was elated. Against all odds, she got her crew home more or less in one piece. Now, however, the reality of a Federation at war was soaking in. Had she merely traded one set of dangers for another? What would become of the family they created? Would they be reassigned to different vessels? What of _Voyager_ herself? Would Janeway retain command? Even if she did, what would be the next assignment for the vessel? Would _Voyager_ be sent to the front? If so, which front that with the Imperium in the Alpha Quadrant or that with the Tholians in the Beta Quadrant? Then there was the Maquis Question? Half of her crew, including several senior officers, were once part of the outlawed "terrorist" organization. Would Starfleet or the Federation as a whole forgive their transgression? If not, what then? Her mind swirled with a hundred troubling questions.

"There you are Captain." A happy Tom Paris said an equally happy B'elanna Torres leaned against him. In one hand Tom held a half drank bottle of Andorian ale. Janeway frowned at this.

"We've been searching everywhere for you." B'elanna giggled.

Wait, B'elanna giggled. B'elanna never giggles, Janeway thought. "You two are intoxicated." Janeway accused.

"Damn right we are." Tom slurred.

"We are also married," B'elanna shrieked excitedly showing off her replicated diamond ring.

"W-What," Janeway stammered.

"Yup, we tied the knot an hour ago. We were married in the Bajoran shine." Tom explained between hiccups.

"But why?" Janeway asked still stunned by the unexpected news.

"Because this way they can't separate us when we are reassigned," B'elanna said she pouted. "You are happy for us, right captain?"

"Of course, this is just sudden," Janeway said.

"Well, we're off to tell everyone else," Tom declared.

"Bye," B'elanna said as the pair half walk half stumbled out of the restaurant.

Picard, Obi-wan, and Janeway were left temporarily speechless. Clearing his throat Picard broke the awkward silence. "Cute couple," He said. Janeway could not help but laugh even the unflappable Obi-wan cracked a smile. A rare moment of levity in a time of trial.

Infirmary, a short while later

"Physiologically they're identical?" Jedi Grand Master Plo Koon asked curiously examine the medical scans. On either side of him stood his two padawans: Asil and Molly O'Brien. The latter of which appeared bored and unhappy. Plo Koon could not help but wonder what this development meant for the Chosen One Prophesy.

"That is correct, more or less." Dr. Julian Bashir said. He pointed at a detailed image of one of the Anakins' teeth. "The back right molar of the Anakin who was in Sith Imperium custody has been removed, judging by the level of scaring this was done without benefit of anesthetic or use of a dermal regenerator. It should be noted such brutal procedure is standard practice for the Cardassian Bureau of Identification." He added with disdain remembering the treatment of his closest friend Miles O'Brien at the hands of the Cardassian Judicial System a few years before. "Otherwise there are no detectable differences."

"See," The Anakin dressed in green said angrily. "I told you I wasn't a clone or a droid replicant. Can I see my wife now?"

"No way," The Anakin dressed in black said shaking his head his arms crossed over his chest.

"It isn't up to you." The Anakin dressed in green said getting in the face of the other. "I have every right to see her."

"Over my dead body." The Anakin dressed in black said stubbornly. "Padme's condition is delicate at the moment. Nothing can be done that might jeopardize her health or that of the babies. It is my responsibility to protect them."

"They are as much my responsibility as they are yours." The Anakin in green said unimpressed. He glared at his double before adding. "I'm going to see her and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me, not even you."

Before the situation could escalate further Padme suddenly appeared. Having already been advised of the situation several days ago by Dr. Bashir she maintained her outward poise. Inside, however, she was a tremulous cauldron of emotion. On the recommendation of Dr. Bashir, she spent the better part of the past week carefully weighing her options while Bashir bought her precious time alone by claiming she remained ill when in truth she was fine.

"I need to speak with each of you alone," Padme said staring at the Anakins.

"I don't think that would be wise given the volatile nature of these, men." Dr. Bashir said shooting a disapproving glance at each Anakin in turn.

"Dr. Bashir while I appreciate your concern I can handle myself," Padme said. Dr. Bashir nodded his head and took a step back. She came up to the Anakin in green. "You first," She said simply. The Anakin in black attempted to voice his opposition then knowing Padme thought better of it. Similarly no one else moved to stop her.

Another Room, a few minutes later

"Thank you," The Anakin in green said. "I knew I could count on your love. You'll never regret this, I promise." He tried to embrace Padme but she moved away. Padme put up her hand preventing Anakin from trying again.

"Please, I don't deserve your gratitude," Padme said. She took a deep breath to steady herself. This was the hardest thing she had ever done. Might as well plunge in head first she decided. "Anakin I saw the security recording of the bar fight at Quark's. I heard what you said to the other Anakin about manipulating me. Worse I saw how angry you became during the resulting duel, how you purposefully nearly took his robotic arm off. I have an important question to ask you." Her expression became hard. "Would you have killed him if the security detail had not arrived when they did? Tell me the truth."

"I,, might have. I'm honestly not sure. I was upset, okay." The Anakin in green admitted after a long pause of hesitation.

"I see," Padme said pursing her lips. "I need to think about what you've done, on my own." She moved to leave but the Anakin in green blocked her path.

"Padme please let me explain." The Anakin in green his tone growing more desperate by the second.

Padme could not bear to see the hurt in his eyes. She turned away from him for a moment to collect her thoughts. Inadvertently Anakin grasped her right shoulder with his mechanical arm. He whirled her around to face him. His grip became too hard for natural skin.

"Ouch," Padme yelped. "Anakin you're hurting me!"

"I can explain. It wasn't my fault." The Anakin in green said his grip on Padme's shoulder tightened more bruising her beneath her tunic.

"Anakin release me at once!" Padme shouted gathering all her resolve together.

Her words seemed to snap him out of whatever state he was in. His hand pulled away. The Anakin in green stood there motionless a look of total devastation on his face.

"I've made my choice, I'm sorry Anakin," Padme said with resolve rubbing her sore shoulder. "I think you should leave."

At that moment the Anakin in green exploded. "How can you do this to me!? After everything, we've been through together!" His eyes blazed a tinge of yellow briefly flashed around the pupils. He started pacing around the small room as would a caged animal. "He's no better than I am! We're the same in every way!"

"Not in every way," Padme said. "He never physically harmed me or made me feel unsafe."

"Your shoulder was an accident." The Anakin in green laughed bitterly. "Trust me you'd be in much worse shape if I decided to hurt you." He went on to say shocking both Padme and himself.

"I'm sure I would be," Padme said nonplused by the harsh comment.

Padme's eyes drifted to the Starfleet comm badge each of them had been issued when they tentatively joined the organization. The Anakin in green followed her gaze. He froze in his tracks. The last thing he needed was another confrontation with Station Security. He seriously doubted Grandmaster Plo Koon or the Council would be pleased if he got himself arrested twice in one week. All he had left was the Jedi Order he would not jeopardize his career.

"Alright, I'm gone." The Anakin in green said throwing up his hands. He swiftly departed the room leaving a relieved but heartbroken Padme behind but not before uttering a word that wounded her deeply, "traitor."

Outside in the hallway, the Anakin in green's eyes flashed full yellow. He punched a bulkhead with his artificial hand denting the wall. He scowled at the damage he caused then stormed off. His the intense rage he felt far from sated.

Infirmary, a few minutes later

"I want to go home," Padme said simply. She felt completely drained.

"Of course," The Anakin in black said.

"One thing before we do Anakin," Padme said firmly stepping in front of him. "I was informed you decided I should not be told about your double. I know you think I'm fragile but I'm not. Don't ever make a decision for me again. If you do, we're through. Either we're an equal partnership or we're nothing. Do we understand each other?" She pulled no punches not caring others where there to witness her words.

"Yes," The Anakin in black said his head hung low.

"Good," Padme said. Anakin followed her outside after the pair said their goodbyes to Dr. Bashir, Plo Koon and his padawans.

The store room of Quark's Bar, the next day

"Outrageous," Pel said slamming her fist on the table that was the centerpiece of the crowded room.

"I tried," Quark said with a shrug. "They told me there are other priorities that must take precedent, and that it is an internal matter of the Ferengi politics." Quark reported repeating verbatim what he had been told by Captain Sisko earlier in the day.

"We don't need the Federation or their Alliance," Leck said sharpening one of his many knives with a purpose built laser. "We can hire freelance mercenaries. They tend to be better trained than Starfleet troops and more dedicated anyhow. And we needed weapons, lots of weapons. May I recommend combat grade plasma rifles."

"If you have enough latinum you can buy an army along with the weapons to outfit it. Need I remind you we don't have any latinum, none, nada, zip," Gaila grumbled.

"So our first step is to earn latinum lots of latinum, but how?" Rom said stating the obvious.

"We need a coherent military strategy first," Nog said.

"We still need latinum." Gaila lamented.

"I might have something better," Quark said. What am I saying he thought. Nothing is better than latinum.

"Better than latinum," Each of the other Ferengi exclaimed.

"I know, shocking," Quark said. "May I introduce our very own Jedi Knight, Iollan (Yul-on). He owes me a favor. I don't press charges he helps us wage our wage against Brunt's regime." Quark opened the door to introduce the green-clad Anakin who had dyed his hair red in honor of his new moniker which was from an old Earth language Celtic and which roughly translated to "one who walks a different path".

Iollan grinned at the assembled Ferengi enjoying the expressions of shock and unease on their faces. "I'm ready for action anytime, anywhere. Give the word and I'll crack some Sith skulls." He said with a broad almost manic grin.

To Be Continued


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Twenty-One Changes Part II

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension - May 2375 C.E.

Jedi Temple on Vulcan Alpha Quadrant, afternoon

Molly O'Brien frowned. The Jedi Temple was not what she expected. Her master's words made it seem so, glorious. What she now beheld with her own eyes, however, appeared far different. In the great hall of the originally Vulcan structure, other padawans and younglings milled about seemingly without direction or purpose. Were they socializing she wondered? If they were, what a pointless activity. A Jedi should not engage in such trivialities. A Jedi must always remain focused on the bigger picture, as Master Vebb use to say.

Molly inwardly sighed. She missed her Nahdar Vebb dearly. It was her continued distress at being parted from him that led her here today. After nearly three fruitless weeks spent on Deep Space Nine following their separation, she convinced her parents she needed to pursue her Jedi studies. Initially, they had been dead set against the idea. Several intense arguments later they capitulated, in part because they feared the constant combustible family atmosphere was not conducive to a life of domestic tranquility for their youngest child Yoshi. Although her tearful mother Keiko made her promise to stay in close contact, Molly sensed through the Force waves of relief from both her parents that she would soon be gone. Which was fine by Molly. Let them choose her brother over her. No doubt they and the little brat would make a happy family together. Molly's mind then drifted back to an event that occurred mere hours following the conclusion of the hearing which had forever changed her life.

 _Deep Space Nine three weeks earlier_

 _Getting the drop on the two human Starfleet security guards who escorted Nahdar Vebb was as simple a task as had been leaving her parents presence a few minutes before to have some "alone time". A decade of Jedi training had honed her skills. By use of a basic, passive mind trick she camouflaged her presence in the airlock from them until she force pushed them into the bulkhead rendering them unconscious. With a wave of her hand, the cuffs around Vebb's hands and shackles around his feet sprang free._

 _"What are you doing here?" Nahdar Vebb asked an expression of concern on his face._

 _"I'm here to rescue you. I could not let them imprison you unjustly master." Molly explained. She tugged on his arm urging him along. "Come, master, we can take the transport vessel use it to flee from this wretched place."_

 _"To what end?" Nahdar Vebb said resisting her tug "We would be wanted fugitives."_

 _"I don't care. At least we would be together." Molly said._

 _"I cannot do that. I will not do that, I refuse." Nahdar Vebb said gently removing Molly's hand from his robes._

 _"But why not? Have I displeased you master?" Molly exclaimed confused by his protest._

 _"I made a vow long ago on Golana, that I would always protect you. If I run now I would be abdicating my responsibility. I refuse to let your future to be tainted by my mistakes." Nahdar Vebb said. He took Molly's hands in his own. He gazed sorrowfully into her eyes. "You are an extraordinary young woman Molly O'Brien. I know you will become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be."_

 _"Master, please, I-," Molly said pleadingly. Her words catching in her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes. She did her best to blink them away but some still trickled down her cheeks._

 _"Hush young one." Nahdar Vebb said using the same words he often had when she was a girl and he was about to impart an important lesson. "You must go, Molly. If the authorities discover what you have done, like me you shall face possible expulsion from the Jedi Order." Always knowing the best way to motivate his padawan Vebb added. "Don't mock my teachings by disregarding my parting command, leave." With great reluctance, Molly nodded her understanding. She had turned to go when Nahdar Vebb again spoke, "Molly I have one last request. I would be most pleased if you see fit to grant it."_

 _"I'll do anything for you master, just ask," Molly said wiping the tears, which were again gathering, from her eyes._

 _"Retrieve my primary lightsaber from Grandmaster Plo Koon. It is yours now." Nahdar Vebb said._

 _"Master, I could never take your lightsaber," Molly said. "A Jedi's lightsaber is his or her life."_

 _"Nonsense," Nahdar Vebb said, "The crystal within, as with all such crystals, has been imprinted by a portion of my Force signature. Cherish it as a symbol of our bond and honor me by using it only for good. Until we meet again, farewell my padawan."_

 _"Until we meet again, farewell my master," Molly said._

Jedi Temple on Vulcan present day, afternoon

Molly's introspective state was broken when another padawan bumped into her. "Watch where you're going." She snapped before she caught herself. Becoming easily angered was not the Jedi way she reminded herself. she released her feelings of annoyance into the Force.

"Sorry," The other padawan a beardless male Klingon hesitantly apologized. His voice barely above a whisper.

"It is I who should apologize," Molly said after taking a deep cleansing breath. "I became angry, senseless aggression, of any kind is not worthy of a Jedi."

The Klingon padawan gave her a lopsided smile which in spite of herself Molly found oddly endearing. "I'm Alexander Rozhenko." He said extending his hand in a human gesture of greeting.

Molly quirked an eyebrow at his gesture. She sensed apprehension radiating from this Klingon, how strange and very un-warrior like. "Molly O'Brien," She said shaking his hand. "Alexander Rozhenko, that's not a typical Klingon name." She eyed him more critically. "Then again you don't appear to be a typical Klingon, no offense."

"None, taken," Alexander said."I was raised in Russia, on Earth by my grandparents. I tried to join the Klingon Defense Force but they wouldn't have me. I returned to Earth where I meet a Jedi recruiter who suspected I was Force sensitive, which her test confirmed. So I came here six months ago."

"I didn't know there were any Klingons living on Earth," Molly said thoughtfully.

"My grandparents are human," Alexander said.

"Oh," Molly said genuinely surprised. "Are you adopted?"

"I'm not adopted," Alexander answered a tad harshly. "Um, sorry my family is a touchy subject. I don't get along with my father. He is the one who my grandparents 'adopted' as you put it."

"I see," Molly said. "I can't help but think I recognize you from somewhere."

"Have you ever been to Earth? Maybe we bumped into each other before." Alexander said with a chuckle.

"Last time I visited Earth I was eight, and I don't remember going to Russia," Molly said.

"Where are you from?" Alexander said.

"I came here from Deep Space Nine, but I mostly grew up on a planet called Golana," Molly said. Alexander's Force signature flared. "Are you oka?" Molly asked. "Your Force signature just flared hot."

"Wow, you can sense changes in Force signatures through shields?" Alexander said in awe greatly impressed be her abilities.

"To some degree," Molly said not adding that Alexander's mental shields were pathetically weak in her opinion. "Why did my words agitate you?"

"Just, my father is stationed on Deep Space Nine," Alexander said.

"What's his name?" Molly said.

"Worf," Alexander said after a brief pause. Again his Force signature flared.

Realization dawned on Molly. "I know where I've seen you before. I was born on the _USS Enterprise_. Our chief of security was the only Klingon officer in Starfleet. Later my parents relocated to Deep Space Nine where the same Klingon later joined the crew. His name is Worf."

"Molly O'Brien, wait, are you the daughter of Miles and Keiko O'Brien?" Alexander said undergoing his own epiphany. He then frowned. "But that would make no sense. Their daughter would be eight or nine years old."

"Guilty as charged," Molly said with a nervous laugh.

"But how?" Alexander said his eyes grew wide with bewilderment.

"It's a long story." Molly sighed.

"I have time if you do?" Alexander said. However, before Molly could relate her long, winding tale of temporal adventure a loud, hacking cough was heard.

"So many lightsabers to add to my collection!" General Grievous said from the center of the large chamber startling everyone present. The cyborg general split each of his arms into two activating four lightsabers two green and two blue.

"General Grievous," Many exclaimed. While others said. "What is he doing here!?"

"Who cares," Molly said. She recognized him immediately both from Nahdar Vebb's lessons and the files she had familiarized herself within the weeks since her return to the present. Molly activated her master's blue-hued blade. Molly leaped forward leading the charge of lightsaber wielding padawans while Alexander hung back alone with the younglings.

Molly lunged straightforward with her blade. General Grievous skillfully evaded her strike. "Foolish padawan," He scoffed. "Your sloppy saber work is no threat to me. I've killed multiple Jedi knights and masters. What makes you think you'll be any different?"

Although Molly knew Grievous was using Dun Möch against her she could not keep herself from falling into his trap. "Perhaps I'll prove an exception. Provide you with the type of challenge you've been sorely lacking general." She said.

"A serious challenge from the likes of you. Ha, don't make me laugh girl." General Grievous said.

For the next three minutes General Grievous either gracefully skipped between every strike Molly and her comrades sent his way or else effortlessly deflected them. At the same time, Grievous disarmed most of the padawans. Extremely frustrated Molly attacked General Grievous head on. Her frenzy of motion while impressive failed to pierce the General's superb guard. It also left her open to a devastating counterattack. If not for a well-positioned parry by a rare silver colored lightsaber blade Molly would have been decapitated by a lightning-quick horizontal swing from one of Grievous' upper blades.

"Enough," An authoritative male voice boomed.

This voice belonged to none other than Jedi Grandmaster Plo Koon. Who observed the combat from atop one of four short staircases, each of which consisted of four steps, that provided entry to the grand hall. In response, General Grievous deactivated his weapons, took a step back, his body shimmered leaving behind a training droid. The entire event had been a harmless simulation.

Molly glared at her would-be rescuer Alexander while he deactivated his silver lightsaber and returned the hilt to a purpose-built leather loop on his belt. Inwardly Molly fumed. How dare he interfere with her duel!? She did not want nor need his or anyone else's help! She was a skilled warrior in her own right!

Alexander winced sensing her disdain through the Force. Although not nearly as accomplished reading Force signatures he could clearly detect Molly's angry response to his action. "I was only trying to help." He whined.

"If I need help I'll ask." Molly groundout.

"For future reference, would that be before or after you've lost your head?" Alexander said before he could catch himself. Molly narrowed her eyes.

"Padawans a Jedi remains always alter. Expect the unexpected. Danger can lurk anywhere. Never forgot this vital lesson." Plo Koon said.

Hands clasped together in front of his waist Plo Koon turned away leaving the room. In quiet contemplation, he passed through various corridors. Recent events weighed heavily on his mind especially the matter of the twin Anakins. His encounter with the evasive Iollan, as the second Anakin now called himself, proved rather disturbing. Iollan's mental barriers where far stronger than either his those of his "brother" or their earlier singular incarnation. Plo Koon found he could not pry a single thought from Iollan. The young knight was hiding something, of that Plo Koon had no doubt. But as to what exactly Iollan was hiding from him, Plo Koon had no clue. The Force remained silent on the matter. He fervently hoped he was on the right path, if not he feared what the consequences would be. There was so much at stake should he err.

 _Bajor two weeks earlier, night_

 _Plo Koon sat crossed legged before the ornate case that held the spatial object/artifact known as the Bajoran Orb of Prophecy and Chance. Obtaining permission for a chance at an "orb experience" was in no way easy. Initially, his requests for access were refused by Bajoran religious authorities, including Kai Winn herself, only the intervention of Captain Benjamin Sisko the "Emissary of the Prophets" turned the tide in his favor. Plo Koon made no pretensions of understanding the complex relationship between Sisko and the Bajoran people he was only grateful Sisko's intersession secured him access to his goal._

 _Gingerly Plo Koon opened the twin doors of the case. Radiant golden energy poured forth. He stared at the slowly spinning object. Suddenly he was, elsewhere._

 _Plo Koon stood in the_ _council chamber of the old_ _Jedi Temple_ _on Coruscant._ _Around him, however, things_ seemed strange _out of place_ _. Everything was covered in a defuse golden glow_ _and a low booming sound like a heartbeat could be heard_ _._ _A group of familiar_ _beings surrounded him in a circle_ _of seats_ _they were_ _his fellow Jedi masters and council members from his home galaxy: Yoda, Mac_ _e_ _Windu, Shaak Ti, Cin Drallig, Adi Gallia, exact._

 _"He comes seeking answers. They are always seeking that which they need not know." The Mace Windu said._

 _"He wants to rig the game. We cannot allow that." Adi Gallia said._

 _"Did the Sisko send you?" The Yoda asked in a very un-Yoda way._

 _"Do you mean Captain Benjamin Sisko?" Plo Koon said confused by the term "the Sisko"._

 _"The Sisko," The Yoda repeated._

 _"He did not send me, although he did facilitate my coming." Plo Koon said. "Who are you?" He said asking a question of his own._

 _"You know who we are. Which is why you sought us out." The Shaak Ti said._

 _"You are the Prophets?" Plo Koon said._

 _"Among other things." Cin Drallig confirmed._

 _"Tell us what you seek and be done." The Mace Windu said._

 _"I require clarity. I can no longer see possible futures through the Force. My foresight has grown dim." Plo Koon said._

 _"He asks too much. We cannot rig the game." The Adi Gallia said._

 _"The game must continue." The Shaak Ti said._

" _We should change this one as we have others from his realm then send him away." The Mace Windu suggested._

 _"Clarity we can perhaps provide." The Yoda said. "Ask us the question."_

 _Plo Koon could sense the Prophets were growing unhappy with his intrusion. He knew he must act fast otherwise he may incur their wrath. He hoped he understood the Yoda's meaning._

" _The Prophesy of the Chosen One. There are at present two Anakin Skywalkers. What impact will this duplication have upon their shared destiny and that of the universe at large?"_

" _Parity," The Yoda stated._

" _I don't understand." Plo Koon who found himself back in the room on Bajor said._

 _Slowly Pol Koon closed the orb case still unsure of what lay ahead. Of course, the Chosen One, or perhaps now Chosen Ones, would bring balance to the Force. It would seem the Prophets only confirmed what he already knew of the prophecy. A fact that he found to be extremely disappointing._

Jedi Temple on Vulcan present day, afternoon

Two weeks and plenty of introspection later Plo Koon was no closer to unraveling the deeper meaning or importance of "parity". "Perhaps in time, it shall become clearer." He mused fearful that an abundance of time maybe be the one thing he did not have.

Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in orbit around Mars

Anakin Skywalker gazed out of the large window that offered a panoramic view of the fleet yard below his spacious suite. Nearby his pregnant slept peacefully in the large circular bed they shared. The hour was late and like Anakin, she was still acclimating to Sol's twenty-four-hour clock vs Bajor's twenty-six-hour one. While a significant part of Anakin still craved adventure and likely always would, he was happy Padme along, with the twins she carried, was safe. Thank the Force for his talent with starfighters and all things mechanical otherwise they would have remained in harm's way.

 _Deep Space Nine one week ago_

" _As you may be aware." Admiral Alynna Nechayev began. She and her companion Commander Elizabeth Shelby were seated across from Anakin and Padme in the couple's temporary quarters. A small living room table positioned between them on which sat refreshments. "During the Battle of Detrian our entire fleet was immobilized by the Tholian net weapon and then overwhelmed by their Widow fighters. In fact, the only vessels that survived that disastrous engagement were a squadron of Republican fighters who happened to be present."_

" _Yes we have, how dreadful," Padme said as a shiver ran up her spine._

 _"Which is where you come in Knight Skywalker," Shelby said a clear note of excitement in her voice. "Starfleet brass has decided we require a fast, maneuverable, well-armed fighter to offer fleet support, rather than other repurposed vessels which we have been using. One that can outmatch both the Tholian Widow Fighters and Sith Droid Fighters. Admiral Nechayev and I think you are the individual we need to help design such a ship. Frankly, your exploits are legendary among your Republican comrades."_

 _"Of course such an assignment is not without its perks Anakin. May I call you Anakin? And you Padme?" Admiral Nechayev said smiling at the young couple an expression soon copied by Shelby._

 _"Please do," Anakin sat while Padme nodded her assent._

 _"In return for your service, the Federation Council has authorized me to not only extend full citizenship to you & your wife but also a commission at the rank of Lieutenant-Commander in Starfleet, and a position as special ambassador for your wife with the diplomatic corps, following her maternity leave of course," Admiral Nechayev said._

 _"What would Anakin's position exactly entail?" Padme asked._

 _"I'm glad you asked," Shelby said. "Immediate relocation to the main R &D facility of Starfleet; Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in the Sol System where he would assist in fighter design and testing prototype. I will be leading the team he'd work with."_

 _"If we agree," Anakin said glancing at Padme. "Could I make a request?"_

 _"I'm listening," Admiral Nechayev said._

 _"I want the offer of citizenship extended to my former Master Obi-wan Kenobi and my former padawan Ahsoka Tano. Other than Padme and our coming children," Anakin said as he gently squeezed his wife's hand with his organic hand. "They are the only family I have left."_

 _"Assuming you are successful, I see no problem also extending citizenship to Master Kenobi and Padawan Tano." Admiral Nechayev said._

 _"Could we have until this time tomorrow to decide?" Anakin asked._

 _"Of course," Admiral Nechayev. said. She and Shelby got up to leave._

 _"Out of curiosity before you go. I have a question." Anakin said as he and Padme stood up to see their guests off._

 _"Yes," Shelby said._

 _"Why didn't you approach my double about this assignment?" Anakin said._

 _"We did," Shelby answered. "Iollan declined our offer. He said he is otherwise engaged."_

 _"I see," Anakin said dryly._

 _"We'll be in touch." Admiral Nechayev said. The group shook hands then parted._

Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in orbit around Mars, present day

Anakin lightly drummed his mechanical fingers against the transparent window. He still had no idea why his double declined Nechayev and Shelby's offer generous. Although currently, he did not care. Long as "Iollan" stayed as far away from his family as possible that was enough for him. While his disturbing dreams had lessened in the past month they had not ceased. Anakin was more determined than ever to do what was necessary to protect those he loved, no matter what it may cost him personally.

Anakin looked over at Padme. "At least you and the twins are safe here. Safe as anyone can be during a war." He whispered. "No matter what it takes I vow I'll protect you, with my life if need be."

Deep Space Nine

Geordi La Forge lay in bed Barriss Offee snuggled against him. Both were nude underneath the shiny blue blanket that covered them. Conspicuous by its absence was Geordi's visor. In its place, he was now outfitted with ocular implants that unless one did a detailed examination were indistinguishable from biological human eyes. Three weeks before Starfleet Command had pushed him to have the operation to have the implants insulted something he had been putting off for a considerable amount of time. Ever since the incident with Tolian Soran and the Duras Sister during which the _Enterprise-E_ was nearly destroyed because of his visor being hacked Starfleet Security wanted his visor replaced. A temporary calming of hostilities on the freshly dubbed Alpha Quadrant "Sith Front" after the Tholians entered the war gave Starfleet Command the excuse they needed to not so subtly make him comply.

"Good morning," Geordi said kissing Bariss' forehead.

"Good morning," Bariss said draping an arm around Geordi and pulling even closer. She rested her head on his chest. "I hope you aren't too disappointed that the Enterprise left for Ba'ku without you?" She added speaking of the Starfleet mission to the homeworld of the mysterious Ba'ku people upon request of an equally mysterious neighboring group the Son'a who were an important potential ally for the Federation in this time of uncertainty.

"At first I was, but in retrospect, I think remaining behind and having my operation was for the best," Geordi said with a smile. He had not felt this way about a woman since his complicated and disastrous flirtation with Dr. Leah Brahms. "You aren't secretly a hologram are you Bariss?" He joked.

"What," Bariss said looking at him quizzically.

"Never mind," Geordi chuckled.

Sith Battle Group somewhere in the Beta Quadrant

Sela stood alone on a holographic transceiver her cloak pulled tight around her form. From beneath her hood, she spoke to the flickering blue-tinged life-sized hologram that stood before here. "Is our plan progressing on schedule Shinzon?"

"It is," The young clone of Jean-Luc Picard called Shinzon said.

"I along with my master Lord Tyranus are taking a great risk backing your rebellion. Should the Remans fail to seize power there will no doubt be serious repercussions for our Imperium. A show of force by the Romulan Senate may occur, one that neither of us would enjoy being the targets of." Sela said.

"You needn't worry." Shinzon sneered. "I have absolute faith in my troops. Failure is not an option, assuming you hold up your end of the bargain we'll both have what we crave."

"My spies have already obtained access to the objects in question," Sela said. "If the rank and file of the Romulan Navy follow your commands then the price we agreed upon shall your's, along with guaranteed autonomy of the Romulan Star Empire within the Sith Imperium."

"Don't worry, I assure you they will," Shinzon said.

"Once you've secured governmental control declare war on the Federation and the Klingon Empire," Sela said.

"After I've lured Jean Luc-Picard and his precious crew into my trap I'll do just that," Shinzon said.

"Very well, have your petty revenge," Sela said. "Contact me again when the next phase in our plan has been completed, Sela out." She deactivated the holographic transceiver and stepped off the disc-shaped platform

When Sela first told Tyranus of her scheme to use Shinzon to overthrow the Romulan Senate he was skeptical of its likely success. However, once she extolled the merits of her plan he became more receptive. Tyranus gave his apprentice tentative permission, although he made it abundantly clear should her plan fail she would be severely punished. A threat that did not faze the former Tal Shiar operative.

"Arrogant old fool," Sela said to herself.

Her new "masters" had proven less than forthcoming with his knowledge of the Dark Side. In Sela's opinion, he had taught her nothing of use yet. All he did was have her galavanting across the galaxy engaging in one minor battle after another. Even her former master the detestable Dark Avengia or Asajj Ventress had been more useful in practical terms than Lord Tyrannus. She was growing disgusted with his idiotic demands.

"One day I'll no longer need him, then he'll experience first hand how effective one of my plots can be." Sela finished before stepping out of the room.

To Be Continued


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: A Special Message From The Invincible Sith Imperium

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension - May 2375 C.E.

 _Fellow subjects of the invincible Sith Imperium I am Gul Madred spokesperson for Lord Tyranus the magnificent, undisputed Grandmaster of the glorious Sith Order and leader of the Imperium, may his reign last a thousand years and those of his successors forever._

 _I come to you today to discredit rumors circulating throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants propagated by conspiracy lunatics and perpetually disgruntled malcontents. Such as those who blame the Ferengi for all the ills of our Imperium. Like the Ferengi are secretly funding the Federation, Starfleet, Klingon Empire or Romulan Star Empire. I assure you my fellow subjects they are not and this anti-Ferengism must cease._

 _So too we must silence the murmurings of those who constantly complain about Neimoidian and Geonosian settlement onto what would otherwise be unproductive planets within Cardassian space. Some of my Cardassian brethren even openly snub Geonosians by using the disgusting epithet "buggers". But what speciests fail to comprehend is that the industriousness of these populations enriches us all and is a source of Imperium pride._

 _There are even those who contend that the destruction of the Droid Factories in the Celtris System by a Romulan Fleet using a new form of previously unknown cloaking device could not have happened and that the official narrative is a propaganda piece to limit Imperium embarrassment. I assure my fellow subjects these willfully ignorant skeptics are wrong._

 _Now let us speak of our dishonest enemies. I can tell you that the Federation which leads the Alliance is nothing more than a collection of self-aggrandizing bigoted species, militaristic oligarchs, and their handpicked political puppets. The entire system of the Federation exists to give its small group of founding members, and their warmongering friends the bloodthirsty Klingons and devious Romulans. a stable system by which they through the mechanism of Starfleet can constantly expand their territory plundering the wealth of neighboring systems outside "known space". This system necessitates the conscription of millions into Starfleet to fuel their endless wars of expansionist aggression and assimilation under the guise of "exploration". These morally repugnant actions stifle the natural evolution of disadvantaged, marginalized species who are unfortunate enough to reside on the creeping frontier of the Federation._

 _I would also like to take this opportunity to clear up one of the many misconceptions that abound concerning my interaction with the disingenuous Starfleet Officer Jean-Luc Picard. Picard claims I tortured him during an interrogation session. This scurrilous allegation is not only blatantly untrue but also carefully calculated to conceal Picard's own wrongdoing along with that Starfleet. Picard led an unprovoked, sneak attack on a peaceful science station during which several innocent Cardassian civilians were killed._

 _Let us now move on to the arch enemies of our leadership the glorious Sith Order, the accursed Jedi. These gifted Force users are elitists who ruthlessly impose their value system upon other Force-sensitive beings and non-Force sensitive beings alike. Their impious ways have led to endless suffering in their home galaxy that they could have easily prevented. The Jedi condemn the Sith because the latter simply care too much and refuse to standby when they can help. Such an uncaring organization should rightfully be abolished._

 _In closing our foes in the Alliance seek to perpetuate the old, discredited system of elitism, usury, Jedi sponsored religious intolerance, child soldiers, regionalism, speciesism, and droid & cyborg phobia. We are the majority, not they. We are the Sith Imperium. And we cannot and shall not be silenced by the petty, self-interests of an Alliance led and controlled by the galactic elite. Thank you for your attention, end transmission._

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little belated holiday Easter egg. Expect a new chapter soon.**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Twenty-Two Heaven and Hell

by

Celgress

Star Wars Dimension – May 19 BBY

Coruscant, night

In the locked, darkened office of the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic Darth Sidious the current reigning Dark Lord of the Sith railed his troops or more precisely moved around his pawns on the great board of galactic chess. Things had not been progressing according to his carefully laid plans as of the late. Jedi masters Yoda and Mace Windu had unaccountably disappeared from sight leaving Shaak Ti in charge of the Jedi Order. While normally such a development would have greatly pleased Sidious because he frankly found Master Ti lacking in almost every area, however, given his current lack of progress overall he was greatly troubled. Best to take matters firmly in hand before things deteriorate any further.

"Lord Deceptor and Lord Barbous the time for decisive action has come. To assure the war continues until we can destroy the despicable Jedi and seize control of the corrupt Republic we must aid Death Watch in their campaign against the puppet Duchess Satine of Mandalore. Her unwavering behind the scenes support for the Republic while preaching neutrality has made her an impediment to CIS expansion in the Outer Rim. Furthermore, we must secure unfettered access to the mysterious spatial anomaly that has formed near the Mandalore System and intermittently manifests itself. I sense this anomaly will be of great importance moving forward." Darth Sidious said to the two small blue holograms that hovered above his desk.

"But how master?" Darth Barbous aka former Jedi Master Sora Bulq inquired. "Surely the Republic will prevent any attempt on our part to invade Mandalore or intervene in any way with its politics."

"Are you questing the wisdom my orders apprentice?" Sidious said force choking the other Sith who immediately withdrew his objection. Darth Deceptor aka former Jedi Master Pong Krell smirked at this event.

"Of course not master." Barbous coughed bowing his head. "I meant no disrespect."

"I am sending you a battle plan that you must follow to the letter along with maps of hidden hyperspace routes that will grant your fleet access to launch a surprise attack on Mandalore. Make certain the attack occurs one standard solar week from today. Follow my instructions precisely." Sidious said.

"What should be done with Duchess Satine once she has been deposed, master?" Darth Deceptor asked. He kept his eyes respectfully downcast thinking it wise after what happened to his fellow lesser Sith Lord.

"Should Death Watch express no objections, you or Lord Barbous may kill the hypocrite, along with the members of her court, at your leisure Lord Deceeptor. I can make no further use of her. Contact me in one week's time when the invasion of Mandalore is ready to commence." Sidious said deactivating his hologram emitter.

Now to locate Windu and Yoda, Sidious thought. Hopefully, that bounty hunter Durge, who he had not heard from in weeks, would be up to the task of eliminating Yoda. If so, that would be one worry off his mind.

A Mysterious Planet known as the "Wellspring" near the heart of the Galaxy, morning

"Defeat me you will not," Yoda warned as he stood upon a small hillock to the hulking armor covered figured called Durge. Yoda leaned slightly on his walking stick. "To Harm you I want not. Leave here in peace you should or doomed you are."

"Never Jedi slime." Durge bellowed. "Prepare to die!"

For many long minutes, Durge had chased the diminutive Jedi around the planet without being able to catch him. No matter what Durge tried Yoda evaded him. Frustrated Durge pulled out his weapons when Yoda suddenly stood still in front of him.

Durge raised his arms as built-in lasers blasters sprang from his wrists. He tried to fire at Yoda but the triggers jammed. Durge's right hand went to one of a dozen thermal detonators that adorned his belt. Yoda shook his head sadly knowing he had no other choice.

Yoda used his near-unparalleled mastery the Force to crush the male Gen'Dai within his armored suit until only a small cube remained. He then propelled the cube into space where it froze and shattered into a million tiny pieces. Yoda bowed his head in mourning for yet another life lost to this senseless conflict.

May you find peace in the Force," Yoda said.

"Yoda, Yoda," A group of overlapping female voices called his name from a far-off cave entrance. "Come Yoda we have been expecting you. We are the Force Priestesses, or so many call us. We know who has sent you to us. If you are worthy we shall bestow upon you our greatest secret, knowledge of how oneness with the Force can be achieved while maintaining your identity. Come to us Yoda we are waiting." Yoda hobbled toward the cave mouth out of which a brilliant light shone.

Vanqor in the Outer Rim, night

"Hurry up get the loot stocked so we can enjoy ourselves." A male Weequay pirate in the employee of the infamous bandit leader Hondo Ohnaka said to three other male Weequays.

Unknown to his compatriots one of these nondescript Weequay held an extraordinary secret. He was in truth no Weequay at all but rather Jedi Master Mace Windu. The surgically altered human born on Haruun Kal was on an undercover mission to infiltrate Ohnaka's organization. This was done in hopes of discovering via underworld connections the identity of the elusive Darth Sidious.

"Coming boss," The Weequay Mac Windu said to his unofficial foreman as he shoulder his last box into place.

He followed the others to the dining hall silently praying to the Force his months-long gamble would soon produce results. He had to find and stop Sidious. He could not fail. He feared everything he held dear depended upon his success.

Star Trek Dimension - May 2375 C.E.

The Asteroid AR-558 in the Chin'Toka System Alpha Quadrant

"I want off this rock. We've been here four months. Starfleet regulations clearly state-," One of the disheveled Starfleet officers a young male human grumbled.

"That's enough ensign. Get back to your post!" Lieutenant Nadia Larkin barked. She bore a similarly disheveled appearance to that of the young ensign.

The auburn haired middle-aged female human was the most senior remaining officer of those assigned by Starfleet to the asteroid. The original superior officer of the unit was long since dead victim of the cloaked subspace mines dubbed "Houdinis" by Allied Forces and Jem'Hadar & Battle Droids who roamed the honeycomb of passages that ran through AR-558 like a twisted maze. As fatalities continued to mount morale of the garrison had fallen too dangerous levels. Four months later only a handful of stressed Starfleet officers and a stammering of Ruplican clone troopers contested AR-558 which contained an Imperium communication hub that if its encrypted messages could be decoded would prove a bone beyond measure to Alliance Intelligence.

"This is bullshit." The ensign said shaking his head before he stormed off.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that Captain Sisko." Lt. Larkin said.

"It's quite alright, Lieutenant." Captain Sisko said.

The Clone Commander who stood some distance away from Lt. Larking was discreetly taken aside by Obi-wan and Ahsoka. "What exactly is happening here, soldier?" Obi-wan asked quietly.

"Enemy forces, mostly Jem'Hadar supported by a few Droidekas each time, beam down from passing ships which are then chased off by friendlies. They attack our dug-in positions constantly harassing us so that we can't finish work on the decryption process. The situation has devolved into a hopeless stalemate, sir." The Clone Commander explained bluntly. "Sorry about firing on your supply team when you beamed in sir. In our defense Lt. Larkin and I feared you were more enemy troops."

"No need to apologize. Thank you for the intel, soldier," Obi-wan said.

"Anytime sir. If you'll excuse me I have to go shore up the perimeter there aren't many of us left." The Clone Commander said departing after a quick tap on Lt. Larkin's shoulder to tell her where he was going.

Ahsoka looked at her master her expression a mixture of disbelief and sadness. "I know Ahsoka, but staying here is not part of our assignment. Our focus lays further afield. We have no choice but to allow events to play out as the Forces wills them."

"I know master. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." Ahsoka sighed.

USS Voyager in the Barzan System Beta Quadrant

Captain Kathryn Janeway considered herself and her crew very lucky. Not only had they not been forcibly reassigned to other vessels _Voyager_ was also one of the few Starfleet ships given a mission of discovery rather than war. Their mission was to analyze recent drastic changes in the matrix of the Barzan Wormhole. If Janeway did not know better she could almost convince herself there was no war raging among the distant stars almost.

"Spectacular," Janeway said rising from her seat as the red-hued vortex of the infamously unstable Brazan Wormhole came into view. Next to her Commander Chakotay did the same. Back in Starfleet Headquarters on Earth, she knew Starfleet Intelligence and Stellar Cartography was pouring over every megabyte of data Voyager had recorded while in the Delta Quadrant. Well, give her a few more days and she knew she and her crew would add to that impressive collection.

"Deploy six class four probes. Have three enter the wormhole at regular six-minute intervals while three take up syncretistic positions around the event horizon." Commander Chakotay instructed the ensign at ops a female Benzite who was one of the few additions to their crew since returning home.

"Probes are away sir." The female Benzite said a moment later.

"Now we wait," Chakotay said.

"Just like old times." Janeway grinned.

For the moment she chose to ignore the fact the primary interest of Starfleet in ascertaining what was happening with the Barzan Wormhole had more to do with military matters than curiosity civilian. Besides two new Jedi, a few others things had come through from the other galaxy in recent weeks. These were mostly pieces of space debris, still, caution was required just in case more CIS ships should appear.

"It is good to be explorers again. If only for a short time." Chakotay said a hint of sadness in his voice. A sadness Janeway shared.

Risa in the Beta Quadrant, dusk

Barriss Offee was having the time of her life. When Geordi first asked her to accompany him to the idyllic world she had hesitated. After much prompting and many excuses, she at last acquiesced. Without much explanation on her part, the Jedi Council approved of her request for a short vacation. The only thing that troubled Barriss was that her own master Luminara Unduli seemed less than pleased with the development. The pair had experienced their first real argue hours before Barriss departed, to spend the last two weeks of Geordi's sick leave with him on Risa, during which Unduli accused Barriss of bringing "shame" upon both the Jedi Order and Mirialan species with her "provocative embrace of alien values". Barriss stood there speechless until Unduli all but commanded Barriss to end her "scandalous" relationship with Geordi at which point Barriss showed her own displeasure. The two parted with angry words and mutual threats exchanged of going to Grandmaster Plo Koon to report the inappropriate behavior of the other. Barriss frowned at the memory.

"Barriss you okay?" Geordi La Forge asked his dinner partner who sat across a small glass table from him at the open air cafe on the beach. He had began to grow a beard which Barriss found very cute.

"I'm fine Geordi. I was just thinking about Ahsoka back in a warzone why I'm enjoying myself here on this beautiful world." Barriss lied. "I wish she could have come along with us."

Unlike her typical outfit of thick dark-colored robes, Barriss wore a flowing white sundress splashed with a multiple colored flower pattern and beige open-toed sandals on her feet. Like her Geordi was clad in casual attire of a Hawaiian print shirt, khaki shorts, and beige open-toed sandals. The highly relaxed dress code of Risa had taken some getting used to but after the first week, Barriss embraced it. Although at times she still felt terribly self-conscious showing so much skin.

"You two are close, huh?" Geordi said.

"She's the sister I never had," Barriss said honestly as the warm tropical breeze ruffled her short dark purple hair. "I care about her deeply. Maybe I sound silly."

"Not at all. I feel the same way about Data. He's like a brother to me." Geordi said. He took her hands in his own. "No offense to Ahsoka or Data but I'm kind of happy they didn't tag along." He gently rubbed her hands.

"And why is that exactly?" Barriss asked playing coy.

"So I can do this whenever I want," Geordi said.

Geordi leaned across the table. He kissed Barriss tenderly on her lips. She eagerly returned his kiss. Their exchange quickly became passionate. If not for a loud explosion followed by a cascade of startled screams their bliss may have continued unabated for some time. They pulled apart and stared at the source of the commotion, the sky.

The once dusky pink horizon turned a fiery crimson. Scores of Tholian Widow Fighters and Droid Vulture Fighters rained down molten destruction on the beach. One or two of which were themselves shot down by orbital defense systems. However, these only added to the chaos as they plunged into either the ocean or the land. The incendiary Tholian Thermionic torpedoes caused the most damage by creating firestorms within the interior jungle.

Barriss' hand instinctively reached to her waist before she remembered she had left her lightsaber back at the hotel because there was nowhere to clip it. She cursed her oversight under her breath. She looked at Geordi who was similarly unarmed. What were they going to do?

"We've got to get these people off the beach. they're sitting ducks if they stay." Geordi said. Barriss nodded her agreement.

Without a second thought for their own safety, Geordi and Barriss took charge of the situation. They were a Starfleet Officer and a Jedi Padawan it was their sworn duty to protect those who could not protect themselves. They herded the frightened tourists and Risans to safety at the nearest resort. By the time they reached their destination the second wave of enemy spacecraft had swarmed the sky. These were transport vessels that carried ground troops thousands of Battle Droids and hundred of Jem'Hadar who immediately upon departure began fanning out laying low any resistance they met as they progressed.

Meanwhile, in the capital city, an equally dire scene unfolded. Escorted by a full battalion of Jem'Hadar and BX Commando Droids, a group of eight IG Magnaguards, and a Super Tactical Droid, General Grievous deposed the government and assumed control of the world in the name of the Sith Imperium. General Grievous explained to the terrified Risan officials that due to its position within relatively easy striking distance of Romulus and Qo'noS Risa was being annexed as a forward staging base. Additionally, the compassionless general informed them that the Imperium had recently discovered a stable hyperplane that connected subspace near Cardassia Prime with a point just outside the Risa System making the system very valuable to the Sith cause. It was this hyperlane that enabled such a large imperium fleet equipped with hyperdrives to literally bypass hundreds of light years of Alliance held space and rendezvous with a much smaller Tholian fleet that as luck would have it broke through the Alliance lines in nearby systems a few hours before and attack Risa nearly without opposition. All citizens of Risa along with other hostile Alliance and other associated species were to be labeled hostile aliens and put to work for the greater glory of the Sith Imperium. Everything of value was to be stripped from the planet for use as war materials. Grievous finished by saying once the system was secure he would depart leaving the Super Tactical Droid in charge to oversee completion of the necessary orbital and system adjacent facilities to support a sizeable continued military presence in the sector including a significant fleet presence. The hell of war had come to the paradise of Risa.

Back at the seaside hotel Geordi and Barriss were in the basement along with a large group of huddled survivors. Geordi kicked the wall beside a communication terminal in frustration. He looked away frustrated he could not do more.

"Still nothing," Barriss asked her voice a whisper so as not to further agitate the already distraught survivors.

"They must be jamming communications." Geordi correctly observed.

Outside a fresh wave of enemy spacecraft descended on Risa. Sweeping low over the already devastated landscape Hetyena Bombers obliterated their targets with their payloads of high impact explosives. Bombs rained down on everything deemed "nonessential" to the war effort by Imperium war planners, many of them older Cardassians hardened to moral objections of targeting civilian populations by decades of military service including the brutal Occupation of neighboring Bajor. The hotel in which Barriss and Geordi were sheltered was reduced to rumble within minutes. They only survived due to the quick thinking of Barriss who created a force bubble around their immediate area, a technique she had never tried before outside of practice sessions. Still over an agonizing hour Barriss weakened and the force bubble shrank until only she, Geordi and a small Risan girl who happened to be nearest to them remained uncrushed by the tons of rubble. Her heart broke again and again as she was forced to shrink the bubble and allow more begging people to die. Barriss knew her powers were fading but there was no way she would let the girl or Geordi die. Barriss in spite of her determination continue to fade fast unexpectedly a rush of energy transported her, Geordi and the girl away to safety.

"We finally got somebody off the surface, damn jamming frequencies. We have three survivors Captain." The female human Starfleet officer operating the transporter said over the open com.

Barriss would have collapsed to the floor if Geordi had not caught her. "Contact Sickbay," Geordi said assuming by his surroundings he was on a Federation starship. "She overexerted herself to save us. She requires immediate medical attention."

"I'm on it." The transporter operator said arranging a site to site transport for Barriss, Geordi, and the Risan girl who clung tenaciously to Geordi's leg. The trio vanished in a wash of pixelated light.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **There is much confusion about the exact position of Risa in Star Trek source materials, even what quadrant it is in. For the purposes of this story, I placed it in the Yadalla Sector of Beta Quadrant not far from the Romulan Neutral Zone and near the Ceti Alpha System.**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Twenty-Three Crisis of Faith Part I

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension - June 2375 C.E.

Starfleet Headquarters San Francisco on Earth three standard solar days after the attack on Risa, night

Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet Taela Shanthi played referee between her bickering colleagues on the Allied Supreme Command and Coordination Council, or ASCCC for short, as best she could. The dark-skinned human female sat back in her seat wearily. She let out a deep breath then pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt older than her sixty-two years, much older.

"We must pick a suitable target so we counterattack immediately. One that shows our enemy we are unbowed by their cowardly action against Risa and will defend ourselves decisively against any further incursions into our territory." Klingon High General Gra'Kor, a close political ally of Chancellor Gowron, said slamming his fists on the table.

Romulan Military Dictator (a title similar to that found in the Roman Empire of Earth during times of profound crisis) Tebok scoffed. "At present, we possess insufficient fleet strength to commit a significant force to such a fool's errand. Containing the Tholians, maintaining our foothold in the Chin'toka system along with safeguarding our core worlds are our top priorities, and should remain so. As the highest ranking military member of the Romulan Government I cannot place these vital objectives in undo jeopardy."

"Do you hear yourself!" Gra'Kor growled rising from the table. "Unless we resume offensive operations we will never achieve victory only doom ourselves to defeat through attrition! Have you not read the latest strategic assessment!?"

"I am well aware of the dire situation we find ourselves in," Tebok said as he also rose from the table anger finally getting the better of him. "Once the first group of Clone Troopers leaves the production facilities in the Mariposa System later this month our soldier shortage will end. The Clone Troopers will be able to crew our ships waiting at space docks scattered across the Alliance. This will place us on more even terms with our enemies. Then we can mount our counteroffensive with a far better assurance of success rather than our current probability of abject failure." Tebok glared at Gra'Kor. "I would think even a thick skulled Klingon thirsty for blood could see the advantage of patience here."

That was all it took. The meeting soon degenerated into an insult fest between the Klingon and Romulan. Old injuries were quickly dug up and soon both had to be restrained by Starfleet Security for their own good and that of the Alliance.

"Gentlemen," Taela Shanthi said removing her head from her hands. "Countless billions are counting on us. We need to come up with an effective response to the Invasion and occupation of Risa by the Sith Imperium. Perhaps more troubling, we also need to address the tactical weakness this surprise attack has illustrated. Namely, our inability to control in any way, shape, or form and fundamental ignorance of the natural network of subspace pathways, dubbed hyperlanes by our Republican Allies, that crisscross our galaxy. We need an advantage of our own, or at least a way of negating our enemy's advantage, before we take any type of large scale action regarding these matters. Do either of you have any suggestions?" She asked sitting back in her seat. The room became deathly quiet.

"First and foremost, we need reliable intelligence regarding this network," Tebok said after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Agreed," Gra'Kor grunted.

"Perhaps the group of renegade Borg who recently arrived on Deep Space Nine could be of assistance? The Collective is well versed in the use of transwarp technology that exploits the network. Out of necessity they would have to possess an intricate knowledge of the network including detail maps." Tebok mused aloud after another brief pause.

"True," Taela Shanthi said.

Taela Shanthi visibly brightening for the first time since news of Risa had reached her. Her mind now swam with imagery of Alliance strike teams launching their own surprise attacks against vital Imperium military assets and important worlds. She had to admit the prospect made her feel giddy in spite of her Starfleet indoctrination which viewed wanton destruction with disdain.

"We should open negotiations with them at once," Gra'Kor said his anger fading.

"Indeed we should," Tebok said.

"It is agreed." Taela Shanthi said. "We shall enter into high level top priority negotiations with the Liberated Borg at the soonest opportunity. I'll instruct the Federation Diplomatic Corps to extend an invitation for a meeting with us to a representative of their choosing." She smiled. "Gentleman I think we may have found what we are looking for."

Star Wars Dimension – June 19 BBY

The Senate Building on Coruscant, afternoon

Senator Bail Organa was aghast. He could hardly believe the callous treatment of the Mandalorian Government in exile of Duchess Satine Kryze. The Senate had just voted after a shockingly short and one-sided debate that the CIS backed coup of Death Watch was "an internal Mandalorian matter and would be treated as such by the Republic". No aid, military or otherwise, would be forthcoming. The only concern most of his fellow senators expressed was how best to prevent the large Separatist Fleet in orbit around Mandalore from threatening adjacent Republican systems in the Outer and Mid Rims. Seldom if ever had Senator Organa witnessed a deeper or my cowardly betrayal of the principles upon which the Republic was built. His heart ached for Duchess Satine and her people. He wished there was something he could do for them. Perhaps the Jedi could help? He would have to ask Grandmaster Shaak Ti when a chance arose.

Office of the Supreme Chancellor, sometime later

Darth Sidious grinned beneath the hood of his Sith robes. For once his dearly lacking pawns Deceptor and Barbous had actually done something right. Mandalore had been subjugated to the CIS cause thus assuring the war would continue unabated until such time as both the Jedi Order and the rotten edifice of the Republic could be laid low, which would be soon a matter of months he calculated at most. Now to move another important piece into position to block an opposition piece from striking a serious blow.

Sidious entered one of many secret codes known only to himself into the holo-emitter on his desk. A small flickering blue hologram of his past and current one true apprentice Darth Maul appeared. It was at great cost that Sidious found and rehabilitated his broken apprentice (this included fitting Maul with state of the art cybernetic legs) but deprived of other viable options he had little choice.

"Lord Maul I hope you are well," Sidious said.

"As well as can be expected, my master," Maul said.

"Mandalore is now under indirect CIS control," Sidious informed Maul. "The end of the war draws ever nearer my apprentice. We must make every preparation for a smooth transition between the old system and the new. I sense Jedi Master Mace Windu poses a threat to our plans. Lord Maul locate and eliminate Windu before he attempts to undo us."

"Thy will be done master." Maul said with a bow. The hologram vanished.

Yes, everything was once again falling into place. It was only a mater of time now Sidious thought leaning back in his chair. Soon the galaxy and perhaps beyond would be his plaything.

A Civilian Fleet Outside the Mandalor System

"They are closing on us fast, Duchess." One of the two Mandalorian pilots who was a male warned.

"This is a refugee convoy surely they will not fire upon us," Satine said from her position crammed between the pilots in the tight cockpit.

"Vulture Droids aren't programmed to distinguish between combatant and non-combatant targets. Their AI isn't that sophisticated. They simply shoot anything unfamiliar that comes within range, Duchess. We are unarmed and only lightly shielded should they attack in great enough numbers we'll likely be destroyed before we can outrun them." The second Mandalorian pilot who was a female answered.

"I won't put the civilians with us in danger. There must be something we can do." Satine said wracking her brain. Suddenly less than a quarter of a light year away a swirling mass of orange-red energy appeared. 'That's it.' Satine thought. "Make for the anomaly." She commanded.

"But Duchess we have no idea where it might take us or even if we'll survive the journey." The male pilot said with alarm.

"If we can't evade the Vulture Droids it won't matter. Thousands of lives depend on me, men, women and children. If I can preserve their lives by taking a risk I shall take that risk." Satine said. "Contact the rest of the fleet tell them our plan."

"Yes, Duchess," The female pilot said.

USS Voyager in the Barzan System Beta Quadrant

"Something is emerging from the Barzan Wormhole." Tuvok announced from his position at tactical. "They appeared to be unarmed transport vessels. They are being pursued by a squadron of Vulture Droids. The Vulture Droids are firing on the transports."

"Target the Vulture Droids, full phaser spread." Captain Janeway commanded without hesitation.

"The Vulture have either been destroyed or have retreated." Tuvok said a few seconds later. He added a moment after that. "We are being hailed, audio only."

"Patch it through," Chakotay ordered.

"Unknown vessel this is Satine Kryze Duchess of Mandalore. I request urgent assistance on behalf of my people many of whom are injured or sick and require immediate attention." The voice of Satine said.

"Mandalore," Captain Janeway said.

The Republic citizens Janeway had spoken with mentioned that Mandalorians were a fierce race of warriors rivals of the Klingons or Jem'Hadar. How could such a species required help? As she ordered an away team to the lead ship of the small fleet she knew this incident would ultimately make for an interesting after action report for those in Starfleet Command.

Hidden Base in an Asteroid Field on the fringe of Ferengi Space the Alpha Quadrant

Iollan once known as the second Anakin Skywalker carefully crafted his new lightsaber. With painstaking precision he used the Force to line up the focusing crystal with the emitter then seal the metallic cylinder around the construct. His old lightsaber had been damaged beyond repair following a battle with a group of Jem'Hadar while liberating much needed supplies from an Imperium outpost a week before, thus necessitating a replacement. A Jedi without a lightsaber was like a bird without wings, unless.

"I hope the new crystal works properly," Iollan said hefting the device experimentally in his organic hand. He gave the deactivated weapon a few quick thrusts,

While replicators could create crystals compatible for use in lightsaber they required a preexisting base structure to work with. Which was due to something about Kyber crystals being to complex for direct matter generation, or so a number of people in this galaxy told him. Whatever the case to thus craft a working Kyber type crystal took skill coupled with tremendous patience. The crystal presently encased within his new lightsaber had taken three days to replicate by way of this laborious process, which required a good deal of force manipulation besides replicator computing power, and was the third such attempt Iollan had made without success, until now it would seem..

"Here goes nothing," Iollan ignited his blade for the first time with a familiar snap-hiss. "Well, this is not what I expected." The plasma blade shimmered a vivid shade of purple, violet really, instead of his previous blue blade. Still, it felt, right. "A change in identity, a change in clothing, why not a change in lightsaber color," Iollan said. His eyes suddenly narrowed as recent memories flooded his mind.

 _Deep Space Nine Six Weeks Ago, evening (station time)_

 _"Why not come with me Snips? It would be a great adventure just the two of us. It would be like old times. You can't deny that it sounds fun." Iollan said._

 _Iollan and his former padawan Ahsoka Tano stood alone in his quarters. He had offered her a place by his side when he left with the Ferengi rebels led by Pel the next day. Ahsoka bit bottom her lip as she mulled over his offer. Iollan laid his artificial hand on her shoulder. A pleading expression etched on his face._

 _"What do you say Snips. You up for another adventure with Skyguy?" Iollan asked with a hopeful smile._

 _"I, I can't, Obi-wan needs me," Ahsoka said._

 _"I need you to, more than Obi-wan does," Iollan said._

 _"Obi-wan is my master now. I have to go where he goes." Ahsoka said avoiding eye contact with Iollan._

 _"There's more to your refusal, isn't there?" Iollan said taking note of her nervous behavior._

 _"You used the Dark Side," Ahsoka blurted out. Aware there was no avoiding the thorny subject Ahsoka decided to confront it head-on._

 _"No, I didn't." Iollan lied._

 _"Yes, you did," Ahsoka insisted. "I sensed it flowing through you when you fought the other Anakin at Quark's. Anakin, we need to talk about what happened."_

 _"Don't call me that! My name is Iollan! Anakin Skywalker has a loving wife and twins on the way. I have nothing in my life." Iollan said turning away from Ahsoka so she would not see the expression of bitter resentment on his face._

 _"That's not true." Ahsoka protested. "You have my friendship and Obi-wan's."_

 _"Yet you won't come with me," Iollan said keeping his back turned to Ahsoka._

 _"I would if I could but I can't," Ahsoka said._

 _"You're not a good liar Snips," Iollan said. "I can tell you wouldn't go with me even if you could."_

 _"Anakin," Ahsoka slipped up._

 _"I told you don't call me that!" Iollan yelled whirling around to once again face Ahsoka."I'm not him! We are different people! How many times do I have to tell you before you'll understand!? By the Force I never thought you were this stupid!" Iollan recognized his mistake almost at once. Ahsoka's bottom lip quivered. Her big blue eyes full of tears. "Ahsoka I'm sorry." He said but it was to late Ahsoka ran from his room. Iollan cursed himself in Huttese he ran after Ahsoka."Snips wait," He called out._

" _Leave me alone." Ahsoka said not stopping._

 _"I'm sorry," Iollan said. "I've been under a tremendous amount of stress lately. I was torture for months then I escape only to have me whole life taken away in the blink of an eye. Imagine how that would feel. How bewildering it would be. No wonder I'm on edge. Still, that gives no right to mistreat you."_

 _Ahsoka ceased her forward movement. Her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry those things happened to you. But I'm not stupid and you saying I am really hurts."_

 _"I know," Iollan. "I shouldn't have lashed out."_

 _Ahsoka turned around to face him. "If I say something promise you won't get angry again." She said._

 _"I promise," Iollan said._

 _"You need help controlling your aggression An-, Iollan," Ahsoka said a troubled and sad expression on her face "Because we're friends I'm not going to tell anyone else what happened tonight, on one condition."_

 _"Which would be?" Iollan asked his body tensing._

 _"You'll talk to someone about your emotions," Ahsoka said._

 _"I'm not talking with anyone on the Jedi Council, including Obi-wan. They'll only put me on restricted duty or worse." Iollan said._

 _"It doesn't have to be a member of the Order. You can see a Federation counselor like Deanna Troi for example." Ahsoka suggested._

 _"I'll try," Iollan said noncommittally._

 _"No try, do," Ahsoka said._

 _"Hey did you just channel Grandmaster Yoda," Iollan said cracking a smile._

 _"I suppose I did," Ahsoka said with a grin of her own followed by a giggle._

 _"I didn't know you could do a mean Yoda impersonation. You've been holding out on me Snips." Iollan laughed. Iollan and Ahsoka hugged. For a brief moment Iollan wished he could stay there forever and keep the girl he saw as a little sister safe in his arms from the horrors of an uncaring universe._

 _Later That Same Night_

 _"Hello, Master," Iollan said greeting Obi-wan as the older Jedi entered his quarters._

 _In the back of his mind, Iollan wondered why Obi-wan was here. In the days following the bar brawl, he and Obi-wan had avoided each other. Had Ahsoka spilled the beans? No, he knew want never betray him._

 _"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Iollan asked._

 _"I heard from Quark's brother Rom that you've joined the Ferengi Resistance. May I ask what compelled you to do so?" Obi-wan said not beating around the bush._

 _"Quark offered to drop the charges of vandalism and destruction of property if I joined," Iollan said with a shrug._

 _"Really, that's your only reason?" Obi-wan said skeptically._

 _"Believe whatever you want, master," Iollan said. "I don't particularly care."_

 _"I think you're running away. You always were one to avoid dealing with any sort of emotional crisis." Obi-wan said bluntly._

 _"And here I thought Jedi don't have suffer from emotional crisis," Iollan replied sarcastically._

 _Obi-wan ignored the snide remark plowing on. "I know you're putting as much physical distance between yourself and your double and Padme as possible. You can't avoid them forever."_

 _"Maybe, but I damn will try," Iollan said._

 _"An-, Iollan listen-," Obi-wan said._

 _"With all due respect Obi-wan, go preach acceptance of the Force's Will somewhere else, I'm all full up," Iollan said showing Obi-wan the door. Obi-wan for his part was shocked into silence neither AnakinsS had ever addressed him as "Obi-wan" before._

Hidden Base in an Asteroid Field on the fringe of Ferengi Space, present day

Iollan severed a hanging rock from the roof of his cave workshop wit one fluid swoop. A smile of satisfaction spread across his face. This was a strong blade it would serve him well. He could hardly wait until it tasted combat. The true test of any weapon.

He did not need Padme, Obi-wan or even Ahsoka. So what if they abandoned him. He could survive and thrive on his own just fine. If anything the past six weeks had proven that much. He was master of his own fate. No one could take that away from him. All he needed was the himself, his blade and the Force. Nothing else mattered.

"This is my life now. I best accept it." Iollan said deactivating his lightsaber he clipped the hilt to his belt. He walked off to find Pel and the others.

USS Voyager in the Barzan System Beta Quadrant, several hours later

"What is this all about Captain?" The Doctor asked Captain Janeway. The frantic EMH had called her to the Medical Bay a few minutes before.

Janeway read the information on the PAD the Doctor handed to her with a frown. It was a special order reassigning the Doctor to an undisclosed location to work on something called Project Z-93. His program matrix along with all associated hardware and software were to be transferred to special ops team upon their arrival in one standard solar days time. When Janeway tried to search for more information on Project Z-93 she discovered it was classified and access to all information was restricted requiring a security clearance level with which she was unfamiliar.

"I'm not sure Doctor, but I intend to find out," Janeway said.

An Undisclosed Location

Luther Sloan sat in a dark room, as was his custom, contemplating the latest plans of the organization to which he had devoted his life, Section 31. While some saw the clandestine group as a sinister shadowy organ of the Federation unworthy of existence due to its lack of ethical restraint, Sloan knew differently. Section 31 was not the bastard offspring of the Federation rather Section 31 was the Federation at its most pure, most basic form. Section 31 assured the Federation would survive no matter how dirty its agents had to get their hands.

With access to the modified Borg nanoprobes created by the EMH of the _USS Voyager_ Section 31 would soon possess the trump card it needed to bring the Sith Imperium to its knees, as well as many future threats. Through the use of the subspace network the nanoprobes once repurposed to target enemy populations would be released. Cardassians, Jem'Hadar, Vorta, Neimoidians, Ferengi, and Geonosians all could be genetically targeted and destroyed at a stroke no matter where in the galaxy they may be. The threat posed by the Imperium would be removed and the Federation would be safe.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Sloan said with a sinister smile.

To Be Continued


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Interlude V Insurrection

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension - June 2375 C.E.

Ba'ku Home World in the Briar Patch Beta Quadrant, afternoon

Captain Jean-Luc Picard under the holographic guise of Son'a leader Ru'afo approached the Imperium shuttlecraft with trepidation. Battalions of B1 and B2 Battle Droids along with a contingent of Jem'Hadar surrounded him on either side. You can do this he silently told himself. Beside him disguised as a female Son'a was Anij his Ba'ku friend. A pair of Jem'Hadar escorted them inside and took up positions on either side of the doorway.

"Welcome Ru'afo leader of the Son'a it is a pleasure to finally meet. I am General Grievous Supreme Commander of the Sith Imperium Military. Let us sit and have a chat." General Grievous said indicating the small conference table in the center of the equally small room. Picard and Anij sat on one side of the table while Grievous sat on the other. " I've been told you've chosen not to aid our cause. That you've changed your mind about allowing us to use this world as a staging area for a full invasion of nearby Klingon Space. May I ask why?" Grievous clasped his hands together leaning forward slightly on his elbows.

"We've decided we must put an end to the bloody conflict between us and the Ba'ku before any further deaths occur," Picard said.

Truth be told, the recent demise of the actual Ru'afo had already ended the conflict. Unfortunately, before their defeat, the Son'a had been doubling deal. They had struck a deal with Sith Lord Tyranus to join the Imperium in return for the seizure of and means by which to heavily fortify the Ba'Ku homeworld along with the surrounding sector. The Son'a were aware that inevitably the Federation Council would get wind of their questionable deal with Starfleet and nullify it once the shared heritage of the Ba'Ku and Son'a became common knowledge. With that in mind, they had thrown their lot in with the Imperium.

Grievous appeared less than pleased. "It was at great risk and cost I transported myself and a portion of my army this deep into hostile territory to establish a forward base so soon after the successful attack on Risa."

"I apologize for your inconvenience General," Picard said taking note of the mention of an attack on Risa.

"If you won't grant me military access to your territory I will have to take this world from you by force," Grievous said pounding his metallic fist on the table to emphasis his point.

Picard turned to Anij. "Please inform the others the General and I will be engaged longer in negotiations that I had assumed. Please return once you have carried out my order with the Council's feedback." Anij nodded she got up and then turned to leave. The two Jem'Hadar blocked her path. "General I must protest the detention of my aid." Grievous flicked his right wrist. The Jem'Hadar stood aside.

Outside Anij quickly left the field where the hostile army was encamped the male Vorta who served as Grievous assistant gave her friendly wave as she did so. She then used the communicator Picard had given her earlier. "Riker," She said when the familiar voice of the second in command of the enterprise responded to her summons via direct channel. "I have an urgent message from Captain Picard."

"Go ahead," Riker said.

"It is as Picard suspected. General Grievous is here with an invasion army." Anij said hurriedly.

"Grievous is there," Riker said in alarm. "Where is Captain Picard?"

"He's with Grievous stalling for time," Anij answered.

"Anij listen to be. You and Captain Picard must keep Grievous occupied until the Klingons and Jedi can arrive to capture him." Riker said.

"How long should that be?" Anij asked nervously.

"Not long, they are nearly in transporter range," Riker said. "What type of army are we dealing with?"

"Mainly Battle Droids and a few Jem'Hadar and a male Vorta, why?" Anij answered.

"I have an idea," Riker said grinning. "The Vort still trusts you, right?"

"As far as I know," Anij answered.

"Good, here's what I need you to do," Riker said his grin growing wider.

Sith Shuttle Craft, twenty minutes later

"Ahhh," Grievous roared in frustrated as he got up from his seat. He whirled around to glare at Picard. "Why is it taking your assistant so long to return with the thoughts of your Council!?"

"I assure you she'll be back soon General," Picard said. At that moment his portable hologram emitter shimmered briefly revealing his true self.

Grievous' eyes narrowed. "You're not Ru'afo of the Son'a! You are Starfleet Captain Jean Luc-Picard!" He snarled. "Kill him," Grievous ordered the Jem'Hadar. Before they could comply, however, the sound of battle was heard from outside. "Now what," Grievous raged as he stormed outside accompanied by the Jem'Hadar ignoring Picard for the moment.

Outside the two Jem'Hadar were quickly picked off by the green glow of Klingon disruptor fire. Grievous surveyed the situation. He was encircled by two dozen Klingon Warriors. His contingent of Jem'Hadar lay dead at his feet. His Battle Droids stood inert. He glowered at the captured Vorta a few feet away.

"She tricked me into giving her their shutdown code general." The Vorta snivelled.

"You are surrounded Grievous. Your army is gone. I suggest you surrender." Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos said smugly. Next to him stood fellow Jedi Knight Aayla Secura and their newly appointed padawans Molly O'Brien & Alexander Rozhenko. Each had his or her lightsaber ignited.

"Grrrgggghh," Grievous bellowed. Splitting his arms in half he grabbed and ignited four of his captured lightsabers after tossing his grey cloak aside. "I'll never surrender to Jedi filth like you!"

A brief but intense duel ensued. One Grievous might very well have won even being outnumbered if not for the Klingons who lobbed disruptor bolts at Grievous whenever he attempted to escape damaging his cybernetic body in the process. They also zapped him with Klingon pain stick whenever he strayed to close. A series of well-placed strikes by his Jedi opponents later and Grievous had lost three hands and most of his lightsabers along with them. On his knees, after a cut to his leg from Alexander, Molly wailed away at the Grievous' greatly diminished defenses before a Klingon disruptor bolt to the head knocked the General out cold with a shower of sparks.

"Let's get him in a detention cell aboard the Enterprise before he regains consciousness," Picard said.

"The A Triple C (Allied Supreme Command and Coordination Council) will be pleased." the Klingon Commander said smiling viciously. "Songs will be sung of this day." He finished after slapping Picard on the back to which the human winced slightly.

Sith Battle Group in the Beta Quadrant, a short time later

"What is thy bidding my master?" Sela said dropping to one knee in front of the flickering hologram of Lord Tyrannus. She bowed her hooded head respectfully.

"The Alliance has managed to capture General Grievous following a cowardly trick on the Ba'Ku Homeworld," Tyranus said with more than a hint of displeasure in his voice.

"Oh, how unfortunate," Sela said looking up at Tyranus her express placid. Inside, however, she was giddy at the news. She had never cared for the creepy cyborg or his overly violent ways.

"Grievous cannot remain in Alliance custody. Until the war is won he is vital to my plans. Retrieve him at once." Tyranus ordered.

"How, surely he will be heavily guarded?" Sela said.

"Figure it out. Your rather intelligent Sela, or so keep insisting." Tyranus said. "I am transmitting the last known coordinates of the vessel upon which the General is being transported to a Federation Detention Center, the Enterprise-E Do not fail me, apprentice." The hologram of Tyranus vanished.

Getting to her feet Sela scowled. Another meaningless assignment. Her "masters" had taught her next to nothing about the Dark Side or the Force as a whole in her months-long apprenticeship. She was disillusioned with his aloofness. Surely she had proven herself worthy by now? If matters did not correct themselves soon Sela knew she would have to seek out alternative sources of knowledge if she were to progress in her studies.

To Be Continued


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Twenty-Four Crisis of Faith Part II

by

Celgress

Star Trek Dimension - June 2375 C.E.

Deep Space Nine Alpha Quadrant, afternoon

"I am honored by your visit Dahar Master," Worf said. He and Kor the legendary Klingon Warrior sat at a small table in Quark's Bar. The establishment was presently under the management of Rom while Quark was away perusing an undisclosed business opportunity, or so the rumors went.

"Please, Worf there is no to stand on ceremony," Kor said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "A supplicant at the table of a lord should never demand respect."

"What do you mean?" Worf said perplexed by the words of the elder warrior.

"I am an old man Worf. I have no influence left in the Empire." Kor said with great sadness.

"Nonsense," Worf said. "You are Kor the Dahar Master. You were one of the finalists for the template of Imperial Clone Troopers."

"And yet my late colleague Koloth was granted that esteemed honor over me," Kor said not a hint of resentment or envy in his voice only sadness. "I'm ready to enter into Sto-vo-kor and take my place among the honored dead, Worf."

Worf became uncomfortable. "I cannot perform the Mauk-to'Vor for you. We are not of the same house nor would my oath as Starfleet officer permit it." He recalled what had happened when he attempted to preform the rite for his former brother Kern and all the problems the aborted event caused.

Kor laughed hardily Worf's reaction was anything but amusement. "I do not want you to kill me Worf. Rather I require your assistance lighting my path to Sto-vo-kor with one last worthy act of bravery in combat."

"I will do whatever you ask Dahar Master Kor, as I'm sure will Jadzia," Worf said his heart swelling with pride.

"I would rather Dax was not involved," Kor said. "This is not a matter for outsiders no matter how familiar with our ways they may be."

"Very well, as you wish," Worf said.

"Meet me at docking bay eight at 21:00 hours tonight. A glorious battle awaits us my friend one worthy of a final act of a great ballad. The Ballad of the Legendary Klingon Warrior Kor!" Kor said getting to his feet a mischievous grin on his face as Worf did the same.

Not far from DS9, that evening

"What do you wish to show me?" Worfe asked more than a little annoyed that Kor insisted they take this short trip outside of the Bajoran System before we would reveal the details of his request.

Kor pointed at an empty patch of space on the viewscreen of his Klingon Shuttle. Following a brief period of shimmer, a large vessel emerged. It was a Ferengi Marauder!

"Quickly we must take evasive action!"Worf said in alarm.

More than anything else Worf was concerned that the Ferengi Marauder apparently possessed an advanced cloaking device that had evaded the sensors of their shuttle. A million questions swirled through his mind. Had the Ferengi crew purchased the cloaking device on the black market? Numerous incidents of Ferengi Marauders committing acts of piracy against Alliance shipping had occurred since Grand Nagus Brunt joined the Sith Imperium, mainly in the space between Deep Space Nine and the former Ferengi Alliance border, none, however, involved the use of cloaks, at least as far as Worf knew.

"There is no need my friend. We cam here to rendezvous with this very ship." Kor said. He hailed the Ferengi Marauder via audio only. " _Equal Opportunity_ this is Kor. Requesting permission to dock."

"Permission granted," An oddly familiar, or so Worf thought, male voice said a moment later.

"Now our adventure truly begins, my friend," Kor said slapping Worf on his back.

Ferengi Marauder Equal Opportunity, some time later

"Behold our target. The Monac Shipyards and Battle Droid Foundry." Kor announced. Along with Kor; Worf, Quark, Pel, Leck, a pensive Iollan, an unhappy Gaila and Nog. who had temporarily resigned his Starfleet commission, he stood around a rounded holographic table that displayed a three dimensional model of Monac overhead which slowly rotated.

"Impressive," Worf said.

"One would be hardpressed to find a more worthy target in all of the Sith Imperium," Kor said.

"It's colossal," Pel said in awe.

"It's also home base of the freshly minted elite Cardassian Magenta Order led by Gul Evek. And the entire system is under direct command of a Super Tactical Droid named Kalani. One ship will never survive long enough to put a dent in Monac, even with a cloaking device." Gaila snorted dismissively.

"Always the optimist, eh Gaila?" Nog said taunting his older cousin.

"I'm a realist kid." Gaila fired back. "Mark my words. This is a fool's errand that'll get us all killed."

"How do we destroy or disable the production facilities? Is there even a viable option?" Worf asked.

"We use this," Kor said the holographic display switched to show a large explosive device. "A custom-made Trilithium, Tekasite, and Protomatter based Explosive Device. Detonated inside the Monac Parent Star it will induce a supernova that will obliterate everything in the system. Thus dealing a crippling blow to further Imperium warship and battle droid production." Kor's eyes were alight with manic energy. "Think of it my friends with our courageous act Alliance victory shall be assured!"

"What about the shock wave from the supernova?" Quark asked turning to Nog. "Can we outrun it?"

"Possibly, but it'll be close," Nog said thoughtfully. "For the plan to work we'll have to get very near the star when we eject the device. No more than a thousand kilometers away."

"Things can't continue the way they are," Pel said. "Our operations have accomplished nothing against the Imperium or Brunt's Regime. We need results. While Kor's plan is very risky it is doable. Which is why I've committed our resources to see it through."

"I'm up for a challenge," Iollan said. There others were not sure they felt the same.

USS Voyager in the Barzan System Beta Quadrant

"Starfleet Command understands your frustration Captain Janeway, however, orders are orders. Your EMH program will be transferred to work on Project Z-93. You are in no way to interfere with the transfer. Do I make myself clear?" Said the image of Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet Taela Shanthi on the display in Janeway's office.

"Yes ma'am," Janeway said tersely.

"Furthermore Voyager is not to leave its current position near the Barzan Worm until you receive orders stating otherwise," Shanthi said her face grim. "Doing so would jeopardize the security of the surrounding sectors. We cannot risk that more vessels from the other galaxy might come through at any time. The last thing we need right now is any CIS assets reinforcing enemy positions without our prior knowledge."

"What about the refugees from the other galaxy?" Janeway asked.

"Until further notice, they are your responsibility, Captain Janeway." Shanthi sighed deeply. "I am aware the situation is not ideal. Unfortunately every available Starfleet and allied vessel within range of your position is tied up in other vital operations, such as the defense of Benzar from the Tholians and reinforcement of the Klingon and Romulan borders following the fall of Risa. Until next time farewell Captain Janeway."

"Farewell Commander-in-Chief Shanthi," Janeway said. Shanthi's image blinked away.

Janeway drummed her fingers lightly on her desk. She was no closer to learning the truth behind the mysterious Project Z-93 or why those involved wanted the EMH of her ship. With a sigh of her own Janeway left her office.

Section 31 Covert Mission Staging Area Unknown Location

Sarina Douglas groaned as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Her body ached from days of overexertion without any sort of rest period. Following decades of inactivity spent in a catatonic state, the rigors of Section 31 training had proven very unpleasant indeed.

"Are you okay?" Julian Bashir asked his girlfriend concern evident in his expression. "You look exhausted. I could request a break if you need one?"

"I'll manage," Sarina said with a halfhearted smile.

"Hello, Doctor Bashir, Miss Douglas Odo." A lifelike hologram of Luther Sloan said appearing before the trio. "I take your training goes well?"

"As well as can be expected," Odd said gruffly.

True to his word Sloan had provided Dr. Bashir with the serum needed to purge the Section 31 made virus from Odo's system. Within days the changeling had been restored to perfect health. Understandably once Odo was told the details of his sickness and recovery by Dr. Bashir he bore a deep seeded disdain of Section 31 in general and Luther Sloan in particular. If not for his desire to undo some of the damage his people the Founders had wrought in Gamma Quadrant he would have flatly turned down the Section 31 mission.

"Do I detect a note of resentment directed towards me Constable? I hope there are no hard feelings. Understand what happened wasn't personal it was merely an unfortunate necessity." Sloan said.

"Uh-hupm," Odo said crossing his arms over his chest. Odo was in no mood to hear Solan's false words of regret.

"I trust this isn't a social call," Bashir said verbally stepping in.

"That's what I like about your doctor. Directly to the point. No beating around the bush. As someone who routinely deals in subterfuge, I cannot emphasize enough how refreshing your attitude is." Sloan said a disingenuous smile ghosted across his face. "At 06:00 tomorrow your team departs for the Gamma Quadrant. May I take this opportunity to introduce the fourth and final member of your team."

To the surprise of everyone involved, expect Sloan, Data beamed into the holographic training simulation. Like the others, save Odo who "wore" his usual Bajoran uniform, Data was dressed in a simple black jumpsuit his usual Starfleet uniform conspicuously absent. His was always sporting a lopsided grin an expression Data seldom if ever used. Bashir regarded Data with great interest.

"Lt.-Commander Data?" Bashir questioned.

"Not quite, doctor. I'm Data's brother Lore." The android corrected Bashir.

"Lore has been selected to join your team because of his unique perspective regarding artificial lifeforms. We in Section 31 feel Lore will prove a great asset when dealing with Battle Droids and other advanced AI systems you may encounter in the Gamma Quadrant." Sloan said. "I'll leave you four to get better acquainted."

Lore continued smiling at his three organic teammates. A fact they each found oddly unnerving. "Anyone know how to play Dabo?" Lore asked after a long awkward silence. "If so we can replicate the paraphernalia we need and have few a games. I find gambling is a great way to break the ice."

"I read you were deactivated following the incident with that group of renegade Borg. How are you here?" Bashir said warily.

"Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated doctor. As you can sell I'm active and doing fine." Lore said thumping his chest. Although he kept the details private his positronic brain recalled how he had returned to the world of the living after a long his period in limbo.

 _"Do you understand the plan?" Sloan asked Lore._

 _"Which plan, there are so many I've lost track." Lore said with a knowing smirk. "The one where I pretend to be their friend and just another member of their tight-knit little group, or the one where I betray them when they become queasy about committing multiple genocides should the need arise?"_

 _"Don't play games with me android," Sloan said a stern expression on his face. "We went to great lengths staging the temporal incursion that retrieved you from the doomed Enterprise-D. You will carry out your mission."_

 _"Of course," Lore said seething inside._

 _How dare this inferior biological lifeform ordered him around like hired help. Lore summoned a mental image of removing Sloan's spine from his body which returned a smile to his face. He could hardly wait to make that fantasy a reality._

 _"Don't even think about going rogue. Always remember the failsafe we've implanted in your positronic brain will trigger a cascade failure if you do. You are present to make certain that are objects are carried out if Bashir and his people fail to sway the Vorta and Jem'Hadar to their cause. In which case you are to-,"_

 _"I know," Lore said cutting Sloan off. "In which case, I take matters into my own hands ensuring those populations are subtracted from further enemy calculations by any means necessary."_

 _"Precisely," Sloan said. He noted with more than a little apprehension how Lore brightened at the thought of committing mass murder. An involuntary shudder ran through Sloan._

"Now how about that game of Dabo?" Lore said clapping his hands together back in the present. His smile grew wider than ever.

Sith Battle Group Beta Quadrant

"Can your operatives do it or not?" Sela said to the image of the powerful Orion Syndicate member Draim displayed on her communication screen. She was growing impatient with the male Orion's seeming inability to give her a definitive answer.

"Retrieving such a high-level prisoner from the Starfleet flagship won't be easy," Draim said. "Unforeseen complications will likely arise. We would naturally expect a substantial amount of compensation in return."

"Name your price," Sela said as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"For now a guarantee of friendship from the Sith Imperium along with assistance in the future with our own problems will satisfice," Draim said.

Sela knew the cagey Orion was up to something, but what? However, she had to retrieve General Grievous and there was no way she would get her own hands dirty doing so that was a nonstarter. "Agreed," Sela said. "But I expect the General returned to me within one solar day, no more."

"That will exceedingly difficult, but it is doable. I'll be in touch." Draim said.

Now she could deal with more important matters. Sela called one of her many contacts on Romulus. She felt a visit was in order one during which she would tie up any loose ends and check on some of her key assets from her time in the Tal Shiar. She had been away from her home for far too long.

Central Command on Cardassia Prime Alpha Quadrant a few minutes later, night

"I take it my wayward apprentice agreed to your terms without protest?" Lord Tyranus said to the hologram of the Orion.

"She did Lord Tyranus." Draim said with a quick bow of his head. "Should I order my operatives to carry out the mission?"

"Yes, do so at once," Tyranus said after a moment of consideration.

"Thy will be done, my lord," Draim said before his hologram blinked away.

"It would appear Sela requires a lesson in obedience," Tyranus mused to himself. In spite of her extraordinary raw talent in the Force and her cunning mind perhaps Sela was not a good choice for a new apprentice after all. No mater there were always other candidates.

Tyranus summoned one of his Sith acolytes to him. "My current apprentice Sela has proven herself disloyal. She must be punished." Tyranus said to the acolyte who was bowed before him on one knee her head held low. "Should you slay her in combat you may take her place at my side."

"Thank you, master, for selecting me for this great honor." Jen'Dhasi the dark clone of Tora Ziyal said raising her head to gaze at Tyranus.

"This is your one and only chance at redemption Jen'Dhasi following the debacle of Celtris. Do not fail me." Tyranus said.

"Worry not master. This time I shall not fail." Jen'Dhasi said with conviction.

"For your shake, I hope not. Go find Sela and show her no one defies the wishes of the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith," Tyranus commanded. Jen'Dhasi got to her feet and left the room.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **The time of major change is fast approaching. Soon the events of my versions of "Nemesis", "Revenge of the Sith" and "What You Leave Behind" will unfold in rapid succession. But first, there is one last stop along the way. Next up "The Drumbeat of Doom". As Q once said (in the TNG Episode "Q Who?") and our heroes will soon discover -**

 **"Con permiso, Capitan. The hall is rented, the orchestra engaged. It's now time to see if you can dance."**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Twenty-Five The Drumbeat of Doom Prologue The New Candidates

by

Celgress

"True, I am guilty of interference, just as you are guilty of failing to use your great powers to help those in need!"

The Doctor

Doctor Who - The War Games (1969)

 **Star Wars Dimension – June 19 BBY**

 **Jedi Temple on Coruscant, morning**

"I'm not sorry the Trandoshan Slavers are dead." Mallie Marek said her tone one of defiance. The young brown haired female human stood before the Jedi Council her head held high. "The only things I regret are the loss of innocent Wookiee lives and the tragic death of my husband, fellow Jedi Knight Kento Marek. I only wish we, Kento and I, had acted sooner by killing those monsters before they took so many Wookiees."

"Knight Mallie," Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis said less than impressed. He refused to address Mallie by her surname Marek as he viewed Mallie's marriage to the late Kento as an affront to Jedi tradition. "It is not our place as Jedi to decide who lives and who dies. Your orders from this Council were clear. You were to apprehend the Trandoshan Slavers thereby stopping their predation of the Wookiees of Kashyyyk not execute them without trial. As I understand after reading your own after action report the majority of the Trandoshan Slavers surrendered once their leadership was defeated in combat by the Clone Troopers under your command, yet you slew them anyhow."

"I had no choice! If I had not stopped them they would have simply continued their brutal behavior upon release from Republic detention! The sentences handed out by the Republic for slaving are laughably short. Why can't any of you understand my predicament!? Has isolation in this temple made you aloof of the suffering that permeates our galaxy, which infects it like a disease since the outbreak of the War!?" Mallie said passionately.

"That's enough Knight Mallie." Acting Jedi Grandmaster Shaak Ti said.

"But-," Mallie said.

"Silence," Shaak Ti said more forcefully. With visible effort, Mallie silenced herself. "We have heard your case and noted your disapproval of our ways and those of the Republica Government, Knight Mallie. You are dismissed while we deliberate our decision." Without another word or a show of customary respect, usually in the form of a curt bow or failing that a quick wave, Mallie turned on her heels and hastily left the room under escort of two masked Jedi Guardians their activated yellow bladed lightsaber staffs held high in front of their chests.

"Most troubling," Jedi Master Even Piell said stoking his chin thoughtfully.

Even Piell shook his diminutive head a moment later. He found Mallie's display of overt emotion during the hearing extremely distasteful. The girl clearly could not control herself. In his opinion, she was unfit to be a Jedi any longer.

"We should dismiss Knight Mallie from the Order. She is clearly dangerous." Jedi Master Adi Gallia observed a hint of regret in her voice.

"All the more reason why we should keep her in the Order. I sense we need to maintain a watchful eye on her." Jedi Master and Lightsaber Combat Instructor Cin Drallig said.

"I agree," Shaak Ti said. Since Yoda and Mace Windu left her in charge of the Jedi Order some months ago Ti had come to rely on the counsel of Cin Drallig. Besides being a master tactician he was also a wise Jedi who often saw complexities within a situation that others missed.

"Even if expulsion is off the table Knight Mallie should be punished, lest we are seen as encouraging dissent within our ranks and approving of the extrajudicial killings of non-Jedi by our members." Oppo Rancisis warned sternly.

"Very well, I hereby propose Knight Mallie will be restricted to on planet duties until such time as this Council determines she is no longer a threat to herself or other beings. What say you fellow council members?" Shaak Ti said. Each Jedi Master in the Council Chamber voiced their assent.

"What of the child?" Adi Gallia said.

"The child cannot be permitted to remain in his mother's custody for much longer." Even Piell said. "I harbor little doubt that her unstable influence would prove detrimental to his future well-being."

"Perhaps," Cin Drallig mused. "But would removing the child so soon be our best option?"

"The sooner we removed the child from Knight Mallie the better off everyone will be. We should move decisively. A long deal would serves no purpose." Oppo Rancisis said.

"What about compassion?" Adi Gallia asked.

"Compassion is a secondary consideration in this situation." Oppo Rancisis said his expression grave. "History has proven time and again the danger of emotional attachment for Force users, especially the poorly trained or untrained. Our test show the child is strong in the Force. We cannot take a chance Knight Mallie's emotional instability may be passed to him by way of example."

"Indeed," Even Piell said adding his voice in support of seizing the young Galen Marek. "We are stewards of the Force. It is own duty to protect non-Force users from potential harm from renegade Force users who have fallen to the Dark Side. If we leave the child with Knight Mallie any longer knowing what we know about her flawed character we would be neglected in our sacred duty."

Shaak Ti had hoped the issue of the child Galen Marek could be avoided for the time being but no such luck. She centered herself in the Force as best she could. May the Force guide me she thought.

 **The Room of A Thousand Fountains**

"Mommy look what I found." Two-year-old Galen Marek said showing his mother a butterfly with breathtaking multicolored wings that perched on his chubby hand.

"It's beautiful Galen," Mallie said smiling while she sat on a stone bench near one of the many fountains after which the exquisite chamber took its name. She was doing her level best to hide her worry from Galen but he sensed her distress through their Force bond, which had always been strong since even before his birth.

"Don't be sad mommy," Galen said. The butterfly flew away as Galen hugged his mother.

"They wish to see you." The Jedi Temple Guardian said. The young male Pau'an stood with his mask raised a clear violation of protocol.

"No matter what happens I want to thank you for everything you've done for us. You are one of the few who have always supported me since my return from Kashyyyk." Mallie said to the Pau'an.

"There is no need." The Pau'an said. "I truly believe you have been ill-treated by the Order." He glanced around noting several other Jedi in close vicinity. "But we shouldn't talk about such things here. Please come along." He gestured for Mallie to follow him.

"I'll be back soon Galen," Mallie said ending their embrace. She gave her son a sad smile.

"Okay mommy," Galen said waving at his departing mother. The only parent he had ever known.

 **Office of the Supreme Chancellor, a short time later**

Sidious felt the shockwave of anguish tear through the Force when Mallie Marek was forbidden from having any further contact with her son until the Jedi Council deemed her "fit" to do so. The boy Galen was to be trained as a Jedi under strict supervision. The event fulled an intense vision of a possible future one advantageous to the Sith Order within Sidious, should he act accordingly. A future in which the Jedi Temple lay in flaming ruins at the feet of robed figures using lightsabers that blazed with crimson energy. The old wretch smiled. Since the as yet unexplained disappearance of Anakin, Dooku, and the others, including Ahsoka, Obi-wan and Ventress, Sidious had been desperately searching for a new potential apprentice. The unfit fools he currently surrounded himself with were mere placeholders, including that failure Maul. They were unsuited to rule the galaxy at his side. Now not one but two potential candidates had literally fallen in his lap. The Jedi Knight Mallie Marek and the Jedi Temple Guard the male Pau'an would make fine students. Each would serve a purpose in his new order. Best of all they were already disillusioned with the Jedi Order. Sidious knew he could also make use of the boy Galen once the boy grew in age. Galen he sensed was a Force protégé and could become very skilled if properly trained. Sidious suspected convincing the Pau'an and Millie to switch sides as it were would not require much effort on his part. Still, he should begin laying the groundwork for their conversions ASAP. Sidious began the process by summoning his devoted aid the unwholesome Sate Pestage.

"What is thy bidding my master." Sate Pestage asked bowing his head.

"I want every scrap of information you can find on a Jedi Knight named Mallie Marek and a Jedi Guardian who is a male Pau'an. Although I do not have a name for the Jedi Guardian, Pau'ans are rare enough on this planet thus I doubt there are an abundance of them who are also Jedi." Sidious said.

"At once master. You shall have the information by days end." Sate Pestage stated before shuffling outside.

Two more pieces of the puzzle fall into place Sidious thought. Soon it would be time to strike the fatal blows against the Republic and Jedi Order alike. He smiled wickedly as visions of impending doom for his enemies danced in his head.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **Mallie Marek, Kento Marek and Galen Marek, aka Starkiller in that continuity are, Legends characters from the popular video games the Force Unleashed and the Force Unleashed II. Galen's birth date is estimated being close to 19 BBY, so I played around with it and made him a couple years older here for story purposes.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **The young male Pau'an Jedi Temple Guard becomes the Grand Inquisitor in Canon as seen in Star Wars Rebels. I did not give him a name here because he has no confirmed named in any official or semi-official source. I might given him a name in this story I have not decided yet. Fun fact according to flashbacks in Rebels and the Darth Vader comics he did indeed start life as a Jedi Temple Guardian but became disillusioned with the actions of the Jedi Council even before Order 66.**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Twenty-Six The Drumbeat of Doom Part I

by

Celgress

 **Star Trek Dimension - July 2375 C.E.**

 **A Sith Imperium Science Station orbiting a Ringed Gas Giant somewhere in the Gamma Quadrant**

An elderly male Vorta named Hoyaat oversaw operations on Medical Research Station KL-9724 the largest and most advanced in the region. Today he was personally monitoring the condition of his most important and problematic patient. In a large transparent tube that stretched from floor to ceiling around which Vorta Technicians and Medical Droids constantly moved floated the unconscious form of a species previously unknown to the galaxy. More than anything else the semi-bipedal being resembled an overgrown Earth arachnid of the tarantula subgenus. The right side of its body including much of the head had been replaced by extensive cybernetic implants due to unrepairable damage. Not an ideal solution Hoyaat knew, however, it was the only viable option if he wished to preserve the being's life. Normally in such causes of excessive trauma an important solid would be cloned and their memories implanted, by a process now only to a select few such as the Vorta, into a pristine body. In this case, such action was not an option because Harch DNA had yet to be successfully cataloged by Imperium Scientists. In their defense, there had been never been a need to do so until now.

Hoyaat turned his head when he heard the whisk of an automatic door opening behind him. Into the chamber stepped a rather surly even by the standard of his people Jem'Hadar First. Arata'kem was the highest ranking Jem'Hadar in the sector and also in several surrounding sectors. Other than the incapacitated being in the tank, he was also the highest-ranked military officer in the region. By the absence of a feeder tube, one could easily identify Arata'kem as one of the new breed of Gamma Quadrant Jem'Hadar who were not dependent on Ketracel-White for nourishment. Disdainful of the old ways of the vanished Founders these "New Jem'Hadar", as they were colloquially known throughout the former Dominion territories, were loathed by their predecessors Jem'Hadar and Vorta alike who remained steeped in tradition which naturally led to tension between the two factions. These New Jem'Hadar were fanatical admirers of the warrior ethos espoused by their Sith Overlords. Although no Jem'Hadar old or new had yet been found to be Force Sensitive, nor had any Vorta for that matter, the New Jem'Hadar emulated the traditions of Sith Acolytes as closely as they could. Many went so far as to adopt lightsaber pikes as their melee weapon of choice. Arata'kem was one of these. The young Jem'Hadar's skill with his crimson bladed lightsaber pike, which he kept slung on his back at all times, was second only to Force Users or the legendary General Grievous, or so rumors claimed.

"Has there been any change in the Admiral's condition?" Arata'kem asked the silver-haired Vorta in the typical brash manner of a lifelong soldier who was use to getting what he asked for.

"None I'm afraid." Hoyaat diligently reported adjusting his holographically enhanced spectacles. The glasses had an annoying habit of slipping of his noise. While he was overdue to trade in his current all but physically worn out a body for a fresh new cloned one Hoyaat resisted the call. He enjoyed being old for all its nagging problems. "Admiral Trench remains in a nonresponsive coma."

"The Admiral has been in a nonresponsive coma for nearly two months now," Arata'kem growled. "We require his strategic guidance if we are to successfully crush the insurgency. These disgraceful traitors must be brought to heel for the greater glory of the Sith Imperium."

"I'm sorry but I've done all I can. I don't know enough about the Admiral's physiology even with input from the medical droids of his home galaxy to try anything else. You must understand his injuries are very severe. Honestly, I am unsure how he is still alive. I-," Hoyaat said. He soon felt the vice-like grip of the Jem'Hadar's hand around his neck.

"No excuses Vorta. Do more, quickly," Arata'kem said before he released the Vorta. "I will not fail in my defense of this region. If I should fail through now fault of my own, I promise you'll regret my disgrace more than I. Do you hear understand Vorta?" He leaned in close.

"Yes," Hoyaat croaked.

"Good," Arata'kem said he then hastily departed

Hoyaat rubbed his tender throat. He coughed a few times. Damn the Jem'Hadar and their unreasonable demands he thought. Still, they all served the Sith Order. Without further thought or comment he returned to his current medical conundrum.

 **Deep Space Nine Alpha Quadrant, afternoon**

Barriss Offee's hand flew to her stinging cheek. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She could not believe what had just occurred. In front of everyone on the promenade her master Luminara Unduli slapped her following a heated argument precipitated by the fact Barriss was not clad in traditional Mirialan dress when they two again met. Barriss wore a simple formfitting dark grey tunic without a cape or headdress and black boots. Her lightsaber hilt clipped to her belt. When Barriss told Unduli that what she wore had been the last thing on her mind after recent events of Risa all hell broke loose. The elder Mirialan struck her charge an event that shocked everyone present. Geordi La Forge then stepped in by saying Unduli had gone too far. When Unduli told Geordi that what went on between her and her student was none of his business. Geordi countered by saying that as Barriss' fiancee he would not allow such abuse of her by anyone. Unduli then accused Geordi of "morally corrupting her student". A shouting match between the pair lasted until station security broke it up. Unduli's parting words were that she would be reporting Barriss to the Jedi Council for immediate disciplinary action. Barriss told her to go ahead. Barriss felt deeply embarrassed by the whole affair. She had planned to tell Ahsoka before they made a public announcement of their engagement which occurred not long after the Invasion of Risa. Geordi had planned to ask Barriss to be his wife at the end of their trip but the attack had ruined those plans.

"She was scary." Jarandi the Risan girl who Barriss and Geordi had rescued from the doomed resort said tugging on Barriss' sleeve.

"She sure was, but she's gone now," Geordi said scooping the girl up into his arms which was met with a giggle. "Let's get settled shall we?"

"I think that would be lovely." Barriss said.

Barriss smiled at Geordi and Jarandi. They were her world. She would do anything to protect them. Barriss and Geordi had already started the process to adopt the Risan orphan. Barriss paused for a moment taking everything in. Sometimes she could not believe the Invasion of Risa had been only a week ago. So much had happened since then. Her life had changed so much in such a short length of time.

Geordi placed Jarandi down between Barriss and himself. Each of her future parents took one of the child's tiny hands in his or her own. The small proto-family walked away from the docking ring together.

 **Bajoran Shire**

Kira Nerys was disheartened by what she saw. In the months since the terrorist attack on the Station by the The New Path a splinter sect called the "Disciples of Winn" had formed. They contended Kai Winn was more than a mere Winn she was, in fact, the "Celestial Guide" promised by a group of obscure Bajoran monks whose prophesies had been written during the darkest days of the Occupation. The "Celestial Guide these writings claimed would usher in a new era of enlightenment, religious renewal, and prosperity for Bajor. The movement rapidly gained adherents throughout every level of Bajoran Society until now fully one-third of all adults were either members or else sympathetic to their doctrine. As proof of Winn's divinity, the Disciples offered up a series of rumored "miracles" Winn had supposedly performed in recent months. Winn remained quiet regarding the matter until last week when she had unilaterally approved a petition by a group of Vedics who wished to form an Order around the movement. Her action prompted a crisis within the Vedic Council that many assumed would end with Winn's dismissal form the post of Kai, however, that was not the case. Before a vote by the leadership could be held Winn's most bitter detractor mysteriously died in a grisly boating accident along with half of his entire order. After that opposition not surprisingly melted away until few dared openly oppose Winn's wishes.

Now Kira stood watching one of these Vedics a young woman outfitted in white robes trimmed in gold, created in inverse imitation of those wore by their hero the present Kai, protected by a group of Winn's personal bodyguards with their latinum-plated electro staffs gleaming in the dime light, give a speech before a large crowd of eager followers. In truth, the speech was little more than a proclamation of undying adoration for Winn and a denouncement of the old ways along with the "ineffective", "alien" Emissary who "could not even protect his own son" from hostile forces. Whenever Sisko's name was mentioned the crowd booed in contrast to their cheers which accompanied the mention of Winn.

Thoroughly disappointed in her fellow Bajorans, Kira slipped away unnoticed. She just knew Winn had engineered this mess, but how? More importantly, what could she do about it? If only she dared break her vow to the Prophets then she would tell somebody, likely Captain Sisko, about Winn's confession. If she did so surely corroborating evidence of those heinous acts must still exist, somewhere. With that evidence they could put an end to Winn's schemes once and for all. Who was she fooling. She could never violate her promise. Her faith in the Prophets was to strong. The thought of betraying their trust sickened her. She found herself in a no win situation. There was nothing she could do. Her hands were tied in spite of how much this gnawed at her soul.

 **Monac Shipyards and Battle Droid Foundry**

"We're venting plasma!" Nog advised from his station. Sparks showered down onto the bridge which rocked violently.

"We've lost fifty percent of our Ventral platting," Worf advised from his station.

"Oh, great a swarm of Buzz Droids has landed on our dorsal section," Iollan said from his station gripping it tightly with his hands so he did not tumble over.

"We must retreat," Pel said from the command chair. "Get us out of here Nog!"

"No," Kor bellowed from his position beside Pel his eyes blazed with madness. "Stay in the system! Our target is nearly within range! Prepare to deploy the bomb!"

"You old fool we've lost." Gaila scowled. "They were ready for us. There is no other explanation."

"What do you mean?" Quark who was seated next to Pel asked.

"Why else would the entire Magenta Order be laying in wait for use when we came out of cloak in the sensor shadow of the Monac parent star?" Gaila reasoned.

"But how," Leck wondered aloud. "Only those of us onboard knew the mission details."

"Shields have failed," Iollan announced.

Suddenly the bombardment of the stricken _Equal Opportunity_ ceased. Everything became eerily quiet. The bridge crew exchanged worried glances. Iollan's artificial right hand drifted to the hilt of his lightsaber. The hands of the Ferengi and Worf likewise drifted to their sidearms. No one dared move. You could have cut the tension with a knife.

The ominous sound of multiple transporter beams was heard. Soon dozens of Jem'Hadar, Cardassians, Bx Commando Droids, and a cadre of IG MagnaGuards materialized. The MagnaGuards parted to reveal the smiling figure of none other than Darth Tyranus.

"Hello, Skywalker," Tyranus said to the young Jedi Knight who had already activated his purple energy blade with a snap-hiss.

"Dooku," Iollan said his expression dark.

"Fiend, my path to Sto'Vo'Kor shall be assured by your demise!" Kor cried.

Kor pulled a D'k tahg dagger from a sheath on his right knee. He got up from his seat and lunged at Tyranus who appeared amused by the whole situation. Before the old warrior could reach Tyranus, however, Iollan stepped between them burying his lightsaber in Kor's torso. With a fiendish grin, Iollan bisected Kor with a flick of his wrist the sizzling halves of the slain Dahar Master landed at Iollan's feet.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR," Worf roared in anger. He charged at Iollan who effortless repulsed Worf with a Force push by extending his organic left hand. The MagnaGuards used their electro staffs to shock the prone Worf into submission who howled in agony all the while until he passed out from the pain.

With minimal thought, Iollan used his lightsaber to then decapitate the nearest Ferengi who just happened to be Gaila. " I hate negative people," Iollan said his grin remained in place. The remaining Ferengi were taken prisoner by the Jem'Hadar, Cardassians and Commando Droids which soon surrounded them weapons drawn.

"You traitor," Pel said tears in her eyes. "I thought you believed in our cause, in justice. Why have you done this? Tell us why?"

"I received a better offer. I'm tired of being a slave who never gets what he wants. I am stronger in the Force than any other than perhaps my so called 'brother'. Why should I eat scraps when I can have a feast? From now on I bow to no one save my new master." Iollan said glancing at Tyranus though in truth he meant not the old man who he started secretly corresponding with weeks ago but the Dark Side itself. Him reaching out to Tyranus had been prompted by an old Sith legend he accidentally stumbled upon while doing research on the Force, that of the Sith'ari. He deactivated his lightsaber then clipped the hilt on his belt. He fell to one knee his head bowed. "I pledge myself to the way of the Sith and the Dark Side of the Force my master." He said solemnly.

"This is an historic day. You should all consider yourself honored to bear witness. The Chosen One of the Sith the Sith'ari has come." Tyranus said. "The Force is strong with you a powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth you shall be known as Darth," Tyranus hesitated for a moment as the Force spoke its intentions to him, "Vader." He activated his blood red blade and gingerly placed it above each shoulder of Iollan. "Arise, Lord Vader, my new apprentice."

All across the galaxy and beyond those attuned to the Force felt a disturbing ripple of darkness passed through them which was gone as soon as it came. Only a few such as Jedi Grandmaster Yoda, however, were more than passingly troubled by the event. These select could not shake off the feeling of impending doom for hours or even, as in the case of Yoda, days to come.

"Thank you, master." The freshly minted Darth Vader said after getting to his feet.

"What should be done with these prisoners Lord Vader?" Tyranus asked the younger Sith Lord.

"Take these ones away. Put them to work for the enrichment of our Imperium. Place them were their hope will be extinguished and their spirits broken. Let their fate stand as an example of what becomes of those who dare oppose the Sith. But first have them interrogated for any useful information." Vader ordered the soldiers as his grin grew wider than ever.

"You'll pay for this Vader." Quark said before he was beamed away along with the others.

"Unlikely," Vader said.

In time Vader knew he would rule this galaxy perhaps the universe his "master" that pompous ass Tyranus could not live forever, or even much longer should he have his way. On that day all would bow before him. In the meantime he would make those who betrayed him pay such as his double, his wjore of a "wife" and his former friends in the Alliance. First, however, he would deal with his hated oppressors, the Jedi Order. Overseeing their ruination would bring him immense satisfaction.

"Where is Sela?" Vader asked Tyranus. "Remember she is part of our bargain. I want her as my partner for any future mission you may ask of me."

Vader had felt a nearly irresistible connection to the lovely Romulan-Human hybrid since their first meeting months ago. His recent dreams only served to confirm her importance to his future. He must have her by his side.

"My apprentices do not ask of me they obey my commands! I am the current ruling Dark Lord of the Sith! You had best remember that Vader!" Tyranus said. Without warning, Tyranus unleashed intense torrents of force lighting from his fingertips that engulfed Vader bringing the much younger Sith Lord to his knees.

Let the old fool have his way Vader thought enduring the pain without complaint or any attempt at a countermeasure. Someday soon I'll liberate his spirit from his body then I'll be the one inflicting pain on my subordinates. Vader gritted his teeth until the assault ended.

"I am sorry, my master. In my enthusiasm, I forget my place." Vader said rising again to his feet with some effort.

"I advise for the shake of for your health to never again make such an error in my presence Vader," Tyranus said.

"Yes my master," Vader said.

"Sela shall return soon enough, assuming she survives her latest mission," Tyranus said. "Come, Lord Vader, we have much work to do. Your first mission will be to spearhead our invasion of the Ficus Sector beginning with our planed occupation of Betazed. We must destroy the clone production facilities in the Mariposa System before the first batch of clone troopers is ready to be deployed for combat, which our sources indicate will be any day now, if we wish to swiftly end this conflict in our favor. They will not suspect your shift in allegiance. We can use this fact to our advantage."

"I understand master." Vader said. Vader, Tyranus, and the remaining soldiers vanished via transporter beams.

To Be Continued


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Twenty-Seven The Drumbeat of Doom Part II

by

Celgress

"As you vilify, everything single move that I make and try to bind me in your insanity. You'll come to know that you never control for the unset. Go find another lapdog, fucker."

Vilify (2013) Device

 **Star Trek Dimension - July 2375 C.E.**

 **USS Enterprise-E somewhere in the Beta Quadrant**

Warning klaxons blared as red light bathed the corridors of the starship. A few hours earlier the _Enterprise-E_ had come to the aid of a stricken Vulcan shuttle craft. Moments before the shuttle suffered a catastrophic warp core breach the crew of the Enterprise-E beamed over three Vulcans two light-skinned males and one dark-skinned female. What no one knew or suspected at the time was that these Vulcan tourists who had seemingly stumbled into the war zone, in reality, belonged to the Adepts of T'Pel: a secretive league of expert assassins whose ancestors fled Vulcan centuries before after rejecting the ways of the legendary reformer Surak. These three Adepts were also members of the Orion Syndicate and were tasked with freeing General Grievous from Starfleet custody, which they accomplished with startling quickness and precision by uploading a complex, aggressive computer virus to the computer core of the _Enterprise-E_ by way of a replicator terminal. They then slew the security detail protecting the cell block and along with Grievous made their way to the nearest transporter room.

"Override the security lockout." The female Vulcan said to one of the two males after the trio easily dispatched the Starfleet personnel in the transporter room. More impressive yet they used only hand to hand combat to do so.

"At once," The male Vulcan in question said while he got to work on the transporter terminal. "Done, we have transporter control." He said a moment later.

The female, the other male, and Grievous got on the transporter pads. "Beam us to the prearranged coordinates." The female Vulcan said knowing an Orion Syndicate stealth ship was waiting for them not far away from where the _Enterprise-E_ stand helpless. Luckily for these Starfleet fools the virus she and her fellow Adepts had uploaded would self-destruct in another hour leaving behind no ill effects.

"Not so fast," Molly said as she entered the transporter room with Alexander. Both Jedi Padawans held their ignited lightsabers. "You three aren't going anywhere with our prisoner." Upon seeing the Jedi Grievous growled like an animal his eyes burning with barely restrained rage in spite of the fact he only had one of his four hands and lacked a weapon of any kind he stilled wanted to make the Jedi pay for capturing him.

"Get the General to safety. I'll handle these children." The female Vulcan said to the two males noticing Grievous was ready to pounce.

The male Vulcan who operated the transporter controls nodded. He inputted a series of commands and jumped onto a transporter pad. Although Molly reached out with the Force she succeeded in shorting out the transporter a split second too late. The two male Vulcans along with Grievous vanished in a familiar blue shimmer of energy. Molly scowled at this development.

"Tsk, tsk," The female Vulcan said wagging her right index admonishingly at Molly. "I thought Jedi were supposed to keep their emotions under tight control." She then added further mocking Molly. "I sense much anger in you young one."

With a shout, Molly lunged at the female Vulcan with her lightsaber. The female Vulcan sidestepped the sloppy attempted attack. She took two parts of a collapsible electro staff from concealed pockets. She snapped them together and extended her weapon to its full 1.5-meter length. The bulbs on each end of the electro staff crackled with orange energy.

"I've been wanting to test myself against a Force user in combat ever since your kind first appeared in this galaxy. Now I get to fight two at once. It must be my lucky day. I hope you don't disappoint." The female Vulcan said.

"We'll try to meet your expectations," Molly said.

"Please do," The female Vulcan said with a grin.

Over the next two minutes, the female Vulcan led an eager Molly and a reluctant Alexander in a dance of twirling light around the transporter room. Just when it appeared the pair might have an advantage the female Vulcan decided she had enough. She somersaulted away from the Jedi then activated a hidden personal transporter beacon in the cuff of her left sleeve.

"While it has been a pleasure, duty calls." The female Vulcan said. "Tell your superiors young ones you were bested by Uvik a level four Adept of T'Pel," Uvik said before was spirited away by a transporter beam of yellow hue.

"What did we miss? Nothing exciting I hope." Quinlan Vos said. He, Aayla Secura and full Starfleet Security detail barraged into the room a second after Uvik's departure.

"They escaped with General Grievous. We failed to stop them masters." Alexander dutifully reported. Quinlan Vos swore in Huttese.

 **Captain's Office, sometime later**

Captain Jean-Luc Picard said patiently while via subspace communication Admiral Tujiro Nakamura berated Picard and those under his command for losing such a high value prisoner. Recently promoted from his position as commanding officer of Star Base 219 Admiral Nakamura was responsible for overseeing the defense of Federation holdings in the Beta Quadrant. This was no easy task given the recent Tholian offensive. The Invasion, or as it was being called in many circles the rape, of Risa by the Sith Imperium in conjuncture with the Tholians had only further complicated an already messy situation for Nakamura.

"I want security measures on the _Enterprise_ increased immediately." Admiral Nakamura fumed. "From now on no one gets on or off our Starfleet Flagship without appropriate clearance. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Admiral," Picard said.

"Have a draft report on this incident forwarded to me by 09:00 tomorrow." Admiral Nakamura ordered. "I also want a dossier compiled on these Adepts of T'Pel and forwarded to me and to the Office of Starfleet Security for review within the week."

"Yes, Admiral," Picard said.

"As for your next mission Captain Picard." Admiral Nakamura said. "The _Enterprise_ will proceed to the Barzan System and rendezvous with _Voyager_. We have a refugee situation developing there which could benefit from your diplomatic skills."

"Understood Admiral," Picard said. "We'll be underway as soon as this conversation ends."

"Make it so, Admiral Nakamura out." Admiral Nakamura said his image then blinked away.

Picard got up from his seat and adjusted his uniform. He hated how the shirts had a habit of riding up over time. One would think Starfleet Command would have remedied the situation long ago, oh well.

As Picard made his way to the bridge he could not help but ponder Admiral Nakamura's parting words. What sort of refugee crisis could be developing in the Barzan System of all places? Would either the Sith Imperium or their Tholian allies attack such an important system while most of the Beta Quadrant remained in enemy hands? Technically the Barzans were neutral, granted there was the Barzan Wormhole to consider. However, due to its chronic instability, it was of little strategic importance, unlike the Bajoran Wormhole. Picard sensed something was amiss, the question was what?

 **Childhood Home of Sela in the Capital City of Romulus Beta Quadrant, night**

Taking care of the guards her father employed was a simple matter. Even without her enhanced Force abilities she likely could have knocked them out given her previous life as a Tal Shiar linked military officer. When they laid at her feet she briefly toyed with the idea of ending their lives but decided against it. They had been kind to her in years past. With ease, Sela made her way to the bedchamber of her father retired Romulan General Volskiar.

"Who's there?" The elderly silver-haired Romulan said grabbing the disruptor pistol he kept by his bedside. "Answer me or I'll shoot."

"It's me father, Sela," Sela said emerging from the shadows. She stepped towards the bed tossing back her black hood to reveal her pale face framed by her long golden locks.

"Sela," Volskiar said getting out of bed he put down the disruptor on his nightstand. He was clad in an ornate Romulan sleeping gown befitting of his high social status. He took a long hard look at his daughter then sneered. "You look ridiculous, adorn in those silly robes and sporting that messy Un-Romulan haircut. Who do you think you are some Vulcan pseudo-mystic?"

Sela frowned before she replied. "I'm a Dark Lady of the Sith. One of the most naturally gifted with the Force the Order has ever had. " She said mirroring the words Tyranus had told her on more than one occasion. "Worlds tremble at my feet."

"Do they now." Volskiar with more than a note of skepticism evident in his voice.

"One day I'll rule this galaxy. You'll see." Sela snapped.

"Always the dreamer," Volskiar said with a chuckle. "A disgrace like you will never rule anything for long. All I've given you and this is how you repay me by leaving the Romulan Military to join some half baked extra-galatic cult." He indicated Sela's robes with a sweep of his hands. "You come in her playing dress up and spurting superstitious nonsense. Your precious Sith order has more in common with Vulcan fools who practice misguided semi-religious rights than Romulan analytical thinking. Am I supposed to be impressed? I assure you I am not. I thought I raised you better than this."

"How can you be so cruel, father? I did this so you'd be proud of me, as I've done everything." Sela said. "You'll see under my leadership Romulus will become the greatest power in this galaxy and beyond. Isn't that what you've always wanted a secure Romulus answerable to no one? Our people masters of the universe."

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Volskiar shouted. He quickly closed the distance between them and slapped Sela across her face. "I won't have a mongrel drag my people through the mud by involving us with the disgraceful practices of the Sith or Jedi, even if that mongrel is my own," Volskiar raged. "You're just like your worthless mother Sela. My biggest regret is that I spared your life. I should have had you executed along with her. I would have saved myself years of disappointment."

Sela stood there stunned. While her father had always pushed her hard this display of vehemence was something new. No, wait that was not right. Repressed memories began to flood her mind: every insult he ever threw her way about "not being a true Romulan", every accomplishment he ignored, everytime he hit her and called her "weak" when she cried as a child, how he constantly insulted the memory of her mother, how he gave her a beating whenever she expressed sadness her mother was gone until she came to believe his lies about the poor woman, the mother who loved her unconditionally, the mother who she betrayed for him.

"Don't ever mention my mother again," Sela warned her voice low her expression dark. The stinging of her cheek forgotten.

"How dare you give me an order! I'm your father! You'll treat me with the respect I deserve!" Volskiar said.

"Which is none," Sela said.

"How are you!" Volskiar repeated. "I am the head of this family!"

This time Sela laughed. "We were never a family. I was your slave and mother your concubine. Mother was only with you out of fear. I see that now. There was never any love between you or between us. We were things, possession that signified your power. You're nothing but a kidnapper, a child abuser, and a rapist. For nearly my entire life I could not understand why mother hated you. But I do in this moment. I see the truth of you father. I see rotten soul. How could I have been so blind?"

"Your mother was a virtueless whore who begged me to make her mine the moment we met! You're not too old for me to beat respect into you Sela," Volskiar said.

Volskiar made ready to strike Sela a second time but found himself paralyzed. His outstretched hand hoovered inches from her face. A low rumbling that soon became a deafening roar was heard. The entire building began to shake. Sparks of electricity pinged off the walls of the room as Sela's eyes turned a poison yellow. Her pupils surrounded by narrow rings of fiery orange-red. Cracks rapidly spread throughout the structure. With a massive boom that rattled nearby buildings, the house came door around Sela and Volskiar. It was torn asunder by the titanic energy Sela had unleashed in her anger.

Clouds of thick dust swirled around Volskiar who found his body below his shoulders pinned beneath a pile of heavy rubble. He coughed and tasted blood. Out of the gloom glided a robed figure it was Sela. Her yellow eyes beheld her trapped, injured father with nothing except pure hatred.

"H-H-Help, m-me, S-S-Sela," Volskiar managed weakly. His mouth was stained green with blood.

"That name no longer holds any meaning for me. It is the name of a slave. I am Darth Imera (I-Mir-Ah). Dark Lady of the Sith." Imera said coldly as she thought of what her mother endured at the hands of this monster. Her skin crawled as she remembered the late Klingon Duras who fancied her. How terrible being his plaything would have been. No doubt her mother had felt the same way about her "father". "And you are dead my former tormentor." With a flick of her right wrist, Volskiar's neck snapped back ending his life. Sela's mind drifted back a month before when during an unexpected visit to her battleground in the Beta Quadrant, which occurred not long after the bombing of Cait, her master at her urging conferred the title Darth upon her.

 _"The Force is strong with you my apprentice. I sense a powerful and cunning Dark Lady of the Sith you will one day become. Henceforth you shall be known as Darth, Imera. The two natured one." Tyranus said. He then passed his crimson blade across both of Sela's shoulders as she knelt before him on the bridge of the flagship of her battleground in front of her loyal soldiers. "Arise Lady Imera."_

 _"Thank you, my master." The newly named Imera said getting to her feet. "I promise I shall bring only greater glory to our Order and the Imperium."_

" _Indeed," Tyranus said simply._

Imera knew she must soon leave the scene of the occurrence and if she were wise the capital city entirely. No doubt the authorities would arrive investigating such a disaster as it would be a top priority, especially during wartime. To linger would be to court disaster. Besides, there was nothing left here for her. With a twirl of her robes she departed.

 **The Outskirts of the Capital City, less than an hour later**

Imera reached her Sith stealth shuttle without incident. She had made good time returning far quicker from the city that it had taken her to go there. Although she would have preferred to meet with Shinzon and his Reman backers before leaving Romulus that was no longer an option. She would have to instead contact him once she was safely out of the system. She was about to get inside her shuttle when she sensed an unfriendly presence nearby. She heard the familiar snap-hiss of an igniting lightsaber an instant before the wielder would have literally stabbed her in the back.

While Jen'Dhasi was more than competent with her Force abilities and would have been a worthy challenge for most Jedi Knights she was simply not on Imera's level. In addition to her very strong Force powers, Sela had been trained by the Tal Shiar on how to defend herself long before she became a Sith which only served to aid her in quickly picking up the different lightsaber style. Her personal style being a mix of Form II Makashi and Form IV Ataru with elements of the Shien variant of Form V. As a result of these factors, the young Sith acolyte clone never stood a chance.

Imera smoothly piqued away from Jen'Dhasi's incoming horizontal slash. She activated her own lightsaber as she did so. Imera countered with a devastatingly powerful yet quick upward diagonal swing of her blade that nicked the saber arm of the other Sith. Jen'Dhasi cried out in pain dropping her lightsaber which Imera caught with the Force and levitated into her free head. She pointed both blades at Jen'Dhasi's chest. The tips of which were so close they signed oles in the dark gray tunic of the young female Cardassian-Human Hybrid.

"Yield or die," Imera said.

Jen'Dhasi looked at the twin blades at her chest then at Imera then back to the blades then finally Imera again. "I yield," She said bowing her head. "My life is yours."

"Why did you attack me?" Imera demanded.

"Lord Tyranus wanted you punished because you did not personally retrieve General Grievous as he commanded. In return for slaying you, he promised I would be his new apprentice." Jen'Dhasi answered.

Imera could not help but feel sorry for the other young hybrid. Their mutual master had pitted Jen'Dhasi against Imera knowing that Jen'Dhasi stood no chance. Furthermore, Imera sensed Jen'Dhasi could prove useful if allowed to continue her studies thus becoming a more proficient Sith acolyte. Imera also saw some of herself in the young woman before her. Both were of two worlds desperately trying to reconcile their dual natures. Both desperately tried to please a father figure who cared little about their wellbeing. What a waste of a valuable resource Imera thought more disgust with her "master" than ever.

Imera reached a decision. "If I let you live you shall be my personal servant answerable to none save me. Do you agree to my terms, or would you rather perish here?" Imera said.

"I am yours to command, my mistress," Jen'Dhasi said her gaze meeting that of Imera. "But what of Lord Tyranus? He will surely kill me for my failure."

"I'll handle Lord Tyranus," Imera said. "Your only concern from this point forward is doing my bidding." Imera deactivated the lightsabers. She passed Jen'Dhasi's weapon back to Jen'Dhasi who gladly accept it. "It goes without saying you must never tell another of our arrangement, without my expressed permission." Jen'Dhasi nodded. "Come, my handmaiden." Imera beckoned liking very much the term she had chosen for her first servant. "We have much to do." Jen'Dhasi dutifully followed Imera into her shuttle.

 **Runabout USS Volga entering the Ficus Sector Alpha Quadrant, one week later**

"Thank you so much, Kira," Jadzia Dax said to her friend Kira Nerys for the millionth time since their journey began nearly a week ago. The pair were seated in the cockpit of the Runabout.

"Please stop thanking me Jadzia," Kira said. "I already told you I needed some time away from the station and Bajor to clear my head." Kira checked the navigational readouts. "No offense, but I wish Worf had left an itinerary. Of course, if he had we wouldn't need to be out here. Do you really think Kor might have dragged him as far away from the Station as the Ficus Sector?"

"I admit it is a long shot, but Morn thought they mentioned Betazed," Jadzia said. The sole resident Lurian of Deep Space Nine Morn was a notorious gossip who frequently eavesdropped on any conversation that took place at Quark's Bar. "I wish the Defiant wasn't away assisting with border defense near Chin'toka."

"So do I," Kira said.

The _USS Volga_ suddenly began violently rocking. "We've stumbled into some sort of intense gravimetrical disturbed that isn't listed on any of the star charts," Jadzia reported checking her instruments.

"I'll try to compensate." Kira said.

 **Space**

Hundreds no thousands of Sith Imperium ships of various types appeared seemingly out of nowhere. In truth they had exited a previously unmapped hyperspace corridor that connected the a portion of Ficus Sector near Betazed to an area deep inside Cardassian territory. Although Alliance Intelligence had been aware of the large fleet massing there for some time because of the distance of the Cardassian held sector from the border no one paid the development much mind. Even after the "Rape of Risa" nobody in Alliance Intelligence circles connected the dots that another possible sneak attack could be in the offing so soon. A blunder for which they Alliance would soon pay dearly.

 **Runabout USS Volga**

"There is only one reason the Imperium would move such a large part of its navy into the Ficus Sector like this." Jadzia said gravely.

"Do you think they're planning on launching an attack against the Clone Trooper Production Facilities on Mariposa?" Kira asked

"I'm certain of it." Jadzia answered. "We must warn Starfleet."

"Way ahead of you I'm already,,, dammit!" Kira said hammering a sequence of buttons in quick succession without any effect.

"What is it?" Jadzia asked.

"They're jamming our transmissions and they've caught us in a tractor beam." Kira said.

"Can we break free?" Jafzia said her face full of dread.

"The beam is multiphasic. I'm sorry there is nothing I can do." Kira said pounding the control console with her fists in frustration.

Soon the Roundabout rocked again as it docked with one of the battleships; a heavily modified Subjugator-class heavy cruiser equipped with triple the typical number of weapons and emitting a purple Dominion style energy signature. Sparks flew from the rear cabin as the airlock door was cut into. Getting to their feet the two women prepared themselves for the coming onslaught. The rear docking port collapsed inward under the weight of a platoon of BX Commando Droids lead by six Jem'Hadar. Kira and Jadzia fought well dispatching almost half the platoon along with two of the Jem'Hadar with their phasers before they were stunned and taken away.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **The Adepts of T'Pel do indeed exist and are featured in several Star Trek novels.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **The name of Sela's first along with his personality is taken from several Star Trek novels in which the details are mentioned.**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Twenty-Eight The Drumbeat of Doom Part III

by

Celgress

 **Star Trek Dimension - July 2375 C.E.**

 **A Planet in Ferengi Alliance Space Alpha Quadrant, afternoon**

The Planet Pabac named after its owner and operator DaiMon Pabac was a miserable, worthless little speck of a world deep inside Ferengi Space. The only notable things about Pabac were its atrocious weather even by the dismal standards of other Ferengi worlds and an overabundance of a native strain of Tri-nucleic fungus. Until recently neither had been of great interest to anyone that all changed, however, when Lord Tyranus of the Sith Imperium ordered his Jem'Hadar be modified to free them from their dependence upon Ketracel-white. Although the Jem'Hadar were eventually genetically modified so they no longer needed the drug to survive their nutritional requirements reminded rather specific. A key ingredient of Ketracel-white was Yridium bicantizine new Jem'Hadar could not digest food unless it contained this additive. Yridium bicantizine was incredibly difficult to replicate in a table form due to its complexity. Thus procuring a steady supply of Yridium bicantizine became of paramount importance for Imperium logistical planers. Fortunately, a solution presented itself Imperium scientists learned the Tri-nucleic fungus of certain Ferengi worlds such as Pabac were naturally rich in Yridium bicantizine. This proved a key factor behind the rise of Grand Nagus Brunt. Tyranus backed Brunt's bid for power because the latter promised the Dark Lord of the Sith exclusive access to all Tri-nucleic fungus stockpiles throughout the Ferengi Alliance. Practically overnight backwater worlds Pabac among them were transformed into industrial agricultural beacons of Ferengi entrepreneurship. There was only one small problem prolonged exposure to unprocessed Tri-nucleic fungus proved toxic to most higher lifeforms. Furthermore, the fungus itself was fragile and needed to be treated with great care when being harvested, so full mechanization was out of the question. Rather than pull valuable droid units form more essential tasks Imperium planners, with the eager participation of their new Ferengi subjects, turned the Fungi Plantation Worlds, as they came to be known, into slave labor operations of appalling scale. Prisoners of war the Imperium had no better use for were sent to die in the dank fungi fields by their millions along with condemned criminals and other "undesirables".

Constant heavy rain and stiff winds wracked the surface of Pabac. Mud was everywhere expect for the spots occupied by gnarled rock formations. The thick dark clouds that covered the planet from pole to pole seldom parted. On rare occasions perhaps once every three or four solar cycles the binary stars which the planet orbited might be briefly glimpsed by a keen observer. Such appearances were considered so special impromptu holidays were often held in their honor.

Quark, Pel, Nog, and Leck shivered. It was cold dreadfully cold. They tried to stay as dry as they could. The yellow rain gear they were issued upon arrival did not make that an easy task. The suits leaked and were dreadfully thin. The four were huddle together within a group of several hundred other prisoners besides a raised platform in front of an imposing gray colored complex out of which stepped a husky middle-aged male Ferengi. He was outfitted in a heavy dark green rain slicker of exceptionally high quality.

"I am DaiMon Pabac owner and operator of Pabac Fungi Corporation." The Ferengi said almost cheerfully in spite of the atrocious weather. "You are here because you are enemies of our mighty Sith Imperium ruled over by Lord Tyranus the magnificent, undisputed Grandmaster of the glorious Sith Order and leader of the Imperium, may his reign last a thousand years and those of his successors forever." On either side of DaiMon Pabac stood two imposing male Hupyrians who were also outfitted in heavy dark gray rain slickers of only slightly lesser quality to that of their master.

DaiMon Pabac and the Hupyrians were flanked by six white & black Aqua Battle Droids specially designed to operate in wet environments even underwater for prolonged periods if need be. Their single red eye stared eerily at the wretched collection of prisoners being inducted into life on Pabac. A much larger contingent of these same droids encircled the prisoners hemming them in tightly.

DaiMon Pabac continued taking a short pause after issuing the standard propaganda line. "If you attempt to escape, you will be executed without question or hope of appeal. If you are discovered stealing Tri-nucleic fungus, you will be executed without question or hope of appeal. Any other offense is punishable by exile to the area beyond the fungi fields security perimeter where nothing can survive for long. Work well you may survive long enough witness the end of the war. Work badly and you shall surely die." DaiMon Pabac accompanied by his personal guards stepped back inside as the prisoners were pushed towards a separate much larger entrance.

 **Prisoner Barracks, that night**

"How are we going to get out of this?" Quark muttered sitting on his flimsy metal frame bunk.

"I wonder what happened to Lieutenant Commander Worf," Nog said from next bunk over.

"He has Starfleet information so he's valuable." Leck reasoned from his bunk that was located across the narrow corridor which separated the extensive scaffolding of sleeping slots, each of which had one filthy brown blanket "My guess he's on Cardassia Prime being tortured as we speak."

"What a comforting thought." Nog said dryly.

"Face facts kid this galaxy is a cruel place. I didn't make the rules I just know them by heart." Leck said.

"It's my fault we're here." Pel said her eyes downcast. She sat on her bunk which was located across from Quark's. "How could I have been so stupid. A handful of mainly untrained civilians with one ship and no popular support. No way our revolution stood a chance. We were doomed from the start. Even if we hadn't been betrayed. I'm such a failure." Pel started to cry her face in her hands.

"Hey now, stop," Quark said. "We'll get out of here, I promise." Leck laughed bitterly. Quark glared at the liquidator who shrugged. "We can't give up hope."

Pel looked at Quark through watery eyes. "You really think we can escape?"

"Of course I do." Quark lied. "We just need faith."

"You'll need more than faith if you wish to leave here while still breathing." An unfamiliar male voice said from the bunk directly above Quark. The upside down head of a male human appeared. He had thin brown hair and a distinctive brown handlebar mustache.

"Who are you?" Nog asked the strange human who appeared to be of late middle age.

"Allow me to introduce myself the name's Harcourt Fenton Mudd businessman extraordinaire and intrepid adventurer. But you may call me Harry Mudd for expediency's shake. " The human male said. "Judging by your words I take it you find the accommodations here less than adequate. A viewpoint I myself share."

"Even if that were true how could you help us?" Leck sneered skeptically. "You're also a prisoner or have you forgotten?"

"I have my ways." Harry Mudd said cryptically.

"Yeah right," Nog said dismissively. "Like Leck said unless you've forgotten you're a prisoner too."

"Ah my body might be bound but my mind is free." Harry Mudd said tapping the side of his head.

"Great he's crazy." Quark said.

"On the contrary. I'm the sanest person here." Harry Mudd said. "What would you say if I told you I have a way off this thoroughly unpleasant planet?"

"I'd say you've been eating too much of what you harvest out in the fields," Leck said.

"How droll," Harry Mudd said. "I'm a time traveler see. I came from roughly one hundred years in the past to escape shall we see some people who did not appreciate my genius. Regrettably I ended up here and was pressed ganged by a group of those cyclopean robots. They mistook me for a common spy. Me Harcourt Fenton Mudd former ruler of the android planet of a thousand delights, but I digress. The device I used to achieve my flight from the past was confiscated. If you four will help me get it back I'll happily take you along during my next sojourn through time."

"Why not get it yourself?" Nog asked his eyes narrowing.

"Because my boy the device is in the office of our esteemed commandant under twenty-six hour a day guard. While I could seek in out on my own I would surely be apprehended in the attempt. I need someone to serve as a lookout and others to help me gain entry. I am ashamed to admit it but my lock picking skills have dulled over the years. So what say you four?"

"It's worth a try I guess." Quark said ignoring the protests of both Nog and Leck.

"Splendid," Harry Mudd said. He tumbled down from his bunk in comical fashion then right himself. He shook Quark's hand vigorously a smile on his plump face.

 **Lead Ship of Secret Sith Battlegroup somewhere in the Ficus Sector, several days later**

Darth Vader lay in bed a red satin sheet draped over his form. On Vader's chest laid Darth Imera her eyes closed. Vader gently ran the fingers of his organic hand through her long blonde locks. Vader could not help but grin. Sex with Imera was certainly an experience. She was so different from Padme. Where Padme was slow paced and loving Imera was wild and passionate. The Force sang in his head when he made love with Imera in a way it never had when had done the same with Padme. They were two halves of the same soul.

Imera stirred her eyes slowly opened a contented smile on her face. Her smoldering gaze met Vader's own. "What are your thoughts, my dark warrior?"

"How lucky I am to have you in my life, my angel of darkness," Vader said kissing Imera on her forehead.

"I am yours now and forever," Imera said.

"As I am yours," Vader said.

A few moments later Imera reluctantly shrugged free on Vader's embrace and got out of bed giving him a full view of her nude body. She glanced over her shoulder coyly at him. "Like what you see?"

"Indeed I do," Vader said licking his lips.

"I'll be back for another round soon," Imera said.

"I'll be waiting," Vader said.

Vader again thought how lucky he was. Two weeks ago he had nothing. He was little more than a slave of the Jedi Order who cared nothing about him or his needs. Now he stood on the cusp of galactic domination a powerful, beautiful woman by his side. At last, life was good.

Vader had felt an immediate connection with Imera when they first met months ago. At the time he had not understood it. He had tried to deny it but there was no denying his destiny. When recently he and Imera reunited under the banner of the Dark Side they quickly engaged in a whirlwind romance of legendary proportions. They vowed to gain ultimate power by any means necessary while remaining loyal only to each other. Yesterday they were wed by Darth Tyranus via hologram in the tradition of the ancient Sith. Tyranus may have harbored suspicions of their closeness not that either Vader or Imera cared. Let the old fool attempt to undermine them it would simply make their eventual victory over him all the sweeter. Tyranus was the past of the Sith Order they were its future. No one could stop them. Not Tyranus, not the Jedi, not the Alliance, no one. To rule the universe was their destiny. Their conquest would begin with Betazed in less than one solar day's time.

Although Vader still carried a torch for Padme he harbored no illusions the former Senator from Naboo would ever leave his double. Padme was lost to him. She had made her choice he had to accept that fact. The only thing that mattered now was the twins growing inside her. They were his as much as his double's. What was more he and Imera could offer the twins a better life more secure life than could Padme and his double. Other than his beloved Imera and his unborn children the only person Vader did not want to see hurt was his ex-apprentice Ahsoka. She had not turned against him as had the other Jedi, including his old master Obi-wan. They had chosen his double over him and they would pay dearly for that mistaken. Vader fervently hoped he could turn the Togruta to the Datk Side where she belonged. Her death would bring him no pleasure unlike that of his other so-called "friends" in the Jedi Order and Starfleet. Their demise would signal his true accession in the Dark Side of the Force. He could hardly wait.

 **Integration Room, some time later**

"I apologize if you've been treated with less than great care by our soldiers." Imera now clad in a black with the hood down said circling Jadzia Dax who was shackled hand and foot to a metal chair. Jadzia's face was heavily swollen and deeply bruised purple. "The Jem'Hadar can be overzealous at times."

"I hadn't noticed," Jadzia said sarcastically.

"I must admit I don't know a great deal about joined Trills. But I'd love to learn more about your kind." Imera said.

Imera flashed a smile at Jadzia that chilled the other woman to her very core. The way Imera continued to circle her reminded Jadzia of the way a predator would circle its wounded prey which had no chance of escape or survival. Jadzia highly suspect the female Darth was toying with her. That they were engaged in a deadly game of cat and mouse which had already been decided in Imera's favor. For the time being Jadzia decided to play along.

"Funny I don't know much about Sith or Force users in general. This will be a learning experience for us both."

"Consider this your first lesson," Imera said. She reached out with her right hand Jadzia doubled over in pain. Her midsection felt like it was going to explode. "Force Crush is an ability by which one can place kinetic pressure upon a specific area of an object including a part of a living being. In this case, I'm slowly collapsing or crushing if you prefer your abdominal cavity so as to negatively affect the health of your symbiote. Tell me everything you know about defense plans of the Ficcuss Sector and I'll stop before it dies."

"I don't know anything about the defense plans." Jadzia cried out. "I already told your guards my friend and I came here searching for my husband who is missing."

"Liar," Imera said placing her hand back at her side. "Shall we move on to something, more interesting? How about Force Lightning, or Knowledge Drain or maybe even Force Fire? I've never used any of those abilities before. There are so many interesting possibilities, how exciting." Imera grinned at the panting Jadzia who stared at the Sith with an expression of abject horror. Imera leaned in close whispering in Jadzia's ear. "I assure you before this day ends you'll tell me what I want to know, one way or another."

 **A Cave on Bajor, night**

Lapo Muzeth the young male leader of the Bajoran group the New Path knelt on one knee before a flickering blue life-sized hologram of his mysterious benefactor. His head was bowed low out of respect. "What you ask will be exceedingly difficult, my master."

"Are you refusing an order from me Lapo?" The electronically distorted voice of Darth Hereticious said. An undercurrent of threat was easily detectable in the voice of the Sith.

"No, no, no, of course not, my master," Lapo said not daring to look up at the hologram.

"Good, then your followers will attack the main Governmental Block along with the Shirine of the Prophets in the capital tomorrow as agreed upon." Darth Hereticious said. "Leave none of the politicians alive nor the Shrine standing."

"I beg your indulgence, my master," Lapo said fearing Darth Hereticious was about to end the transmission.

"Speak your mind child." Darth Hereticious said after a short pause.

"Some of my brothers and sisters have expressed reservations regarding the attack on the Shrine. I apologize but their silly religious taboos remain discouragingly strong." Lapo said. "I fear the attack on the Shrine may fail through sheer lack of participants."

"How unfortunate, for you," Darth Hereticious said. A moment later Lapo's vision blurred as everything around him dimmed. He found he could not breathe. "You are experiencing a sample of what awaits you should the attack on the Shrine fail. I would advise you to make certain it does not." the hologram of Hereticious blinked away leaving a distraught Lapo alone with his dread.

 **Residence of the Kai**

Kai Winn stepped off the hologram emitter and threw back her dark hood. She had long suspected Lapo and his New Path might fail her. Good thing she had taken the precaution of commissioning agents of the Orion Syndicate well versed in sabotage and assassination. These would make certain her plans succeeded. Once the attack had occurred she would ordered her loyal personal guards to go to their hideaway and wipe out the New Path disposing of them at a stroke.

Once the Provisional Government was eliminated alongside the seat of the Prophets on Bajor she would step in to fill the dual political and spiritual voids created. Naturally, the terribly traumatized populace would flock to a loving leader. She would next outlaw the worship of the ineffectual Prophets replacing it with that of the Force itself, with herself at the apex. Not long afterwards she would declare Bajor independent of Federation protection and then officially join the Sith Imperium.

Of course, there was also the matter of the Emissary to care off. Oh how Winn loathed Captain Benjamin Sisko. She had seriously considered having the Orion Syndicate kill the pompous human but had decided against it. Sisko's death could not be an easy one nor one that came at the hands of someone other than herself. She and she alone would deal with Sisko. Complicating matters was the fact Sisko's new wife that freighter rat Kasidy Yates had become pregnant. If Winn killed Sisko but the child survived the malcontents of her coming regime would have a symbol to rally around. Something she would not allow. Winnt tried to give the expecting couple a Dark Side charm that would have ensured the child would be stillborn but her attempt failed. According to her metaphysical allies/teachers the Kosst Amojan the Force Ghost of a deceased Jedi Master named Qui-Gon Jinn was working actively against her from the higher lane. It was Jinn who gave Kasidy a dream warning her not to accept any gifts until the child was born, how infuriating! No matter Winn vowed to find another way to achieve her goal and lo and behold one had presented itself.

Winn took off her Sith robes in their place she donned those of the Bajoran Kai. Few beings were so low they would attack a female with child luckily the Force told her the disgraced Gul Dukat was not among them. In spite of finding Dukat personally repugnant Winn decided to arrange his "rescue" from Alliance custody. Using Dukat she would destroy Sisko's world before you took away his life. Her ultimate victory was only a matter of time now she could feel it deep inside.

Things continued to go her way when that fool Lord Tyranus conferred or more exactly thought he conferred the title of Darth upon her. How he called himself a Dark Lord of the Sith yet remained so ignorant of the inner workings of the Dark Side baffled Winn to no end. She had played along, however, even when he informed her his tow younger apprentices would be his heirs not her so as not to arouse his dulled sense of suspicion. She would, of course, have to learn more about Imera and Vader when she could. Perhaps they would prove useful allies in her secret war against that buffoon Tyranus?

 **Mariposa in the Ficus Sector, morning**

On the immense parade ground for as far as the eye could see stretched columns upon columns of evenly spaced freshly minted Alliance Clone Troopers. Their variously colored combat armor gleamed in the morning sunlight. In all, they were ten million strong. The first of many groups to come. They stood at attention ready for inspection by their Starfleet, Klingon and Romulan commanders. Following a three week delay the day of emergence had finally dawned for the troopers. As a result many citizens hoped the balance of war would shifted in the favor of the Alliance, but only time would tell.

The Human Clone Troopers of Starfleet wore a heavy duty version of the spacesuits worn by Starfleet officers while deployed on hazardous missions but with the addition of polarized full face visors. The armor was generally dark grey to black in coloration. The male template chosen was Captain Pike while the female template was Captain Sonya Alexander.

The Romulan Clone Troopers wore mainly dark green armor with a polarized visor most similar to those of Republican clones in design, but with a narrower downward piece as well as a more rounded helmet that resembled the wings and talons of a bird. The male template chosen was Commander Keras while the female template was Commander Liviana Charvanek.

The Klingon Clone Troopers wore armor largely based upon standard grey & black colored Klingon Warrior armor. However, there was an additional helmet with two polarized lenses rather than a fuller face visor like the other clone troopers. Unlike their Starfleet and Romulan counterparts, the Klingons, like the Republic before them, had used no female template. Rather all their clones were those of Koloth the Dahar Master.

Commander Cody had been asked by Alliance officials to say a few words due to having watched over the first batch of soldiers while they matured. Cody stood atop a podium overlooking the new recruits. He took off his helmet and cleared his throat before he spoke. He felt nervous with so many eyes on him. He was acutely aware the proceedings were being broadcast throughout the Alliance and beyond. Here goes nothing he thought.

"Go show them what Clone Troopers are made off brothers and sisters!" He said simply to ruckus applause from the Alliance clones. Unable to think of anything else he felt like such a fool. Quickly as he dared Cody stepped down from the podium to be replaced by a female Romulan dignitary of some description who started giving a long winded speech.

"I made an idiot of myself up there," Cody said ruefully to the young blonde haired female human who awaited him behind the podium.

"Nonsense," The blonde female human said smiling. "You did fine." She was dressed in a simple white tunic and matching pants the typical outfit worn by Mariposians.

"You're just being kind Aibhlinn (Ave-Lynn)," Cody said.

"Not I'm not." Aibhlinn said. She gave Cody a quick kiss on the lips. "Well, maybe just a little."

Aibhlinn was the "sister" clone of the wife of the Prime Minister of Mariposa. Both Aibhlinn and her sister alongside their many other "sisters" were created from the genetic template of a non-Mariposian woman named Brenna Odell. The template along with several others had been acquired through a trade that Cody preferred not to think about. Unlike her "sisters" who were redheads, Aibhlinn had her hair modified so it was blonde. She did this or so she said to better "stand out". Cody likened it in his mind to how many of his "brothers" personalized their combat armor. Cody quickly learned after meeting her that Aibhlinn was different than other Mariposians beyond her cosmetic alteration. Whereas the vast majority of Mariposians wanted nothing more than to be left alone by outsiders Aibhlinn craved engagement with the wider galaxy due to her insatiable curiosity. She was also a tireless campaigner for what she called "clone rights", which lead to many arguments Cody had witnessed with her fellow Mariposians. Over his months on Mariposa Cody found himself falling in love with Aibhlinn. Something he would never have thought possible. He was seriously thinking of seeking a discharge from the armed forces so he could be with her full time.

"Let's get dinner," Aibhlinn urged grabbing Cody's hand.

"But the ceremony isn't over yet," Cody said.

"Trust me they won't miss us, come along," Aibhlinn said.

"Ok," Cody acquiesced.

"That's the spirit," Aibhlinn said with a giggle pulling him along. Cody and Aibhlinn ran off hand in hand.

 **USS Final Frontier somewhere in Ferengi Alliance Space**

Commodore James Tiberius Kirk sat in his office. Across his desk from him sat cadet/acting lieutenant Dorian Collins. She fidgeted with her uniform obviously uncomfortable. In addition to her position as an assistant to Captain Montgomery Scott in Engineering Dorian had been assigned the unenviable position as Morale Officer of the _Final Frontier_. It was this latter position that brought her before Kirk this day.

"I can't do this anymore," Dorian said. "We've lost over a third of our original crew since we were caught behind enemy lines. Morale is dangerously low but how could it not be?"

"I know things are difficult," Kirk said. "But we need to keep the crew in as high spirits as possible. May I suggest a holodeck resort night. Scotty tells me we have enough ancillary power left to stage one once perhaps twice a week until further notice."

"I would have never thought of that," Dorian said brightening. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it," Kirk said smiling.

Half an hour later Kirk was on the bridge when long-range sensors picked up something rather interesting. It would appear they had stumbled upon the planet Pabac. Starfleet Intelligence reports indicated that Pabac was the chief Tri-nucleic fungus in the entire Sith Imperium. Its facilities were mainly by prisoners of war which made Kirk's blood boil.

"The planet is barely defended. There are no battleships in this system or nearby, only freighters and a handful of small patrol vessels likely operated by Battle Droids." Reported Kornan a young male Klingon Warrior who served as Tactical Officer.

"Is there any indication their planetary sensors have detected us?" Kirk inquired.

"Negative," Ambassador Spock said from his science station. "Sensors indicate atmospheric interference on the planet is exceptionally high." Mr. Spock had joined the crew not long after the events in the Celtris system and Kirk as well as Scotty could not have been happier. In many ways, it was just like old times, too bad the others could not also be here.

"Maintain cloak," Kirk instructed the female Andorian who operator the navigation station.

"Aye sir," The female Andorian side.

They had managed to salvage a cloaking device from a heavily damaged Klingon Bird of Prey several months ago. Although not strictly legal under interstellar treaty the device had proven a lifesaver on more than one occasion. It represented a tactical advantage that Kirk was glad to have.

Kirk paused as a plan of action began to form in his mind. "Spock, what would happen if the Sith Imperium runs low on Tri-nucleic fungus?"

"The Jem'Hadar rations would have to be cut. If the storage persists for an extended period of time the Jem'Hadar may starve." Spack answered in his cold analytical manner.

"Precisely," Kirk said getting out of his seat a madcap energy evident in his eyes. "People I think we've found our next target. We'll liberate the slave laborers of Pabac."

To Be Continued


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Twenty-Nine The Changing Face of Evil Prologue: The Choice

by

Celgress

 **Star Trek Dimension - July 2375 C.E.**

 _Vader found himself in a misty open field. The knee high grass wet on his boots. It was night and overhead he saw unfamiliar patterns of stars. Other than two thin towers made of grey stone with flat open tops the area was devoid of artificial structures. Atop the righthand tower shone a translucent blue-white figure. Although Vader had not seen the man since he was a boy he recognized the him almost immediately. It could not be him Vader knew yet it was. Before Vader stood Qui-Gon Jinn his back to Vader. Qui-Gon Jinn's were hands clasped behind his back as he seemingly stared off into space._

 _"M-Master Qui-Gon." Vader called out the words catching in his throat._

 _"Greetings Iollan or Anakin as you once were," Qui-Gon Jinn said turning around to face Vader a stern yet understand expression etched on his bearded face. "I am very disappointed with you young man."_

 _"Me, why are you disappointed with me? I've done nothing that wasn't justified," Vader said indignantly his voice growing shrill. "I'm the victim in this situation! I've lost everything! Don't I deserve happiness, an identity of my own, things no one can take away on a whim?"_

 _"Iollan blaming others for what has happened serves no constructive purpose." Qui-Gon Jinn said gently yet firmly. "All is the Will of the Force. Each of us must accept that. To do otherwise is to deny our place in creation."_

 _"If the Will of the Force is for me to be miserable, then I say damn the Will of the Force!" Vader screamed consumed by rage. "I'll make my own destiny and bend the Force to my will thank you very much. And stop calling my Iollan or Anakin old man! My name is Vader now!"_

 _"A choice lays before you. One that shall determine the course of your life and beyond." Qui-Gon Jinn said as his expression turned soft. His calm voice and placid nature a sharp contrast to Vader's own stormy demeanor. "Accept the Will of the Force you'll save Sela and yourself from lives of unfilled ambition. You'll find happiness together alongside those you still hold dear such as your former apprentice Ahsoka Tano. Deny the Will of the Force you'll know nothing but suffering, pain, and emptiness glossed over by hollow accomplishments spurred on by ultimately meaningless notions of power. Choose wisely Iollan."_

 _Vader hesitated for a moment. The words of Qui-Gon Jinn echoed in his mind. Could he indeed leave the path of darkness? Was his fate not yet sealed? Could save Sela along with himself? Could they live a peaceful life free of conflict?_

 _An orange-red glow lite up the towertop to the left of Qui-Gon Jinn. Disembodied laughter echoed around the opened field. Slowly a new figure came into focus._

 _"Heed not the words of this Jedi fool, Lord Vader. Those such as him are ignorant of the Force's true nature. Their dogmatic beliefs blind them to the majesty of the Dark Side. They heard not its savage song." Darth Tenebrous said._

 _"Who are you?" Vader asked the second apparition._

 _"I am Darth Tenebrous a dark lord of the Sith from the Darth Bane lineage. We are the same you and I, Lord Vader. We both seek the destruction of the myopic Jedi Order and our own liberation from that which binds our ambitions." Darth Tenebrous said proudly. "Although certain groups like the Jedi claim otherwise a few of us have grown so powerful in the Dark Side we have transcended the bonds of material existence. I stand before you as proof one can obtain eternal life without giving up their lust for power. Anything is possible to those who fully embrace the Dark Side, no matter how seemingly out of reach to the those who lack our vision." He glared a Qui-Gon Jinn. "The only thing he and I agree is that the choice is yours. What say you servitude or power?"_

 _"I choose," Vader said hesitating briefly before he firmly asserted his choice, "power!"_

 _Qui-Gon Jinn locked eyes with Vader. An expression of profound sadness on his face. "Remember, it is never too late to change your destiny." He said before fading away._

 _Tenebrous smiled down at Vader in gloating fashion. "You've made the right choice Vader. Seek me out when you and your bride are ready to receive my instruction. In the meantime, I have a parting gift. Know what you will become." He said in a booming voice before he likewise faded away._

 _At that moment Vader's mind was wracked by an intense Force vision. Images and sounds bombarded his mind. He beheld a pair of crimson blades striking down Jedi younglings, Padme cowering before somebody begging the person not to hurt her unborn children, Captain Picard saying he would do whatever he must to stop somebody even if it meant breaking the "Prime Directive", an angry Captain Sisko calling somebody a disgrace, Ahsoka then Obi-wan with their ignited lightsabers drawn determined looks on their faces as they readied themselves for battle, a massive energy beam destroying an entire planet, a wizened old man in a hooded black robe with a raspy voice followed by another seemingly much younger man with black hair wielding a cross guard red lightsaber calling somebody unseen "Great Uncle". His vision ended with the ominous image of an imposing masked figure clad in obsidian armor illuminated but the light of a crimson blade._

 **Lead Ship of Secret Sith Battlegroup somewhere in the Ficus Sector**

Vader sat upright in his luxurious bed. Sweat covered his upper body. He glanced to his right where he saw Imera staring at him with a concerned expression.

"Another dream," Imera asked already knowing the answer. Vader nodded gulping dryly, "Anything useful?" Imera said.

"It wasn't a Force Vision, at least not of the usual type I have." Vader said. "I saw a deceased Jedi Master I once knew alongside an equally deceased Sith Lord. They made me choose the Dark or the Light. I choose the Dark. Have you obtained any useful information from the prisoners?" Vader inquired of Imera changing the subject.

"Not yet," Imera scowled adding reluctantly. "They've proven extremely resilient to my methods." Her scowl was replaced with a wicked smile when she added. "However, I did learn something that might be of assistance while I was probing Major Kira's mind. Apparently, Major Kira was very close to a Tora Ziyal. The same Ziyal who was the genetic template of my handmaiden Jen'Dhasi. Perhaps if we trick Kira into believing Jen'Dhasi is Ziyal returned from the dead she'll divulge something of use."

"You are so deliciously devious my Angel of Darkness," Vader said putting his organic arm around Imera pulling her close. He kissed her gently on her lips.

To Be Continued

Next Up the Alliance faces heartbreaking choices during what will come to be known as The Battle of Betazed-Mariposa.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Thirty The Changing Face of Evil Part I: The Battle of Betazed-Mariposa Chapter One Conquest

by

Celgress

 **Star Trek Dimension - July 2375 C.E.**

 **Lead Ship of Secret Sith Battlegroup somewhere in the Ficus Sector**

A miracle had occurred as far as Kira Nerys was concerned. Beyond all odds Tora Ziyal was alive. Jadzia Dax might be skeptical but Kira was not. Ziyal's story made sense to Kira. The girl told them that out of guilt Damar had a clone of the original Ziyal created and her memories implanted within it. When later the CIS and their Sith masters arrived in this galaxy Ziyal was co-opted into serving their cause like everyone else in the former Dominion territories of the Alpha Quadrant. Sure, some might argue strictly speaking this Ziyal was not the real Ziyal, Kira, however, did not care. The only thing that matter to her was that Ziyal was back. Ziyal had a second chance at life which she so richly deserved in Kira's opinion.

"Sorry I couldn't free you sooner," Ziyal said as the trio stealthily made their way down a corridor pilfered Cardassian disruptor pistols in their hands. "The soldiers keep a close eye on me. They don't trust me because I kept asking to see you Kira for the first month after my rebirth."

"No need to apologize, Ziyal. I'm just happy you're alive and well. Don't worry we'll get away from here soon enough." Kira said.

"I have a question," Jadzia said. Her face deeply bruised and swollen from days on end of torture at the hands of Imera and later Vader.

"Yes, Jadzia," Ziyal said.

"Why did they take you along to invade the Ficus Sector? You being here doesn't make any sense. What use could you possibly be? You've never ventured far beyond the Bajoran Sector." Jadzia said.

"I'm not sure honestly," Ziyal said frowning as the trio ducked behind a corner to let a group of B1 Battle Droids pass by.

"Jadzia stop badgering Ziyal. She's been through a lot." Kira said admonishing her friend.

"It's okay, Kira," Ziyal said. "I understand her suspicions. My story is a pretty incredible one."

"I couldn't agree more," Jadzia said.

"Jadzia," Kira snapped.

The three women dashed down the corridor until hey reached an airlock were they easily dispatched two B1s who stood guard. They were about to enter the airlock when Ziyal again spoke. This time the tone of her voice eerily monotone.

"I see from reading your undisciplined minds my mistress was wrong. Neither of you know anything of value, too bad."

Before either Kira or Jadzia could speak they were slammed into the nearby bulkhead by the Force. The disruptors knocked from their hands. Ziyal's yellow eyes stared coldly at the pair.

"Z-Ziy-al," Kira choked out as invisible fingers encircled her neck. Next, to Kira, the same thing occurred to the equally hapless Jadzia.

"I'm not Tora Ziyal." The young Bajoran/Cardassian hybrid said a hint of warning detectable in her voice. "I am Jen'Dhasi, a Sith acolyte. My genetic forebearer was a pathetic excuse of a girl who brought her untimely death upon herself through her own stupidity." With that Jen'Dhasi tightened her Force Choke on Kira and Jadzia both of whom passed out from its effects.

"You've done well my handmaiden." Imera's voice said over the hidden comm unit located in Jen'Dhasi's tunic. "Have these two taken to general prisoner processing. They are no longer designated intelligence priorities. I'm sure, however, Dr. Moset will find analyzing their biological makeups interesting. Cardassian scientist of the Bajoran Occupation generation can be extremely inquisitive I'm told. I have little doubt he'll especially enjoy having Major Kira in his care. He's rather fond of Bajorans, as evidenced by his groundbreaking work with the Fostossa virus. Which brings back pleasant memories for the dear old doctor from what I understand."

"Thy will be done, mistress." Jen'Dhasi's said instinctively bowing her head even though Imera was not physically present. She gathered up the unconscious forms of Kira and Jadzia then went on her way.

 **USS Voyager in orbit around Starbase 74 in the Titus Sector Beta Quadrant**

Sickbay was in a state of sheer pandemonium. _Voyager_ , along with every available Alliance vessel in the sector with a medical bay of any size, had been summoned to Starbase 74 following a Tholian attack on a civilian convoy transporting vital supplies to Benzar. The Tholians had intermittently blockaded the system ever since they entered the war on the side of the Sith Imperium months ago. Four Starfleet vessels responded to the initial distress call only to be ambushed; three were outright destroyed or crippled while the fourth barely limped away after suffering heavy damage. The convoy naturally was completely eradicated.

Alliance personnel had taken to calling the Tholian Front in the Beta Quadrant "The Devourer" for its ability to chew up fleets and troops in record time. Average life expectancy of officers stationed there was typically measured in weeks perhaps a month at most. To be ordered to the Tholian Front was an all but certain death sentence.

The EMH knew the female Bolian captain was in critical condition. Her bright blue skin was cover with burns along with patches of dried blue blood. She grabbed his arm as he attempted to treat her wounds. Thank goodness for his solid light emitter otherwise she would have passed straight through him.

"We were responding to a distress call. You don't attack vessels on a humanitarian mission." She babbled her eyes wild. Her breaths ragged. "We had no choice but to engage the Tholians. By the time we arrived, the other three starships were dead in space. We tried to fight the Tholians off but there were three Tarantula Dreadnoughts accompanied by a vanguard of Widow Fighters. We had no chance. Those poor civilians we fai..." Her head drooped to the side as her eyes became glassy. She was dead.

The EMH kicked the base of the biobed in frustration. The Bolian captain was the seventh fatality he had recorded in the past three hours. His action earned him brief stares of dismay from his medical staff. Until recently he had worked only with one assistant. Once _Voyager_ returned from the Delta Quadrant, however, things changed dramatically. Now there was a complete medical staff under his command who were mainly raw recruits straight out of Starfleet Academy. His gruff manner sometimes rubbed these officers the wrong way as did his unorthodox style. Lately, a new snag had developed. The psychological pressure of operating in a war zone was fraying his nerves. His frequent emotional outbursts were the stuff of legend. He frankly did not know how much longer he could last without suffering a total breakdown. Perhaps he should look into having a hard reset done to his program? The only good thing to come out of his current situation was that Captain Janeway was able to successfully appeal at literally the last minute his transfer away from _Voyager_ on grounds of "exceptional circumstances". She argued his medical expertise was needed more desperately in the field than it was for R &D back on Earth.

Are you alright sir?" A young female Bajoran officer asked hesitantly.

"I'll by fine lieutenant, carry on with your duties." The EMH said hoping he was.

 **Mandalorian Refugee Convoy Norpin System (two sectors removed from the Tholian Front)**

"Uh, sorry to interrupt master," Ahsoka Tano said averting her eyes from the sight before her. "But there is a priority one message for you."

"Sorry my dear, duty calls." Obi-wan Kenobi said kissing his betrothed Duchess Satine Kryze lightly on her lips. Obi-wan got out of bed. Wrapping a blue satin sheet around himself he walked into the adjoining room where he got dress in his Jedi robes then took the message.

"Ahsoka," Satine called before the Togruta could make a clean getaway. Sitting up in bed she wrapped a separate sheet around herself. Her long blonde hair slipped over her shoulders freed from her elaborate headdress."I hope Obi-wan and I have not made you uncomfortable with our relationship."

"It'll just take me some getting used to is all," Ahsoka said looking very uncomfortable. "Things between you and my master have moved so fast. I mean three weeks seems an awfully short amount of time to decide you want to marry someone. But what do I know."

Satine could not help but laugh at Ahsoka's naive comment. When she noticed Ahsoka's unhappy expression she clarified her position as any career politician would. "Ahsoka, Obi-wan and I have been in love longer than you've likely been alive. We had what many would term an affair in our youth." Ahsoka's eyes grew wide at Satine's revelation. "Unfortunately, our individual responsibilities kept us from acting on our feelings. When we reunited what we meant to each other came flooding back. Here in this alien galaxy, we can finally be together because I no longer rule Mandalore and Obi-wan no longer is bound by the archaic restraints of the old Jedi Order. I've never romantically loved another person but him. I think we've more than earned our right to be happy together. I hope you can understand Ahsoka. I know my people do, granted some do not seem to approve of our courtship." Satine frowned slightly at this. "I'm sure they'll come around given enough time."

"I do, I suppose. It's I guess, well,-" Ahsoka said at a loss for words.

"If you're worried I'll come between you and your master don't be. I have no intentions of doing any such thing. I fully understand Obi-wan is a Jedi and that he has a duty to help you complete your training to the best of his abilities." Satine said.

Obi-wan came back preempting any further discussion on the matter. His face was pale. Ahsoka could sense his worry through the Force it was palpable,

"What's wrong?" Satine asked preempting Ahsoka.

"The Sith Imperium has launched a surprise attack on the Ficus Sector. Starfleet suspects their ultimate target is the Clone Production Facilities on Mariposa. Effective immediately our shore leave has been revoked by the Jedi Council. Ahsoka and I have been called back to the Imperium Front in the Alpha Quadrant. We are to rendezvous with the _Enterprise_ led counter strike force by 16:00 today." Obi-wan said gravely.

"Cody," Ahsoka said covering her mouth. She fervently hoped her friend would be okay until the strike force arrived at Mariposa.

 **10th Fleet on training maneuvers midway between the Betazed and Tygarian Systems Alpha Quadrant, several hours earlier**

Admiral Masc a pudgy middle-aged male Denobulan was not having a good day. It had started when an entire wing of his mock battle failed to assume their correct orientation during the first exercise. Things only went downhill further when somebody forgot to wipe the previous battle simulations from the main computer of his flagship. Now his loosely organized forces were experiencing unaccountable communication blackouts. What a day.

Masc's flagship _USS Luna_ was the first of the new Luna Class starships. Although originally intended for exploration of the Gamma Quadrant she had been quickly rushed to the Alpha Quadrant Front following the First Battle of Deep Space Nine when the Alliance briefly lost control of the strategically vital Bajoran Wormhole. The Luna Class packed a serious punch in spite of her original exploration role. While not quite as powerful as the larger Sovereign Class the _USS Luna_ could hold her own in almost any battle.

"Sir long-range sensors show a large mass of incoming ships." The tactical officer a female Human reported.

"Odd," Admiral Masc said. "There are no other vessels scheduled to be in this area." Which was why it had been chosen for the battle drill. "Hail the incoming vessels." He instructed.

"No response sir," The communication officer a male Vulcan reported.

"Are they in visual range yet?" Admiral Masc inquired.

"Entering visual range now sir." The tactical officer reported. "On screen," She said her eyes grew wide along with every other member of the bridge crew save the always stoic Vulcan at communications.

There on the main viewscreen was a horrifying sight. At least one thousand Sith Imperium warships dominated the scene. Their tight formation was lead by a modified Subjugator-class heavy cruiser equipped with triple the typical number of weapons and emitting a purple Dominion style energy signature. Vader had named his flagship _Wrath._ The 10th Fleet was outnumbered four or maybe even five to one.

"We're being hailed." The communications officer said evenly.

"Patch it through." Admiral Masc said his throat suddenly very dry.

"Greetings," Darth Vader said. To Vader's right stood Darth Imera. Both Sith wore black hooded robes their faces filled by broad predatory grins. "I am Darth Vader and this lovely creature is my wife Darth Imera." Vader indicated Imera with gestured of his organic left hand.

"We are the apprentices of Lord Tyranus and heirs to the Imperial Throne," Imera said. "Today we offer you a simple choice Admiral. Surrender unconditionally or suffer. What say you?"

"They're weapons are charged and have locked on to our position." The tactical officer reported grimly.

"Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded or we'll open fire," Vader threatened. The smiles of Vader and Imera never leaving their faces.

"Don't open fire we surrender. All ships surrender this is a direct order." Admiral Masc said. What other choice did he have? They were taken by surprise their ships scattered over a wide area.

"Order every vessel to lower their shields at once," Imera demanded.

"All vessels lower your shields. This is a direct order." Admiral Masc said.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Vader said a moment later.

"Receive your just reward, coward," Imera said. Her face along with Vader's no longer wore a grin but sneers instead.

"Wait we've surrendered! You can't do this! It violates every rule of just war! Show mercy I beg you!" Admiral Masc pleaded as he got out of his seat and down on his knees. His hands clasped in front of his face as if he were praying to some almighty deity.

"There is no mercy." Vader began disgusted by the display as was Imera.

"Only power," Imera completed the time-worn Sith mantra.

The large Sith Battle Group opened fire with every weapon at its considerable disposal. Within a matter of fifteen minutes, the 10th Fleet was annihilated. Not a single ship or escape pod survived. Furthermore unknown to the crews of the destroyed 10 Fleet their communication problems were caused by powerful Imperium jamming devices. As a result, no warning was transmitted of impending invasion to nearby worlds. Not that there would have been much time to do so anyway.

With the 10th Fleet gone the Ficus Sector was ripe for the picking. Other than Mariposa which possessed its own dedicated yet much smaller fleet none of the other star systems had anything more than small groups of patrol vessels alongside poultry, often outdated, planetary defenses. Neither of which would pose much of a problem for a well-equipped battle group half the size of the Imperium Fleet.

 **Betazed, an hour ago**

Perfection simple perfection this was how Darth Vader would describe the Conquest of the Betazed System in years to come. Imperium agent Sith acolyte Lon Suder disabled the planet's defense grid not long after the Imperium Fleet engaged the laughable local patrol ships. Only one Jem'Hadar fighter was lost, through the overzealousness of the crew in Vader's opinion, before all opposition was eliminated.

Vader and Imera arrived in Rixx-Medara the Betazed Captial accompanied by their female Vorta attendant Ziweth, Jen'Dhasi and a full battalion of Jem'Hadar, BX Commando Droids as well as a dozen MagnaGuards. They breezed by the local female security forces who were shot dead by their soldiers without incident. They then entered the Betazed House of Governance where they summoned the oligarchic Matriarchy based council. Where said Council, which consisted of six councilors ruled over by a seventh prime councilor, flat out refused to conceded to Sith Imperium rule. Having grown angry when confronted by their dogged resistance to the will of the Sith, Vader had the councilors executed save the prime councilor or council chair as she was also known.

"Best give us what we want," Imera advised the mortified yet still defiant council chair. "I doubt I can keep him from having you execute as well unless you conceded to our demands immediately."

Lwaxana Troi who had held the position of council chair on several previous occasions was once again the leader of her planet. Typically the title was nothing more than a customary figurehead, however, as she mournfully gazed at the very dead councilors at her feet she knew she represented the last vestige of the Betazed Government. What is more, her advanced empathic abilities told her these Sith meant business. Imera gave her an impression of cold, slipperiness a mercurial cauldron of dark emotions whereas Vader gave her an impression of a blast furnace of barely constrained rage. in the back of everything swirled what she knew Force users called the Dark Side like a coiled serpent ready to strike at any moment. Imera, Vader along with Jen'Dhasi stank of this abyssal energy. These were dangerous individuals not to be trifled with.

"If you promise no one else will be hurt I'll publicly acknowledge Sith Imperium supremacy of Betazed," Lwaxana said reluctantly. She gasped an instant later as her air supply was cut off.

"I don't think you grasp the gravity of the situation old hag. We are not here to negotiate terms rather we are here to impose our will." Vader said glowering at Lwaxana as he extended his artificial right arm in her direction.

"Please release her dear," Imera said.

"At once darling," Vader said with a gesture of his artificial hand Lwaxana felt her breath return.

Lwaxana fell to the ground on her hands and knees. She coughed violently. She glared up at Imera who approached her eyes full of bitter tears.

Imera knelt down beside Lwaxana. "Make the public proclamation you senile cow or next time I let him snuff out your life, understand?"

"N-Never," Lwaxana croaked. "I'll never help you."

"A pity," Imera said. A short duration surge of blue colored Force Lightning sprang from her outstretched right hand painfully shocking Lwaxana into unconscious within seconds of exposure. "I'm getting better. Until recently I could only conjure Force Lightning from one finger at a time and then only for a less than two seconds." Imera observed happily.

"You'll have to teach me that trick sometime," Vader said taking up a position next to Imera.

"But of course darling," Imera said. She glanced at Lwaxana. "Take that away. I'll decide its fate later." Two Jem'Hadar unceremoniously dragged Lwaxana away. "For now I want to celebrate our victory." She took Vader's organic left hand in her own. "Come husband let's see if this dump has anything worth looting before the majority of our fleet moves on to decimate the Cloning Facilities of Mariposa."

"A woman after my own heart. Lead the way my Angel of Darkness," Vader said grinning wickedly as Imera did likewise.

To Be Continued


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Thirty The Changing Face of Evil Part I: The Battle of Betazed-Mariposa Chapter Two Sacrifice

by

Celgress

"Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones, but you still have to choose."

The Twelfth Doctor – Doctor Who: Mummy on the Orient Express (2014)

 **Star Trek Dimension - July 2375 C.E.**

 **Deep Space Nine Alpha Quadrant, morning**

Everything had happened so fast. Only yesterday it seemed Barriss Offee stood poised on the precipice of the abyss ready to take that final plunge into oblivion. Surrounded by the seemingly endless darkness she saw no other way than to run. Now here she was a few short months later about to be Mrs. Geordi La Forge with an adopted daughter who thought the universe of her.

"I pronounce you husband and wife." Captain Benjamin Sisko said smiling. "Well, c'mon kiss," Sisko said a moment later when Barriss and Geordi just kept staring at each other lovingly. The pair then kissed causing the small wedding party to loudly applaud. Among the party were the two O'Briens who had served as best man and maid of honor.

Not long afterward everyone left the small Bajoran Shire chatting amicably. In spite of the tense atmosphere that pervaded the station, they were content if only for a short time. In a few hours, Geordi's orders would have him depart on a hyperdrive equipped transport vessel to rendezvous with his starship _USS Enterprise-E_. All Starfleet personnel judged medically fit for duty in the sectors surrounding the Ficus Sector had been called up following the successful Sith conquest of Betazed the day before. Fearful of what tomorrow might bring Barriss and Geordi moved up their wedding date. Both felt they could not wast another moment less the unthinkable befall either of them.

"Barriss promise me you'll take Jarandi and go to the new Jedi colony on Halka IIV. It's near Earth and far enough away from either front that you both should be safe there. And I won't worry as much as I would if you were here on Deep Space Nine." Geordi said.

After nearly a year of constant attacks or threats of attacks, the Vulcans had enough of hosting the Jedi Order. They had rescinded their invitation last month. As a result, the Jedi Order relocated their headquarters further away from the front lines to an uninhabited planet in Halkan controlled Space. While nominally a self-governing protectorate of the Federation the small region located in the Terran Sector near Earth was as much n integral part of the polity as was Vulcan, Andor or Tellar. The Halkan for their part were glad to have the Jedi whose professed pacifist ideals meshed well with their own as new neighbors.

"I promise we'll broad a vessel headed to the Terran Sector first thing tomorrow," Barriss said. "If I'm put back on active duty by the Jedi Council I'll leave Jarandi on Earth with your parents."

"Thank you, I'm sure they'll love to have here," Geordi said kissing his wife on her cheek before he ran off to catch his transport vessel which would be departing soon.

"Wave goodbye to daddy," Barris said to the small girl held in her arms.

"Goodbye I love you, daddy," Jarandi called after him waving.

"I love you and mommy too, goodbye," Geordi said disappearing into the throng of people on the promenade.

Barriss with Jarandi in her arms did not get far when they noticed that a large crowd mainly made up of Bajorans had formed. This crowd was watching one of the large public display monitors scattered around the station. Barris heard gasps of shock, saw people shaking their heads and was treated to more than a few colorful curses as she covered Jarandi's ears. Barriss stopped to see what all the commotion was about. On the monitor was displayed a live feed from the Bajoran capital. Security forces exchanged energy weapon fire with members of the outlawed terrorist group The New Path who had apparently seized the seat of government along with a nearby religious shrine. The New Path was holding a number of hostages at both locations after killing most of the politicians and monks respectively in daring twin daylight raids. Across the bottom of the screen scrawled an info crawler summarizing recent events. An obviously stressed male voice spoke of the unfolding carnage in vivid terms a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Barriss could not help but gasp herself feeling the full impact of the tragedy through the Force. "Are you okay mommy?" Jarandi asked innocently.

"Mommy will be okay dear. We should go back to our quarters. I'll make you for favorite dish, how does that sound?" Barriss said.

"Yay," Jarandi exclaimed.

Picking her way through the throng Barris could not help but think about what she had just witnessed. Deep inside she felt sick with worry. The Dark Side seemed to be rising like an oily tide to engulf all within its fathomless depths. Please be okay Geordi she silently prayed to the Force.

 **Enterprise-E led Alliance Counter-Strike Force located near the Argolis Cluster, later that day**

The Senior Crew sat around the main conference table in the Ready Room listening grimly. Atop the conference table were flickering blue thirty centimeter high holograms (color and detail had been stripped out of the display models to accommodate both faster transmission rates and more individual channels than usual) of the Allied Supreme Command and Coordination Council or ASCCC stood alongside those of every available Admiral in Starfleet. Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet Taela Shanthi was the first to speak.

"Repelling the Imperium Fleet's attack on our facilities on Mariposa is your top priority Captain Picard. All other priorities are hereby rescinded."

"We cannot lose the Clone Troopers we have already produced at such great cost or our ability to produce more at this critical junction of the war." Klingon High General Gra'Kor snarled.

"I concur with my Klingon colleague. We require the Clone Troopers to staff our new warships which are presently sitting in dry docks throughout the Alliance awaiting crews due to our acute manpower shortage. Without the Clone Troopers, I fear defeat is inevitable. Romulan Military Dictator Tebok said.

"Intelligence reports from Betazed indicate the Imperium Fleet has already departed the system leaving behind a token force of an estimated sixty vessels to maintain control." The legendary Nyota Uhura the long-running Head of Starfleet Intelligence and former communication officer of the _USS Enterprise_ reported.

Deanna Troi perked up at this news. The hope of liberating her beloved homeworld stirred within her. She was about to say something when Picard silenced here with by putting him his hand.

Admiral Alynna Nechayev was the next to speak. "We believe with a little luck you can intercept the Imperium Fleet before it reaches Mariposa just outside of the Hurkos System. They have to drop briefly to impulse speed there unless they want to overshoot Mariposa. The extensive comet and asteroid field should confuse the enemy's sensors long enough for you to take them by surprise."

"What about Betazed?" Dr. Beverly Crusher asked.

There was a long moment of silence before Admiral Ross said. "The destruction of the 10th Fleet coupled with our recent loses on the Tholian Front means we no longer have enough available ships to secure both Betazed and Mariposa. This is the grim reality we face today people. The 432 vessels we've mustered for this engagement means the enemy fleet of an estimate 1140 vessels, excluding those left behind in the Betazed system, outnumber our forces by a factor of more than two to one. If we were to dispatch a relief force to theoretically retake Betazed we would be at an even greater disadvantage.

"Which given the current strategically vital objective would be unacceptable." Admiral Nechayev said chiming in.

"You have your orders Captain Picard see that they are carried out." Commander-in-Chief Shanth said. "This briefing is at an end." The holograms dissolved into nothing.

"Captain if I-," Troi began to say.

"Counsellor I know what you are about to say," Captain Jean-Luc Picard said once more putting his hand up. "None of us seated here want to abandon the people of Betazed to their cruel fate. However, we have our orders. Furthermore, if we do not secure the Clone Trooper Production Facilities on Mariposa there is good chance Vulcan, Earth, and Andor among other Federation core worlds will be the next Risa, Cait or Betazed. An eventuality we cannot permit if it is within our power to stop. I'm sorry, but this matter is not up for debate." Picard looked around the table at his Senior Staff Members ignoring the glares he was receiving from both Troi and her fiancee Commander William T. Riker. "We have a vital mission to preform people, regardless of our personal feelings, dismiss."

 **Captain Picard's Ready Room, several hours later**

"Come in," Picard said wearily answering the chime which informed him of a visitor. The automated door slid open to reveal his longtime confidant Guinan of the all but vanished El-Aurians early victims of the Borg Collective.

"You look terrible," Guinan said matter-of-factly.

"I feel terrible," Picard said.

"May I have a seat?" Guinan asked.

"By all means please do," Picard said.

Guinan took the vacant seat on the other side of Picard's desk. "I had a feeling you could use my unique perspective right about now."

"You know me too well," Picard said with a heavy sigh sitting down one of the many datapads he had been reading through.

Guinan looked at Picard thoughtful for a moment then said. "I heard a story long ago a parable that might be helpful. There once was a serpent who only traveled in one direction. Always forward, never backward. Until one day, the serpent came upon a Demon. The Demon cursed the serpent, driving it insane, causing it to eat its own tail. Much later a group of seers came upon the same serpent and took pity upon it. Through their wisdom, they created a weapon to destroy the Demon but still, the serpent ate its own tail. For the seers soon discovered that the only one who could wield the weapon was the Demon itself." Guinan paused letting her words sink in before she again spoke. "Evil ultimately sinks under its own weight. The seeds of these Sith destruction are sown by their own misdeeds as surely as was the decline of Borg sown by theirs. Your duty here today is to buy the time necessary for that destruction to occur, as difficult a choice as that may be, it is the correct course of action."

"Fair enough, but I still can't justify in my own mind essentially sacrificing an entire planet full of innocent civilians, men, women, and children, for a higher cause. Such an action runs counter to every standard of behavior I believe in and have sworn to uphold." Picard said frustration clearly evident in his strained voice.

Guinan reached across the table. She took Picard's hands in her own. "That's what makes you the extraordinary person you are. Never lose your ideals Jean-Luc, they are the most precious of treasures."

 **The Bridge, not long afterward**

Captain Picard entered the bridge. He glanced around at his bridge crew before he took his seat. The moment of truth had arrived.

"All vessels are in battle position, sir. Estimated time of enemy fleet arrival t-minus seven minutes eleven seconds." Data announced from his position at ops.

Picard cleared his throat before he said. "What we do today is our duty as Starfleet officers. We are first and foremost explorers but even explorers must at times defend themselves from those with less than honorable intentions. We take no pleasure in the loss of life that will ensue from our actions. To protect the Federation and safeguard its citizens and allies is part of our mission. A mission we gladly perform in the names of the many people we are failing to save this day." Picard looked at Troi when he spoke these words she refused to make eye contact. "Red alter, all hands battle stations."

Klaxons blared as red running lights strobed. Either the Alliance would emerge victorious from the coming battle or the Sith Imperium would. A titanic clash of weapons, tactics, and wills would soon be upon those involved one that would decide the fate of a galaxy and perhaps beyond.

To Be Continued


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Thirty The Changing Face of Evil Part I: The Battle of Betazed-Mariposa Chapter Three Clash

by

Celgress

 **Star Trek Dimension - July 2375 C.E.**

 **Comet/Asteriod Belt of the outer Hurkos System**

In future decades the Hurkos Debris Field Engagement as the final stage of the Battle of Betazed-Mariposa came to be known was intensely scrutinized by generations of military planners and armchair experts alike. While many aspects were open for debate most everyone generally agreed Captain Picard's opening maneuver was nothing short of brilliant. The aptly named Picard Gambit would become the stuff of legends not long after the battle ended.

When the Sith Imperium Fleet dropped out of warp (there were no direct hyperlanes which connected the short distance between Betazed and Mariposa so warp speed was needed to transverse the area) to safely avoid the dangerous Hurkos Debris Field a squadron of Peregrine Attack Fighters flew over the top of the Fleet peppering it with phaser blasts. These were immediately followed by a squadron of K'vort-class Birds-of-Prey which likewise attacked from above only this time with torpedoes. A third of the Imperium battleships took the bait. These broke formation and pursued the Peregrine Fighters and Birds-of-Prey rather than rely on their own Vulture Droid Fighters to counter the opposing fighters which remained docked in their hanger bays. These Imperium ships then were impacted by hundreds upon hundreds of small comets and asteroids which where violently propelled their way destroying or crippling them. The other Alliance ships had reversed the polarity of their tractor beams effectively turning them into repulsor beams. Some of these fragments even passed straight through the incoming vessels and impacted with the Imperium ships which had not broken formation. With the reduced enemy force in disarray, the Alliance vessels attacked both flanks.

The remaining Imperium Fleet, however, soon rallied around its flagship _Wrath_. The modified Subjugator-class heavy cruiser (although in truth its hybrid CIS/Jem'Hadar design made it more a full dreadnought) took out eight Alliance vessels itself in a matter of fifteen minutes including the D'deridex Class Romulan Command Warbird _Talon_. The Imperium ships then created a fortified position that could not be easily penetrated and started picking off Alliance vessels foolish enough to approach without backup.

Due to limited maneuverability in the tight space choked with comet & asteroid fragments alongside damaged or destroyed ship hulks the battle soon became one for the fighters. Here the Imperium held a distinct advantage both numerically and in terms of performance. Imperium Droid fighters were faster and more nimble than any fighter or smaller ship piloted by organic crews could ever hope to be. Additionally, the Vulture Droids began deploying anti-fighter Pistoeka sabotage units better known by their nickname "Buzz Droids" against the Alliance Fighters to terrible effect. Aware if the Buzz Droid swarms migrated to the larger vessels all was lost Captain Picard was about to call a retreat when something totally unexpected happened.

A fleet of more than two hundred Alliance ships led by cloaked Klingon & Romulan vessels appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind the Imperium ships. The previously concealed vessels decloaked and opened fire chewing up at least a quarter or the unprepared Imperium Fleet who lingered in the protected flank many of their shield recharging from the earlier engagement. Being just outside the Hurkos Debris Field the new arrivals had full freedom of movement their foes, on the other hand, were essentially trapped little better than sitting ducks. For several minutes the new arrivals continued to tear the flank of the Sith Fleet to pieces as they were joined by Captain Picard's reinvigorated fleet which renewed their frontal assault. The new arrivals also released two fresh squadrons of Peregrine Fighters. These were so skillfully piloted that the Vulture Droids were hard pressed to maintain their advantage which soon evaporated completely. Before long the Imperium fleet had lost over half its original number.

Faced with the possibility of a humiliating defeat Imera persuaded Vader who initially wanted to stay and fight to instead retreat. Their remaining ships would regroup at Betazed she had argued. They would fortify their position there returning to take Mariposa or other valuable Federation core world targets when the time was right. The Imperium vessels that still could including _Wrath_ soon warped away leaving those stricken to their fate.

 **USS Enterprise-E**

On the bridge, Captain Picard breathed a shuddering sigh of relief. Disaster had been narrowly averted. The Clone Trooper Facilities on Mariposa were safe, at least for now. The Alliance would live to fight another day, if at a terrible price. His gaze lingered on his friend Counsellor Deanna Troi. His heart went out to the half Betazed woman. Picard could only imagine how he would feel if a hostile power occupied Earth.

"We are being hailed by the Second Alliance Fleet." Data reported from ops.

"On screen let's see the face of our saviors," Picard said.

The main view screen showed the bridge of Starfleet vessel likely an Excelsior Class. "Greetings Captain Picard." Commander Cody said mischievously. "Hell of a test run you arranged for my girls and boys."

Cody's helmet was removed it sat in his lap. He was seated in the command chair. Behind him, the bridge was manned by Starfleet Clone Troopers in their gleaming new battle armor. To his right stood the Mariposan Clone Aibhlinn a determined expression on her face.

Commander Riker did a double take when he saw Aibhlinn who was the spitting image, minus her blonde hair, of Brenna Odell. While Riker knew the Mariposa Clones had "traded" for new genetic templates with their cousin colonists it was another matter to see the results of that transaction first hand. He could not help but feel vaguely uncomfortable especially considering the Mariposa Clones had tried to steal his genetic template along with that of Dr. Katherine Pulaski. While Riker had nothing personal against this Aibhlinn the possible moral implications of her existence did frankly trouble him. Sensing the emotional distress of her Imzadi, Troi gave him a reassuring look one that he greatly apperciated.

Cody's expression and voice turned serious. "We would have been here sooner but the Alliance Brass back on Mariposa did not think the new Clone Troopers were ready. It took a lot of convincing before they allowed us to use the fleet."

"You have our eternal gratitude for changing their minds Commander Cody," Picard said.

"I didn't change their minds, I only floated the attack plan. Aibhlinn changed their minds." Cody said thumbing at the Mariposa Clone. "She's quite the spitfire when she wants to be."

"Thank you Aibhlinn," Picard said.

"No need to thank me, Captain Picard," Aibhlinn said her tone dismissive of his praise. "I only did what anyone would do in my position, I saved my world. Although some may think otherwise, we clones love our home world as much as any other species does theirs. We are not cold, sterile drones. We know passion well. We are not mere tools to be disposed of when blunted. Each of us have hopes and dreams and fears, just like you captain."

"We best head back to Mariposa, just in case. Commander Cody out," Cody said before Picard could response to Aibhlinn's provocative words. The image of Cody, Aibhlinn and the bridge vanished.

"Isn't she a charmer." Riker could not help but say.

"Indeed," Picard sighed.

 **USS Excalibur somewhere in Haakonian Order Controlled Space Delta Quadrant**

Captain Mackenzie Calhoun knew his crew had serious misgivings about their current mission, none more so than Special Liaison Officer Neelix. These apprehensions were only natural it was not every day Starfleet Intelligence ordered an entire vessel to undertake a "strategically vital" mission of the "utmost importance" much less one that violated the principles upon which the Federation Charter was built. The hyper drive equipped Ambassador Class _Excalibur_ had been dispatched to locate the adult son of a deceased Haakonian scientist Ma'Bor Jetrel. Their ultimate objective to procure from said son knowledge of a weapon of mass destruction the Metreon cascade. Starfleet hoped to replicate as well as expand upon the awesome destructive potential of the Metreon cascade then use it against the inhabited worlds of the Sith Imperium or Tholian Assembly so they could force a peace settlement to the war before victory was impossible.

"Do you have the information or not!?" Calhoun said slamming the young male Haakonian up against the bulkhead.

"N-N-Not on me but I, I, I can get it." The young male Haakonian stammered.

"Get if soon or the deal is off. No usable information no asylum within the Federation for your or your family." Calhoun said.

"Don't worry I'll have you access by tomorrow." The young Haakonian said regaining his composure as Calhoun released him. Because of the weapon his father had created his family was hated throughout the region they needed a fresh start elsewhere.

"You'd better," Calhoun said walking out of the guest quarters.

To Be Continued


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Thirty-One The Changing Face of Evil Part II: Turning The Tide

by

Celgress

 **Star Trek Dimension - July 2375 C.E.**

 **Secret Alliance Military Base in the Hurkos Debris Field Alpha Quadrant**

Deanna Troi starred coldly at the battered Jem'Hadar. He was bound to the heavy framed metal chair. Bundles of wires ran from his ravaged flesh into the floor. He stank of dried blood and sweat. Both his hands had been bound inside gloves to prevent escape. Slapping the top of his head with her right hand the half Betazed woman said in a mocking tone.

"How are we today Thirty-Nine?" Thirty-Nine didn't respond. The Alliance personnel assigned each Jem'Hadar they captured a number rather than a name so their interrogators would not become overly "attached" to the prisoners. "I know you can hear me Thirty-Nine cut out the act."

"You will die slowly when I break free," Thirty-Nine said feebly.

"In your dreams," Deanna scoffed. "Planning on being cooperative today Thirty-Nine?"

"Jem'Hadar do not cooperate with weaklings," Thirty-Nine announced haughtily.

Deanna nodded to a male Bolian who was standing off to her right manning a control panel. The Bolian pulled a large switch. Thirty-Nine's form crackled with a powerful ionic pulse. Thirty-Nine shrieked in pain. The Bolian pushed the switch back up five seconds later following another single from Deanna.

"We'll end your suffering if you cooperate Thirty-Nine, I promise," Deanna said. "Tell us the full range of security measures protecting the Betazed System and how to best subvert them."

"We are the superior military. You will never overcome us. You will all be destroyed! Your worlds will become the playthings of our gods the glorious Sith!" Thirty-Nine ranted recovering some of his lost bravado.

"Listen up you piece of crap," Troi said leaning closer to Thirty-Nine losing her cool. "Your kind have enslaved my home planet. We Betaziods were a peaceful people before you came. What I've become today is because of you and your stinking 'gods'! So don't mention the Sith again or I'll make you sorry you were ever hatched in one of their production plants!"

"Your home world is in a strategically important position. That is why we took it. Which was very easily done I might add." Thirty-Nine said.

"That doesn't justify your brutality towards us!" Deanna screamed.

"Suppression of weaker entities is our work. Only when all other species have been suppressed can there be peace under the inspired guidance of the divine Sith Order." Thirty-Nine replied his voice full of reverence for his god rulers.

"Shock him again," Deanna ordered her eyes narrowing.

An hour later Deanna took her weekly shower. While the warm sonic waves washed away the accumulated grim they could not wash away her memories. After the conquest of Betazed two weeks ago it had been decided by the Alliance that liberating the system was of "low priority". Instead, the first wave of Clone Troopers and their ships were sent to reinforce Alliance positions in and around the Chin'toka System as well as on the Tholian Front in the Beta Quadrant. Those assigned to Chin'toka had since made inroads deep into the heartland of Sith Imperium Space forcing the enemy on the defensive for a change. Most recently a daring raid lead by Klingon General Martok did serious damage to the Monac Shipyards and Battle Droid Foundry crippling further ship and droid production there along with dealing heavy loses to the Cardassian Magenta Order that guarded the system. The vast majority of military analysts agreed that the choice to concentrate on Chin'toka and the Tholian Front was the correct one. Deanna, however, vehemently disagreed. There were days when she still could not believe Starfleet had done such a thing; sacrificing civilians for military objectives. Deanna had no idea who to vote for in next month's Federation wide election or even if she would bother. Frankly, all of the choices were unpalatable to her. She could not help but wonder how things had grown so dismal.

Toweling off, getting dressed and stepping out of the shower stall she was confronted by her fiancee Captain William T. Riker commanding officer of this makeshift station and Chief Engineer Reginald Barclay. Both wore concerned expressions on their face. "Deanna, why did you shock subject Thirty-Nine for an interval of three minutes, which is well beyond Starfleet guidelines?" Captain Riker asked frowning as he read the report from the datapad.

"It was resisting," Deanna insisted her voice cold.

"The logs don't show that. What they do show is subject Thirty-Nine taunting you before the incident." Captain Riker countered.

"It's a stinking Jem'Hadar so what if I hurt it. I didn't do any permanent damage. It's alive." Deanna said defenselessly.

"M-Maybe n-not but y-you could have. Rounding e-enemy soldiers up i-in t-the field i-isn't exactly e-easy." Barclay stammered in his usual manner.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again. I admit it's smugness got under my skin." Deanna sighed.

"I understand interrogating a Jem'Hadar is never a pleasant experience," Riker said. "But you need to exercise more self control in the future."

"T-they are indeed r-rude." Barcley agreed as the trio walked further into the hollowed out asteroid that served as their secret base of operations.

"If such a thing occurs again. I'll have no choice but to write you up. Do you understand?" Riker said.

"I do," Deanna said.

Riker was deeply trouble about Deanna's recent brutal behavior. He was afraid she was losing herself to this damn war. The woman he loved would never have tortured anyone for anyone reason or so he had thought. When Deanna volunteered to join a small ragtag group Starfleet Command assembled as an afterthought to deal with the Betazed Question (as it was being called in strategic and media circles) Riker had joined her, what else could he have done given the situation? Captain Picard objected to losing two of his senior staff members, but his protests fell on deaf ears. Deanna was in no mood to listen thus neither could Riker. Picard had been raised to the rank of Commodore and named commander of the reconstituted Twelfth Fleet now based out of Mariposa in recognition of his superb command tactics during the opening stages of the Hurkos Debris Field Engagement. A well deserved promotion in Riker's opinion in spite of their recent differences Riker still saw Picard as the greatest example of a modern Starfleet captain. Someday he hoped to again serve with Picard perhaps after the war ended, hopefully in favor of the Alliance side.

 **Flotsam Patch somewhere in the Gamma Quadrant**

The Jem'Hadar Fighter under the command of the rebels was in orbit behind an especially large chunk of space-born debris in an area dominated by such space trash from destroyed ships and industrial waste from the former Dominion territories. The area had long ago been dubbed the "Flotsam Patch" because of it's ability to draw in all the extra stellar junk from the neighboring systems via a tangle of interlocking subspace currents around a massive eddy. In the Pre-Sith Era, the area was considered little more than a minor navigational nuisance. Now it was an essential stop over and resupply point for any spacecraft of the Jem'Hadar/Vorta Rebellion against the overlordship of the Sith Order.

Odo hated waiting, especially in places such as this. His early days working for the Cardassians during the Bajoran Occupation had taught him situations such as these, where he excised little control, were the most dangerous of all. Scanning the immense debris field Odo beamed down and singled for his group to follow. Approaching a makeshift door Odo knocked three times, as previously agreed upon. After giving the appropriate verbal code the door was flung open. Making their way inside the group was soon greeted by a trio of bird like aliens wearing ratty brown cloaks that matched the color of their feathers.

"Ah, Odo to want do I owe the pleasure of our company?" The lead avian asked with what passed for a smile a smile among his kind.

"We need new energized gas tubes for our weapons array," Odo answered gruffly.

"A tough order luckily for you I have two I'm willing to part with, for a price." The lead avian said rather too cheerfully for Odo's liking.

"What do you want in trade?" Doctor Bashir who stood to the right of Odo asked

"The girl," The lead bird said pointing towards Sarina who in spite of the phaser rifle she held took a step behind Bashir and Odo.

"No deal," Bashir said firmly.

"How unfortunate, because you have nothing else of value I need nor desire." The lead avian said leering at Sarina.

"We're not giving you one of our own," Odo said standing firm "I'd never command anyone to become your slave."

"Do you happen to have any narcotics?" One of the other avians asked hopefully.

"I think I could whip something up you'd enjoy," Bashir said eyeing the avian in question.

"Need I remind you…" The lead avian started glaring at his companion.

"A third of this stuff is mine and I'd kill for a good narcotic," The other avian said.

"So we have a deal?" Odo questioned said.

"Not so fast Major," A third avian said. "We need more than narcotics in return for the tubes."

"Like what exactly?" Lore who had remained silent smirking in the background inquired.

"Three of your fully charged and operational phaser rifles should do nicely," The third avian said.

"Alright, we have a deal. Consider this a down payment." Lore said tossing his rifle to the third avian.

"Hey," Bashir protested but Lore ignored him.

"Splendid," The third avian said inspecting the rifle in his talons hands.

Lore threw his comrades to the ground behind a tangle of junk a moment before the rifle overloaded killing the trio of avians in gruesome fashion.

"You didn't have to kill them!" Bashir said angrily as the four got back to their feet.

"It was the quickest way." Lore said shrugging as he dusted off his uniform.

"Humph," Odo said crossing his arms over his chest.

"To accomplish what exactly kill three people? We had the situation under control." Sarina insisted feeling sick as she wiped bits of alien matter from herself.

"Right," Lore said rolling his eyes a habit he had picked up from biological entities such as humans. "Why are you being so ungrateful? Would you rather I had let sexually assault you?" Lore snorted then his smirk returned. "Look at the upside. Now we can take whatever we want without cost. Dibs on any Battle Droid components we may find. I like to ah tinker in my spare time."

Bashir decided not to press the issues. He did not want to know or even imagine what Lore's Battle Droid "tinkering" might entail. Although they had only known each other a few short weeks the sadistic android he given him several disturbing glimpses into just how twisted Lore could. The first of which came when Lore pulled a rebel Jem'Hadar's arm out of its socket using his bare hands to prove "who was stronger" and earn the "respect" of the man's unit. Bashir felt a shiver run up his spine at the disturbing memory.

Best be about their business Bashir decided. The four started scavenging whatever they could find from the chamber that might be of use. A few hours later they left with their booty feeling emotionally drained expect for Lore who was golly as ever.

 **Pabac Alpha Quadrant, morning**

Pel was facing her own trials at that time. She was literally running around the private office of DaiMon Pabac trying to fend off the advances of the company owner. The situation would have been comical, if it was not so serious. As one of the few females on planet and the only female Ferengi she had immediately caught Pabac's perverted eye. The group, over Quark's strenuous objections, had decided they should use this to their advantage so they could gain access to Harry Mudd's temporal displacement device or failing that a transporter or a Pabac's personal shuttle. Pel had done her best to seduce the old coot. Now two weeks later here she was alone with him buck naked in his office although she wished she was not.

"Come my sweet let us take part in some employer/employee relations of the intimate variety," Pabac said almost cornering Pel who nimbly stepped aside at the last possible second.

"Really Pabac you aren't my type," Pel said barely escaping Pabac as he lunged forward a second time.

"What does the ruffian Quark have that I don't?" Pabac questioned pinning Pel up against his desk. "I've seen the way you look at each other. Tell me, tell me!"

"Get off!" Pel shrieked struggling wildly as Pabac attempted to simultaneously lean her over the desktop and spread her legs.

"Fine have it your way tramp. I tried to be nice." Pabac said loosening his grip somewhat. "Remember you made me do this."

"What are you talking about?" Pel asked confused and more than a little frightened.

"Your friends will soon be of no further use to my employers. You see they've gotten sick. I think they should be purged from the system before they become a liability." Pabac lied. "Now listen carefully little girl. Unless you do exactly what I want I'll order the exaction of your friends by my droids, starting with your beloved Quark. Do I make myself clear?" Pabac asked his eyes filled with a potent combination of rage and lust.

"You do," Pel squeaked out.

"Good now lay back on the desktop and spread your legs." Pabac ordered, "or they die!"

Sobbing Pel did as she was told. Just as Pabac was about to seal the terrible deal Pel spied dangling from his belt his Ferengi disruptor pistol. Quickly, though carefully, Pel nimbly unhooked the weapon from Pabac's belt. With her thumb, she activated it. The beam fired into the back of Pabac's skull. Pel held the beam on for several seconds. Screaming in utter agony as his body was convulsed by the energy discharges Pabac toppled backward onto the floor. His prone body smoked. He was dead.

Shaking uncontrollably Pel cautiously stepped over Pabac's body. Using the disruptor she shorted out the control panel on the office door but not before she destroyed the master control unit to the Aqua Droids effectively deactivating them and depriving the prison of more than ninety percent of its personnel. Pel peaked outside the hallway finding it devoid of enemies she sprinted off in the general direction of the cell block. By the time Pel arrived back there, after snagging herself an old worn out raincoat, she was in for a surprise. Commodore Kirk had arrived with a heavily armed group of his officers.

"Deactivated," The Klingon Warrior Kornan said in disgust kicking over a motionless Aqua Droid.

"Looks like we missed the part, sir." The female Andorian who served as the helmswoman for the _Final Frontier_ said inspecting a group of inert Aqua Droids.

"We found these four Hupyrians in the meal hall. They were trying to escape, sir." A male human announced. He alongside five other Starfleet officers pushed the male Hupyrians in front of them.

"Have them thrown in the brig. We'll drop them off at the nearest uninhabited planet." Kirk ordered. "As for the rest of you, I want this place leveled. Place charges at key points within the facility. Nothing is to be left for the Imperium to salvage. Once we evacuate the prisoners I'll order the planet irradiated from orbit, which should take care of any future Tri-nucleic fungus production. Today we strike a blow for freedom against tyranny! Today we pay back the Sith Imperium for their cruelty! Today we bring the feared Jem'Hadar to their knees!" The Starfleet officers and Kornan cheered Kirk's words lifting their weapons high in the air.

"Bravo wonderful speech Captain Kirk. I couldn't have put it better myself." Harry Mudd said stepping forward from the crowd of prisoners.

"Kornan, arrest this man. Throw him in the brig," Kirk said without missing a beat. "And for your information its Commodore Kirk not Captain Kirk."

"Commodore if your people by any chance find an obsidian bracelet have them return it to me herewith. It is stolen property." Harry Mudd said before Kornan grabbed him and the pair made ready to beam away.

"I'm sure it is stolen property. Of that I have no doubt. Don't worry I'll see it gets returned to its rightful owner or owners." Kirk called after the vanishing Harry Mudd.

"How rude," Harry Mudd said before he fully faded away in the familiar wash of sparkling blue tainted energy which denoted Federation transporters.

"Are you okay?" Quark asked Pel when she ran into the prison block and hugged him tightly.

"I will be once we are away from here," Pel said softly.

"Commodore Kirk I'm Ensign Nog of Deep Space Nine. it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I've ready the reports about all your explots." Nog said stepping forward and eagerly shaking Kirk's hand.

"Ensign," Kirk said before Nog was elbowed aside by Leck.

"Never mind the hero worship boy, we have more pressing matters. There is vital intelligence we must report." Leck said. "Iollan Skywalker has betrayed the cause."

"And Commander Worf has been taken, prisoner. We think he is on Cardassia Prime being integrated Nog added.

"I see," Kirk said a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Well, then we'll have to rescue Mr. Worf at once won't we?"

To Be Continued

The Changing Face of Evil concludes with Enter the Breen then comes Nemesis followed closely by Revenge of the Sith!


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Thirty-Two The Changing Face of Evil Part III: Enter The Breen Section A - Attack on Earth

by

Celgress

 _"When the first_ large-scale _group of Alliance Clone Troopers was deployed the Sith Imperium, after suffering a serious of catastrophic loses in rapid succession as a result of the deployment, was finally placed firmly on the defensive. This changed though when the Breen Confederacy joined the Sith Imperium by conducting a suicidal strike upon Earth. There was no strategic advantage here. The operation lost more for the Breen than it gained. All three hundred odd Breen ships which took part in the operation were destroyed in a relatively short period of time. However, it had a chilling impact upon Alliance morale especially that of civilians who were primary targets of the Breen. The Breen Raid on the Sol System in 2375 (old dating system) will forever be remembered as one of the greatest acts of terrorism in recorded history. It also set in motion a chain of events which over the coming decades would draw two galaxies into an ever closer relationship, for good or ill."_

 _Famed Vulcan-Romulan Historian of the Alliance Military affairs Ver'Kal speaking in 2603 C.E/209 ABY (old dating systems) at the annual Alliance-New Republic Joint Cooperation Conference._

 **Star Trek Dimension - August 2375 C.E.**

 **Earth Alpha Quadrant, night**

Anakin could not believe where he stood was the city of Mumbai on Earth. It looked like some vision of Sith Hell realized on the material plane not one of his and Padme's favorite spots on the world that had become their second home. Fires blazed unchecked through piles of twisted wreckage. What had once been a vibrant modern metropolis was now an immense junk pile. Everywhere survivors screamed for help. Mumbai had been one of many glittering jewels that crowned a planet envied and emulated by all Milkyway worlds. Paris, Beijing, Tokyo, London, Rio de Janeiro, New York City, Syndey, Moscow, San Francisco and other major cities had all been carpet-bombed for more than two hours by the Breen ships. At least two billion people were suspected to be dead with another billion missing out of a total planetary population of ten billion. The statistics were sobering in their horrible implications.

"Damn them,' Anakin though clenching and unclenching his hands in a vain attempt to control his rage.

They had not even gone after military targets save Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco. His prototype fighters at the Utopia Plantasia Fleet Yards in orbit around Mars were left untouched. They had paid for their cowardice, in part, when Anakin piloted one of the fighters, against objections from his flight crew, against them. He personally crippled six of their roughly three hundred ships. Which gave the young Jedi Knight a measure of satisfaction. Anakin only wished he could have done more than inflicting harm upon the enemy. It did not bring back those they had so unjustly slain. He had volunteered for the rescue mission with Padme's consent as soon as the all safe call was issued after Alliance reinforcements arrived and quickly mopped up the Breen raiding party. Not a single Breen vessel survived the counter-attack. At least their victims were given a measure of justice Anakin supposed. Although that rang hollow from where he now stood surrounded by such unbelievable carnage. A memory he would much rather forget came racing to the forefront of his mind.

 _"They're dead, every single one of them! And not just the men, but the women and the children, too! They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals! I hate them!"_

Anakin shook his head blinking. At that moment he was unsure how to interpret this. Was he thinking the Breen deserved mass slaughter such as he dealt out to the Tusken Raiders or was he conflating the Breen's despicable actions here today with his own past misdeeds? The more he dwelt on the matter the less clarity he found. Anakin was glad when he was called to help by using the Force to clear a demolished housing block by a haggard human male Starfleet officer. Best not to think of the past when the present desperately needed his full attention.

 **Mogadishu, evening**

Barriss La Forge wiped the sweat from her brow. She had to hurry what was left of the shopping complex was on fire. A quiet evening out with her in-laws and adopted daughter Jarandi had turned into a nightmare when the Breen attacked. Memories of Risa flooded her mind but she somehow managed to push these down. She needed to focus or people would die in the here and now.

"This way," Barriss called to the crowd gathered around her as she cut through a ruined wall with her blue lightsaber. "Get down," She warned as a barrage of disruptor bolts whizzed by. Three Breen had apparently survived the destruction of their ships. They were picking off civilians who tried to escape the stricken mall.

Without thinking Barriss sprang into action. She cut down two of the three Breen who just so happened to be in front of her. Their armored suits resisted her lightsaber strikes at first slowing progress. A third Breen standing off to her right fired his disruptor into Silva La Forge's chest killing her instantly. With a yell, Barriss decapitated the Breen in question before it could shot anyone else.

"Silva my dear Silva, nooooooooooo!" Edward La Forge cried cradling his dead wife in his arms.

"We have to get out of here Papa La Forge. There could be more Breen about." Barriss urged Edward. Edward had insisted Barriss and Jarandi call him Papa La Forge rather than Edward or Mr. La Forge when they arrived on Earth two weeks ago. It seemed longer than that Barriss thought. With great difficulty and by only promising she would retrieve Silva's body later did Barriss get Edward to leave.

'Oh, Geordi, how am I ever going to tell you that your mother was killed and couldn't save her? How could an idyllic family frolic turn into this?' Barriss thought as she herded people to safety. 'I should have saved your mother. I'm a bad Jedi and a bad wife and a bad daughter-in-law. I fail no matter what I try.'

 **Deep Space Nine, day**

"I had a lot of friends in those buildings. Starfleet was able to destroy the Breen attack force but by then the damage was already done." Captain Benjamin Sisko said a mixture of sorrow and anger evident in his words. Alongside General Martok, he watched reports come in from Earth. Currently, his office monitor screen displayed images of the charred remains of Starfleet HQ in San Francisco.

"We must give the enemy credit." General Martok said grudgingly. "To launch an attack on the very heart of the Federation and Starfleet, even my people never attempted that." He paced around the small room as was his habit when he became uncertain Klingons seldom would concede to being outright nervous.

Admiral Ross entered Sisko's office a frantic express on his face. "Intelligence reports indicate the Sith Imperium is about to launch an all assault to retake the Chin'Toka. Their fleet is spearheaded by a contingent of Breen warships. If we lose the Chin'Toka System the salient into Imperium Space will be cut off from our supplies lines because of the lack of nearby viable hyperspace routes. Our progress towards ending this war will be undone in one stroke. We can't lose Chin'Toka gentlemen." He paused here for a moment to catch his breath. "We've hastily mustered a counter-strike force just outside this system. I want both of you to join the fleet."

"Without delay," Martok said.

"Of course Admiral," Sisko said.

While calm on the outside Sisko was anything but inside. 'What next,' Was all he could think.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **I apologize for the short length, but people are clamoring for the next update. I felt it was unfair to make my readers wait any longer. Because I am away from home currently this is the best I could do. Expect a much longer chapter for section two of "Enter the Breen".**


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Thirty-Two The Changing Face of Evil Part III: Enter The Breen Section B – Here Comes The Pain

by

Celgress

 _"The Breen Confederacy, like the Sith Imperium, was willing to do whatever was needed to achieve victory. The Breen Raid on the Sol System was followed up two standard solar days later with a devastating Alliance defeat at the Second Battle of Chin'toka. The Breen introduced a type of energy dampening weapon never before encountered by any of the Alpha or Beta Quadrant powers of the Milkyway or the Galactic Republic of our sister galaxy."_

 _Famed Vulcan-Romulan Historian of the Alliance Military affairs Ver'Kal speaking in 2603 C.E/209 ABY (old dating systems) at the annual Alliance-New Republic Joint Cooperation Conference._

 **Star Trek Dimension - August 2375 C.E.**

 **Cardassian designed Sith Imperium Space Station Sentok Nor in geosynchronous orbit around Betazed Alpha Quadrant**

Infamous Cardassian Exobiologist Dr. Crell Moset sat in his office pouring over progress reports. The primary objective of his work here in the Betazed system remained maddeningly elusive. Lord Tyranus had tasked Dr. Moset with grafting Betazoid inspired psychic abilities into the Jem'Hadar genome to give Imperium soldiers an edge when dealing with hostile psychics or Force users. No small task. In the weeks since his arrival, Dr. Mosset had ruthlessly gone about his task by experimenting on every Betazoid he could get his hands on regardless of age, sex or physical or mental infirmities. In spite of his frustrating lack of progress he was confident in time he would unlock the secret of cross-species psychic talent transference, no matter how many Betazoids must die for him to do so. Every world occupied by the Imperium must contribute to the war effort until galactic pacification happened. Whether strip-mined for valuable minerals like Risa or by providing research fodder like Betazed every part in the mighty Imperium war machine needed to be a moving part.

Dr. Crell Moset just finished taking a sip from his glass of Kanar when his office door opened. "Yes," He asked the three BX Commando Droids who escorted a pair of lethargic unkempt prisoners; Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax and Major Kira Nerys. Dr. Moset glanced up from his work annoyed by the distraction.

"Prisoner transfer requires your approval sir." One of the BX Commando Droids said stepping forward a data pad in its free hand (the one not holding a blaster).

"Ah, I see you'll be leaving us soon. And just when we were becoming better acquainted. What a pity." Dr. Moset said smiling coldly at Jadzia and Kira who remained silent remembering the intrusive physical examinations they had undergone at his request. He pressed his right thumb to the data pad which beeped in confirmation. "Give my regards to my Sith masters."

Without further comment, the trio of BX Commando Droids shuffled Kira and Jadzia out of Dr. Moset's office. Dr. Moset found he must admit he enjoyed the no-nonsense manner of most Battle Droids, expect the overly chatty B1 variety. Their lack of extraneous conversation was certainly a time saver. If he had his way his entire organic security compliment would be replaced with Battle Droids, if only.

 **Secret Alliance Military Base in the Hurkos Debris Field**

Captain Riker (newly promoted alongside his fiancee after the Hurkos Debris Field engagement), Commander Deanna Troi, and Chief Engineer Reginald Barclay debriefed the quartet of Jedi who stood before them. Jedi Masters Quinlan Vos & Aayla Secura along with their Padawans Molly O'Brien & Alexander Rozhenko stood listening patiently while Riker & co. brought them up to speed on the present dismal state of the Alliance effort to retake Betazed. Riker knew his old commander Commodore Jean-Luc Picard had pulled strings to get him four Jedi. Still, Riker would have much preferred more Alliance personnel especially a contingent or two of Clone Troopers in their stead. Alas, beggars can not be choosers as an old Earth saying went. He only hoped these Jedi would live up to their impressive reputation.

 **Bajor, afternoon**

Kai Winn piously performed last rites over the body of Lapo Muzeth leader and last surviving (until recently) member of the terrorist group the New Path. Lapo's lover and partner in crime Drema Gora had already perished alongside the other members of the group following their successful attacks of two weeks before.

Winn smiled down at the dead man young with barely concealed stratification. Eliminating Lapo put her skills of manipulation to a serious test. He had been held in solitary confinement by the security service after he was captured while attempting a botched suicide. Even the Adepts of T'Pel were unable to infiltrate the prison where he was being kept. But he was not beyond her reach. As Kai and now defacto ruler of Bajor until emergency elections could be held (ha) she could pretty much go wherever and do whatever she pleased without any restrictions. In her capacity as Kai, she insisted upon seeing Lapo a day ago to give him "spiritual counseling" in truth she cast a Sith spell on him which coagulated his blood into a similar consistency to that of cement over the course of several hours. Disowned by his ashamed family responsibility for Lapo's burial fell upon the state. Winn would later order his body cremated before an autopsy could be performed over the objections of investigators who were curious how exactly he had died.

With Lapo removed Winn was one step closer to her ultimate goal of a powerful Bajor governed by her via the Dark Side of the Force and aligned with the mighty Sith Imperium. The next step would be the destruction of her most powerful of enemies the despised Prophets. With a little help from the Pah-wraiths led by the Seven deceased Sith Lords known as the Kosst Amojan, these pompous wormhole Aliens would finally be put firmly in their place.

Winn wondered how her new apprentice was doing? Winn had sent the young woman Ro Laren away on a mission to retrieve an important ancient Bajoran scroll from the Federation before she herself went off to deal with Lapo. Obtaining an unconditional pardon for Rob Laren from the Starfleet for her crime of treason proven far easier than Winn first thought it would. Because of the destruction of the Maquis at the hands of the Ex-Dominion a blind eye was turned by Starfleet officials to the alleged war crimes committed by former members. Many contended this was an oversight whatever the case the lenient policy served Winn's purpose in this instance. Ro Laren was consumed by hatred, rage and discontent all emotions a skillfully Sith Lady like Winn could use to mold an apprentice into an eventual fellow Darth, should she or he be so inclined. With the recent loss of her New Path minions, Winn or Darth Hereticious needed somebody who could do her dirty work when necessary. Turning the latent Force sensitive Ro Laren to the Dark Side had been no challenge at all. Ro Laren took to her training like a duck to water or a child who did not know any better to the tales of the Prophets. Granted, Ro Laren had little choice in the matter no one else was willing to give her another chance after her less than stellar Starfleet career. Ro Laren proved especially fierce in lightsaber combat outpacing Winn on several occasions, though Win would never tell Laren such. Ro Laren seemed to favor an intense blend of Ataru and Juyo whereas Winn's own style was all but exclusively Niman due to her frequent chaining of Force abilities into her sequences to compensate for her somewhat advanced age and lack of physical prowess.

 **Chin'toka System**

Captain Benjamin Sisko stood on the bridge of the _USS Defiant_ listening to pre-battle chatter. He did not have much confidence in his bridge crew which was cobbled together at short notice from fleet reserve officers. Other than Chief Engineer Miles O'Brien all of Sisko's senior officers were presently uncounted for and had been so for weeks. If not for this blasted he would have already gone searching for them. On the main view screen, a fleet marching their own hastily assembled task force in size rushed towards their position spearheaded by a group of Breen battlecruisers

"Sir they've locked weapons on us." Miles O'Brien reported from his station.

"Time to see what the Breen can do in actual combat," Sisko said, "attack formation delta. Fire quantum torpedoes at will."

On the viewscreen phasers, disruptors and torpedoes from the Alliance vessels tore into their Breen counterparts destroying several outright and crippling several more. Events seemed to be moving decisively in favor of the Alliance until something totally unexpected happened. The surviving Breen ships fired volleys of blue-white energized plasma. These dispersed upon contact with Alliance deflector shields causing waves of ionic type energy to engulf each vessel rendering Starfleet, Klingon, Romulan and Republic ships alike helpless.

"What the hells!" Miles O'Brien exclaimed in confusion as all electronics on the bridge failed as it filled with sparking arks of energy.

The panicked bridge crew soon reported all systems were offline even life support was failing. "Chief," Sisko said.

"Sorry sir," Miles O'Brien replied frantically working the controls. "I can't get anything back online. Somehow those energized plasma shots have crippled our power grid. Unlike standard ion pulses, I don't think a hard reset will do any good. We're sitting ducks."

"Abandon ship," Sisko said giving the order he never thought he would. Around them, the vessel was coming apart obviously the victim of conventional weapons bombardment after its shields and ablative armor failed due to power loss.

 **Central Command on Cardassia Prime, evening**

"Should we order the escape pods destroyed?" Weyoun asked giddily. He was gathered with a high ranking group of Imperium officials who watched the battle unfold via a series of massive monitors which displayed reams of real-time data.

"No," Darth Tyranus said after a moment of consideration. "Their demoralized occupants will spread fear throughout the ranks of our enemies." To either side of Tyranus stood his hooded apprentice/heirs Darth Vader and Darth Imera.

"Why not? If we leave these warriors alive they'll surely seek revenge." General Grievous protested. He quickly added. "With all due respect Lord Tyranus."

"Don't lecture me on military tactics, General," Tyranus reprimanded sharply. "Your recent capture was a disgrace. I wasted valuable resources retrieving you from the enemy. Don't make me regret my choice."

Vader and Imera snickered while Grievous grumbled something nasty under his breath but said nothing more. Vader's and Imera's mocking infuriated Grievous but he dared not act upon his feeling. While he might be able to best one of the Sith on his own he harbored no illusions he could take both at once.

Like Grievous Legate Damar had seen his stock take a tumble. Ever since his electrocution by Tyranus' Force Lightning months ago Damar noticed the Vorta, Geonossians, Neimoidians, and especially Jem'Hadar openly disrespected him whenever possible. He was the butt of many a joke on their part. The Jem'Hadar First of Firsts Iyadag'Klet took special joy in tormenting Damar. Iyadag'Klet had threatened Damar with serious bodily harm or even possible death on once than one occasion. A fact he detested yet he could do little about. Damar knew his limits and such a seasoned Jem'Hadar as Iyadag'Klet were beyond them. Damar did his best to avoid Iyadag'Klet with limited success. Oh, how Damar hated Iyadag'Klet. If he could he would gladly make Iyadag'Klet vanish.

"Thot Gor my congratulations your weapon has exceeded our expectations, as did your attack upon Earth. On behalf of the Sith Order, I welcome you into the Imperium with honored member status." Lord Tyranus said with a slight bow of his head, mimicked by Imera and Vader, to the central figure of a group of three Breen.

The Breen in question Thot Gor voiced his happiness in the strange language of the Breen which resembled scrambled electronic audio signals. Other than telepathically gifted beings, such as the Sith and Jedi via the Force, and those with a natural talent for deciphering complex linguistics, such as the Vorta, Breen speech patterns were utterly incomprehensible. Advanced vocabulators (such as those used by certain Geonosians like Tunzas Eorlax) seemed of no help either. If these "words" were naturally produced by the Breen or generated by their exosuits was unknown. Truly, Breen verbal communication was a profound mystery to outsiders.

"We also thank you for ferrying our two prisoners here from Betazed. It was most thoughtful of you." Tyranus said. Thot Gor replied in his garbled fashion. After Tyranus and Thot Gor finished their lengthy conversation Tyranus turned to address Weyoun and Damar. "Take the prisoners to Commander Worf's cell. Perhaps their presence will finally motivate him to loosen his tongue."

"And if not?" Damar asked.

"Execute them at dawn," Tyranus said. "Our investigators have already determined Major Kira and Lieutenant Commander Dax know nothing of value."

"Of course my lord," Weyoun said in his typical slavish fashion.

"See to it," Tyranus said dismissing them.

 **Cell Block, no long afterward**

Jadzia and Kira were tossed roughly into the cell housing Worf by two armed Cardassian guards who accompanied Weyoun and the dour Damar. Worf rushed to his wife's side. "I've been looking over your three interrogation reports and the results are a bit confusing. As mental probes so often are." Weyoun said jovially a data pad in his hands. "I'm hoping you wouldn't mind sifting through the data to verify certain issues for us."

Worf, Jadzia, and Kira exchanged glances. "Are you joking?" Jadzia said incredulously.

"I assure you I never joke," Weyoun said. His disarming smile never left his face. "You see unless you three do as I ask I'm obligated under Imperium law to hand you over to Legate Damar. And we all know how ruthless Cardassian justice can be."

Damar holding a data pad of his own stepped forward and spoke reading from the pad. "It is my duty to inform you that you've been convicted by a Cardassian tribunal of being war criminals."

"War criminals," Kira laughed. "You're the ones who have tortured us."

"What are the exact charges against us?" Jadzia demanded to know.

"That is not necessary for you to know," Damar said. "All you need to know is you will be executed at 06:00 hours tomorrow."

"However," Weyoun said. "If you should decide to join us in our search for a quick end to this dreadful war; your sentences shall be reduced to life imprisonment."

"If you want to end this war so badly convince the Sith Order to unconditionally surrender." Kira challenged.

"Ah ha ha," Weyoun chuckled. He leisurely strolled toward the trio. "It would be such a shame if these Cardassian had their way with you before tomorrow. Or maybe the Breen might enjoy some cross-species sexual activity. What do you think Worf? Would your wife and her friend enjoy that, how about yourself?"

Fast as lightning Worf reached out and snapped Weyoun's neck killing him instantly. Weyoun's body tumbled to the floor. The Cardassian Guards made ready to fire, however, Damar intervened.

"Wait," Damar shouted. He stepped over to where Weyoun lay lifeless and nudged the body with his foot. He then laughed. His reaction perplexed Kira, Jadzia & Worf. "Overconfidence the hallmark of the Weyouns. Maybe Tyranus should have the trait eliminated from your genetic recipe next time." He said looking down. His eyes shot up and locked with those of the prisoners. "They'll just make another copy of him you know. You should have killed me instead. There is only one Damar."

"I will keep that mind if there is another opportunity," Worf growled.

"I'm sure you will," Damar said his voice once again all business. "Consider his offer Klingon, otherwise you and your comrades die at dawn." He glanced down at Weyoun's form. "Dispose of that trash." He ordered the guards, "let's go." The three departed. One of the guards dragged Weyoun behind him.

 **Damar's Quarters, later that night**

Damar sat in his rooms drinking as was his custom. Better self-imposed isolation than risking a confrontation in the hallways with one of his many enemies. How Damar longed for his glory days of old when it was just him, Dukat and a ragtag band of misfits. One ship, one crew against the galaxy. But those days were gone forever. The past was dead only the future offered new life, new hope.

Damar's closest confidant Gul Rusot entered his quarters with a data pad interrupting his thoughts. "The information you requested." He said waving the pad around for emphasis.

"Excellent," Damar said. "Please sit down my friend."

Rusot took a seat by Damar's bedside where Damar sat. "I'm not sure it's wise for me to stay much longer. What if one of our not friends decides to drop by unannounced?"

"What if they do?" Damar said looking up from the pad. "They'll simply see me conferring with one of my most trusted officers. There is nothing suspicious about us talking."

"It doesn't seem proper. All this plotting and scheming in the dark what are we Romulans?" Rusot snorted.

"No, we are Cardassians. But at present Cardassia is an occupied world." Damar replied. "To defeat an occupying army requires careful planning and secrecy."

"Can we truly hope to defeat the Sith Imperium?" Rusot said. "With the Breen now on their side they are stronger than ever before."

Damar stood up from his bed laying the pad aside. "We will be fighting for our homeland and our freedom which will make us even stronger than them."

"I hope you're right," Rusot said. "We are taking a huge risk by launching a rebellion."

Damar gripped Rusot's shoulders tightly. "I am right. We can and will win because we have to." He paused briefly as he removed his hands from the shoulders of his friend. "These loyal troops and officers you've listed may seem few in number by their ranks, our ranks will swell once we've scored some victories. In time all of Cardassia will rise up to join us. We simply must have faith, my friend."

 **Cell Black Hallway the next day, 05:50**

Four B1 Battle Droids were escorting Worf, Jadzia, and Kira to their fate when yellow disruptor fire tore them apart from behind. To the shock of the trio, Damar stood there with a rifle. He picked up three of the droid blasters and handed them to the trio which they had no choice but to accept.

"There is a Cardassian patrol ship waiting for you in cargo bay 2-A. It is located two levels above us. The computers have all the information you'll need to bypass our security measures." Damar said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now?" Kira said taking aim at Damar.

"Because I have a message for the Alliance," Damar said calmly. "Tell your peoples they have an ally on Cardassia." He turned and walked away in silence.

"We better leave," Jadzia said. Kira nodded thoroughly perplexed by Damar's unforeseen actions.

 **Deep Space Nine later that day, afternoon**

"He let you go?" Sisko said skeptically.

In Sisko's ready room were crowded Worf, Kira, Jadzia, Kirk, Nog, Spock, and Scotty along with General Martock and Admiral Ross. Kirk was fidgeting with his new command bars having been re-promoted to Admiral as recognition of his latest multiple displays of valor. A rank he had lost after the Genesis Planet Incident.

"He did," Jadzia confirmed. She glanced at Kirk, Spock, and Scotty. "We ran into these guys on our way out of Cardassian Space. Turns out they were headed there to save us."

"Aye we were lass," Scotty said. "Ye saved us the trouble."

"I hate to dampen the celebratory mood." Admiral Ross said glumly. "I just wish I knew how were are going to neutralize the Breen energy dampeners."

"We need to buy some time," Sisko said softly.

"Time might be the one thing we don't have." Admiral Ross said shaking his head sadly.

"Sirs we've picked up a transmission from Cardassian Space. I think you'll find it rather interesting." The voice of the female human communications officer cut in over the comm.

Everyone piled into Ops. On the main viewscreen ran a prerecorded message from Legate Damar. The message easily held the attention of its audience until finished.

 _"And so two years ago our government signed a treaty with the then Dominion, the ancestor state of the Sith Imperium. We were promised Cardassian influence would be spread throughout the galaxy. In exchange, we pledged to join the war against the Federation and her allies. Cardassians have never been afraid of war. A fact we've proven time and again throughout our history. Over twenty million of our brave soldiers have given their lives to fulfill our part of the agreement and what has the Imperium done in return, nothing. We've gained no new territory of our own. In fact, our influence throughout the Alpha Quadrant has diminished. To make matters worse we are no longer masters in our own home. Travel anywhere in the Cardassian Union and what do you find; Jem'Hadar, Vorta, Battle Droids, Geonosians, Neimoidian, Sith, Tholians and now Breen. instead of the invaders, we have become the invaded. Our allies have conquered us without firing a shot. Well, no longer this afternoon detachments of the Cardassian Ninth Order attacked Imperium outposts on Rondac III. This assault marks the first step in the liberation of our homeland for its true oppressors of this galaxy. I call upon Cardassians everywhere to resist. Resist today, resist tomorrow, resist until the last Sith and their sycophants are driven from our soil."_

"Can the alleged attack on Rondac be confirmed?" Spock asked.

"Yes, sir," The tactical officer a male Tellarite reported checking his station readouts. "Reports from our listening posts confirm Sith facilities on Rondac III have indeed been attacked. However, we are unable to determine if they were destroyed."

"Looks like Damar has bought us some valuable time," Kirk said. "He could prove a useful distraction until we find a countermeasure for the Breen weapon."

"Aye, if the Imperium doesn't take him down first that is." Scotty cautiously agreed.

"We need to find a way to aid him," Sisko said. "Legate Damar's Resistance Movement could hold the key to saving the galaxy."

 **Central Command on Cardassia Prime**

"It's confirmed our cloning facility on Rondac has been destroyed. I could be the last Weyoun. That's why he picked that target." The freshly minted Weyoun Eight said checking the readouts on a monitor an expression of mounting horror on his face.

"I want Damar & his fellow traitors found and eliminated." Tyranus fumed turning to Vader and Imera. "This is your top priority until further notice."

"Consider them as good as dead, my master," Imera said.

"I'll take great pleasure inflicting suffering upon them, my master," Vader said. "I guarantee they'll regret their actions before their end comes."

"Make sure they do, both of you," Tyranus said.

"What of Shinzon?" Imera said briefly hesitating. "He and the Remans are ready to move against the Romulan Senate. Should I tell him he must delay any action?"

"On the contrary, Lady Imera. Have him implement operation Crimson Dawn at once." Tyranus said. "In spite of Damar's treachery victory remains within our grasp. We need only pluck its sweet fruit from the tree of domination. Having Shinzon execute his mission can only aid us at this point." With a flourish of his cape, Tyranus whirled around and left the room with his six Shock Trooper bodyguards in tow.

 **Royal Quarters of Lord Tyranus, a few minutes later**

"You have a priority one holographic transmission waiting for you master." A grey protocol with purple neon eyes droid said greeting Tyranus when he entered his luxurious abode.

"Hmmm, odd, I wonder who it could be? I am not expecting any messages of this sort. Patch the transmission through." Tyranus said stepping in front of his holo emitter. When the green waiting light stopped blinking and a life-sized flickering blue hologram with an unusual amount of static appeared Tyranus gasped. His blood rand cold. "M-M-Master S-S-Sidious," Tyranus stammered his throat suddenly very dry.

"Lord Tyranus, I've finally found you. How good it is to see you again." The hooded phantasm said his icy voice conveyed the hollowness of his pleasantries. Although separated by hundreds of thousands of light years Tyranus thought he could almost feel fingers encircling his neck. Tyranus knew from the mere sound of his master's voice he was in deep trouble. "We have much to discuss my wayward apprentice." The more powerful Sith snarled. Tyranus could have sworn the eyes of Sidious flashed an acid yellow within the shadowy confines of his hood this in spite of the mono-color of the transmission medium.

To Be Continued

Next up Nemesis then Revenge of the Sith.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Thirty-Three Nemesis Prologue

by

Celgress

"Feel the river rising. Well, I feel the river rising. Devil is coming up for you. I can't stop the dogs of war."

Dogs of War (2014) Blues Saraceno

 **Star Trek Dimension - August 2375 C.E.**

 **Deep Space Nine, early evening**

"Sorry if I'm wasting your time, Captain Sisko. But, I feel this needs to be said." Kira said

Kira fidgeted in her new Starfleet uniform. Captain Sisko and Admiral Ross had decided Kira was the best candidate to be the Starfleet liaison to Damar's nascent Cardassian Rebellion due to both her guerrilla experience and general familiarity with Cardassian Space. However, Kira's Bajoran past also posed a serious problem. Cardassians would never willingly accept help from a Bajoran Major. As a compromise solution, Kira was award a battlefield commission at the rank of commander. Everyone hoped her new status and outward appearance would dissuade Cardassian misgivings.

"What is Commander Kira?" Sisko said. Kira's new title would take some getting use to he thought.

"Kai Winn," Kira began then paused gathering her thoughts. "She's one of them."

"One of who?" Sisko asked confused.

"The Sith," Kira said dropping a bombshell. "She might even be a full-fledged Darth. I'm not sure."

"With all due respect, you're making a very serious allegation against the present leader of Bajor, Commander Kira. What is your evidence?" Obi-wan asked.

When it was announced Obi-wan would accompany Kira on her mission along with Garak (Garak of all people!) Kira had invited the Jedi Master to this impromptu conference in Captain Sisko's office. She felt his presence might prove useful.

Kira laid bare Kai Winn's confession before she added. "In a recent dream, a Jedi Master named Qui-Gon Jinn appeared. He warned me that we shouldn't trust Winn. He urged me to tell those I trust about her confession and my suspicions. Which is what I'm doing."

"Qui-Gon Jinn was my old master. He died more than a decade ago. He was slain by a Sith Lord named Darth Maul who I in turn slew." Obi-wan said after he recovered from his initial shock.

Sisko paced around the small room for some time before he stopped in front of Kira and Obi-wan. He then again spoke. "Starfleet intelligence has suspected Winn's possible duplicity for months now. Frankly, I'm not surprised by your allegations Commander. I've never trusted Winn. There has always been something dark, unwholesome about the woman. I could never quite put my finger on it."

"Neither I have ever trusted Winn, not fully," Kira said.

"The question is how do we best proceed?" Obi-wan said stroking his beard thoughtfully. Part of him was glad Ahsoka had been temporarily reassigned to the freshly constructed Jedi Temple on Halka IIV for some much needed r&r. He wished he could join his padawan, perhaps bring Satine, but the Council decided this delicate situation required his special brand of aggressive diplomacy.

"What I want to do is challenge Winn for control of Bajor using my position as Emissary of the Prophets. If I do that, however, Bajoran society could be plunged into civil war. A conflict on Bajor is the last thing anyone needs right now. Aside from the Wormhole, I will not oversee the destruction of a people I've come to hold dear." Sisko said.

"I hate this!" Kira said kicking Sisko's desk hard. "Winn has put us in an impossible situation!"

"Commander Kira Nerys, Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi you each have your mission orders." Sisko straight his uniform as became all business. "I'll handle Kia Winn."

"Are you certain?" Obi-wan said.

"I am," Sisko said. "I'll brief the ASCCC (Allied Supreme Command and Coordination Council) and Jedi Council immediately, starting with Admiral Ross. Commander, I'll need a recorded statement before you leave the station."

"Understood," Kira said nodding.

"I wish you both luck," Sisko said. "Dealing with Damar and his cohorts, I fear you'll need all the luck you can get."

 **Central Command on Cardassia Prime Alpha Quadrant, afternoon**

Lord Tyranus stood temporarily frozen before the scowling life-sized hologram of his own dreaded master the original Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. How had Sidious found him? It was impossible!

"To me, nothing is impossible." Darth Sidious spat his lip curling into a snarl. "Mind your feelings Lord Tyranus they betray you." Sidious paused. "I sense a great disturbance in the Force. I sense you have increased dramatically in power since our last chat.

"Everything I have done has been for the glory of the Sith Order." Darth Tyranus said.

"Silence," Sidious roared. "I see through your pitiful attempts at deception Lord Tyranus. You are no longer satisfied with being an apprentice you wish to be the master."

"Why should I not!?" Tyranus said finding his courage. "I've brought this galaxy to its knees without your assistance or instruction. I've revived the Sith Order you let slip into a state of atrophy. I'm recognized as the god I am by my loyal followers. I am feared and respected by all here."

"Are you now." Sidious chuckled. "Pride cometh before a fall Lord Tyranus. I sense your fall will be a steep one."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Tyranus said standing straighter and puffing his chest out. "Either way, we can be partners in service of the Grand Plan but no longer master and apprentice. I'll rule this galaxy you can rule our home galaxy. I am your equal from this point onward, not your footstool Lord Sidious."

"You dare dictate terms to me! I made you!" Sidious again roared.

"Accept my terms or reject them. It is your choice." Tyranus said. "Contact me with your answer when you've calmed down, Lord Sidious." Tyranus swiftly terminated the connection at his end before Sidious could rage any further or possibly retaliate via the Force.

 **Quarters of General Grievous aboard the retrofitted Malevolence**

A blinking green light accompanied by a loud beeping on his right wrist stirred Grievous from his slumber. Grumbling he activated his personal built-in hologram emitter. Expecting Tyranus he was more than a little startled when he saw who had contacted. It was his true Master, Lord Sidious!

"Lord Sidious," General Grievous said his voice filled with reverence. "Long have I awaited this day. How may I be of service, master?"

"Ah General Grievous my most loyal and skilled of servants." The small blue static filled hologram of Sidious said smiling wickedly. "It would appear Lord Tyranus has been compromised. His devotion to our cause has waned considerably since you both were marooned."

"That fool has gone native!" Grievous growled. "I'll see he is removed from power at once, Lord Sidious. I'll then implement in your name whatever orders you issue me."

"Our treacherous ex-ally Tyranus can wait, General," Sidious said. "We have more pressing matters which require own attention. Like this strange new galaxy where you currently reside. Tell me about it, its worlds, its peoples, and its technology. Also, I wish to know more about Tyranus' so-called revived 'Sith Order'."

"Of course, Lord Sidious," Grievous said bowing his head slightly.

Over the next several standard solar hours, Grievous told Sidious everything he knew about the Milkway Galaxy. Sidious soaked up the knowledge like a sponge. By the time they finished speaking in Sidious' devious mind the germ of a plan for further self-aggrandizement had formed.

"General, can you obtain one of these Breen energy dampening weapons?" Sidious inquired.

"Easily, Lord Sidious," Grievous said. "One of these weapons has already been installed on my flagship the _Malevolence_. In time our entire fleet will have these weapons fitted."

"Good, good," Sidious cooed. "Listen carefully, General. I have a very special mission for you. We're about to make two separate galactic wars into one gigantic intergalactic conflict."

 **Imperial Senate Building on Romulus Beta Quadrant, morning**

Shinzon and his Remen troopers stood over the ashy remains of the Romulan Government. The Thalaron radiation device worked better than he could have hoped. With the intransigent old fools out of his way, Shinzon had gained everything he ever wanted, power. Although not unfettered power. No, that still eluded him. His masters were the Sith. He owed them his allegiance. He knew to oppose them would mean certain defeat.

Shinzon took off his protective helmet after making sure the Thalaron radiation had dropped to safe levels. His Reman followers did the same. Falling to one knee as did they he tossed a hologram emitter disk a few feet ahead of his position.

"What have you to report Shinzon?" Asked a flickering blue hologram of Darth Imera a similar hologram of Darth Vader stood by her side.

"It is done, my mistress and my master. The Romulan Senate has been eliminated in one decisive attack. We are in charge of Romulus now." Shizon said bowing his head respectfully before his betters. "Your most humble servant request you send me Picard so I may destroy him."

"And send him we shall," Imera said grinning.

To Be Continued


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Thirty-Four Nemesis Part I

by

Celgress

"See the fields burning. Well, I see the fields burning 'cause hell is coming through. I can't stop the dogs of war."

Dogs of War (2014) Blues Saraceno

 **Star Trek Dimension - August 2375 C.E.**

 **USS Excalibur near the Vulcan System Alpha Quadrant**

Captain Mackenzie Calhoun, formerly the warlord M'k'n'zy of Calhoun, sat in his officer pondering events of the past week. Somehow against all odds he and his crew had secured for Starfleet and the wider Alliance a working Metreon cascade weapon from the most unlike of sources, a group of militant Talaxians. Having delivered his top-secret payload, alongside the surviving research martial gleaned from the family of deceased Haakonian scientist Dr. Ma'Bor Jetrel, to Vulcan via a transwarp conduit mapped by the Liberated Borg his mission was at an end. The decision to use or not use the device now rested firmly in the hands of the executive branch of the Federation Council namely the newly elected President. Captain Calhoun hoped that individual, whoever they may be (he did not follow politics) would weigh all options carefully before acting. With nothing else to do while he and his crew awaited their next assignment, his mind drifted back.

 _ **USS Excalibur Delta Quadrant one standard solar week ago**_

 _The senior officers were in the mess hall eating their supper when it happened. Being isolated so far from friendly space many supplies including power consumption were strictly controlled. For example, everyone had to eat two meals per day, with absolutely no snacking permitted. This left people understandably on edge. Only a small spark was required to set off intense arguments. One such fuse had just been lit by a security officer._

 _"Easy for you to say Soleta they didn't carpet bomb your homeworld. If you came from Risa or Cait you'd think differently. Although I was born on Neural I suppose you could say I grew up on Cait. All my formative experiences occurred there." Lieutenant Janos said. Janos was a male Mugato who had been genetically modified by a disgraced Caitian Federation scientist Dr. Bethom. He added with a grumble. "Maybe our galaxy would be better off without the Jem'Hadar and Battle Droids in it."_

 _"Wiping out the Jem'Hadar and the Battle Droids won't improve the situation of the worlds you mentioned, nor will it change what has already been done to these worlds." Lieutenant Soleta countered. The Vulcan-Romulan hybrid was something of an oddity. Known for her fierce temper she had spent years outside of the Federation living in the small but plucky former Thallonian Empire which dominated Sector 221-G of the Beta Quadrant, sandwiched between the Federation/Romulan border, before its collapse in 2373 C.E. due to a coup engendered by the rival Danteri._

 _"Soleta is correct. The Jem'Hadar and Battle Droids are little better than slaves. The fault for their atrocious targeting of civilians lay with their masters the Sith." Head of Security and Chief Tactical Officer Zak Kbron said. The stout male rock-skinned Brikarian used his typical no-nonsense tone. Before the debate could continue a red alter occurred followed by a summons for the senior officers to report immediately to the bridge._

 _"So much for a peaceful meal." Captain Calhoun said sarcastically tossing aside his crumpled up napkin._

 _A few minutes later Captain Calhoun was seated in his command chair. On the main viewscreen of the bridge, he watched a Talaxian freighter be pursued by a trio of Kazon raiders. The Kazon were firing on the Talaxian ship. Its shields were about to fail. "Report," He ordered._

 _"Three Kazon raiders are firing on the Talaxian freighter. The Kazon refuse to acknowledge our hails. The shields of the Talaxian freighter have failed, Captain." Zak Kbron reported from his station._

 _"The crew of the Talaxian freighter has sent us a text-based message requesting asylum. They state their communication array has been damaged. Their message continues. They indicate they have valuable intelligence information." Soleta said from her position at communications._

 _"Mr. Neelix do you have any idea what this could be about?" Calhoun asked his special territorial adviser._

 _"Not a clue sir," Neelix admitted from his position seated to Calhoun's left._

 _"Sir I advised strongly against intervening. Our orders are explicitly clear. We are to obtain our objective then depart from this sector. Dr. Ma'Bor Jetrel's family is aboard as is his surviving research material. We cannot jeopardize our mission which is vital to the war effort. Furthermore, this appears to be an internal Delta Quadrant matter. The Prime Directive strictly prohibits us from interfering in the internal affairs of other parties." Commander Burgoyne 172 said in his/her position seat to the right of Calhoun. The first officer was a Hermat a species without a binary division of biological sex._

 _Calhoun knew Burgoyne 172 was right. He was about to give the order to leave the immediate vicinity when a second text message came through. This message changed everything._

 _"Sir, they indicate they possess a functioning Metreon cascade device. They say they stole it from Haakonian Order. Apparently, there has been an uprising. According to their latest message, the Talaxians have overthrown the Haakonian Order after months of continuous insurgency." Soleta reported. She quickly added. "They are seeking membership in the Federation in exchange for the device which they claim is the only working one of its kind."_

 _Calhoun was told sensors could not penetrate the Telaxian freighter enough to learn if the claim was true and that the freighter would not survive Kazon fire much longer. Calhoun made a snap decision. "Lock weapons onto the Kazon ships, fire full spread."_

 _The Kazon naturally were outraged by the intervention of the USS Excalibur. One of the captains threatened Calhoun and his crew with dire consequences. The Kazon captain eluded to a powerful new Kazon ally recently arrived in the sector who would destroy the Excalibur when he soon arrived. Calhoun brushed off these threats as false bravado. Usefully, however, before they retreated the Kazon captain confirmed the claims of the Telaxian freighter crew. The Haakonian Order had indeed been overthrown by a rebellion led by the Telaxians._

 _A short time later Calhoun reported what he learned to Starfleet in the personage of Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Admiral Nechayev was pleased by the news. She authorized Calhoun to make any concession necessary to obtain the Metreon cascade device from the Telaxians, much to his dismay. Calhoun feared Starfleet and the Federation were losing their values in search of victory._

 _Back on the bridge, Calhoun was greeted by a startling sight. A retrofitted Providence-class dreadnought was bearing down on the Excalibur. Possessing nearly twice their size, three times their shields and three times their weapons the purple-hued ship was a terrifying sight to behold._

" _They have locked their weapons onto us, Captain." Zak Kbron reported._

 _"They are hailing us, Captain," Soleta reported._

 _"Put them through," Calhoun ordered._

 _The face of former bounty hunter and current Imperium Admiral Cad Bane grinned on the main viewscreen. The Duros wore his trademark wide-brimmed hat. "Captain I have you outmatched. Your ship and all its contents belong to the Sith Imperium. Surrender or I'll see your crew is sold in the Great Market Place of Ferenginar for my personal profit." He said in his gravelly voice._

 _Calhoun knew in a slugfest he stood no chance. Luckily he recalled something Neelix had told them about this area. This region of space was heavily mined by both sides during the Talaxian-Haakonian War. In fact, the Excalibur had passed one such heavily saturated minefield on their way into the system._

 _"Full reverse, then bring us around. Make for the minefield, we passed by earlier at maximum impulse." Calhoun ordered._

 _USS Excalibur executed a hairpin turn with Cad Bane's Providence-class dreadnought in hot pursuit. Excalibur barely kept ahead on the dreadnought as it was peppered the other ship with weapons fire. Aboard the Excalibur Calhoun commanded his helms officer to get as close as possible to the looming mines which were attracted by electromagnetic profiles, the juicier the better. Meanwhile, aboard his own vessel, Cad Bane ignored the warning words of his Tactical Droid which advised stringently against entering the expansive minefield. Several minutes later without warning, Excalibur changed course heading straight for the dreadnought at full impulse. All the while the two ships exchanged fire Excalibur getting the worst of it._

 _"Divert all power from non-essential systems to our forward shields. Open a channel to the enemy vessel," Calhoun commanded. "Imperium vessel this is your only warning. Stand down or be destroyed."_

 _"Ha, you fool," Cad Bane scoffed. "I used to be a bounty hunter the best bounty hunter is my old galaxy. I have nerves of durasteel. If you are expecting me to blink you're sadly mistaken."_

 _"Shields have failed, Captain." Zak Kbron dutifully reported._

 _"Pfft, even you cannot fail to realize with your shields gone you are mine, sonny. My larger still shielded vessel will tear yours apart." Cad Bane said snarling._

 _"If not for one fact," Calhoun said as he stared down his enemy with not so much as s flinch. "My ship is towing about two hundred proximity detonated mines."_

 _Excalibur performed a downward thrust mere feet from the dreadnought. The tightly packed group of mines following it sensing a more robust target flew towards the other ship passing straight through its deflector shields which were modulated from energy weapons and much larger energized projectiles. The Imperium vessel was blown to bits without a single survivor. Thus ended the legend of Cad Bane._

 **Paris on Earth, afternoon**

President-elect of the United Federation of Planets James Tiberius Kirk stood before the Federation Council about to give his inauguration speech. Part of him found it hard to believe he was even here. He remembered how his longtime friend Spock, now Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet (Spock replaced the retiring Taela Shanthi), convinced him to run for the office of president. Spock had been deeply troubled by the meteoric rise of the Federation First Party in popularity. This process was only aided by the recent Breen attack on Earth. Spock feared unless a viable alternative could be found people would vote Esyllaa Sh'ivaahrihr and her hateful allies into power. In a matter of days, Spock skillfully created a collation party and convincing the other presidential candidates to drop out and throw their support behind Kirk. By the time Spock asked Kirk to actually run Kirk found he had no choice but to do so.

Kirk took a sip from a glass of water then cleared his throat. The eyes of the Federation, Starfleet and Alliance were on him. He was painfully aware that everyone was waiting for him to give an inspired speech. 'Here goes nothing,' Kirk thought.

Kirk decided to skip the usual formalities of such political speeches. He caught straight to the chase. "During our only debate, my challenger for the office of presidency asked me a question. She asked me if I hated the members of the Sith Order, their soldiers, and their allies." Kirk paused dramatically here. "I told her no. I honestly do not hate those who call the Sith Imperium home. What I do hate is the thought of destroying what the Federation stands for. If we defeat our present enemies at the cost of our cherished values we win no victory." Kirk again paused. "I'm not a perfect being, far from it. I've made mistakes oh how I've made mistakes." Many in the crowd laughed at Kirk's self-deprecating humor. "I've lived a long life, longer perhaps than I should have given my past well-documented recklessness. I know what it is like to love, to hate, to lose those you care about, to make enemies into friends, to stare down seemingly insurmountable adversity and continue going. My dear friend Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet Admiral Spock wears a very special medallion around his neck. Upon that medallion is inscribed four simple letters IDIC; which means Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. IDIC is more than a slogan these letters and what they represent is the living heart of the Federation. On my watch, I vow this heart will never stop beating. I will defend the values of the Federation until my dying breath. I'll pass into the next life, should there be one, with the following words on my lips. Long live Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations! Long live the Federation! Long live Starfleet! Long live the Alliance! And most of all long live the dream of freedom for every being everywhere in our galaxy and beyond!" The crowd roared its approval.

 **USS Enterprise-E in the Mariposa System**

Commodore Picard was in his officer watching the Alliance-wide broadcast of President-elect of the Federation Kirk's inauguration when a high-level security clearance transmission broke in. Picard entered his personal clearance codes. He was greeted by the image of a nervous looking Admiral Thomas Henry of Starfleet Security. Picard knew Admiral Henry was currently assigned to be a liaison between Starfleet and the Romulans. Picard wondered if this unexpected communication involved events in the Romulan Star Empire.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Admiral Henry?" Picard asked.

"Jean-Luc a new Praetor Shinzon of Remus has seized control of the Romulan Star Empire, apparently by assassinating the entire Romulan Senate. Praetor Shinzon has request Starfleet send you and your vessel as our representatives. I'm transmitting all the intelligence we've gathered on Shinzon and his movement to you now." Admiral Henry said. "I can't stress enough that good relations with Shinzon and his Reman Faction is of paramount importance. Maintaining the Romulan military contribution to the war effort is vital, especially in light of recent setbacks. Proceed to Romulus immediately. Get there as soon as possible, use hyperlanes if you must."

"Understood," Picard said.

"One last thing," Admiral Henry said.

"Yes Admiral," Picard said expectantly.

"Good luck," Admiral Henry said before his image blinked away.

 **Wrath the Flagship of Darth Vader Beta Quadrant**

"Bravo," Imera said with a round of mock clapping. "A fine performance, Admiral." Admiral Henry shivered in fear unable to speak.

"Receive your justly deserved reward, Admiral," Vader said from behind Admiral Henry igniting his crimson blade which perturbed from the chest of the Admiral killing him instantly. Vader and Imera smiled savagely at each other while the body of Admiral Henry fell to the floor in an undignified heap.

"Shizon will be pleased. Picard will soon be arriving on his doorstep." Imera said. "A happy minion is a productive minion.

"True," Vader added deactivating his lightsaber. "I can only hope, my dear, that eliminating that traitor Damar and his equally worthless cohorts proves more of a challenge then abducting this dolt did." Vader gestured down at the body by his black booted feet with disgust.

"Starfleet security messages are pitiful." Imera conceded. "Slaying his so-called 'guards' was no challenge."

Imera stepped over the body and wrapped her arms around Vader's neck. She pulled him into a ferocious kiss. Which the pair broke only reluctantly when a B1 Battle Droid told them there was an urgent holographic message waiting for them in their private chambers. Annoyed the pair followed the droid which Vader prompting fried with a small jolt of Force Lightning when they arrived (a technique he had recently learned from Imera).

"Who are you?" Imera asked the hooded life-sized static-filled, flickering, blue figure when he fully materialized in front of the pair. She and Vader had been expecting Lord Tyranus but this wizened man was clearly not him.

"I'm Darth Sidious child. Master of your master. The one true supreme Dark Lord of the Sith. I have a proposition for you and your partner." Darth Sidious said eye both Sith from beneath his hood.

"We're listening," Vader said intrigued. Vader sensed something strangely familiar about this Darth Sidious aside from the name which haunted his Jedi past. "And for the record, I'm her husband, not her business partner if that is what you meant."

"Interesting," Sidious said. "It would appear my information is incorrect." Silently he cursed Grievous that fool never was one for details. A great tactician but a dreadful informant. "Regardless, I think the three of us can be of immense help to each other. You are in need of a proper master. I am in need of worthy students. I propose an exchange of sorts. One which benefits us both."

"What do you have in mind?" Imera asked cautiously.

The Dark Side tightly surrounded this one. It shrouded him like how darkness shrouded a black hole. Imera could not get a read on his true intentions. No matter how hard she tried he remained an enigma. She knew she must be careful unless she and her husband wanted to become victims of his guile. She suspected the list of those Sidious had duped was a long one.

"I thought you'd never ask," Sidious said smiling coldly.

 **Malevolence en route to the Barzan Wormhole**

Outside the swirling colors of hyperspace surrounded the small battle group General Grievous had hastily assembled in secret. His orders from Lord Sidious had been clear. Grievous was to pass through the now stable Barzan Wormhole into his home galaxy with his fleet. Then using secret hyperlanes he would launch a surprise attack on the Republican Capital of Coruscant, infiltrate world itself, abduct Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and bring him back through the Barzan Wormhole into this galaxy where he would hide him in an agreed upon location; the Typhon Expanse. With the Breen energy dampening weapon equipped to each of his ships, Grievous knew his orders should be easy enough to follow. Only one loose end remained before he could begin.

Grievous was inspecting the communication hub of Malevolence alone with his male Vorta assistance. Grievous knew the truth. This his Vorta, as with all others, was not so much his assistant as rather a spy for Count Dooku (Grievous refused to call Dooku Lord Tyranus any longer) and the Sithlings Dooku trained. If Grievous hoped to keep Dooku ignorant about his renewed allegiance to Lord Sidious, he could no longer afford such a spy in his midst. Time to remedy the situation.

When the Vorta was not paying his movements much attention Grievous grabbed the slimy creature from behind with one of his four arms. He threw the squawking alien into the communication hub which had the appearance of a large grey cylinder connected by a rat's nest of wires, alive with a multitude of blinking purple lights. When the Vorta made contact with the cylinder he became tangled in the wires shorting out the device in a huge shower of sparks. He shrieked in pain as his body burned to a cinder. Long-range communications for the fleet which passed through the _Malevolence_ due to its larger size and thus greater power output had been effectively crippled. Grievous was now in uncontested command of this battle group. He could not have been more pleased with himself.

Grievous activated the communicator unit built into his right wrist. He spoke into the device. His voice was eerily calm given the situation. "General Grievous to emergency maintenance crews. Report at once to the Primary Communication Hub with fire suppressants. There has been an,, accident." Grievous watched the fire burn dispassionately. Its raging purple-tinged flames reflected in his amber eyes.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note one -**

 **The battle scene between USS Excalibur and Cad Bane's dreadnought was heavily inspired by the concluding battle of the movie _Galaxy Quest_. I always wanted to put that type of scene in one of my stories.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **For those worried part two of Nemesis will focus more heavily on Shizon, Picard, and company. Then Revenge of the Sith cometh.**


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Thirty-Five Nemesis Part II

by

Celgress

 **Star Trek Dimension - August 2375 C.E.**

 **USS Enterprise-E Bassen Rift Beta Quadrant**

Commodore Jean-Luc Picard fervently wished his first officer Command William Riker was present along with Riker's fiancee Counsellor Deanna Troi. Sadly, they were not. Picard feared his relationship with the pair was irreparably damaged following the Occupation of Betazed by the Sith Imperium and the subsequent decision of the Alliance not to liberate the planet. While Picard understood the military reasoning behind the choice he did not agree with it. Sacrificing the welfare of billions of civilians to safeguard strategic assets, be they deemed "essential", was a concept with which he would never be comfortable. There had to be another way, a better way. He could only hope now that James T. Kirk was President of the United Federation of Planets things would change for the better.

"Sir we've entered Bassen Rift." The new first officer of the _Enterprise-E_ the recently promoted Commander Data informed Picard shaking him from his reflection on recent events.

"Any sign of the Scimitar?" Picard asked.

"Negative sir, if the ship is present we cannot detect it." Data answered.

Picard was not surprised. Going by what his chief engineer Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge told him the cloaking device aboard the _Scimitar_ was almost perfect. The damn warship could even fire while cloaked without difficulty. How the Romulan military could have built such a vessel during a time of war right under the noses of Starfleet and the Klingons boggled his mind. The only silver lining was that the prototype was nowhere near ready for deployment from what he understood. Shinzon in a rush to impress his new Sith masters and motivated by a thirst of vengeance had overruled his Reman technicians and launched the _Scimitar_ anyway.

Picard could not help but dwell on Shinzon for a moment. Shizon apparently was a young clone of himself created by now all but defunct Tal Shiar. No doubt they had envisioned some plot to replace Picard with Shizon once the later grew to the appropriate age. After the disastrous failed attack on the Founders' homeworld by the Tal Shiar and the Cardassian Obsidian Order and his own sickness, caused by a Picard family genetic disorder, Shizon was discarded into the mining pits of Remus to die. If not for a Reman who took pity on the teenage clone Shinzon would have died. Shizon was full of anger, anger skillfully exploited by both his Reman benefactor and the Sith. Anger which caused him to lure Picard and the _Enterprise-E_ first to Romulus than here so he could destroy both.

The _Enterprise-E_ shook as she was hit by a volley of disruptor fire from an unseen source. "Report," Picard said.

"He's firing through the cloak we can't get a lock," Geordi said pulling double duty operating both tactical and overseeing engineering from the bridge. Due to the near-unprecedented nature of the _Scimitar_ and the threat she posed Picard decided it was best Geordi was present at tactical. "That first hit took out our warp drive the third damaged our hyperdrive. We've been reduced to impulse sped, Commodore. We're not anywhere anytime soon."

"Fire phasers full spread. Scan for impacts then fire torpedoes at those impact coordinates. Charge the main turbo blaster. Have it on standby." Picard ordered.

Picard knew he had to stop the _Scimitar_ at all cost. Shinzon's self-proclaimed plan was to dose Earth with a lethal amount of Thalaron radiation which would sterilize the planet killing everything. Shizon had already used a small amount of Thalaron radiation to wipe out the Romulan Senate so he was not bluffing. If they could not stop the _Scimitar_ herself maybe they could destroy her Thalaron weapon. Not for the first time Picard wished he could call reinforcements which there had been no time to do when the _Scimitar_ sped away from the Romulus System after appearing out of nowhere and attacking the _Enterprise-E_. If only this area was not interfering with communications due to its high levels of background radiation. Shizon picked a perfect area for his ambush Picard admitted, sound strategy, my boy.

Two of the eight phaser shots hit their mark. A barrage of quantum torpedoes then followed but just missed. The _Scimitar_ retaliated with more expertly placed disruptor fire.

"Shields are failing, they're gone," Geordi announced.

"Fully axis rotation to port, fire all phasers!" Picard ordered as the bridge rocked.

Three phaser pulses hit the _Scimitar_. "Senors indicated minimal damage to the Scimitar," Geordi reported.

"Get those shields back up Mr. La Forge!" Picard ordered.

"I'm working on it, sir," Geordi said.

"Commodore we are being hailed." Data reported checking his chair mounted display.

"On screen," Picard said.

An image of Shinzon appeared his own bridge filled with Remens visible behind him. "Commodore Picard, join me in your ready room. We have much to discuss." The image said before the transmission was abruptly cut.

"Commander Data you have the bridge," Picard said getting up.

"Aye sir," Data said nodding.

A moment later Picard entered his ready room to find a full-color life-sized hologram of Shinzon sitting comfortably in his seat. The hologram stood and walked through the desk toward Picard. Shinzon's hologram halted a few steps from him.

"You can't trace my holographic emitters, so don't bother trying. My masters the Sith prefer this form of communication they find it more personal. I've grown rather fond of it myself I must admit." Shinzon said. "You can't contact the Alliance for reinforcements. It's just the two of us, as it should be.

"Why are you here, Shinzon?" Picard asked thoroughly unimpressed.

"To accept your unconditional surrender on behalf of the glorious Sith Imperium, but of course," Shinzon said. "I can clearly destroy you whenever I please. You have no chance against my Scimitar. Transport yourself to my ship or I'll exercise that ability next time we engage with each other."

"And the Enterprise?" Picard said.

"I have little interest in your quaint vessel nor do my masters. Imperium innovations such as the cloaking device of the Scimitar, her armaments, and the Breen energy dampening weapon, exact clearly make the Enterprise obsolete." Shinzon said proudly. "Once Earth is gone the Alliance shall crumble. Trust me Commodore other than ending the annoyance of your continued existence there is nothing you possess that I desire."

"Listen to me Shinzon," Picard said then he took a short pause. "Your heart, your hands, your eyes are the same as my own. The blood pumping within you. The raw material is the same. We have the same potential."

"That's the past, Commodore," Shizon said his lips curled upward in disgust.

"It can always be the future," Picard said pressing on. "Buried deep within you, through all those years of pain and anger, is something that has never been nurtured. Within you is the potential to be a better person to improve yourself as all beings can. To make yourself more than you currently are. Don't let the Sith or anyone snuff out your ability for self-improvement. There is good within you, I know there is."

"You are wrong, Commodore," Shinzon said. "Whatever light was once within me was extinguished by the darkness of the mines of Remus. I cannot disobey my masters. You don't understand the darkness, its inherent power. The Dark Side is my source of strength. Although it is not a fountain of overt power such as it is to my masters it still confronts and emboldens me with inner resolve."

"Your better than this Shinzon." Picard protested.

"I am what my life has made of me," Shinzon said.

"We're in the eye of a blazing storm of hatred you and I, but there is a better way. Leave your hate behind, Shinzon." Picard urged.

"I can't," Shinzon said his voice strained.

"Yes you can," Picard said passionately.

"You don't understand," Shinzon said growing angry. "I'll show you the truth. I am Shinzon of Remus agent of the Dark Side. My voice alongside those of my masters the Sith will echo down through the ages long after yours and those of your allies are forgotten, Commodore." The hologram took a step back before it disappeared. Picard had failed.

By the time Picard returned to the bridge four _Valdore_ class Romulan Warbirds decloaked between the _Enterprise-E_ and the _Scimitar_. They had been sent by the Romulan military to assist against the Remen renegades, or so they reported when hailed. These freshly minted vessels were staffed by Romulan Clone Troopers itching for a fight. Powerful as the _Scimitar_ was she soon found herself at a distinct disadvantage. The clones were bred to fight and they excelled in the battle. Within two minutes the four triangulated their fire relentless pummeling the _Scimitar_ until both cloak and shields failed. Only one of the warbirds suffered any damage and that being only of a minor variety. Free from being attacked the _Enterprise-E_ managed to partially restore her shields.

"The Scimitar has taken heavy damage. Her singularity is destabilizing at a rapid rate. The Thalaron device has been breached and is leaking radiation into their engineering section. I doubt she'll last much longer." Geordi reported. "The Scimitar has sent out a general distress call. Shinzon is injured the crew has surrendered. They are requesting mercy."

"Hail the lead warbird," Picard said his expression grim. A female Romulan Clone Commander in full armor minus her helmet appeared on the main view screen. "Romulan vessel, why are you continuing to fire on the Scimitar? The crew has surrendered. Furthermore, they are clearly in distress and require assistance."

"I have my orders direct from Military Dictator Tebok, Commodore Picard. We are to neutralize the threat posed by Shinzon, his followers, and the Thalaron weapon. All other orders have been rescinded, including any attempt at assistance until objectives are met." The Romulan Clone Commander said curtly. She appeared annoyed by Picard's words. She added making things crystal clear. "Military Dictator Tebok considers this an internal Romulan affair. An affair which does not concern our allies. Be advised if you attempt to intervene on behalf of the Scimitar crew there will be possible dire consequences for yourselves as well as the wider Alliance." The transmission ended before Picard could voice his disbelief at her words.

"Orders, sir?" Data inquired.

Picard knew the _Enterprise-E_ was in no condition to engage the four more or less intact Romulan Warbirds after the damage done to her by the _Scimitar_. "Is either own warp drive or hyperdrive operational?"

"Hyperdrive is functional and there is an adjacent hyperlane just outside of Bassen Rift according to Liberated Borg maps. It is less than five minutes from our position at full impulse," Geordi answered.

Picard weighed his options carefully for a moment. "Beam over as many Reman survivors as we can safely accommodate in our brig then make from the hyperlane." He added as if an afterthought. "Include Shinzon in the beam out if possible."

"Aye sir," Geordi said.

The _Enterprise-E_ beamed roughly twenty Remens and a near-death Shinzon onboard. Almost immediately the four Romulan Warbirds realized what was happening. Two of the four gave chase while the other two remained behind to finish off the _Scimitar_. It was a harrowing trip for the _Enterprise-E_ to the hyperlane terminus. They barely escaped inside before their shields again failed. Surprisingly the warbirds did continue their pursuit through hyperspace.

"Once we emerge from hyperspace contact Starfleet Command. Inform them of the situation." Picard ordered. This was turning into a very long, very bad day.

 **USS Voyager Barzan Wormhole**

 _Voyager_ had taken heavy damage in a vain attempt to prevent the Sith Battle Group led by _Malevolence_ from entering the Barzan Wormhole. The battle group appeared seemingly from out of nowhere. _Voyager_ tried her best but she was one vessel alone against seven. When _Malevolence_ used the Breen energy dissipator the short yet brutal engagement ended decisively in favor of the enemy.

"Once we restore power, contact the nearest friendly vessel or base. The Alliance needs to be made aware of this development. Whatever it signifies, I doubt it's good." Captain Janeway ordered while sparks rained down on her and her bridge crew.

To Be Continued

The hour has arrived. Revenge of the Sith is up next!

 **Author's Note -**

 **Because the battle of the Bassan Rift occurred much sooner in this timeline (2375 C.E. rather than 2379 C.E.) the Scimitar design was not quite perfected yet. That plus the intervention of the clones led to a much different outcome than in canon. Data also has not met B4 yet because of the earlier timeline placement. As for Shinzon, I have plans for him post Sith Imperium-Alliance War. I will say this much, he will not reform. Stay tuned my loyal readers.**


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Thirty-Six Revenge of the Sith Part I Attack On Coruscant

by

Celgress

 **Star Wars Dimension – August 19 BBY**

 **In Orbit Around Coruscant**

Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin stood on the bridge of his Venator-class Star Destroyer his arms folded behind his back. A squadron of seven starships had dropped out of hyperspace directly adjacent to Coruscant. Six of the seven vessels were of unknown configuration. The seventh appeared to be a heavily modified _Malevolence_ , but he could not be certain. The resemblance could merely be a coincidence. All the ships gave off an unfamiliar purple glow which no doubt was an energy signature of variety.

"They're not responding to our repeated hails, sir." A Clone Trooper reported from his station.

"Did you inform them this is restricted space, that their presence here will not be tolerated unless they provide proper security clearance?" Tarkin asked.

"I have sir." The Clone Trooper answered.

"Very well," Tarkin said. "Inform them that if they do not withdraw from this system immediately they shall be fired upon." He added after a brief pause. "Surely they will withdraw. They must know they are hopelessly outnumbered." Tarkin smiled briefly. The Republic had more than forty ships in theatre. These interlopers stood no chance should they disobey his order.

"Done sir," A second Clone Trooper said.

"Sir, I'm registering some sort of energy build-up from the unidentified vessels." A third Clone Trooper reported a moment later checking then rechecking his sensor readouts.

Suddenly the bridge was engulfed in sparking arches of blue-white energy similar to a massive ionic discharge. Anything which utilized power spurted several times then failed. The bridge was left bathed in the yellow glow of emergency lighting.

"What happened?" Tarkin demanded.

"Unknown sir," A fourth Clone Trooper reported. "I suspect they hit us with a type of ion weapon."

"Impossible," Tarkin snapped. "There wasn't enough time to charge an ion canon large enough to depower a ship of our size." The bridge rocked violently beneath his feet. They were defenseless and clearly being attacked. He had no choice. "All hands abandon ship!"

 **Chancellor's Suite Senate Building, not long afterward**

Supreme Chancellor sat behind his desk enjoying a cup of tea. He faced the panoramic widow located directly behind his desk. His eyes glued to the spectacle unfolding there. From outward appearance, he seemed oblivious to the battle raging outside. Republican starfighters whizzed through the air attacking and in turn being attacked by Vulture Droids in a high stakes game of chicken on a grand scale.

The doors to his office slid opening revealing acting Jedi Grandmaster Shaaki Ti and a group of twelves Clone Troopers alongside four Senatorial Guards. Shaak Ti was flanked on either side by a fellow Jedi Master. These were Foul Moudama a male Talz who stood to her right and Roron Corobb a male Ithorian who stood to her left.

"Supreme Chancellor we must take you to your secure bunker immediately." Shaak Ti said.

Palpatine swiveled his chair around to face the group. He got up then stepped from behind his desk smiling serenely. "But the battle is still so far. I doubt I am in any imminent danger, Grand Master Ti." He said in his usual grandfatherly tone as he stepped toward the group.

"Please, Supreme Chancellor we must observe emergency protocols. Planetary defenses have been breached by an unknown alien attack fleet." Shaak Ti urged trying to impress upon Palpatine the gravity of the situation. "We cannot risk-,"

Palpatine put up his hand stopping Shaak Ti in mid-sentence. "I will not cower in the face of this attack." A strange thumping noise was heard gaining the attention of everyone present including Palpatine The noise then repeated itself several times at a regular interval. "What is, what is that sound?" Palpatine wondered glancing around the room and over his shoulder out the window behind him to no avail.

A warning flashed through the Force. "We have to go, at once!" Shaak Ti exclaimed.

The noise stopped. Palpatine gave the Jedi Grandmaster a humoring look. "See, it was nothing." He said confidently.

From the window, the group facing Palpatine beheld a horrifying sight. The upsidedown head and shoulders of General Grievous! His yellow eyes glared hatefully at them.

"Supreme Chancellor, behind you!" Shaak Ti tried to warn Palpatine.

The window explored inward scattering glass everywhere. Palpatine was knocked off his feet from the concussion wave. General Grievous leaped inside. He cut a truly imposing figure his grey cape flapping in the breeze. Four stolen Jedi lightsabers adored his waist. These were the most prized of his trophies taken from four powerful Jedi Masters he had previously slain. Grievous landed inches from Palpatine who stared at him with a mixture of fear and disbelief. Everyone else was flabbergasted. Grievous had been missing for over a standard solar year, along with his master Count Dooku and his fellow CIS acolyte Asajj Ventress. The people of the galaxy had hoped they would never see him again. It would appear those hopes were dashed.

"How dare you barge into my office without an invitation," Palpatine said getting to his feet. He brushed glass shards from his robes. Irritation was clearly detectable in his voice as well as his expression. "Who do you think you are?" He demanded as he pointed an accusatory finger at Grievous.

"Supreme Chancellor, I don't think this is wise." Shaak Ti advised.

"I'll take care of this, Grandmaster Ti," Palpatine said without taking his eyes off Grievous. "I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic, and I shall not be intimidated by any spacefaring thug who happens to come along!"

Grievous attempted to grab Palpatine by the throat with one of his clawed metal hands. Grievous intended to teach this uppity old man a lesson in respect before he seized Palpatine and dealt with Palpatine's guards. He would have succeeded if not for Shaak Ti who wisely force pulled Palpatine backward into her waiting arms. Grievous growled his displeasure at being deprived of his prey.

"Sorry Supreme Chancellor, but we have to leave." Shaak Ti quickly backed into the hallway with the other two Jedi and a pair of Clone Troopers.

The remaining Clone Troopers and Senatorial Guards fired on their foe. General Grievous jumped into the air. He pulled his body into a tight ball uncurling when he landed in the middle of the Clones and Guards drawing two of his lightsabers. He activated the weapons with a snap-hiss. With a flurry of motion, Grievous cut down six of the Clones in well under five seconds. He grabbed the ankle of a seventh with his left foot and tossed the screaming Clone out the broken window. With his right foot, Grievous then grabbed one of the Senatorial Guards. Grievous used the unfortunate Guard as a living shield to absorb blaster fire from his surviving opponents. When he grew bored of this Grievous roughly thrusted the Senatorial Guard forward directly into his demoralized foes knocking them over into a heap which he sliced apart with his twin blades like a butcher gone mad.

 **Hallway**

The three Jedi, two Clone Troops and Palpatine ran towards the elevator. When they reached it Shaak Ti pressed the button, nothing. She pressed the button a second time then hit it a third time. Finally, thankfully the indicator light blinked. They anxiously watched the display while the elevator came up to their floor. The sound of battle abruptly ceased.

"Whatever happens, stay behind me, Supreme Chancellor." Shaak Ti ordered shaving Palpatine behind her.

The double doors they had passed through moments ago blew off its hinges. Grievous bolted towards them on all fours like some crazed animal. Each time the Clones fired at him or the Jedi attempted a force slam he would scramble out of the way up one of the walls or even run across the ceiling. When he was within striking distance of the group Shaak Ti managed, with great difficulty, to snare him in midair with force grip. She positioned him in the middle of the short corridor.

"Now," she said sweating from exertion. Grievous thrashed violently attempting to break free.

The other two Jedi via the Force collapsed ceiling bury Grievous under a pile of debris. Not a moment too soon the elevator arrived. The group piled inside and began their downward trip. None of them saw Grievous' fist punch out of the wreckage a split-second later.

"This way, hurry." Shaak Ti said.

They had reached their destination an open-air loading dock. A ship should have been awaiting their arrival, it was not. Instead at least a hundred B2 Super Battle Droids stood about one hundred feet directly in front of them in a crescent formation cutting off any hope of escape. Grievous landed between them and the Battle Droid formation with a thud. At a signal from Grievous, the Battle Droids lifted their arms, marched forward and opened fire.

The three Jedi pooled their power in the Force. They unleashed a huge force storm that threw the Battle Droids aside like toys. The Battle Droids were sent whirling out of sight. Grievous anchored himself into the metal plating of the dock with his claws and magnetized his feet. He hunkered down until the storm passed. The mentally exhausted Jedi and their companions bolted out into the streets of the capital. Surprisingly, Grievous did not give chase.

Grievous chuckled to himself. He activated his wrist-mounted communication unit, audio only. "Maintain a sensor lock on the group I was pursuing. Beam me back to the ship."

"Yes General," A voice answered. Grievous vanished in a shimmer of purple light.

"Troopers call for support!" Shaak Ti commanded.

"We can't General Ti." One of the Clones said. "We're being jammed. We have no communications. Until the situation changes, we're on our own."

 **Entrance to Secure Bunker designated for the Supreme Chancellor, twenty minutes later**

"We've arrived." Shaak Ti said standing in front of the enormous blast doors. She was thankful to the Force they had done so without further adversity although not without a few close calls. Battle Droids along with strange alien soldiers were everywhere.

Shimmers of purple light surrounded them. A group of ten Jem'Hadar armed with lightsaber pikes appeared. Shaak Ti gasped. The Force had already warned her these strange alien warriors were not to be trifled with.

"Today is a very special day, my brothers. Today we engage Jedi for the greater glory of our gods the Sith." The Jem'Hadar First said. "Remember, victory is life!"

"Victory is life!" The other Jem'Hadar thundered.

With a snap-hiss Shaak Ti activated her blue blade. "Clone Troopers assisted me holding them off." She ordered. She then said to Foul Moudama and Roron Corobb. "Get the Supreme Chancellor to safety." They did so disappearing behind the shutting doors after wishing her luck and saying "may the Force be with you" in their native tongues.

The Jem'Hadar made short work of the Clones. Shaak Ti fended off multiple strikes from the short crimson blades. Although lightsabers crystals were typically white or "clear" for those without Force sensitivity, Tyranus insisted his fellow Sith "process" the focusing crystals all elite Jem'Hadar used so they would have the appropriate red "Sith Hue". Shaak Ti force pushed and pulled Jem'Hadar swirling them around her to create space and confusion. Their lopsided duel raged on for many long minutes Just when it seemed Shaak Ti might lose the Jem'Hadar raised their weapons and withdrew as if by some unseen or unheard signal. They then vanished in a wash of shimmering purple energy.

"No," Shaak Ti said. She had been tricked!. They were a distraction!

 **Inside the Bunker**

All was calm. Palpatine along with his Jedi protectors were at the center of the triple-locked facility. Overhead blue lights activated when the final blast door closed. The two Jedi looked around for any threats. They were at last safe, or so they initially thought. A sickeningly familiar snap-hiss was heard. General Grievous fell from the ceiling. He had crept in while they were distracted at the open doors by the Jem'Hadar. Grievous landed on his feet and engaged the Jedi in a fast-paced lightsaber dual. All the while Palpatine, who had taken several steps back, watched dispassionately from a corner. Grievous easily held off the blue and green blades of Foul Moudama and Roron Corobb respectively. When he caught the pair in a double blade lock Grievous split his two arms into four. He then activated his third and fourth blades eviscerating the Jedi.

Stepping over the Jedi bodies Grievous put three of his four lightsabers away. "You're mine now, old man." He said to Palpatine.

"Am I, do tell," Palpatine said with a smirk.

"Don't try my patience." Grievous snarled getting in Palpatine's face. "I went to a great deal of trouble to capture you."

"I'm not afraid of you, General," Palpatine said pointing his finger at Grievous. "You wouldn't dare harm me. Whatever would your master say?" He added with a knowing look.

"You are lucky he wants you alive," Grievous said. He grabbed Palpatine by the arm. "Come along, we can't be beamed out from here. I'm told the thick walls interfere with the transporter units. Besides, I have one last errand to run before I leave this disgustingly opulent world behind."

Shaak Ti arrived before either party could say or do more. "Supreme Chancellor," She said in alarm. She saw the bodies at her feet. Her mind filled with anger in spite of her best efforts to release her feelings into the Force.

"Shaak Ti my dear. You've come to rescue me and in the nick of time," Palpatine said.

With an uncharacteristic yell, Shaak Ti surged forward. She swung her lightsaber wildly at Grievous who effortlessly fended off her sloppy attack. One of his free hands encircled her throat while another encircled her saber arm. Try as she might Shaak Ti could not break free of his iron grip.

"You look tired Jedi. I think you require a rest." Grievous said coldly. "You won't be needing this anymore. It'll make a fine addition to my growing collection." He plucked her lightsaber from her limp hand. "But don't fret. I have something to show you. A new trick I want to try. I'm sure you'll enjoy my little show. I would kill you if I had my way. However, orders are orders. My master wants a witness left behind. One who can instill fear in the agents of the Republic. I almost feel sorry for you, Jedi. Granting you a warrior's death would be more merciful." Sparking wires snaked out of one of Grievous' free hands. They wrapped themselves around the throat of Shaak Ti. Her screams of pain filled the chamber.

 **Sometime Later**

Freshly returned Jedi Master Mace Windu arrived at a scene of carnage. Foul Moudama and Roron Corobb lay dead. Shaak Ti was suspended from the ceiling encased in a cocoon of electrified wires.

"Master Windu," Shaak Ti said miserably. "General Grievous has returned. He took the Supreme Chancellor. The faith you and Master Yoda placed in me was a mistake. I'm sorry, I failed."

Windu activated his lightsaber. He cut Shaak Ti down. After he made sure she was okay, physically anyway, he used force speed to go after Grievous. He only hoped the cyborg had not gotten far. Windu reached out through the Force seeking his target. There Grievous was. at the old LiMerge Power Building in The Works. Windu had no idea why Grievous would go there of all places. Not that it mattered. Luckily, the LiMerge Building was relatively close. Windu thanked the Force his leads on Sidious had led him back to Coruscant. If he were not here all would be lost.

 **LiMerge Power Building, a short while later**

When Mace Windu reached the rooftop of the LiMerge Building he saw Grievous and Palpatine. The latter of which was surrounded by a group of eight MagnaGuards that formed a tight circle around him. Their electro staffs at the ready. Conversing with Grievous, who stood off to the side, was an individual Windu recognized only from intelligence reports and Obi-wan's vivid description of a decade prior.

"Ah, Master Windu." Darth Maul said tossing aside his hooded black robe. Using the Force he plucked his dual-bladed lightsaber staff from his belt. "Long have I anticipated meeting you in combat."

"You fool," General Grievous said drawing and igniting his four lightsabers. "I have been extensively schooled in the counting of your Jedi arts by none other than Lord Sidious and disciples."

"You have no chance against both of us, Windu." Maul taunted. "Surrender and I'll make sure you have an easy death."

"That remains to be seen," Windu said letting their skillful applications of Dun Möch flow around him without effect. He drew his own lightsaber. With a snap-hiss, he activated its distinctive purple blade.

"Master Windu how good to see you again," Palpatine said. "I advise caution these are two very dangerous individuals. You may require backup."

"I assure you, I have the situation well in hand Supreme Chancellor," Windu said. His foes circled him searching for an opening. Grievous crunched low while Maul stood high and proud.

Maul was the first to strike with the left blade of his staff. When Windu was caught in a blade lock Grievous attempted to bisect him with two blades from the opposite side. Windu force pushed Grievous halfway across the rooftop then broke the blade lock by kicking Maul's chest. Windu then parried a killing blow Maul aimed at his head using the other blade as Maul swung around in a half turn.

"Bravo, very good," Maul said. "Come dance with me, Jedi. I hope you can keep up."

"Just lead the way," Windu said.

Maul picked up his pace dramatically nearly unbelievably so. Unhampered by his cybernetic legs. hidden beneath his black trousers, Maul leaped and twirled through the air like a mad ballet dancer. Maul's seamless incorporation of acrobatics into his strong Juyo style nearly proved too much for Windu. Although an extremely skilled duelist Windu was getting up there in years. Even using Force boost his body was soon showing signs of fatigue. Casting his mind into the Force Windu fully embraced his Vapaad fight style. A style he had custom made to defeat dark siders by reflecting their own darkness back upon them in an unending loop. The more darkness they poured into their own fighting style the stronger his counter attacks became. Within seconds the tide of battle turned. Maul was placed firmly on the defensive. Slowly but surely Maul began to lose ground. In fact, Maul was about to be overcome by Windu when Grievous again attacked the Jedi Master. This time Grievous used all four lightsabers and struck from behind whirling his hands around at high speed.

Acting on pure instinct Windu twirled around blocking the blades of Grievous. He force pushed the General away again. When he whirled back around one blade of Maul's lightsaber slash across his face painfully burning out his right eye. Maul instantly brought up the other blade severing Windu's free left hand below the wrist. Windu stumbled back in shock and pain. His lightsaber dropped from his right hand which clucked his mutilated face. Windu fell to his knees temporarily crippled by the excruciating pain that wracked his body.

"Take our guest to your ship," Maul said to Grievous. "I'll take care of the Jedi. He's mine." He stood gloating over the badly injured Windu.

Grievous grumbled but complied. He deactivated his lightsabers and clipped them to his waist. He then stepped over to where Palpatine and the MagnaGuards waited. Grievous used his wrist-mounted communicator to single the waiting _Malevolence_ in orbit. Windu was unsure exactly what "beam us up" meant but even through the haze of pain he knew he had to do something. Windu reached out toward Grievous with his remaining hand. Maul attempt to warn his ally, however, it was too late. Windu made a tight fist force crushing Grievous' chest plate with a sickening snap. Grievous stumbled back clutching his ruined chest plate with his four hands. A deep rattling cough was heard before Grievous, Palpatine and the droids vanished in a wave of purple light.

"Naughty, naughty, Windu," Maul admonished his tone taunting. "That was not very Jedi of you." He held his lightsaber staff high overhead one blade point straight down at Windu's head. "Your story ends now at my hands. My second Jedi Master kill, how exciting!"

Windu knew he had one chance left. His remaining eye showed him the shatter point. With every ounce of strength that remained in him, Windu recalled his lightsaber to his intact right hand. He activated the blade and swung it forward boomeranging it with the Force. He cut off Maul's artificial legs at the knees. The startled Sith toppled over backward his lightsaber staff fell to the side deactivating.

"You're under arrest!" Windu croaked a moment later the tip of his violet blade at Maul's throat.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Events in this chapter were partially inspired by the 2005 Clone Wars animated shorts series. Check it out, if you can. The show is well worth a watch.**


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Thirty-Seven Revenge of the Sith Part II First Blood

by

Celgress

 **Star Trek Dimension – August 2735 C.E.**

 **Paris on Earth Alpha Quadrant, afternoon**

James Tiberius Kirk President of the United Federation of Planets sat in his office behind his desk patiently listening while a flurry of information was relayed by his frazzled staff. To his right stood his lifelong best friend Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet Spock stoic as ever. To his left stood another lifelong friend Montgomery "Scotty" Scott freshly appointed Chief Operations Officer of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers.

To say things were not going well with the war effort would be a gross underestimation of the challenges currently facing the Alliance. There was still no effective widely applicable countermeasure for the Breen energy dissipation weapon.

Admiral Nechayev was threatening to resign her position as head of Starfleet weapon system R&D over President Kirk's decision, which had been vigorously backed by Spock & Scotty, not to immediately use the Metreon Cascade Device against either an important Tholian or Imperium target after an impassioned plea from Neelix who had witnessed the aftermath of such a bomb. Much to Kirk's horror, the proposed target list had included both Cardassia Prime and the Tholian homeworld of Tholia. Kirk was not a butcher he would never target civilian populations as his foes routinely did. Kirk ordered the single Metreon Cascade Device in Alliance possession to instead be transferred to the Vulcan Academy of Science along with all information about how exactly the process worked. A team of researchers on Vulcan theorized Metreon energy might be what they needed to stabilize their Red Matter. In time, Red Matter stabilized by Metreon energy held the promise of creating "Nova Bombs" that could be used to devastate entire enemy fleets and perhaps just perhaps repair damaged stars saving billions of lives. Besides, Kirk knew one bomb no matter how powerful would never win this war. The most optimistic of estimates showed it would take months perhaps a year or more to create new Metreon Cascade Devices. Current estimates indicated the war would be long lost be then. Best hold the device in reserve until a more strategically vital use for its destructive potential was found. A contingency Kirk hoped would never happen.

"Romulus remains in turmoil as does the wider Star Empire." Reported a middle-aged female Trill. "Our latest intelligence estimates indicate another serious incident has occurred. A contingent of Romulan Clone Troopers apparently opened fire upon a large group of demonstrators agitating for democratic reforms and an increase in emergency food rations. At least a hundred demonstrators were killed according to reliable sources. While information remains hard to come by, what we have pieced together seems to indicate a commanding military officer, a female non-clone Romulan, panicked when the protesters attempt to storm the abandoned Senate Building with the intention to ransack it. She ordered the clones to use deadly force in direct violation of Military Dictator Tebok's decree that only minimal force was to be used if any large-scale gatherings became violent."

Kirk found himself deeply troubled by the recent developments involving Romulan Clone Troopers since Shinzon's failed coup. In his opinion, production of such vast numbers of cloned soldiers within the Alliance should never have been approved by either the Federation Council or its allies. Regardless of the previous troop shortages, these clones were not a reliable nor safe solution. In his opinion, they were not much better than the Jem'Hadar or Battle Droids of the enemy. All three groups followed orders blindly without questioning the true intent of their superiors. If a group of Clone Troopers could fire upon allies over a disagreement as happened with the _Enterprise-E_ , or worse yet target unarmed civilians if ordered by their nominal superiors, as just occurred on Romulus, then what else could they do under the rights or rather wrong circumstances? Could they become tools of naked oppression or even genocide? Further Clone Trooper production must be phased out once circumstances allowed. Of this, Kirk harbored no doubts.

"Mr. President," Shouted a young male Tellarite entering Kirk's office. He was one of the Presidential pages. "There is an important transmission from Romulan Military Dictator Tebok you should see."

"Be all means, patch it through," Kirk said smiling at the out of breath young Tellarite.

"Yes sir, right away sir." The Tellarite Page said punching up the proper channel on the panoramic view screen mounted above the door of the Presidential Office via a small remote he took from Kirk's desk.

 _"My fellow citizens of the Romulan Star Empire." A sober-looking close-up image of Tebok said. His black hair speckled with far more grey than it had been just a year earlier. "I come before you today with a heavy heart. For far too long our people have lived in fear; fear of our neighbors, fear of our cousins, and fear of each other. Our fear has led us into suspicion, isolation, and oppression. Today we stand at a crossroads between ever greater fear and courage. I choose courage over fear. Out of necessity, my military dictatorship will remain in effect until the war against the Sith Imperium and its affiliates is won. To do otherwise at such a crucial juncture would be foolhardy. But, there is no denying a time of great change is upon us. In the wake of this profound crisis in which we find ourselves the people have clearly spoken. At the earliest possible time, a free multiparty election will be held to pick a new fully democratic government. Until then a civilian caretaker government comprised of various political factions and chaired by Ŏ'ŗên leader of the Movement for the Emancipation of All Romulans and Remens will steer our Empire through this time of transition. Farewell, my fellow citizens and good luck." The image of Tebok faded away to be replaced by the insignia of the Romulan Star Empire._

"Fascinating," Spock said in trademarked fashion while quirking an eyebrow.

"Spock create a special delegation to be dispatched to Romulus immediately. They'll need your expertise. Start gathering the appropriate personnel at the conclusion of this meeting. And find me any information you can on this Ŏ'ŗên." Kirk said

"Understood," Spock said curtly.

Kirk then turned his attention to the others. "I understand there is a delegation that wishes to see me?"

"Yes, Mr. President." An elderly male Andorian said. "They are members of a delegation from the Galactic Republic who have passed through the Barzan Wormhole from our sister galaxy. They are eager to see you."

"Please show them in," Kirk said.

Kirk's aids cleared a path for the delegation of six senators led by Senator Bail Organa. Bail was dressed in a light grey tunic and dark grey cape. To his left stood the crimson-robed Sate Pestage with his distinct square hat. The elderly human male gave off a vaguely creepy vibe. The delegation was flanked by six Republican Clone Troopers their blaster rifles drawn who in turn were surrounded by six Starfleet officers phaser rifles at the ready. With these additions, the once spacious office was now rather cramped.

"Are such security measures really necessary?" Kirk asked gesturing at the soldiers.

"They are needed for our security President Kirk. Our beloved Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was violently accosted and abducted by hostile aliens from your galaxy led by a wanted war criminal. Goodness knows what they have done with him during the past three days." Sate Pestage answered for the group much to Bail's annoyance.

On paper at least Bail was in charge of this delegation. Pestage's presence was merely a courtesy extended by the Senator to the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. Contact and resulting negotiations with alien political entities was the exclusive purview of the Special Senate Committee on Bilateral Relations, which Bail chaired, crisis or no crisis. How he wished he could throw Pestage out the nearest airlock, if only. Bail took a deep calming breath to center himself.

"I assure you we are doing everything within our power to located your missing Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," Kirk said. Already he did not like the other man there was something off about Pestage that Kirk could not quite put his finger on.

"Yet you still have no idea where these ruffians have taken him." Sate Pestage said. "What kind of government are you running here President Kirk when one frail old man and his captors can brazenly. travel through your territory unimpeded?"

"Listen here, we're doin' everything we can," Scotty said his ire up. "Things aren't exactly calm here. If ye have failed to notice we be in a state of war."

"Mr. Scott is correct," Spock said. "Without further information finding your missing Supreme Chancellor in the vastness of our galaxy would be like finding a needle in a haystack, as an old Earth expression goes."

"Aye," Scotty agreed.

"Why I never!" Pestage exclaimed as the senators minus Bail murmured their dissatisfaction. "Senator Organa don't tell me you are going to stand for this rudeness?"

"President Kirk, is there anything that can be done to expedite the search?" Bail asked ignoring Pestage.

"Senator Organa, USS Voyager under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway is currently spearheading the search effort. Captain Janeway and her crew are among our best field officers. What is more, they have spent extensive time navigating the perils of the Delta Quadrant a previously unexplored portion of our galaxy. If anyone can locate Malevolence and rescue your Supreme Chancellor it is the crew of Voyager." Kirk explained.

"I understand a number of our citizens and military personnel are working with your organization, are being marooned her a year ago including my colleague Senator Padme Amidala." Bail said. "Could we meet with our people?"

"Indeed they are. It has been a pleasure to have them in our service. I'm sure a meeting with them can be arranged." Kirk said smiling. He quickly added. "You should know Senator Amidala is known as Skywalker now."

"So I've heard." Bail said. He remained unsure how he should feel about the formerly secret marriage between Padme and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Technically such a relationship was forbidden by both the rules of the Jedi Order and those of the Galactic Senate of the Republic. "I look forward to seeing our people again." He finished with a smile. What else could he say?

 **The New Jedi Temple on Halka IIV, dusk**

"Do you feel that?" Padme Skywalker said. Ahsoka's hand laid gently on Padme's swollen belly as the former rested in a cushiony chair.

"Hey, I do." The Padawan exclaimed happily feeling the kick of the unborn twins. "They are quite strong already. I can kind of sense them in the Force too. Boy, they are going to be a couple of fighters I can already tell."

"My hope is there won't be a war for them to fight in once they grow up," Padme said.

After the Breen raid on Earth, Anakin and Padme had agreed it would be best if she and the droids spent the rest of the war somewhere more secure. The only place that fit the description was the new Jedi Temple. Also, they both thought if Padme experienced any issues delivering the Order could help. Anakin dropped Padme and the droids off there the day before as he got ready to redeploy. He was to led several squadrons of his freshly produced starfighters into combat.

"Here's hoping," Ahsoka said. "So, when are you due?"

"The doctors estimate another week, maybe two," Padme said. "They say it is hard to tell exactly with twins and when the Force is involved. Is something wrong Ahsoka?" Padme asked noticing her friend's sudden discomfort.

"I'm not sure," Ahsoka said frowning. "I'll be right back."

 **Outside**

A black-robed figured appeared in a wash of purple-hued energy on the flat grassy plain outside the massive twin stone doors of the conical structure. The robed figure waited patiently until the doors slowly creaked open. Jedi Grandmaster Plo Koon regarded the robed figure curiously then walked towards the figure. He stopped when they stood a few feet apart.

The robed figure tossed back its hood to reveal the pale-skinned yellow-eyed bearded face of Darth Vader. His hair dyed a fiery red. "Where is the adoring crowd to welcome the Chosen One home? The Council must have spread many slanderous lies about me in my absence to have everyone flee from my presence." Vader said with mock outrage.

"You stink of the Dark Side Iollan." Plo Koon said.

"I'm called Vader now Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith. Don't you like my makeover? I think this is a good look for me." Vader said gesturing at himself with his organic hand. "You and other Jedi Masters withheld how powerful the Dark Side of the Force can be. It is intoxicating." Vader grinned slyly at his own words.

"Power based in darkness can only corrupt. One can never truly be happy when he or she embraces evil." Plo Koon said.

"How dare you speak of happiness," Vader yelled growing angry. "You and other Jedi Masters destroyed my chance at happiness when I first met you!"

"I am sorry for the pain you have suffered. Our miscalculations have been at a great cost to you. But seeking revenge will not bring you peace it will only serve to fuel your rage." Plo Koon said calmly. Part of him was grateful his apprentice Asil was currently off-world, as were his fellow masters. He only wished the Temple was empty not filled with padawans and a small group of knights.

"Sorry, are you?" Vader scoffed. "You're sorry you and the other masters ruined my life by trying to make me your puppet? I will show you along with every other self-righteous Jedi my true power!"

"It is unwise to travel any further down this twisted path. There is no need to extinguish what little light remains without you through violence." Plo Koon said trying to reason with Vader.

"You Jedi are the reason for everything I am today! Because of your flawed teachings, I'm a monster!" Vader raged pointing an accusing cybernetic finger at Plo Koon. Suddenly Vader became eerily calm. "Worry not old fool the tears I have shed are have long since dried. My better judgment has allowed me to see just how blinded I once was. Truth be told you should rejoice. I have come to give you what all Jedi seek; permanent oneness with the Force. When the Jedi are gone there will be no one left to prevent me from curing the plague your kind has placed upon the Force."

"I, I can't stand by while you do that Iollan," Ahsoka said stepping out of the deep shadows cast by the double doors.

"Snips," Vader said in surprise.

"You have to give up your evil ways. Grandmaster Koon is right, no good can come from this. Iollan please, I don't want to fight you." Ahsoka pleaded with Vader.

"Don't interfere Snips," Vader said rebuffing Ashoka. "You can't possibly understand the damage the Council has done to me, to you, to the very Force itself. I, and those of like me, represent the last best hope for redemption this universe has."

"I regret that it has come to this." Plo Koon said unclipping and igniting his blue-bladed lightsaber with a snap-hiss. "But, I cannot allow innocent people to suffer because of your misguided quest for vengeance."

"Misguided," Vader laughed. "You know nothing old fool! Did you and the other masters really believe you could mold me into becoming an extension of your will!? Telling me all those sweet lies about my destiny without ever once considering what I want or even what is best for the Force! You Jedi Masters put on perfect guises of wisdom and benevolence but I know the truth! I know what you really are! You're deluded cowards one and all! Prepare to meet the Force!" Vader retrieved his own red-bladed lightsaber via the Force. He activated it in his artificial hand as he prepared to duel the Jedi Grandmaster.

Before Ashoka could intervene she was jerked back by through the doorway by a powerful force pull. She was slammed into the wall of the antechamber directly behind the double doors which snapped shut. Ahsoka failed to sense the powerful dark force signature behind her until it was too late. Through a haze of pain and confusion, Ahsoka looked up at her attacker before her consciousness faded to black.

"Lucky for you girl Vader wants you alive." Said Darth Imera who was surrounded by a large group of heavily armed Jem'Hadar and Battle Droids. Imera alongside her group had beamed it while Ahsoka and Plo Koon were distracted by Vader. "Like the girl, these three are not to be harmed only subdued. Stun them with your blasters if you must." Imera instructed her troops showing them full-color miniature holographic images of Padme, R2-D2, and C-3PO emitted by a small disc-shaped device held in the palm of her right hand. "The droids are the property of Lord Vader. As for the woman, the unborn children she is carrying belong to him as well. These twins are of paramount importance to Lord Vader and myself. Do you understand my instructions?" Her troops affirmed they did. "Go, find them. And slay any Jedi you should come across, children included."

Vader and Plo Koon clashed in an epic display of lightsaber dueling. Plo Koon, a dedicated master of both variants of Form V Djem So & Shien Djem So met Vader's chaotic heavy-handed Form VII Juyo strikes head-on. Against most other duelists Vader would have easily overwhelmed them through the sheer power of his attacks not so with Koon.

"You can't defeat me. My power is beyond anything you can comprehensive old fool." Vader taunted after one intense flurry after another ended in stalemate.

"Power without focus means nothing." Plo Koon said sidestepping a reverse vertical strike from Vader. "You are undisciplined, as you have always been. Your reliance on Dark Side enhancement has only increased this failing. Fear rules you not the other way around."

Vader screamed in furry. He unleashed a blinding torrent of force lightning from his organic hand. Plo Koon retaliated by using his own somewhat less powerful version of the technique he had dubbed "Electric Judgement" from both hands. The streams of energy clashed struggling for purchase. Unfortunately, this left Koon open to a forward thrust from Vader's lightsaber, the tip of which skillfully penetrated his right wrist. Vader then slashed off Plo Koon's saber hand with a flick of his wrist. Kon stumbled back a step as his lightning wavered. Vader took advantage of this momentary lapse in defense. Vader redirected his force lightning in one last surge into Pol Koon's face mask shorting it out. Unable to breath Plo Koon collapsed to his knees futility gasping for air.

"Goodbye Grandmaster," Vader said beheading Plo Koon with a vicious lightsaber swing during which he spun his whole body around in a perfect 360-degree circle. With two separate thuds, Plo Koon's body and head each hit the ground within a second of each other.

"Bravo," Imera said clapping her hands and grinning evilly. "You bagged a Jedi Grandmaster. I've only slain knights and padawans. I'm jealous."

"No need to be jealous my love," Vader said grinning back at her. "There are plenty more Jedi for both us."

"For now," Imera said knowingly.

"For now," Vader agreed.

"I've captured the girl Ahsoka," Imera said. "Do you really think she can be turned."

"Maybe," Vader said. "Either way I won't abandon her to the Jedi without trying. Snips deserves a chance."

"If you insist," Imera said. "If we can't turn her we'll have to kill her though."

"I know," Vader said a hint of sadness in his voice. "But we can think about that later. We came here to in part to have fun. I bet I can kill more Jedi than you can." He added with an impish smile. Their levity was highly disturbing due to the subject matter.

"Of course you can. You're already up one." Imera said feigning offense.

"Okay, in the spirit of fairness Plo Koon won't count," Vader said.

"Sounds fair," Imera said. "We best hurry before the Battle Droids and Jem'Hadar take them all. The Jem'Hadar are especially proficient at enemy extermination. My compliments to the late Founders on their design."

"Lead the way," Vader said. He then followed Imera inside the temple.

 **A Runabout approaching Halka IIV several hours later**

Anakin sat in the pilot seat to his left sat Jedi Padawan Barriss La Forge behind them were seated, Commander William Riker and his fiancee Counselor Deanna Troi. With a monumental effort, Riker had somehow gotten Deanna to agree to a shore leave of a few days on Earth. In light of the Breen weapon Alliance operations were at a standstill. Only Klingon ships with a certain modification were unaffected due to some quirk of their design. Thoroughly outnumbered the Klingon Imperial Navy was doing all in could under the inspired leadership of General Martok to hold back disaster. Anakin had literally bumped into Riker and Troi at an open-air cafe in Moscow her frequented. When he told them that he and Barriss (who had left her adopted daughter in the career of Geordi's extended family) were planning a two-day excursion to visit the Jedi enclave on nearby Halka IIV they jumped at the offer to tag along. Although in truth Riker expressed far more enthusiasm for the trip than did Troi.

"Hailing the Jedi Temple," Barriss said. They waited about half a minute but there was no response.

"Try again," Anakin said.

"Still nothing," Barriss reported back another half minute later.

"Odd," Anakin said checking his instruments. "Sensors indicate the automated flight beacon is operational and the magnetic shield is down. Wait," Anakin examined the sensor outputs more carefully. "There are signs of Breen energy dissipator fire. The enclave has been attacked!" His blood ran cold with this revelation. He offered up a silent prayer to the Force his loved ones were okay.

 **The New Jedi Temple on Halka IIV not long afterward, evening**

Anakin knelt down by the dead no murdered padawans and knights an expression of disdain on his face. Their bodies were scattered everywhere around the temple complex and its surrounding grounds. Someone had slaughtered them all without mercy. They never had a chance. Worst of all many showed the telltale signs of being slew by lightsabers not the disruptor blots of the Jem'Hadar or Battle Droids. What sort of monster would cut down children?

"This padawan was struck down by a lightsaber," Anakin growled getting to his feet.

"Same for this knight," Barriss reported from across the cafeteria.

"Looks like they were settling in for supper when it happened," Riker reported from a tabled in which every seat was filled with brutalized bodies some killed by blasters others by lightsabers.

"I sense surprise here, rage and profound enjoyment," Troi reported her voice cracking under the strain. She found the residual emotional traces left behind by the massacre very disturbing. "Someone took great pleasure from this atrocious act."

Sometime later the group slowly made their way into the council chamber in their search for clues and any possible survivors. Anakin wondered where Padme, Ashoka, and the droids were as did the others. Thankfully they had not found their remains. When they entered the room a holographic emitter in its center was triggered. A pair of life-sized full-color holograms of Darth Vader and Darth Imera appeared startling them slightly.

"To my dear double and any friends he may bring. I am extending an invitation. I have your wife, your padawan and your droids in possession, where they rightfully belong." Vader said with a sneer on his face.

"If you want them back you must meet me and my beloved in battle," Imera said picking up where her husband and partner in crime left off.

"No tricks, no fancy weapons beyond lightsabers and standard blasters, only freestyle combat to the finish, last team standing. Winner takes all, including ownership of the children Padme is carrying." Vader said.

"Meet us by 21:00 Galactic UTC tomorrow, coordinates to follow," Imera said before her image and that of Vader blinked away leaving behind a detailed star chart and coordinates for a planetary body located somewhere in the dreaded Typhon Expanse.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **Ŏ'ŗên is an alternate version of the Romulan miner turned pirate Nero from the 2009 Star Trek movie. Ŏ'ŗên is actually his original name he used Nero in the other timeline because Humans and Vulcan experienced difficulty pronouncing his actual name.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **For those familiar with the Typhon Expanse, you might guess why Darth Sidious has temporarily hidden there. In Star Trek Canon and Semi-Canon it is an extremely dangerous & mysterious region of space and usually avoided by vessels. Next chapter I'll offer an AU explanation of exactly why that is.**


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Thirty-Eighty Revenge of the Sith Part III Duel of Fates

by

Celgress

 **Star Trek Dimension – August 2735 C.E.**

 **A Rogue Planet deep in the Typhon Expanse Beta Quadrant, night**

Darth Sidious clad in a traditional black Sith robe his face obscured in the shadows cast by its thick hood stood in an immense stone chambered decorated with towering statuary of fearsome horned beings craved, along with the vast subterranean temple complex itself, by some forgotten species. These depictions were of Siqsa known colloquially in this region as "Pah'Wraiths" & "Fire Spirits" they were called "Smoke Demons" by the ignorant masses of Sidious' own galaxy. Sipsa were Dark Side entities, sentient manifestations of the Cosmic Force. Long ago, in the dim mists of prehistory, there had been only one type of Force Spirits until the Siqsa came to understand the power of darkness. After a war with the spirits who embraced either the light or consider themselves in the middle, the Siqsa were driven out of the grand junction between the Cosmic and Living Force. Following their defeat, Siqsa hid in places strong in the Dark Side of the Force. Places such as the Typhon Expanse. Here they awaited the hour when they would emerge and destroy their accursed brethren and the Dark Side would reign supreme within the Cosmic Force. Only a special few scattered across the vastness of the universe like Sidious knew of the Siqsa and their primordial history including the hazy information about Dark Side imbued locations where they dwelt and how to commune with them if needed. The nature of this area was why Sidious came here.

The Typhon Expanse was a place of dreadful legend for the inhabitants of the Milkyway Galaxy. As long as there had been spacefaring civilizations there were stories about the area usually half whispered on ships at night by old captains to brash young recruits. These stories told of giant monsters that swallowed entire fleets whole and evil spirits that drove the unlucky mad. It was here in 2152 C.E. the _USS Enterprise NX-01_ allegedly encounter the missing Vulcan science vessel _Seleya_ her crew transformed into bloodthirsty zombies. Two centuries later in 2368 C.E. another Enterprise the _USS_ _Enterprise-D_ encountered the time-warped _USS Bozeman_ in a deadly game of temporal chicken. Klingons believed the barge that ferried the dishorned dead to Gre'thor plied this troubled region. Hardened Klingon warriors would break down and openly weep rather than enter the Typhon Expanse. Although less superstitious than the Klingons, who often scoffed at over such matters, the Romulans to would avoid the area at all costs.

Sidious grinned thinking of the foolish stories he had learned of by examining the databases of the inhabitants of this galaxy. The Typhon Expanse was indeed dangerous to the unwary but not because of ghosts. Rather the Expanse itself was a massive Dark Side nexus similar to the Maw region of his own galaxy. The planet on which he now stood was at the very apex of this swirling maelstrom. Which made it the perfect place to conceal himself while he conducted his business in this galaxy. No one would stumble upon his hiding place because of the fearsome reputation of the area. Fear was a useful tool when correctly applied.

"How much longer must we wait here, Lord Sidious?" General Grievous said tapping his right foot in irritation.

Grievous remained angry with Sidious over the latter revealing himself to be Supreme Chancellor Palpatine during their meeting with Darth Maul in the Works of Coruscant three days earlier. Only a dose force lightning had prevented Grievous from attacking Sidious and Maul then. Sidious did not care much how Grievous felt as long as the cyborg continued to follow orders.

"Patience General, I'm sure my new apprentices will be along shortly," Sidious said not sparing his companion so much as a passing glance.

Grievous' body was wracked by a fit of coughing. There had not been enough time to fully repair the damage Mace Windu's force crush had done to his lungs and heart, or so Sidious claimed. Truth be told Sidious decided it would be best in Grievous remained in a compromised state should the General become unruly. With the Grand Plan rapidly nearing completion Grievous' usefulness would also soon be at an end. A weakened Grievous would prove far easier to dispatch than one operating at peak efficiency. Divesting himself of Grievous was always part of his end game. Should events unfold as he had foreseen within a standard solar week perhaps a bit more perhaps a bit less the Jedi of his own galaxy would be no more nor would the Separatist Alliance. The Empire would rise from the ashes of the Republic. Once uncontested unrestrained political power was his he would declare war on the powers of this galaxy. Meanwhile, his two powerful apprentices would seize control of the so-called "Sith Imperium" after they dealt with that upstate Dooku. Under his instruction, Vader & Imera would rename the polity the "Sith Dominion" (a nod to the vanished Dominion Founders to better ensure flagging Vorta, Jem'Hadar & Cardassian loyalty) then after entering into a patch with his Empire the two organizations would crush the Alliance in a pincer maneuver; one attacking from the Alpha Quadrant the other from the Beta Quadrant. The Sith would then hold sway over two galaxies rather than one, how delightful.

Darth Vader and Darth Imera finally arrived in a wash of purple energy. To Sidious' surprise, they were not alone. An angry looking Senator Amidala was with them as were Skywalker's bewildered padawan Ahsoka Tano and his & Amidala's two troublesome droids C-3PO and R2-D2.

Grievous glowered at the new arrivals before again coughing. He remembered how both Tano and R2-D2 had frustrated his plans in the past. Oh, how he wished he could dice them into small pieces with his lightsabers. If only Sidious and the others were not present he would teach the brat and her droid pal a painful lesson in respect.

"Lady Imera, Lord Vader how nice of you to at last join us. I see you've brought along guests. Why wasn't I informed of this development? I thought we agreed, no hostages." Sidious said sharply. He did not ever try to disguise the displeasure evident in his voice. Taking hostages was not part of the plan hostages could become a liability.

"I've altered the plan, Lord Sidious," Vader said brazenly not backing down. "The twins Padme is carrying will be born soon. They rightfully belong to me, as do the droids." R2-D2 bleeped his disagreement with Vader's statement. "Be quiet before I decide you're more trouble than you're worth," Vader warned R2-D2 before he turned his attention back to Sidious. "Imera and I intend to raise the twins." Vader and Imera had left their flagship _Wrath_ behind outside the Expanse, as Sidious and Grievous did before them with _Malevolence_. Due to the numerous navigational hazards which plagued the region traversing its core was only possible in small maneuverable vessels like shuttles or fighters.

"Over my dead body!" Padme said.

"That's the idea," Imera said coldly.

"What of Tano?" Sidious asked gesturing at Ahsoka who felt her skin crawl as this monster of the dark side turned his baleful gaze upon her. His pale yellow eyes shone from within the dark confines of his hood.

"I think she can be turned," Vader said. "She would make a powerful and useful ally."

"Perhaps," Sidious said doubtfully.

"I'll never turn. I'll rather die than become one of you," Ahsoka said mustering every ounce of conviction she could.

"Then you'll die, girl." Imera snapped back at Ashoka.

"We are keeping these four with us. Our stance is nonnegotiable." Vader said.

"What say you Lady Imera?" Sidious asked. "Do you agree with Lord Vader in this matter?"

"I and my husband are one mind regarding this matter," Imera said she paused briefly. "Of successfully turning girl I have my doubts. The droids, however, will prove assets once their memories have been wiped. The twins will be raised Sith by us. I keenly anticipate being their mothers as Lord Vader does being their father." Imera gave Padme a predatory smile which sent a shiver up the Padme's spine. "Be warned Lord Sidious, I shall not relinquish them without a fight nor shall Lord Vader. I need not remain you any such confrontation would jeopardize our arrangement, which would be a shame at such a critical juncture."

"Very well," Sidious said. "These four along with the future twins are your exclusive domain. I hereby wash my hands of the matter."

"Take these four to one of the temple holding cells. Make sure they are comfortable and well guarded." Grievous commanded the group of Jem'Hadar who stood a respectful distance back from the gathering of their gods and commander between his coughing fits.

"Yes General Grievous," The Jem'Hadar First said.

"Don't do any permanent damage. They are to remain unharmed unless I or Lady Imera ordered otherwise." Vader said.

"Is there a skilled medical officer onboard your vessel?" Imera asked a wicked thought had occurred to her.

"Only my personal physician the medical droid EV-A4-D," Grievous said after another nasty bout of coughing.

"Have him beam down. I want the droid to examine the condition of the twins. If it should determine they can safely survive outside of their mother's womb, it can perform a c-section to deliver them. The sooner they are birthed the better." Imera said.

"What a wonderful idea my dark angel," Vader said grinning savagely.

"No Vader, you can't. Such a procedure might endanger the twins." Padme said rushing up to Vader in spite of Ashoka telling her not to.

"I make the rules here not you! If I want to take the risk we'll take the risk!" Vader said.

"You heartless monster!" Padme said slapping Vader across his face.

Vader reared back with his mechanical hand to strike the defiant Padme. Padme to her credit did not flinch but stood her ground. R2-D2 beeped nervously while C-3PO covered his optical sensors unable to watch any longer. Without considering the possible consequences of her actions Ahsoka force pushed Vader back several steps. Soon a crimson blade was at Ahsoka's neck.

"Defy us once more I'll slick you in half, girl," Imera said. Imera glanced at Vader. "Control yourself, dear. I promise once the children are born you can beat Padme to death with your own hands if you so desire." Ahsoka wished her lightsaber had not been confiscated. If she had the weapon now she might stand a chance against Imera and Vader, might.

"Something to look forward to," Vader said his voice deadly calm. Sidious, Grievous and the Jem'Hadar watched the scene unfold without comment or action.

"When Anakin finds us you'll be sorry," Padme said staring down both Vader and Imera.

"Of course he'll find us." Imera laughed her blade still dangerously close to Ahsoka's throat. "We told him we are here and provided him with a partial map of the complex."

"The two of you did what!?" Sidious exclaimed genuinely surprised which was a rare occurrence. Beside him, Grievous grumbled unhappily.

"There is no need for concern, Lord Sidious. We have the situation firmly under control." Imera said dismissively.

"My double will be trapped like a fly in a spider's web," Vader said to Padme. "I'll take great pleasure in snuffing out his life. Take them away." Vader ordered the Jem'Hadar.

"Anakin will stop you both! Do you hear me! You'll never get my children, never!" Padme shouted as she, Ahsoka and the droids were carted away. Imera and Vader simply laughed at Padme's words.

"I think we had best be on our way, General," Sidious said a moment later.

"But, but my medical droid. I need him more than ever given my condition." Grievous said coughing.

"I'll find you a more skilled physician who can better manage your current medical needs," Sidious said. "Should everything go well Imera & Vader travel to Cardassia Prime in two days time to execute your special mission. I'll contact you before I pass through the Barzan Wormhole a day after that with further instructions."

"I thought you wanted to give us further instructions now?" Imera asked putting away her deactivated lightsaber.

"Originally I did," Sidious said. "However, I can see you are preoccupied with other things. I would prefer your undivided attention. You both know the plan we agreed upon, do your part."

"Do you have it? Is it ready?" Vader asked Sidious all but ignoring Sidious' instructions which greatly perturbed the other Darth.

"Here you are as promised, Lord Vader. The Venom of the Dark Side." Sidious said withdrawing a thick six inch or fifteen centimeters long vile of bubbling neon yellow liquid from a hidden pocket of his robe.

"This will do what you promised?" Vader asked taking the vile from Sidious. Interestingly it felt cold to the touch in spite of its roiling contents

"It will," Sidious said offering the younger Sith a toothy grin. "The Venom of the Dark Side will physically scar any living flesh it comes into contact with. The marring it produces can never be undone not by force powers or medical intervention no matter how advanced. If a victim uses the Light Side of the Force there connection will become muddled as a result of exposure. In time if they persist in their usage of the light they die a slow agonizing death. For a Jedi, there is no worse fate."

"Excellent," Vader said. Sidious instructed Grievous to call for a beam out which he did. Vader and Imera were alone in the temple save for the seven Jem'Hadar and the recently transported EV-A4-D who they instructed to go examine Padme where the Jem'Hadar were.

"He thinks we'll fail against Skywalker," Vader said turning the vile over in his organic hand. "I could sense his misgivings through the Force."

"As could I," Imera said. "Do you think we should abandon our plan to trap Skywalker here, my dark warrior?"

"We'll defeat Skywalker and whomever he may bring, if he should find any allies foolish enough to follow him here, with ease," Vader said. "We've slain multiple Jedi already. Skywalker is no different than they. His death is the final piece of our puzzle. Once he and Padme are no more our future as a happy family with the twins is a certainty. I have every confidence he'll fall before us. It is our destiny, my destiny. The Sith'ari is invincible so it is written so it must be. "

"I love it when you talk prophetic," Imera said sashaying over to Vader. She leaned against Vader nuzzling his neck with her face.

 **Cell Block, several hours later**

Ahsoka tossed and turned on the stone bench. She was having a fitful sleep. Earlier it took everything she could think of but she had finally, with help from her droid friends, somehow convinced EV-A4-D not to operate on Padme. EV-A4-D seemed to take sadistic glee in frightening Padme and making her examination as thoroughly unpleasant as he could. The twisted droid was one sick puppy that was for sure. Ahsoka only managed to discard him from performing a "necessary c-section" by telling him if anything went wrong Vader & Imera would have him dismantled. EV-A4-D reluctantly decide to err on the side of caution. He said he would be back in the morning to reevaluation Padme's condition with either Imera or Vader in attendance.

 _"Hello," Ashoka said spying a man in Jedi robes directly ahead of her._

 _Ahsoka emerged from a milky white void into a clearing located in a vast forest. It was night. All was calm. Overhead a dazzling array of stars speckled the sky. A warm breeze ruffled the knee-high grass which tickled her legs._

 _"Hello, little one." A bearded human male with long grey hair said greeting her with a warm smile._

 _"Who are you? Where is this place?" Ahsoka asked._

 _"I'm a friend. This place is whatever you make of it." The man replied cryptically. "Once I was known as Qui-Gon. You may call me Qui-Gon if you wish little one." Qui-Gon Jinn said. Ahsoka did not understand the significance of the name Qui-Gon. Neither of her masters had spoken much about their own fallen mentor. Qui-Gon Jin's smile faded. "Little one the people that have you and your friends are bad people. Once Padme delivers her twins they won't allow you to live much longer. You know that, don't you?"_

 _"I do," Ahsoka said softly._

 _"A storm is coming. Be strong little one." Qui-Gon Jinn said as a rumble of distant thunder sounded, the sky began to darken and a violent wind blew._

"Ahsoka are you alright?" Padme asked her friend a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why do you ask?" Ahsoka said sitting up groggily.

"You were talking and thrashing around in your sleep," Padme said.

"I just had a bad dream, that was all," Ahsoka said.

"I wish we could get out of here before that demented medical droid cuts me open." Padme lamented.

R2-D2 bumped into Ahsoka's leg beeping. "What is it Artoo?" She asked. The compartment of R2-D2's domed head popped open revealing a sharped piece of metal that had once been part of a metal lattice of some sort.

"Artoo thinks it might prove useful. Goodness only knows how." C-3PO said. "Poor Artoo they removed his shock probe. He is as defenseless as I am. Dear me whatever will we do?"

Ahsoka palmed the piece of metal. Like C-3PO she had no idea how it could be used to remedy their present dire situation. Still, having it was somewhat better than being empty-handed she decided.

 **Altar Room, that morning**

"Nice place," Anakin Skywalker said glancing around at the towering Siqsa statues that served as silent guardians of the huge chamber. Their ugly faces stared down at him 'The Dark Side is so prevalent here. It is suffocating.' He thought. "Where are you, cowards!? I'm here like you wanted!" Anakin called out peering into the inky darkness of the dimly lit chamber.

With a snap-hiss, a crimson blade ignited. Vader twirled out of the darkness his twisting blow aimed directly at Anakin's head. Anakin barely ignited his own azure blade it time to block the incoming attack.

"You've grown soft pretender," Vader said breaking their brief saber lock. "Suckling on the Federation teat has made you complacent and dulled your senses. You've absorbed their pacifist mindset weakling."

"Your efforts to mentally undermine me won't work, Vader," Anakin said. "Unlike your own fleeting values, my convictions are unshakable."

"I'm pleased by your commitment to mediocrity, Anakin," Vader said sarcastically. "It'll make a fitting epitaph for a meaningless existence full of wasted opportunities."

"Where is your partner in crime?" Anakin asked deflecting around wild swing from Vader. "I would have thought she'd have been here. Aw, has she left you already?"

"Hardly," Vader said unloading a flurry of vicious erratically angled strikes which staggered Anakin. "My beloved angel of darkness is making sure your friends fail in their attempt to take away our family." Vader smile savagely at Anakin's startled expression. "I knew you'd use a distracted. After all, we are the same to some extent only I'm better!"

Vader took advantage of Anakin's loss of focus by slamming Anakin with the Force into the base of the nearest statue so hard it cracked in multiple places. Vader leaped at Anakin intending to impale Anakin with his blade. Anakin rolled out of the way. Vader got his blade stuck in the fractured statue base. Anakin kicked Vader in his side sending the Sith lord skidding away.

Anakin pulled Vader's lightsaber free with a mighty force pull. He then went after Vader with both blades swinging; blue in his right hand red in his left. Vader backpedaled around the room ducking or dodging whenever Anakin got to close. Luckily for Vader, the large open space offered plenty of room to evade his pursuer. Trying of this after a minute or so Vader broke off and pulled down via the Force the head of one of the statues. Anakin and Vader both rolled aside to avoid the falling head. When they regained their footing Vader fired a surge of force lightning from his organic hand. Anakin instinctively put up his own lightsaber to block the attack. Vader retrieved his own lightsaber from Anakin's loosened grip with the Force.

Vader jumped in the air kicking off of a statue based with his right foot. He aimed yet another downward thrust at Anakin who once more parried the blow. This time Anakin followed up the attack with a barrage of his own. The Jedi Knight went on the offensive for a change. Vader fought back vigorously. Soon the two were exchanging fluid quick paced strikes that led directly into counter blows rather than the previous blocks. They worked their way around the chamber occasionally tossing bits of broken statues at each other by way of the Force. A full ten minutes later neither had gained an advantage even though at one point Vader once more attempted to crush Anakin this time beneath a section of fallen ceiling be pulled down. This was a duel for the ages. A duel both men needed to win and neither could afford to lose.

 **Meanwhile in the Cell Block**

"We can't wait any longer. Perform the procedure or else." Imera commanded her fingers sparked with barely restrained force lightning. Four of the seven Jem'Hadar had their blasters pointed squarely at Ahsoka and the droids who had been placed in a corner to prevent any foolhardy interference.

"Right away mistress," EV-A4-D said looming over the terrified Padme who was strapped to the flat stone table. "What fun, I haven't been permitted to operate on purely biological beings since my moral subroutines were found to be corrupted." EV-A4-D's spidery arms unfolded one of which held a laser scalpel.

A loud thump was heard. "What's that?" Imera asked.

"I think it came from outside, mistress." The Jem'Hadar First who stood next to Imera said.

"Investigate," Imera snapped.

"Yes, mistress," The Jem'Hadar First said he signaled for the two Jem'Hadar nearest to him to accompany him.

When the Jem'Hadar First opened the door he was hit in his chest by a phaser beam as was the Jem'Hadar to his left. A blue lightsaber slashed a deep gouge across the chest of the third Jem'Hadar. Pandemonium ensued as the four Jem'Hadar guarding Ahsoka and the droids turned to fire on the unseen attacks as Imera frantically ordered. Ahsoka seized her chance. Using force speed she jumped forward and stabbed the nearest Jem'Hadar in his neck with her hidden weapon. His arrant plasma bolt struck EV-A4-D's chassis blowing the evil droid to bits before he could slice into Padme. She pulled the knife free then stabbed a second in his neck. R2-D2 rolled forward knocking over another Jem'Hadar. Even C-3PO pushed the Jem'Hadar in front of him from behind. Four quick paced phaser bolts finished off the injured Jem'Hadar.

"Ahsoka, catch," Barriss La Forge shouted throwing her spare lightsaber at Ahsoka who caught it activating the blue blade.

Armed with phaser pistols William T. Riker and Deanna Trio entered the room. They, Barriss, Ahsoka and the droids encircled Imera. "No, no, no, no," Imera ranted seeing she was surrounded. Imera's right hand went to her lightsaber which she quickly unclipped and activated.

"Don't try it," Ashoka warned.

"You're outnumbered," Riker said. "It's over."

"Not yet," Imera said.

Imera lunged forward her lightsaber aiming for upper body of the restrained Padme. Riker and Troi fired their phasers but Imera deflected the beams with her red blade. Barriss jumped between Imera and her target. Their blades locked as Imera's swung downward toward Padme holding her lightsaber with both hands. Barriss was slowly losing the battle to hold back the stronger Imera.

"Foolish Jedi," Imera spat. "I will not be denied my-," Ashoka's borrowed blade slashed deeply into Imera's midsection passing under her guard. Imera's body went slack as her lightsaber fell from her hands and she crumpled to the ground dead.

Ahsoka stood there as still as stone. She felt numb. She had never directly killed anyone in combat before only Battle Droids, and they did not really count. Ashoka deactivated Barriss' spare lightsaber and began to sob uncontrollably.

Barriss held her distraught friend close to her. "Hush, it'll be okay Ahsoka." She said soothingly.

"We need to leave," Said Troi who was freeing Padme.

"Yes, let us leave this dreadful place Mistress Troi. The sooner the better." C-3PO said.

"I can't help but wonder," Riker said checking to be sure Imera aka Sela was truly dead. "If she really was Tasha Yar's daughter?"

"I suppose we'll never know," Troi said.

"Where's Anakin?" Padme asked standing up with help from Troi and Riker.

"He's with Vader in the altar room," Riker reported. "He insisted we find you while he kept the other Sith occupied." Everyone exchanged worried glances.

 **The Altar Room, not long afterward**

The entire room was a mess littered with chunks of statues, portions of the roof and the ornate altar itself. Vader had broken it in half with the Force at one point. He had tried to eviscerate Anakin with the top half but failed.

Vader could feel his double weakening. Anakin had mainly fought a defensive battle, something he was unaccustomed to doing. Anakin was on the verge of exhaustion especially mentally. Vader only needed a mistake to exploit then victory would be his. He knew what he must do.

"Your children will call me father unless I prefer they call me master instead!" Vader taunted.

That was all it took. With a scream of rage, Anakin swung wildly at Vader who easily parried the blows. He slipped under Anakin's guard tagging Anakin's artificial right arm which temporarily locked up as a result.

"Bye, Bye, Ani," Vader said gleefully raising his blade overhead for what he assumed would be the final time this duel.

Somehow Anakin found the resolve to trip the overconfident Vader with the Force. When Vader realized what happened his neck was at the apex of an x shape made by his own and Anakin's blades. Vader readied a blast of force lightning. He gasped in shock when invisible fingers encircled his neck.

"Bye, bye, Vader," Anakin said force choking his double until Vader saw stars.

"Anakin," Padme called out running to her husband's side. Behind her were the others. "He's beat. I'm safe. Please don't kill him."

"I'd very much like to," Anakin said glaring down at the red-faced Vader.

"Anakin it is not the Jedi way," Padme said. "Be the man the Jedi I love that I married. Be the Jedi our children can be proud of."

"Consider yourself very lucky Vader," Anakin said releasing his force choke. "Unlike your victims, you get to live. But I want you to remember this day, your humiliation. Know that you can never win."

Anakin and Padme turned around and walked away from Vader who lay gasping on the ground. Rage built within Vader until it became a self-consuming inferno. He would not let this latest travesty stand! His organic hand slipped inside his tunic. He drew forth the vile of Venom of the Dark Side. He would avenge his unaccountable defeat. He pushed himself to his feet.

"Anakin," Vader bellowed his eyes a horrible orange.

Anakin and Padme turned around in unison. Vader no longer cared if Padme or the unborn twins were present and stood within inches of his target. Nothing mattered more than his revenge. With a gleeful laugh that sounded thoroughly unhinged, he threw the vial at Anakin.

"Look out," Riker shouted drawing his phaser as did Troi. It was Troi's phaser beam that hit the vial shortly after it left Vader's hand shattering it.

"Arrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh," Vader cried in agony.

The roiling neon yellow liquid splashed on Vader soaking his face and upper body. Acrid grey-white smoke spilled from him as Vader's exposed flesh began to melt. Clutching his destroyed face he ran off down a corridor before anyone could stop him.

No one knew what to say. They decided silence was the best option. Riker used an automated control unit from the runabout to beam them away from the temple and off of the dark world.

 **Malevolence, hours later**

An obsidian entity that resembled an ancient Sith Battle Droid rose from medical a table. Experimentally the entity flexed his leather-clad arms. He touched his long cape with his gloved hands. 'Was the cape truly necessary?' He silently wondered.

"I want a reflection device." The entity said in his booming electronically generated voice. A medical droid was about to carry out his order when it halted.

"I'm not sure that is wise at this juncture, Lord Vader." Sidious who stood nearby said.

"I need to examine myself in more detailed," Vader insisted.

Behind his skull like mask with its frilled helmet and featureless black eye lenses Vader's heavily scarred face frowned. He hated his new artificially generated voice which had been necessitated by the damage his vocal chords had suffered. He considered himself lucky the _Malevolence_ had been within easy range of his fighter otherwise the damage might have spread beyond his face, neck, and chest. Sidious had sensed Vader was in peril and brought the ship as close to the Typhon Expanse as he dared. 'At least I still have my three organic limbs and my internal organs are undamaged.' Vader thought. He shuddered at the thought of requiring a life support system or a respirator.

"If you insist," Sidious said. "Show him," Sidious commanded the droid.

The droid brought Vader a small holographic mirror. A moment later Vader crushed the mirror with the Force. Damn Anakin Skywalker and his friends! They would pay dearly for this indignity!

"Where is Imera?" Vader asked part of him thankful his wife had not yet beheld his new hideous form. When Sidious did not reply Vader repeated his question. "Where is Imera? Is she safe? Is she alright?"

"It would appear the Jedi and their Federation allies killed Lady Imera." Sidious after an unusually long pause.

Suddenly the ripple he had felt through the Force while dueling Anakin made sense. In his heart, he knew it was true. His beloved angel of darkness was gone forever. Curse the Jedi! Curse the Federation!

The entire room shook. Lights shorted out. The medical droids crumpled. Sidious was thrown against the wall where he remained pinned. Never before had Sidious felt such raw power. It was equal parts frightening and exhilarating. Vader stalked towards Sidious intent on ending the old deceiver.

For a brief moment, Vader recalled the warning he received from Qui Gon Jinn in a Force dream. Maybe he should have heeded Jinn's words? Maybe we should have changed his ways? No, this was not his fault! The Jedi were responsible! They were always to blame for his problems as were their self-righteous friends in the Federation! He would see them all laid low after he dealt with Sidious!

"You promised me, us, power! Now I have nothing! My body is scarred and my beloved lost to me! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break every bone in your miserable body!" Vader yelled from directly in front of the helpless Sidious.

"Because only through me you can obtain knowledge which will hone your raw potential into unparalleled abilities," Sidious said. With great effort, he pulled back his hood to reveal the smiling face of Palpatine! "I've never led you astray, my boy. Unlike the Jedi, I have always had your best interests at heart. Today I tried to advise caution but you wouldn't hear my pleas. I speak the truth when I say long have I wanted you to join me as my apprentice and heir. None are more worthy of my adoration than you, Vader. So what if your face is marred and your voice damaged? Your phenomenal power in the Force remains unimpeded. One day you'll become the most powerful Sith ever. I have foreseen it. Join me and together we'll sweep away the Republic, the Federation & her allies, and the impenitent Jedi! Be my pupil, my son."

Vader considered Sidious' words carefully before he released his hold on the senior Sith. "I accept your offer, father," Vader said dropping to one knee he bowed his head respectfully. Throughout his entire life, other than Imera, only Palpatine nay Sidious had ever cared about him everyone else had only used him he could see that now.

"Together we will destroy all our enemies," Sidious said smiling. "But first, you must learn respect." Sidious unleashed an intense storm of force lightning that paralyzed Vader. "I am the master, you are the student! I will not tolerate any further insubordination! Do you understand!"

"I understand, master," Vader said his voice crackled due to electrical interference. "How does one defend against such power, master?"

"You'll learn, in good time, my apprentice," Sidious said. His force lightning ceased. "For now our focus is Dooku. He must be eliminated."

"I'll take great pleasure in destroying him," Vader said getting to his feet.

"I'm sure you will, Lord Vader, I'm sure you will," Sidious said grinning wickedly.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **Don't hate me for killing off Sela/Imera. Moving forward I feel her death best serves to motivate this far more badass and physically intact version of Vader. This was part of my plan from the start so that I can set up the events of the original Star Wars Trilogy (in AU format of course) down the line. Still, ending the journey of a character I in part made my own and grew to love hurt a great deal. I will not pretend it did not.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **I placed the events surrounding the Vulcan ship Seleya in the Typhon Expanse to add to the mythology of the region.**

 **Author's Note Three -**

 **Vader's suit/armor is of the same outward design seen in canon but with no life support of artificial limbs beyond his already missing right arm. The chest plate is simply black padded leather in this version and the respirator vent is a voice amplifier. Vader is still as strong as he was pre-suit there is no lose of Force potential. If anything, the Venom might even boost him slightly because of his reliance on the Dark Side.**


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Thirty-Nine Revenge of the Sith Part IV Changing of the Guard

by

Celgress

 **Star Trek Dimension – September 2735 C.E.**

 **A Rogue Planet deep in the Typhon Expanse Beta Quadrant, dawn**

In silence Darth Vader watched flames consume the body of his beloved Imera. He had constructed her funeral pry himself using what scant wood could be found on this rocky desolate planet. Against Sidious' wishes, and loud protests from Grievous (as if his opinion counted) Vader insisted that he return to give Imera a proper send off. She deserved that much. Other than Sidious who stood to his right head bowed slightly Vader was alone. Vader's cape flapped in the same cold wind which ruffled Sidious' robes and caused the fire to dance like some mad beast while it consumed Imera's body leaving behind only ashes. Vader collected a handful of these ashes he placed them in a pouch which he then clipped to his belt.

"I'm sorry, son. She was, unique," Darth Sidious said in an extremely rare show of sympathy.

"Leave me," Vader said not using the moniker 'master' nor looking away from the raging fire. Sidious would let Vader's flippancy pass unpunished, this time. "I want to be alone."

"Very well," Sidious said. "I expect you back aboard the _Malevolence_ within half an hour. We have much to do before we depart this galaxy. Signal the ship when you are ready. I'll have you beamed up."

Vader nodded but said nothing. Sidious disappeared a second later in a wash of purple energy. Vader was then truly alone.

Vader felt dead inside. While his rage remained, and had, in fact, grown stronger if anything, it was no longer the blast furnace it had once been. If Sidious was a black hole of the Dark Side an invisible swirling maelstrom that bent everything to its will. Vader had become like a pulsating neutron star the light given off by which produced no warmth. Only a cold energy that caused whatever it touched to wither and die. Hatred was all Vader had left. Hatred for the Jedi. Hatred for the Federation. Hatred for the Republic. Hatred for his double. Hatred for Padme his ex-wife. Hatred for his old padawan (he had reviewed recordings taken from the body sensors of the dead Jem'Hadar that showed Imera's fate). Hatred for his former friends and allies. But most of all hatred for himself; his despicable weakness, his inability to protect himself or more importantly Imera from harm. His current situation reminded Vader of his mother's equally tragic death years before.

 _"I wasn't strong enough to save you, mom. I wasn't strong enough. But, I promise. I won't fail again." Teenage Anakin vowed as he knelt before his mother's freshly dug grave in the glaring light of the twin suns of Tatooine._

Vader clasped and unclasped his gloved hands in anger. He had broken his promise. He failed again to save someone he cared deeply about.

Vader knew there was only one solution, death. The man he was must die. He must forget his past erase it completely from his mind, from his soul. Darth Vader, a new Darth Vader, a stronger Darth Vader, the true Vader would rise from the ashes of utter defeat reborn. He would become a blade of the Dark Side tempered by the heat of loss. Illoan/Anakin Skywalker was was dead (and he deserved to be) long live Darth Vader!

"One to beam up," Vader spoke into the small communication device he plucked from his belt.

 **Malevolence in Hyperspace, one day later**

"Are you certain, master?" Vader asked. In his hands was Sidious' red lightsabers. Vader found he had to constantly adjust his grip so the hilt would not slip from his large hands.

"Do it, my apprentice," Sidious hissed who stood only two feet away.

"As you wish, my master," Vader said rising the lightsaber in front of him.

Sidious fired the most intense surge of force lightning Vader had yet witnessed. As he was instructed Vader used the lightsaber to deflect the force lightning directly back on Sidious. After more than three minutes of this, a smoking Sidious lowered his hands. Force lightning ceased to flow in a loop between Sidious and Vader. Sidious stumbled back about a dozen feet and fell to the floor. Vader deactivated the lightsaber, clipped it to his belt and rushed to help Sidious up.

"Phase two of my plan is complete, Lord Vader," Sidious said grinning. His face was marred by deep ridges. His skin had turned a sickly shade of grey-white, including that of his hands. More than anything else the old Sith Lord now resembled a discolored humanoid raisin. "Phase three awaits our attention."

Sidious' plan for achieving ultimate uncontested supremacy of first their home galaxy and followed by this galaxy was as devious as it was intricate. Vader felt pride swell within bis being. This dark genius had chosen him of all Force-sensitive beings to be his partner better yet his eventual successor. Vader was truly honored.

 **Residence of the Kai on Bajor Alpha Quadrant the following day, night**

"This isn't what it looks like!" Kai Winn exclaimed when Sidious and Vader somehow materialized in her private chambers. She instinctively attempted to deny any wrongdoing on her part in spite of the presence of the disgraced Gul Dukat and the former Federation traitor Ro Laren.

"Oh, I'm sure it is," Sidious said.

"Who are you?" Kai Winn asked.

Ready to protect her mistress, Ro Laren's right hand drifted to the hilt of her lightsaber. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Vader sternly warned.

"There is no need for violence, child. We are all friends here." Sidious said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Darth Sidious master of Darth Tyranus the one true ruling Supreme Dark Lord of the Sith. This is my apprentice and heir Darth Vader." Sidious gestured at Vader. "I come before you today with a proposition Darth Hereticious. Yes, I know all your secrets. I require Lord Vader's assistance for a time at my side in my own galaxy. I wish you, Darth Hereticious, to rule the Sith Imperium which we will rename the Sith Dominion in Vader's sted until his return."

"What of Lord Tyranus?" Darth Hereticious asked.

"We'll deal with Tyranus," Vader said.

"Before I accept your generous offer, I have one small question," Hereticious said. "Obviously I'm a Bajoran, not just any Bajoran I'm the spiritual leader of Bajor. How can I possibly hope to maintain control of the Cardassians who make up such a vital part of Sith holdings in my part of this galaxy?"

"An insightful question. Which is where your friend comes in," Sidious said gesturing at Dukat. "He'll rule Cardassian under your strict supervision."

"I am no one's puppet!" Dukat angrily protested.

Dukat grabbed his neck as he began to choke. He was lifted off his feet. Dukat hovered there in the air his legs kicking futilely for purchase. Ro Laren moved to assistance her nominal ally but a warning glare from Hereticious stopped her in her tracks.

"Show proper respect when our master is talking, insignificant insect," Vader said.

"To ensure your future loyalty Dukat given such a display of open defiance I believe a bit of advanced Sith Alchemy is in order," Sidious said.

Sidious removed a vial which contained a roiling purple liquid from his left sleeve. Vader lowered Dukat to the floor where Sidious poured the liquid down his gullet. Vader then force choked Dukat into swallowing every drop of the foul tasting concoction. Dukat noted with fear how it burned going down.

"Release him, Lord Vader," Sidious ordered.

Dukat who had collapsed onto his hands and knees shot a venomous stare at Sidious who merely smiled back at him. Dukat pushed himself to his feet. He charged at Sidious but stopped an inch from making contact with the Sith Lord when Sidious gave him a command to do so. Try as Dukat might he could not attack the twisted human or his towering armored companion. Dukat's body simply would not do as he desired. What was happening?

"How interesting," Hereticious observed.

"My late master Darth Plagueis the wise called this formulation the Jailer of the Dark Side," Sidious explained. "It only works on those who are tainted by great evil and who do not possess a mastery of the Force. Once ingested the person becomes malleable to any command a user strong enough in the Dark Side gives them. The person cannot resist no matter how much they may desire to do so. Dukat is yours to command as you see fit Hereticious. I suspect he'll be an effective figurehead through which Cardassian can be brought to heel. Use him wisely." Sidious paused here for a moment. He let his words sink in. "Do we have a deal? Will you and your apprentice serve me and mine?"

"Eliminate that blithering idiot Tyranus and I'll pledge myself and my apprentice to your cause," Hereticious said.

"Excellent," Sidious said. "Lord Vader, phase three is complete. It's time we pay Lord Tyranus a visit."

 **Central Command on Cardassia Prime a few hours later, afternoon**

Darth Tyranus had just finished putting on an exhibition match in his custom-built arena against a large group of POWs (prisoners of war) before a packed audience made up of various underlings. He had easily killed all the prisoners. Tyranus found such routine display of his martial prowess and force powers helped cement loyalty. Tryranus took a bow as everyone cheered. He so enjoyed being regarded as a living god by the Vorta and Jem'Hadar. This was the life.

"Hello, my wayward apprentice." A sickeningly familiar raspy voice hissed. The crowd gasped in shock.

'No, it can't be. It's impossible.' Tyranus thought. His blood turned to ice water. Slowly he lifted his head up from his bow. Sure enough, a hooded and deeply scarred Sidious stood there with General Grievous on his left and another jet-black cyborg Tyranus had never seen before to his right. 'How had they bypassed the security measures protecting his capital? They shouldn't be standing here yet they were. Why are they standing here? Had they come for him?'

"I see you've made quite a name for yourself. 'God of Gods' what a pretentious title. I think you require a lesson in humility." Sidious said.

"Lord Tyranus by the ancient right of the Sith Order I Darth Sidious current reigning Supreme Dark Lord of the Sith hereby challenge you to face my new apprentice in single combat. The winner will be the rightful ruler of the political entity known as the Sith Imperium the loser will die. Refuse my challenge I'll kill you where you stand." Sidious said his yellows eye narrowing. His hands crackled with grey tinged electricity.

"Master I-," Tyranus said his voice failing him.

Vader took a step forward. "Prove you are that you are worthy to continue leadership, that you are the better warrior. Face me Tyranus, unless of course, you are afraid?"

Tyranus hesitated not sure what to do. He looked around at the faces of his minions. He saw doubt in their eyes. More troubling still he detected their wavering faith through the Force, especially that of the Jem'Hadar and the ever-fickle Vorta. If he did not vanquish this semi-robotic monstrosity their loyalty would be forever lost. He had no choice. He must accept the challenge.

"I fear nothing," Tyranus said activating his curved-hilt lightsaber.

"You will," Vader said activating the new lightsaber he had constructed mere hours ago. Sidious and Grievous retreated to a respectable distance. The crowd cheered from the boxes high above.

With the grace of ballet dancer, Tyranus twirled around Vader who simply stood rooted to one spot. Vader effortlessly deflected each expertly placed thrust of Tyranus' blade but did not bother to counter. Vader seemed bored by the duel.

"I sense much anger in you. Come, try to strike me down." Tyranus taunted during a brief saber lock.

"In due time," Vader replied evenly breaking the lock with a mild shove that nearly toppled Tyranus over.

'He's very strong, I'll give him that much.' Tyranus thought.

For the next few minutes, Tyranus danced around Vader time and again making no headway. Having become frustrated Tyranus directed a quickly paced flurry of strikes against Vader. Tyranus hoped one of his blows would slip underneath Vader's guard. But, this did not happen. Instead, Vader caught the last blow with his own lightsaber which slipped directly under Tyranus' hilt. Vader brought up his blade with great force. Vader's blade sliced cleanly through Tyranus' arms below the wrists literally disarming his foe. Tyranus cried out in shock as much as pain. He fell to his knees. The crowd gasped in disbelief then the arena became ghostly silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Good Lord Vader, good," Sidious chuckled. "Now, finish the traitor, do it!"

"Yes, master," Vader said stabbing his blade straight through Tyranus' chest the tip of which emerged out Tryanus' back. Vader held his blade there a moment before he violently pulled it free.

No one in the crowd reacted for a long time. They were stunned by what they had just seen. Their seemingly invincible master had been swiftly dispatched by this fearsome new warrior. What were they to do?

"From this point forward I rule this organization through Lord Vader or his hand-picked representatives." Sidious declared. "If anyone disagrees they die." Sidious let loose a storm of Force Lightning that painfully shocked everyone in the crowd. He then introduced the reinstated Gul Dukat and the masked and hooded Darth Hereticious by her side was the hooded by unmasked Ro Laren.

"I have returned to lead our organization to ultimate victory. My treacherous former assistant Demar and his band of rebels will be brought to justice for their disgraceful behavior." Said Gul Dukat who was back in his old Cardassian military uniform.

"This is Darth Hereticious," Vader said pointing at the masked Sith. "In my absence, you are to follow her orders and those of Gul Dukat without question and anyone they delegate their authority without question. Behold the fate of those who would dare be disloyal."

Without any warning, Sidious whirled around and zapped Grievous with a quick yet powerful burst of force lightning. Grievous was paralyzed by the unexpected attack which had damaged many of his vital electronic components already weakened by Windu's force crush of a week before. He slumped in place unable to move or defend himself. Vader stepped in front of Grievous his crimson lightsaber at the ready.

"Why?" Grievous managed to ask through his static-filled voice in spite of his damaged amplifier.

"Because you can't be trusted, General," Sidious said smiling. "You betrayed Lord Tyranus without a second thought after he personally trained you in lightsaber combat. If you could so easily turn on one who you worked with so closely you could turn on anyone. We'll all be much safer with you gone. Lord Vader, do the honors." In truth, Sidious simply had no further use for Grievous now that the war back home was about to end and he had more servile & lesser overtly dangerous servants here to manage things. Disposing of Grievous when he outlived his usefulness was always part of the plan.

"With pleasure, my master," Vader said. Vader spent the next minute hacking the defenseless General Grievous to pieces. It was a gruesome death one those who witnessed it would never forget.

"Phase four is complete," Sidious said to Vader hours later as they prepared to leave Cardassian Prime. "On to phase five, my apprentice."

 **Near the Barzan Wormhole Beta Quadrant, two days later**

While Senator Bail Organa was disappointed he and his delegation had not had time to meet with any Republican expats (expatriates) part of him was revealed their missing Supreme Chancellor was finally accounted for. Operating in conjunction with _USS Voyager_ the Venator-class Star Destroyer he was traveling on had stumbled upon an Imperium shuttlecraft with two life signs aboard; one was a badly scarred Palpatine the other his apparent rescuer a tight-lipped cyborg of some unknown type. After thanking the crew of _Voyager_ for their help (something Palpatine seemed reluctant to do) the delegation with Palpatine and his mysterious savior in tow returned through the anomaly to their own galaxy. Before anyone could closely question the disfigured Palpatine or his new friend they locked themselves in the private quarters prepared for the Supreme Chancellor by the ever-slimy Sate Pestage, who later joined them behind closed doors. Bail thought the whole thing was exceedingly strange. Still, he was happy to be going home. He hoped the worst was over. Bail would soon learn just how wrong he was.

To Be Continued

Next "Up Revenge of the Sith" reaches its dramatic conclusion with Part V "Rise of the Empire". Following which, things will never be the same. After that "What You Leave Behind" rolls our way.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Forty Revenge of the Sith Part V Rise of the Empire

by

Celgress

"I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams. Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one, and I walk alone."

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating."

Boulevard of Broken Dreams (2004) Green Day

 **Star Wars** **Dimension –** **September 19 BBY.**

 ** _Chancellor's Suite Senate Building on_ _Coruscant_ _two days before Palpatine was abducted_ _, afternoon_ **

_"I've come to depend upon the two of you a great deal, perhaps me than is proper," Palpatine said strolling around his spacious office with Mallie Marek on one side of him the young Pau'an Temple Guard on the other._

 _"Please, Supreme Chancellor don't chastise yourself," Mallie said."If anyone is at fault it is us."_

 _The old man was the only one save for her friend the Temple Guard who seemed to genuinely care about Mallie or her plight. Mallie's mind lingered on her friend. Even though they had been friends for several months Mallie only learned the Pau'an Jedi's real name was Zanol Bumal two days ago. Although technically Temple Guards were strictly forbidden from sharing personal information with other Jedi Zanol had told Mallie his name when asked. He trusted her that much. Their growing bond had become a deep and frankly inappropriate one. The pair were almost intimate more than once during the past few weeks._

 _"We are honored to serve the Republic and you, sir," The unmasked Zanol said. Being unmasked in public was another violation of protocol by Zanol's as was secretly training Palpatine's personal Red Guards in combat which Zanol has also partaken in during recent days._

 _"I have a favor to ask of your Knight Marek," Palpatine said._

 _"Anything Supreme Chancellor," Mallie said._

 _"I would like you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council," Palpatine said._

 _"Me, hold a seat on the Council?" Mallie asked stunned by Palpatine's words. "I'm humbled, sir."_

 _"But, the Council elects its own members and jealously guards that authority. They'll never consent to Mallie's appointment by you, sir." Zanol correctly observed._

 _"Zanol is correct, sir," Mallie said._

 _"Oh, but I think they will," Palpatine said confidently. "They need you Mallie and you Zanol, more than they even they know," Palpatine added with a small smile._

 _ **Council Chamber of the Jedi Temple the next day, morning**_

 _"We can't approve this appointment." Acting Grandmaster Shaak Ti said as much for the benefit of her fellow council members as for that of Mallie who stood before them._

 _"Such attempted interference in internal Jedi affairs by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is simply unacceptable." Adi Gallia said._

 _"I understand your misgivings masters," Mallie said in truth she did not. "But, I-,"_

 _"No buts," Oppo Rancisis said silencing her. "We will not give you a seat on this Council, Knight Marek. You are reckless and have flagrantly violated our rules of conduct. If anything you should have already been expelled from our ranks."_

 _"How can you treat Supreme Chancellor Palpatine with such disrespect, especially during a time of war!? You flippantly dismiss his request without a second thought, outrageous! We are servants of the Republic not it of us!" Mallie yelled growing angry. "The Jedi Order is not above the law w-,"_

 _"Knight Marek, calm yourself." Cin Drallig said interrupting Mallie's tirade. "I highly recommend you stop and consider the likely consequences before you continue speaking out against this Council." Cin Drallig sternly advised. The expression on his face showed he could tolerate no further show of disrespect on Mallie's part. Fuming inside Mallie held her tongue while council members muttered and shook their heads in a combination of disbelief and disdain._

 _The Council Members exchanged a series of worried glances."You are dismissed until further notice, Knight Marek." Shaak Ti said. Mallie did nothing to hide her displeasure. She stomped outside without verbally acknowledging Shaak Ti or the other Jedi Masters._

 _ **Coruscant Opera House** **later that day, evening**_

 _An extremely unhappy Mallie made her way through the throng of smartly dressed beings. She had hoped by being around the Jedi Council she could have proven her worth and eventually been given back custody of her son. Now, her hopes were dashed. She missed her little Galen so much. What right did the Council members have to take her son from her? She was his mother she knew what was best for him, not some emotionally stunted traditionalist who could offer him no affection only the rigid principles of the Light Side of the Force. She did not care what the "legal experts" claimed, their talk about the situation existing in a legislative grey area, it was not fair!_

 _"You wanted to see me, Supreme Chancellor?" Mallie asked Palpatine after arriving in the Chancellor's private box._

 _"Ah, yes Mallie," Palpatine said from his luxurious seat. "Come, sit with me." He patted the vacant seat to his left._

 _"I really shouldn't," Mallie said looking uncertain._

 _"Nonsense, my girl, sit down rest a spell." Palpatine urged. With some trepidation, Mallie sat down beside Palpatine who angled himself to face her. "Leave us," Palpatine ordered his entourage which quickly complained. Soon Palpatine and Mallie were alone. "Did the Council agree to your appointment as my representative?"_

 _"No," Mallie said her voice full of resentment._

 _"A pity," Palpatine said. "Mallie you know I am unable to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you and Zanol in their plot I fear they soon shall."_

 _"I'm not sure what you mean, sir?" Mallie said genuinely confused by his words._

 _"A Jedi as clever and skilled as yourself must sense what I have reluctantly come to suspect," Palpatine said. He paused briefly before he continued. "The Jedi Council desires to exercise direct control over the Republic. They are planning to betray me."_

 _"While I've had my differences with the Council I doubt they would do that," Mallie said. Her denial, however, lack conviction as her heart wasn't in it._

 _"Search your feelings Mallie. You know it is true, don't you?" Palpatine said._

 _"I know they don't trust you." Mallie hesitantly said. She could not deny it felt good to voice her long-held suspicions about the Jedi Council members._

 _"Or the Senate, or the Republic, or democracy either, or you Mallie or your friend Zalon," Palpatine added to which Mallie simply nodded her assent._

 _"And we, and I don't trust them either. My faith in them never recovered after they took away my son." Mallie said before she could stop herself._

 _"Remember back to your early teachings, Mallie. All those who gain power fear losing power. The Jedi Council are no different." Palpatine said._

 _"I'm not sure if I agree, sir. As Jedi, we are taught to only use power for good." Mallie countered weakly. She was desperately searching for an out. A way to shore up her crumble faith in the Jedi Order._

 _"Good is a point of view, my girl," Palpatine said. "Take the Sith and Jedi for example. From what I understand they are similar in almost every way, which includes their quest for ever greater power."_

 _"The Sith use negative emotions Jedi do not. The Sith think inward only caring about themselves." Mallie said her voice cracking slightly._

 _"And the Jedi don't?" Palpatine said._

 _"The Jedi are selfless even Council members. We only care about the needs of others." Mallie said. Uncomfortable with the direction their conversation had taken Mallie looked away pretending to watch the opera which was still ongoing as did Palpatine. Several moments passed between them in a state of tense silence._

 _"Tell me Mallie, have you ever heard the tale of Revan and Bastila?" Palpatine asked his eyes still on the opera._

 _"I can't say I have," Mallie said._

 _"I thought not," Palpatine said. "I doubt it is a story your Jedi instructors would want to share with their pupils. It is a Sith Legend from the time of the Old Republic. Darth Revan was a Dark Lord of the Sith who fell in love with a Jedi named Bastila Shan and she with him. So strong was their force bond that they always found their way back to each other regardless of whatever misfortune befell them or either of their shifting allegiance in the Force. Their descendants became great warriors one of which was a renowned Jedi Grandmaster Satele Shan who played a crucial role in saving the Jedi Order and the Old Republic from certain destruction. Revan's and Bastila's situation was not unlike your own and that of your late husband Kento, from what I understand. Luckily, the Jedi Council members of the day were more open-minded than those of our own age. Ironic how times change." Palpatine left out certain details of the tale which would not have served his purpose._

 _"I wish it was possible to love others and still use the Force today." Mallie lamented._

 _"It is my dear, but not as a Jedi," Palpatine said slowly turning to face her. For some unaccountable reason, Mallie felt a brief shiver of dread run down her spine._

 **Cell Block of the Jedi Temple current day, afternoon**

Jedi Master Mace Windu used the Force to dunk Darth Maul's head into a bucket of water. Windu held Maul's head underwater for a full twenty seconds before he released his grip. Maul gasped for air the moment he was released his lungs burning. Maul was held in a metal stockade his head and hands locked firmly in place the bucket of water sat on a tall stool in front of him.

"Next time I dunk your head it stays dunked Sith scum," Windu growled. "If you know what is good for you, you'll start answering our questions." Since suffering his terrible inures the darkness already within Windu had grown much stronger. He was obsessed with stopping the Sith nothing else mattered.

Windu's destroyed right eye had been replaced by an electronic eye surrounded by a steel colored faceplate that covered the right side of his head above his upper jaw excluding nose. The eye shone with a violet light which matched the hue of his lightsaber, an aesthetic choice made by Windu. In the place of Windu's missing left hand was a steel colored robotic appendage with matching violet LED inlays.

"Tell us the true identity of the Sith Lord or Lady who controls the Senate!" Windu thundered while compressing Maul's ribcage with the Force. Maul cried out in pain but refused to answer.

"Master Windu stop! You'll kill him!" Adi Gallia warned.

"Master Gallia is correct, you must cease." Cin Drallig said.

"Talk you piece of nerf shit!" Windu said applying more pressure. In spite of Adi Gallia's and Cin Drallig's protests.

Maul stared into Windu's intact organic eye as hungry blackness clawed at the outer limits of his vision. He recognized what he saw there he had seen the same devilish spark in many other eyes across the galaxy and often in his own when he gazed at his reflection. He knew Windu would indeed kill him unless he talked. He did not want to die, not yet. Even with his own life in mortal peril turning on Sidious was not an easy choice. Maul feared Sidious more than any other being. He knew Sidious would tear him apart and leave his naked soul to burn in the abyss if Sidious survived his betrayal. Maul desperately hoped for once Sidious would not survive that the Jedi would somehow win this time.

"Sheev Palpatine," Maul croaked. "Darth Sidious is Sheev Palpatine Supreme Chancellor of the Republic." Maul finished before he passed out from a combination of fatigue and agony.

The trio of Jedi were flabbergasted. Palpatine was Sidious. Sidious was Palpatine. The Sith Lord they searched years for in vain was right under their proverbial nose all along.

"I sensed no deception in him." Adi Gallia said slowly.

"Neither did I." Cin Drallig seconded.

"We must move quickly," Windu said. "No doubt Sidious has learned by now we have Maul in our custody." The rescue of the previously missing Supreme Chancellor by a mysterious alien warrior known only as Vader and his subsequent return to Coruscant earlier that day had been big news on the holonet.

"What should we do Master Windu?" Adi Gallia asked. While Shaak Ti was technically still acting Grandmaster after her loss at the hands of General Grievous she was in no condition mentally to do much of anything.

"We arrest the Supreme Chancellor before he moves against us," Windu said.

"You think he will move against us?" Adi Gallia said wide-eyed.

"I'm certain he will," Windu said grim-faced.

"Masters the Temple is under attack!" A young female human Jedi Knight said rushing into the cell block. She was fatally shot in the back by a group of six pursuing Clone Troopers.

The three Jedi Masters drew and activated their lightsabers. They made ready to defend themselves and their home as more Clone Troopers poured inside the Cellblock. With purple, blue and green blades swinging and blaster bolts flying wildly, the Jedi clashed with their former allies. Unnoticed by anyone Maul recovered and quietly escaped during the ensuing melee when his stockade was damaged by a blaster bolt.

 **Chancellor's Suite Senate Building on Coruscant, twenty minutes earlier**

"I wonder why he summoned us?" Mallie Marek said.

"As do I, my friend." Zanol Bumal said.

Ten minutes ago a Clone Commander came to the Jedi Temple. The Clone Commander said the recently returned Supreme Chancellor wished to meet with Mallie and Zanol immediately. They were then whisked away via a transport to the Senate Building.

When Mallie and Zanol entered Palpatine's office a strange sight greeted them. Palpatine his body scarred and discolored sat behind his desk in his swivel chair. He wore a pitch black robe with its hood pulled up. To Palpatine's right stood a towering black-clad figure who gave off a menacing aura in the Force. A lightsaber hilt or at least something that resembled one was clipped on the belt of the figure who from reports Mallie & Zanol assumed must be Vader.

"You summoned us, sir?" Mallie said trying not to stare at the disfigured politician.

"I did," Palpatine said. He got out of his seat and walked toward the lapsed Jedi with Vader only a step behind. The two shadowy beings stopped when they stood less than a foot away. "This is Lord Vader," Palpatine said gesturing at Vader.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Vader." Mallie then Zanol said. Vader did not reciprocate their greetings.

"Darth Vader is my new apprentice," Palpatine said.

"Excuse me, did you say apprentice?" Zanol asked doing a double take.

"Wait, isn't 'Darth' a Sith title?" Mallie asked in mounting horror.

"I am Darth Sidious the one true and ruling Dark Lord of the Sith," Sidious said his eyes shining a ghostly yellow. "I offer each of you a simple choice. Join us and help bring a new order to the galaxy or resist us and fall before our might."

"What will it be?" Vader said in his booming artificial voice speaking for the first time since Mallie and Zanol arrived. "Become loyal disciples or become the first of many Jedi fatalities. You are no match for us which I'm sure you sense."

"You want your son back, don't you Mallie?" Sidious said reading the hesitancy of the two. "Join us and he is yours to raise once more. And Zanol unfettered access to the Jedi Holocrons will be yours for the taking. The knowledge the Jedi Council have denied you for so long that you so crave will be within your grasp."

Mallie and Zanol exchanged a quick glance. They knew what they must do. There was no other choice really. They refused to lay down their lives in defense of an Order that had turned its collective back on them.

"We'll do whatever either of you ask of us," Mallie said speaking for both of them. "Just give us what you've promised. I need my son. I don't want to live a moment longer without him."

"Kneel," Sidious commanded which Mallie and Zanol did. He placed a wizened hand on each of their hands. "The Force is strong with you. Powerful Sith you will become. Follow us faithfully and one day you each may earn the title of Darth, arise."

Mallie and Zanol rose to their feet. They followed Sidious and Vader who moved back toward Sidious' desk. Sidious once more sat in his seat with Vader to his right. Mallie and Zanol meanwhile stood in front of his desk.

"Because the Council grew to mistrust you, my young disciples, I believe you are the only two Jedi, or should I say former Jedi, with no knowledge of the plot to assassinate me. You see Lord Vader saved me from the crafty Jedi of our sister galaxy thus why he has a place by my side. Their attempt on my life is why my appearance is so marred today." Sidious lied. "I sense the Jedi of this galaxy will soon attempt to kill us along with the all the senators."

"I agree," Zanol said. "It would make sense to eliminate the Senator before they attempt a seizure of power."

"Every single Jedi has become an enemy of the Republic and must be ruthlessly crushed," Vader said making a fist with his right hand.

"We must move swiftly," Sidious said. "The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed it will be civil war without end."

"We understand, masters," Mallie said again speaking for herself and Zanol.

"Both of you will accompany me to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off guard." Vader said.

"Do what must be done. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will all you desire be yours." Sidious said.

"What about the Jedi spread across the galaxy as commanders of the Clone Army?" Zanol asked.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with by me," Sidious said cryptically. "You need not concern yourselves with their fate."

"Very well, master," Zanol said.

"Once the Jedi in the Temple have been eliminated while Lord Vader returns here, I want you Mallie and you Zanol to go to the Mustafar System," Sidious instructed. "Dispatch my failed apprentices Darth Deceptor and Darth Barbous along with Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist Leaders. Do this and you'll be one step closer to becoming Darths. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace."

Vader, Zanol, and Mallie left to carry out their mission. Once by himself, Sidious activated the emergency military broadcast holo channel from his desk mounted console. Speaking to a galaxy-wide audience of Republican Clone Troopers Sidious said. "Loyal legions of the Republic here my words. The time has come. Execute Order 66."

 **Across The Galaxy**

Without warning Clone Troopers everywhere turned on their Jedi commanders. Thousands of unsuspecting Jedi were slaughtered almost instantly. Only a very lucky few escaped most through circumstances or what some might term sheer luck. In the hours, days, weeks, months and years ahead these ones who survived faced a fresh hell. Many civilians frightened by the prospect of Imperial reprisals against them, their loved ones or their worlds, in general, shunned the Jedi survivors. Most remaining Jedi drifted into bounty hunting, smuggling, spacing or other equally unsavory professions. The once mighty Jedi defenders of the galactic government had been laid low by their ancient enemy. The Sith were firmly in control and would remain so for decades.

 **Jedi Temple, now**

The Temple Guards failed to raise any alarm. With his masked helmet in place, Zanol deceived his fellows into thinking nothing was amiss. He called the majority of them to the main gates where he, Mallie, Vader, and the 501st Legion massacred them.

Led by Vader the marching band of death next went to the Jedi Archives where Vader personally murdered Chief Librarian Jocasta Nu. Vader ran her through with his red blade before she could ignite her own lightsaber in defense. Four young Jedi Knights sprang from the stacks attacking the group but these were easily dealt with by the Clone Troopers.

Next, in a hallway, Vader ragdolled Jedi Master Even Piell with the Force before slicing the small being in half with his lightsaber. The group slew any Jedi they could find before being confronted by Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Vader again took point. Vader and Oppo Rancisis battled for several minutes around the lush chamber until Vader collapsed a fountain on Oppo Rancisis. Hopelessly pinned under heavy debris Oppo Rancisis could only watch helplessly as Vader viciously drove his blade through Oppo Rancisis' head from right between his eyes.

Vader was a steamroller of destruction. None could stand before him. The worst thing about Vader's assault was he seldom spoke preferring to talk through his blade work and Force abilities, both of which were highly advanced. Cold fury personified was Darth Vader; an unstoppable phantasm of death who would not be denied.

"Mommy," Little Galen Marek cried out when Mallie, Zanol, and Vader entered a room where Galen and other younglings were hiding no doubt placed there by a frantic Jedi Knight or Master. The Clone Troopers had branched off to "bag more hostiles" leaving the Sith trio to do there own thing.

"I'm here baby," Mallie said.

"I'm scared, mommy," Galen said.

"I know sweetie. Everything will be okay." Mallie tried to reassure her son. Before she could sweep him up in her arms Vader stopped her.

"Don't move," Vader ordered. "The child can wait. We have a job to do. The other younglings, kill them."

"They are only child Lord Vader. They bare no responsibility for the crimes of the Order. Surely they could be tur-," Zanol sensing his friend's misgivings tried to reason with Vader.

"There are no innocents among the ranks of the Jedi. As an old Earth saying in the other galaxy goes; nits make lice." Vader said adding in an even deeper and more threatening tone. "Now carry out your orders or face my wrath."

Mallie looked at the frightened children. She raised her blue lightsaber then hesitated. They reminded her so much of her own Galen. She couldn't do it. There was no way. She was not a monster. She still possessed a shred of decency deep inside herself. Mallie took a few steps forward. She faked an attack on the younglings instead she swung around to strike at Vader. A quick surge of Force lightning from Vader's left hand tore through her body before her blade made contact hurling her back a dozen feet. The younglings screamed in fear.

Zanol attempted to help his ally by attacking Vader from behind but to no avail. Vader turned around. He grabbed Zanol with the Force holding him in midair. Next, he sliced off Zanol's left arm at the shoulder with his red blade. Vader Force Choked Zanol until the ex-Jedi saw stars then dropped him on the floor.

Mallie who had recovered somewhat tried to retrieve her lightsaber through the Force. Vader merely stepped on the hilt with his left boot thwarting her efforts. Vader pulled Mallie toward him with the Force. Try as she might Mallie could not break free, Vader was simply too strong and too skilled for her. She saw her doom coming towards her clear as day. Vader's outstretched crimson blade plunged into her heart a moment later ending her life.

'I'm sorry Galen. I'm sorry Zanol. I'm sorry Kento. I failed us all.' Mallie said before everything went black.

In the ensuing chaos, the younglings had all escaped out the open door expect one. Vader stared at the shaking Galen Marek his emotions unreadable behind his sinister blank mask. He regarded the boy for several long seconds before members of the 501st arrived as they did room checks for any Jedi stragglers.

"Take this child. Make certain he remains safe. My master and I have plans for him." Vader ordered a Clone Trooper.

"Yes Lord Vader," The Clone Trooper said taking Galen away.

Vader stepped over to where Zanol lay. He kicked Zanol until Zanol struggled up with a groan. "You and your dead friend have wasted my time," Vader said wrapping his left hand around Zanol's neck. "I will give you one last chance. Fail and you'll join her in death." Vader tossed Zanol to several waiting Clone Troopers. "Have him fitted with a new cybernetic arm. Then take him to Mustafar. If he should fail in his mission to eliminate the hostiles there, kill him."

"Yes Lord Vader," One of the Clone Troopers said. The small group escorted Zanol out of the room.

No longer distracted and more enraged than ever Vader continued to cut a path of destruction through the Temple. Eventually, Vader alongside some of his soldiers reached the hangar bay. Here they stumbled upon the group of younglings Vader had targeted earlier. The younglings were not alone, however, Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, Cin Drallig and Shaak Ti were with them.

"At last a challenge worthy of my skill," Vader said his lightsaber at the ready. "Who dies first?" Vader could not help but taunt. Rather than face Vader and his soldiers, the Jedi and their younglings pilled into a shuttle and escaped before their enemies could close the distance. Several, however, were injured by blaster fire during their escape."Contact space traffic control. I want that shuttle shot down." Vader commanded.

"Yes, Lord Vader." A Clone Trooper said.

 **Mustafar, a few hours later**

"Welcome you must be Lord Sidious' new agent. We've been expecting you." Viceroy Nute Gunray said to the black-robed and hooded Zanol as the latter entered the control room through one of four entrances. On either side of Gunray stood the former Jedi Sora Bulq aka Darth Barbous and Pong Krell aka Darth Deceptor.

"I've come to make sure you all get what you truly deserve," Zanol said.

Zanol threw back his hood and ignited his double-bladed yellow saber staff while Clone Troopers flooded into the room from the other three exits. Blaster bolts mowed down most of the Separatist Leaders and their pitiful security detail of B1 Battle Droids and Neimoidian Warriors. Zanol cartwheeled forward with astonishing speed. He stabbed Pong Krell through his throat with one blade of his saber staff before the startled Besalisk could react killing him instantly. Sora Bulq and Zanol then engaged in a heated but a short duel. Zanol finished the Weequay when he cut Zanol's artificial left arm expecting a shout of pain that never came. Zanol took advantage of the Weequay's arrogance to deliver a double strike to his torso then he cut off the top of his skull when Bulq fell to his knees.

"Noooooo," Gunray circled as he realized he was alone and surrounded by enemies. "The war is over. Lord Sidious, he promised us peace. We only want wha-," Zanol cut the annoying businessman down with a flick of his saber staff. Zanol then proceeded to fulfill his last order by deactivating the Separatist Droid Army just like how Sidious showed him via hologram while en route to Mustafar.

While disappointed his friend Mallie was no more he was happy he had completed his mission. The Jedi Order was gone. There was no going back. He had no choice but to make the best of his new reality. He would also do his best to protect young Galen. Mallie would have wanted it that way he told himself.

 **Senate Building on Coruscant, evening**

"The Jedi Rebellion has been foiled," Palpatine now clad in a hooded red robe said from his pod. To his right stood Vader to his left Mas Amedda holding the staff of state. "The remaining Jedi and their allies will be hunted down and defeated. The attempted on my life by the Jedi and their allies from the other galaxy has left me scarred and deformed. While my ordeal was indeed a trying one it was not without benefit. It was in the other galaxy where I met Lord Vader, my savior. The man who although taken from our own galaxy and mutilated by the Jedi as a small child never flattered in his resolve. He remained steadfastly loyal to our cause. My body might be crippled but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger. In order to ensure security and continuing prosperity, the Republic will be reorganized into the First Galactic Empire with me as Emperor and Lord Vader as Commander of the Armed Forces." Palpatine said gesturing at Vader. "This change is necessary for a safe and secure society, one that can meet all threats both foreign and domestic." The Senate erupted into thunderous applause.

When the applause eased many minutes later Vader spoke. "Our righteous justice continues with the execution of the arch-traitor. The Jedi sympathizer and spy, leader of the seditious Delegation of 2,000, Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan."

Before Bail could voice his denial of these absurd allegations his pod was surrounded by four pods packed full of Clone Troopers who opened fire upon him. Bail was dead in a matter of seconds leaving the remaining Senators in mortified silence. No one dared say anything.

"Let this be a lesson. No further threats to our security will be tolerated," Vader said.

"Lord Vader is correct," Palpatine said. "Any future treachery will be met with swift justice meted out by the Clone Troopers who will form the foundation of the new Stormtrooper Corps. For far too long corruption, incompetence and outright betrayal have been commonplace, no more! Moving forward our society will become a well-oiled machine of efficiency, prosperity, and loyalty!" Again the chamber roared its approval in spite of the barbaric act they had just witnessed. "The Separatist threat has also been neutralized. However, an even greater threat looms on the horizon. The Jedi loving former Senator Padme Amidala has turned her back on us. She has sided with the Jedi of the other galaxy and their lapdogs in the Federation-Alliance. Senator Amidala now Skywalker has even married a Jedi in clear violation of their own code of conduct and the rules of this august Senate. Even now she, the Jedi of the other galaxy and the Federation-Alliance plot our downfall." The Senators booed loudly.

"Fear not," Vader said. "These evil miscreants will be crushed by our might. We will impose our new order upon their outlaw galaxy. None shall ever threaten us again, this I do solemnly swear!" For a third time, the Senate roared its approval. Palpatine smirked as did Vader behind his mask. With only a few minor hiccups, everything was going according to plan.

 **Dagobah, night**

Yoda was too late he sensed that much. He should have returned earlier. Perhaps his presence would have made a difference. Now he would never know. All that remained to him was the promise of tomorrow. The Force whispered that one day many years from today two wayward travelers would come seeking insight only he could provide.

"Wait here I shall," Yoda said hobbling away into the foggy gloom after emerging from his small pod. "Destiny play its hand it will. Obey the will of the Force I must. My role in shaping events for the better not over yet it is."

 **Star Trek Dimension – September 2375 C.E.**

 **USS Voyager near the Barzan Wormhole Beta Quadrant**

Displayed on the main bridge viewscreen a battered ship of unfamiliar design limped through the Barzan Wormhole. "We are being hailed, audio only," Lieutenant Commander Tuvok reported.

"Patch them through," Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered.

"This is the Jedi Shuttle Bright Star requesting immediate assistance. Be advised we have wounded in need of medical care." The voice of Adi Gallia crackled over the comm.

To Be Continued

Next up What You Leave Behind -

The Federation-Alliance still reeling from the devastating effects of the Breen Raid on Earth, the Breen energy dampening technology and recent events on Romulus face war on multiple fronts as the newly created Empire threatens to invade the Milky Way Galaxy. Meanwhile, Klingon Chancellor Gowron engages in a personal vendetta against the increasingly popular General Martok endangering the fragile defense posture, an embolden Kai Winn plots her next move and the madman Gul Dukat prepares to take ultimate revenge against Captain Sisko and his other enemies.

 **Author's Note One -**

 **The character who becomes the Grand Inquisitor both here and in canon had no name (in either canon or legends). With no other choice, I just gave him the randomly generated Pau'an name of Zanol Bumal.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **I never liked how Yoda was made Sidious' bitch in the canon version of _Revenge of the Sith_ so I forwent that duel. Don't worry, they might very well meet in the future on a more equal footing so to speak.**

 **Author's Note Three -**

 **Vader's disgustingly heartless comment in which he likened small Jedi children to** **bloodsucking** **insects was taken from American Military Officer John Milton Chivington (January 27, 1821 – October 4, 1894, C.E) who said the same about Native American children.**


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek/Star Wars – Galaxy at War: Part Forty-One What You Leave Behind Prologue

by

Celgress

 **Star** **Trek Dimension** **–** **September** **2375 C.E** **.**

 **Paris on Earth Alpha Quadrant, morning**

"Mr. President Starfleet has just lost contact will our probes on the other side of the Barzan Wormhole." Reported one of Kirk's aids a nervous young female Benzite.

"A malfunction perhaps?" Kirk wondered aloud from behind his desk.

Scotty remotely checked the readouts. "Nay sir the transceivers are no longer functioning. Such a widespread failure is nay possible, unless..."

"Unless what Mr. Scott?" Kirk asked.

"The signals are either being jammed at the source or all the probes have been destroyed," Scotty reported.

"Spock notify the other members of the ASCCC (Allied Supreme Command and Coordination Council) of the situation," Kirk ordered.

"Right away Jim," Spock said he went off to do just that but not before making a suggestion. "I think we should issue a Federation-wide yellow alter, just in case."

"Good idea," Kirk said. "Make it so." Kirk then had a channel opened to Captain Janeway of _USS Voyager_ who relayed to him her recent encounter with the stricken Jedi transport ship and the harrowing story they told. Kirk listened with mounting dread. "Captain Janeway I want you to take Voyager into the other galaxy. Find out what the hell is going on there."

"And if any sort of hostile fleet is mustering near the other terminus of the wormhole?" Janeway asked.

"Return to our galaxy and report your findings as soon as soon. And may heaven help us all." Kirk said.

"Understand," Janeway said.

 **An Hour Later**

"Captain Janeway what did you find?" Kirk said surprised _Voyager_ had returned from her recon mission so soon.

"Trouble," Janeway reported her face grim. "We're going to have our hands full. Our sensors detected at least five hundred Republican Battleships amassed in a staging area less than a light year from the terminus of the Barzan Wormhole. When we hailed them they declared us 'sworn enemies' of their 'new Empire' and opened fired. We were lucky to escape with minimal damage. For all we know the fleet gathered there could simply represent the first wave."

"We need reinforcements if we are going to prevent them from entering our galaxy." Commander Chakotay correctly observed.

"I've been told by the ASCCC that no additional vessels can be freed up for redeployment to your sector for two maybe three days. In other words, not nearly soon enough to prevent a possible invasion," Kirk reported. "At present, there is no way we can win this war if a third front is opened. We have yet to create an effective countermeasure for the Breen weapon or fully contain Tholian incursions into friendly territory. Our only viable option is to collapse the Barzan Wormhole before large numbers of enemy vessels can enter our galaxy."

The attention of both Janeway and Chakotay was then drawn away by something off-screen. Several tense minutes later Janeway reappeared. "A Republican flotilla of five battleships has emerged from the Barzan Wormhole. The lead vessel, which is of a configuration not in our database, has hailed us. The Supreme Commander of Imperial Armed Forces a Lord Vader indicates he wishes to engage in diplomacy with our representatives." The vessel of unknown configuration was a prototype Imperial I-class Star Destroyer produced by Kuat Drive Yards. It had been pressed into service after its shakedown cruise due to the possibility of intergalactic conflict. "How should I respond?" Janeway asked after a long pause to let her words sink in.

"Tell Lord Vader we'd be honored to engage in diplomacy with him and his delegation," Kirk said.

"There's one more thing," Janeway said. Her expression made it abundantly clear she was distressed by whatever she was about to say. "Lord Vader indicates he wants the Jedi refugees we are sheltering turned over to him immediately, including the children, as a prerequisite for any negotiations. What should I tell him, Mr. President?"

"Tell him no," Kirk said without hesitation. "However, also let him know I'll be happy to discuss the matter with him further when we meet."

"Understand," Janeway said. A few moments later Janeway's image returned. She looked frazzled. "He wasn't happy but he accepted your proposal on the condition we don't restrict the movements of his flotilla. He claims he has important business elsewhere in our galaxy and that he'll arrive at the Sol System in three standard solar days for negotiations."

"Very well," Kirk said although in truth he was less than pleased by the news Vader and his forces would be roaming about unfettered. "I'll prepare for our meeting, President Kirk out."

 **Three Days Later, morning**

Darth Vader cut an imposing figure clad all in black with his billowing cape and surrounded by white armored Clone Troopers. To Vader's left stood the crimson-robed Sate Pestage. To his left stood Mas Amedda carrying the official staff of state.

"Welcome, Lord Vader," Kirk greeted the Sith. "I trust your trip was a pleasant one." Other than Federation President Kirk the Alliance delegation was comprised of Spock, Scotty, and representatives of the Klingon and Romulan governments. Security was provided by a myriad of Romulan & Klingon Clone Troopers while Kirk's own security detailed was made up of Starfleet Security Officers (as he did not trust the clones after recent events).

"Pleasant enough," Vader said. He then spotted Padme, Anakin, Ahsoka, Riker, Troi and Barriss who stood a pace behind the official delegation. "What are they doing here?" He asked an undercurrent of barely controlled anger evident in his electronically enhanced voice. He pointed at his recent foes. All of them save Ahsoka glared at Vader but made no move.

"These Federation citizens have made some rather serious allegations against you, Lord Vader," Kirk said.

"Such as President Kirk?" Vader said.

"They allege you and another party are responsible for a recent massacre at the Jedi Enclave in this sector. They also allege you and this party abducted two of them." President Kirk said.

"Preposterous," Sate Pestage spat. Pestage knew Vader likely committed the acts in question.

Being Palpatine's most trusted aid it had been Sate Pestage who carefully controlled the "live" holo broadcast of Palpatine's coronation speech by implementing a three-minute delay. It was also Pestage who edited things so it appeared Bail Organ attempted to assassinate the new Emperor rather than being cut down by the Clone Troopers in cut blood. Only those in attendance, mainly other senators, knew the terrible truth of Bail's fate while everyone watching at home saw only a "technical difficulties" screen for several minutes followed by a somber announcement by Pestage himself detailing Bail's failed plot. Although a holorecording of Bail's death did exist it was held in strictest security.

"Can any of you identify Lord Vader as being the perpetrator of these alleged acts?" Mas Amedda said. Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, Barriss, Riker & Troi admitted they could not do so as Vader's physical appearance had changed dramatically since they last encountered him in the Typhon Expanse roughly a week ago.

"They cannot identify me because I've never seen these individuals before in my life." Vader lied. "Be advised this attempt at subterfuge is most unwise, President Kirk. Neither I nor the government of our Empire will tolerate extortion by you or any other entity. Any such attempts will be met with swift corrective action on our part. You will now turn over the Jedi traitors or else."

"Suppose we turn over the Jedi refugees to you. What will be their likely fate?" Kirk asked.

"They shall be punished for their treasonous behavior," Vader said without hesitation.

"Including the children?" Padme asked unable to hold her tongue any longer. She glared venomously at Vader.

"Jedi younglings are child soldiers. They bear an equal share of responsibility for the crimes of their Order." Vader said.

"Give us a moment," Kirk said. He then briefly conferred with his Romulan and Klingon counterparts. "We've decided we won't turn over the children to you under any circumstances. We may turn over the adult Jedi if you convince us of their guilt with evidence."

"You do realize this means war?" Vader said. Vader wanted nothing more than to crush the life out of this arrogant human with the Force but he dared not with so many other potent force users around.

"That's your choice, not mine," Kirk said.

"Then we have nothing more to discuss," Vader said with a flourish of his cape and was gone along with his delegation.

 **Imperial Class Star Destroyer, a short while later**

Vader fell down on one knee before the blue flickering static filled life-sized hologram of his master the Emperor Darth Sidious. "They refused our demands as you had foreseen they would, my master." Vader dutifully reported.

"Return to our own galaxy at once Lord Vader." The Emperor said a cold smile curled up his thin lips. "The time has come to once more loosen the dogs of war."

"Yes, master," Vader said. The hologram of the Emperor flickered out of existence.

Vader smiled behind his face mask. Vengeance would soon be his. He would kill his brother's family. He was Sith'ari and all would yet tremble before his might.

To Be Continued


End file.
